Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu
by Vert
Summary: Tout commença lorsque Merlin annonça la quête du graal, et que le roi Arthur, acompagné de fidèles compagnons, les 4 fondateurs, plus Harry Potter et Voldemort s'en alla le trouver...
1. Où le roi est investi d’une mission

**Les aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Auteur : Vous savez, c'est marqué juste au-dessus… et vous pouvez aussi lire toute ma vie en cliquant sur mon nom en plus !

Disclaimer Allo Maître Machin, cabinet d'avocat ? (…) Oui je voudrais publier une histoire mais les éditeurs refusent. (…) Oui c'est avec Harry Potter et alors ? (…) Comment ça il ne m'appartient pas ? (…) Bon tant pis, merci quand même au revoir.

Spoiler : Jusqu'au 5, comme d'hab en somme.

Rating : K+ parce que mes personnages n'ont pas toujours un langage très correct même si je doute que ça choque qui que ce soit ici présent…

Petite note de l'auteur : Oui, je devrais peut-être finir Poudlard avant de démarrer une nouvelle fic, mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête et m'a servi de soupape de sécurité pendant mes révisions pour évacuer le stress… Voilà le résultat. C'est justement pour cette raison que c'est écrit tout en dialogue, c'est moins fatiguant à écrire…À la base l'idée m'est venue à la laverie… comme pour mon Da Vinci Code… Doit y'avoir des vapeurs de lessive néfastes là bas… Bonne lecture !

Dramatis Personae : (sujet à modification)

_De l'époque,_

Godric Gryffondor, un héros

Salazar Serpentard, celui dont on dit plein de choses, aucune n'étant vraie

Rowena Serdaigle, la première militante sorcière de l'histoire

Helga Poufsouffle, la blonde de service

Merlin, un enchanteur

Arthur, un roi

Excalibur, une épée parlante

Morgane la fée, ennemie mortelle et méchante de l'histoire

Dame du Lac, fournisseuse d'épées, de conseils, et grand manitou suprême d'Avalon par la même occasion.

Maints chevaliers de la Table Ronde, maintes prêtresses d'Avalon et autres druides, bardes et figurants sans quoi l'histoire ne ressemblerait à rien.

_Du futur,_

Harry Potter, Survivant et héros à temps partiel

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort ou de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mage noir et maître du monde au chômage.

_Pour boucher les trous,_

Legolas, elfe à perruque et élément perturbateur.

Force Rose, héros à temps partiel et cinquième roue du carrosse.

_Sans oublier,_

Narratrice, grincheuse de service

Et que le spectacle commence…

Epidose 1 : Où le roi est investi d'une mission sacrée, et où il prépare son départ…

_Musique de fond recommandé : King Arthur de Maître Zimmer of course, c'est grandiloquent à souhait. _

Narratrice : Notre histoire prend place au Xe siècle de notre ère, dans l'île de Bretagne. A cette époque régnait Arthur, roi par la grâce de Dieu, mais aussi parce que quand tout le monde le voyait sortir sa grande épée magique Excalibur, tout le monde préférait s'abstenir de se contrarier.

Arthur : Je ne permettrais pas qu'on mette ainsi en doute mon honneur !

Narratrice : Donc roi par la grâce de Dieu, souverain reconnu à la fois par les moldus et les sorciers, détenteur de l'épée magique Excalibur, fondateur de l'ordre des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et chef et de la Confédération des Mangeurs de Sanglier.

Arthur : Enfin le dernier point… On pourrait s'en passer…

Narratrice : Ahem. Oui donc. Le roi Arthur tenait comme tous les soirs un grand banquet…

Godric mange

Salazar : soupire

Rowena Et c'est pour cela que je pense que les femmes devraient avoir le droit de manier les épées, de partir à la guerre, …

Helga A la guerre ! Mais ça va pas Rowena ! Une noble dame telle que toi !

Narratrice : … Et comme tous les soirs, c'était d'un ennui mortel, jusqu'à Merlin fasse une annonce.

Merlin : Arthur, roi des anglais,

Pas du tout laid,

Par la grâce de Dieu,

Et grâce à ses beaux yeux,

Vainqueur des saxons,

Joueur de tromblon,

Détenteur d'Excalibur,

Elevé à la dur,

Epoux de Guenièvre,

N'aime pas le genièvre …

Narratrice : J'ai oublié de mettre « barde » dans sa présentation…

Merlin : Une mission t'a été confiée

A toi, ô valeureux guerrier,

Un bel objet de grande valeur,

Qui apporte plein de bonheur,

Doit être à tout prix retrouvé,

Le Graal, ainsi est-il nommé.

Arthur : applaudit

Godric idem

Salazar : hausse un sourcil

Rowena Bien sûr c'est encore un homme qui va s'en charger. Après quoi je parie que l'histoire termine comme ça :

Couvert de saletés

Etait le Saint Graal

Aux femmes il fut confié

Afin qu'il ne fût plus sale.

Arthur : Et ça veut dire quoi tout ça au fait ?

Excalibur Ca veut dire que tu dois te lever, mettre ton armure, me prendre dans la main et partir à l'aventure sur les routes Artie !

Arthur : Ne m'appelle pas Artie ! Je suis le roi, ô épée parlante.

Excalibur Oui Art… euh Sire.

Arthur : Bien. Enchanteur, éclaire nous de tes lumières.

Merlin : Cela veut dire ô roi

Que partir tu dois

Arthur : raclement de gorge Et sans faire de vers ?

Merlin : Cela veut dire, ô roi, que tu as été investi d'une mission divine, retrouver la sainte coupe dans laquelle Joseph d'Arimathie qui recueillit le sang de notre Seigneur.

Arthur : Et mais minute ! Ca veut dire que je devrais partir, tout laisser plan, juste pour trouver un vulgaire hanap !

Merlin : Ce n'est pas une simple coupe à boire Sire…

Arthur : désintéressé Oui, oui… Bon si on faisait entrer les montreurs d'ours ?

Merlin : Mais…

Narratrice : Arthur intima le silence à l'enchanteur d'un geste de la main. Le festin reprit son cours, Godric chevaleresque faisant la cour à Helga, Rowena tentant de convaincre la reine Guenièvre d'instaurer un quota minimum de femmes dans l'armée, et Salazar, délaissé de tous regardant le spectacle.

Salazar : Elle est mignonne cette petite moldue qui danse avec des serpents…

Merlin : Arthur, roi des anglais,

Je me permets d'insister.

D'une importance capitale, cette mission est,

Vous vous devez de la réaliser.

Arthur, soupirant : Et y'a pas moyen d'envoyer d'autres personnes pour ça ?

Merlin : De compagnons bien entendu,

Il te faut t'entourer.

Choisis pour leur, bravoure, leur vertu,

Et leur infaillible loyauté,

Dans la strophe suivante, je vais appeler,

Ceux dont le nom m'a été soufflé.

Narratrice : Le silence se fit dans la salle. Merlin avala une tranche de gigot et la fit passer avec le contenu d'une corne à boire.

Merlin : Voici venu le nom,

De tes valeureux compagnons.

Viendra tout d'abord,

Godric Gryffondor,

Puis Salazar Serpentard,

Ce sacré lascar…

Salazar, vexé : Je ne suis pas un lascar !

Merlin : Une grande dame aux cheveux seigle

La belle Helga Poufsouffle

Sans oublier Rowena Serdaigle

Qui pourra toujours faire la bouffe.

Rowena, furieuse : regard qui tue tout à Merlin En plus ça ne rime même pas.

Merlin : On fait ce qu'on peut.

Narratrice : Arthur finit donc par se décider à accepter cette quête et il réunit ses quatre compagnons sur l'estrade, afin de faire un discours avant son départ. C'est alors qu'il fit une réalisation.

Arthur : Mais Merlin, qui va diriger le royaume durant mon absence ?

Merlin : Il me semble sire,

Que cette tâche m'en incombe,

Je ferais tout pour y parvenir,

Et que votre royaume en pièces point ne tombe.

Narratrice : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Merlin souffre d'un problème grammatical très fréquent chez les vieux fous pleins de sagesse, il a tendance à parler à l'envers. Et puis de toute façon, même quand c'est pas le cas, on ne pige pas grand-chose à ce qu'il raconte !

Arthur : Mais alors, vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

Merlin, en oubliant ses rimes : Euh… Non.

Arthur : Mais qui va nous guider alors ? Il faut que vous veniez. Ma femme, la reine Guenièvre, pourra assurer la régence.

Merlin : Vous confieriez les terres de Bretagne à une femme ?

Narratrice : Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une suite qui rimait, Rowena sortit sa baguette et commença à lui jeter des sorts. Pour lui échapper, l'Enchanteur se changea en faucon et se posa sur le lustre. Godric et Salazar maîtrisèrent Rowena, n'ayant guère envie de se prendre un lustre sur la tête.

Arthur : Bon. Merlin ? Je crois que si vous voulez vous faire pardonnez, il faudra m'accompagner.

Merlin, toujours en faucon : Krou Pas question Kri

Arthur : Je suis le roi et je vous l'ordonne ! Sinon qui pourrait nous guider ?

Merlin : Kri Je n'ai pas fini Krou ma chanson Cot.

Narratrice : Il la reprit donc, en langage oiseau, ce qui resta très incompréhensible pour nos amis les humains. Il redescendit à terre et se rechangea en humain.

Merlin : Pour vous accompagner,

Les dieux ont pour vous appelé,

Des esprits du futur,

Qui vous aideront dans cette aventure.

Salazar : Je sais que ma question va paraître stupide, mais pourquoi un coup il parle d'un dieu unique et qu'après il parle des dieux. Le monothéisme et le polythéisme peuvent se pratiquer en même temps ?

Rowena Je pense que c'est un problème du à la transformation d'anciennes légendes celtiques mettant en scène un proto roi Arthur en une histoire aux valeurs chrétiennes, mais conservant encore quelques traces du paganisme ancien.

Salazar : Ah, je présume que tu fais allusion à l'adaptabilité de la religion pour mieux s'implanter… Un peu comme avec…

Rowena Tout à fait et donc…

Narratrice : Laissons-les donc débattre et revenons à nos moutons… Merlin avait tracé un pentacle sur le sol pour ouvrir un portail vers les temps futurs, et attirer à travers les couloirs du temps deux esprits du futur , bonjour les répétitions, pour compléter la fine équipe déjà constituée.

Merlin : Abracadabra !

Mitchta !

Casanova !

Rutabaga !

Narratrice : L'air s'emplit d'énergie magique. Un tourbillon se matérialisa dans le pentacle, et deux silhouettes y apparurent. Si leur tête ne disait pas grand-chose à nos héros médiévaux, n'importe quel lecteur du troisième millénaire (de notre ère, cela va de soit…) pourrait les reconnaître : Harry Potter et Voldemort, revenu ici sous l'aspect de Tom Elvis Jedusor pour n'effrayer personne.

Harry, remarquant son voisin de pentacle : Voldemort !

Voldemort Potter !

Narratrice : Et ils commencèrent aussitôt à se battre.

Arthur : Et ces gens là sont censés nous aider ?

Merlin : Bien sur sire,

Et si la situation n'empire,

Ils partiront à vos cotés,

Chercher la coupe sacrée.

Narratrice : Pour empêcher Harry et Voldemort, Rowena, dont la brillance de son intelligence surpassait celle des cheveux blonds d'Helga, leur fit remarquer qu'on les renverrait pas à leur époque tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé le graal, et donc qu'ils feraient mieux de coopérer plutôt que de se taper dessus.

Harry : On fait la paix ?

Voldemort Jamais ! Il faudra me tuer pour ça !

Harry : Pas comme si je l'avais pas déjà fait.

Voldemort Scrogneugneu…

Narratrice : On en apprends d'ailleurs tous les jours, scrogneugneu est dans le dico vous saviez ?

Merlin : Scrogneugneu,

Quel mot merveilleux

Si tous sonnaient pareil

La poésie serait une merveille !

Salazar : En même temps le mot fait douze lettres, ça n'a aucun intérêt, on ne peut même pas l'utiliser au scrabble !

Harry, faisant une découverte : Connaissaient déjà le scrabble ces gens !

Salazar : Evidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! C'est l'abréviation de mes sept prénoms : Salazar Caius Raspoutine Anne Benoît Benjamin Louis Emile ! Je voulais rajouter le S de Serpentard mais Rowena m'a dit que ça sonnait moins bien scrabbles, surtout au pluriel, imaginez, ça donnerait des « scrabbleses ». (1)

Narratrice : En effet, il convient de préciser que l'action se passant en Grand Bretagne, nos héros parlent un bel anglais oxfordien afin d'éviter tout problème de compréhension pour cause d'emploi d'un vieux dialecte ou d'évolution de la langue. D'ailleurs, il convient aussi de préciser que Anne au moyen-âge est un prénom aussi bien masculin de féminin, pour ceux qui en douteraient… Si si, c'est troublant au début mais on s'y fait… (2)

Harry : Mais… Mais… Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard !

Salazar : Oui. On se connaît ?

Voldemort Ca alors ! Mon ancêtre !

Harry : Mais… mais… Godric Gryffondor doit pas être loin alors ?

Salazar, très aimable : Effectivement jeune homme, c'est l'homme là-bas qui…

Harry, écoeuré : C'est ça mon ancêtre !

Voldemort Je pourrais dire la même chose.

Narratrice : Pour les incultes, tout le monde sait bien évidemment que Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor, c'est le seul moyen de mettre un peu de sel dans nos histoires, sinon il faut en faire le fils de Voldemort et…

Voldemort/Harry : Pas question ! Je suis pas d'accord !

Narratrice : La question est donc réglée. Redonnons donc la parole à Merlin tandis que Harry et Voldemort commencent à se disputer sur des histoires d'ancêtres pas très nets de bébés échangés au berceau. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi avoir des doutes quand on voit les cheveux roux très décoiffés et les yeux verts de Salazar, et les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris de Godric.

Merlin : Et maintenant ô noble roi,

Que ton équipe est complète,

Tu vas pouvoir quitter ton chez-toi,

Pour entreprendre cette noble quête.

Quant à moi, je veillerai sur ton royaume,

Comme si c'était ma propre hutte en chaume,

Soit sans crainte, ô sire,

Arthur : Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchis, ô enchanteur. Je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous.

Merlin : Quoi !

… Oh roi.

Mais c'est impossible,

Je suis bien trop…

Narratrice : Merlin s'interrompit pour trouver un adjectif qui rimait.

Godric Froussardible ?

Helga Trouillardible ?

Salazar : En même temps, je le comprends. D'ailleurs, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis à moi non plus.

Rowena Il faut y aller Salazar ! Nous devons prouver au monde que les femmes ne sont pas des lopettes !

Salazar : Vaste projet, mais je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir concerné.

Arthur : Ca suffit ! Le roi c'est moi !

Narratrice : Tout le monde se tut, y compris Harry et Voldemort qui continuaient à s'engueuler, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Excalibur Quelle autorité !

Arthur : La ferme ! … ô épée pensante. J'ai décidé que nous allons partir en quête du graal, et que m'accompagnerons dans cette quête Dames Helga et Rowena, Messires Godric et Salazar, l'Enchanteur Merlin et… Et vous là-bas (il fit un signe à Harry et Voldemort) ! C'est quoi vos noms ?

Narratrice : Ils lui dirent. Cela entraîna des complications lorsque Voldemort ne voulut pas révéler le sien, qu'Harry le fit à sa place, que tout le monde crut que c'était le nom d'Harry etc.

Arthur : Bien, vous êtes trop jeunes pour qu'on fasse de vous des chevaliers.

Narratrice : Inutile de décrire les réactions. Pour information, Harry l'accepta avec fatalisme, mais Voldemort, du haut de ses bientôt soixante-dix de l'époque d'où il venait… Il essayer de contester la décision, mais son apparence de seize ans jouait clairement contre lui.

Arthur : Donc blablabla, moi Arthur, roi des anglais, je déclare qu'à partir de ce jour… blablabla, le jeune écuyer Harry sera au service de Messire Salazar, et le jeune Tom sera l'écuyer de Godric.

Harry/Tom : Quoi !

Arthur : On ne conteste pas les décisions d'un roi !

Excalibur, chuchotant : Pst les jeunes, c'est pas le moment, il est énervé !

Tom : J'aurais su, j'aurais fait roi, pas seigneur des ténèbres. C'est drôlement plus efficace.

Harry : Faudrait que tu sois de sang royal pour ça !

Tom : Pas du tout Potter, il me suffit de faire un coup d'état et d'instaurer mon propre régime absolutiste avec ma dynastie au pouvoir.

Harry : Et c'est quoi la différence avec ce que t'essayes de faire d'habitude ?

Tom : regard méchant

Arthur : Bien, maintenant que tous ces problèmes sont réglés, allez préparez vos affaires nobles compagnons, nous partirons dès que le soleil poindra à l'horizon !

§§§

Narratrice : Nos héros partirent donc préparer leurs affaires. Harry suivit Salazar dans ses appartements.

Salazar, fouillant dans un coffre : Trop grand… trop petit… trop large… trop rouge…

Harry : Et vous faites quoi là exactement ?

Salazar : Je te cherche des vêtements plus adaptés.

Harry : Pourquoi ?

Salazar : A ton avis ?

Narratrice : Harry, qui comme d'habitude avait été enlevé en plein milieu de son passionnant été chez les Dursley, portait comme toujours un de ces costumes dernier cri dans le genre sac à patates évolué.

Harry, essayant une cotte de couleur bleue : Celle-là me va.

Salazar : Ouais mais c'est pas la bonne couleur. Etant donné que tu es mon écuyer, tu te dois de porter mes couleurs…

Harry : Le vert et l'argent, oui, on sait.

Salazar : Comment tu sais ça ?

Harry : c'est évident non… A cause de Poudlard.

Salazar : Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom stupide ?

Harry : J'aurais bien aimé vous le demander mais vu que vous n'avez apparemment pas encore fondé l'école… (Il soupira) Pas grave je demanderai à Hermione.

Salazar, sortant des chausses et une tunique du fond d'un coffre : Voilà !

Narratrice : Les deux vêtements étaient vert forêt, avec des liserés argentés. Harry les enfila, ils lui allaient comme un gant. Après quoi Salazar lui fournit une cape fourrée de la même couleur, une paire de bottes et une épée avec son fourreau.

Harry, se contemplant dans le miroir : Au fait, en tant qu'écuyer j'ai des devoirs ?

Salazar : En principe tu portes mes armes, tu t'occupes de mon cheval, tu veilles à mon confort, tu me donnes du « messire » dans toutes tes phrases et j'en passe… M'enfin tu peux te contenter de chevaucher à mes cotés et de pas faire l'imbécile, moi ça me suffit.

Harry : Cool ! Merci m'sieur !

Salazar: Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Salazar. Allez, je vais te montrer nos montures.

§§§

Narratrice : La situation n'était pas aussi amicale du coté de Godric Gryffondor et de son nouvel écuyer. Pour commencer, notre seigneur des ténèbres grincheux n'appréciait pas particulièrement de devoir porter le rouge et l'or.

Godric Ca suffit maintenant écuyer ! Tu porteras ces vêtements avec fierté, en ta qualité d'humble écuyer d'un grand chevalier, et tu m'obéiras !

Tom : Va te faire voir chez les Hippogriffes !

Narratrice : Il sortit sa baguette, mais le sieur Gryffondor, qui avait maté plus d'un écuyer récalcitrant, le désarma, lui confisqua sa baguette et lui ordonna de d'aller faire aiguiser son épée chez le forgeron, de passer au garde manger prendre des provisions et de le retrouver aux écuries.

Tom : Grmmmrrbll. Un jour, je me vengerais.

§§§

Harry : Au fait, vous ne portez pas de robes ?

Salazar : Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ? Y'a que les cinglés comme Merlin qui en porte une.

Harry : Elle est sympa votre époque finalement… Je fais finir par y prendre goût… à condition que l'autre abruti reparte dans le présent. Dites, vous avez un grand méchant mage noir à votre époque ?

§§§

Narratrice : Lorsque toutes les affaires furent prêtes, c'est-à-dire quand quelqu'un réussit à raisonner Helga pour qu'elle n'emporte que ce qu'elle portait sur elle et le strict minimum nécessaire à sa survie, une arme et une baguette magique…

Helga C'est affreux ! Je n'ai pas pu prendre une seule robe de change ! Ni même un miroir ou du mascara !

Narratrice : Helga avait donc pour tout bagage la robe qu'elle portait sur elle, plus sa brosse à cheveux et sa baguette magique.

Rowena Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de mettre une tenue d'homme pour monter plus facilement à cheval ?

Helga Monter en amazone ? Jamais !

Narratrice : Rowena était en effet habillée dans des vêtements d'hommes, et il n'y avait guère que ses longs cheveux pendant dans son dos pour la différencier de n'importe quel gentilhomme de la cour. Helga, elle, avait conservé une robe, certes moins précieuse que celles qu'elle portait d'habitude, mais tout de même très étincelante.

Godric Ecuyer, prépare ma monture ! Et cesse de grommeler !

Narratrice : Nos héros s'attachèrent donc à la préparation de leurs montures. Arthur montait un grand cheval au port altier, de même qu'Helga, tandis que Merlin préférait un âne gris. Rowena était occupée à soigner son cheval ailé, Harry à faire connaissance avec les deux hippogriffes qu'affectionnait Salazar et Tom grommelait une fois de plus…

Tom : Monter des griffons ? Mais il a perdu l'esprit ce satané Gryffondor ! Si il a été censé un jour…

Narratrice : En même temps avec un gars qui s'appelle Gryffon-dor, c'est pas une grande surprise.

Arthur : Je peux savoir pourquoi on charge la moitié des affaires sur MON cheval ?

Salazar : Les hippogriffes n'aiment pas porter de lourdes charges… Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne la tente…

Narratrice : Bah oui, c'est bien beau la chevalerie, mais il faut aussi penser à manger et dormir !

Arthur : On aurait aussi bien pu prendre une monture supplémentaire exprès…

Godric Oui, et il aurait fallut un page pour la mener, donc un voyageur de plus…

Arthur : Ok ok… Mais vous savez, la mule de Merlin…

Merlin : C'est un âne messire,

Si la différence ne vous est point évidente,

Je ne peux que vous la dire :

Une mule, noble roi…

Arthur : Ca va, ça va… Allez, chargez les provisions sur la bestiole de notre enchanteur !

Narratrice : Ils s'exécutèrent. Ils terminèrent tous leurs préparatifs, y compris monter Helga sur son cheval, ce qui n'est pas une sinécure, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris un poney ?

Helga Parce que ce serait déshonorer ma condition de noble dame de la cour !

Godric La Dame a parlé.

Narratrice : Et donc une fois cela fait, le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre à l'horizon, nos héros se mirent en route. Le pont-levis s'abaissa et tous nos héros partirent au galop. Ils galopèrent ainsi, grâce à l'inépuisable endurance de leurs montures, car tout à coup…

Arthur : Mais au fait… Où allons nous ?

§§§

Ouais, c'est vrai ça, où vont-ils ?

Quels ennemis les attendant sur la route du Graal perdu ?

Harry et Tom vont-ils s'entretuer ?

Et Poudlard dans tout ça ?

Ce serait bien qu'ils s'en occupent non ?

§§§

(1) D'après mes faibles souvenirs d'anglais…

(2) Référence à un certain Anne de Montmorency qui m'a beaucoup troublé en début d'année... Déjà une femme connétable (chef des armées) à la Renaissance, je trouvais ça louche, mais quand j'ai vu son portrait (Louvre, département des objets d'art, en émail peint par Léonard Limosin….), plus de doute à avoir, c'est un mec !

§§§

Pour info épidose est un mot inventé par Rouge un jour comme ça, sorte de condensé vous l'aurez compris entre épisode et dose, avec un petit inversement… L'a-t-elle fait consciemment, on ne saura jamais… Moi j'ai déjà écrit tout un hibou en écrivant compisoteur à la place de compositeur alors…

Vous connaissez la chanson… Si vous avez aimé… ou pas… Laissez un petit mot… En plus l'épidose 2 est presque prête…

§§§


	2. Où nos héros cherchent puis trouvent une...

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Ca y'est, la grande quête du Graal a été lancée. Arthur s'en va le chercher, accompagné par son fidèle conseiller Merlin, nos quatre fondateurs de Poudlard en devenir et Harry et Tom amenés là pour mettre l'ambiance, et aussitôt adoubés écuyers de service. Mais un problème se pose… Où doit-on chercher le Graal ?

Epidose 2 : Où nos héros cherchent puis trouvent une piste à suivre…

_Musique de fond recommandé :Pirates of the Caribbean, de Klaus Badelt, son bourrinisme convient à merveille à l'inaction totale du chapitre. Pis j'ai écrit le chapitre dessus…_

Narratrice : Se rendant compte qu'ils ne savaient pas où aller, nos héros s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route pour trouver une idée et casser la croûte par la même occasion.

Arthur : Mais Merlin ! Vous devez bien savoir où on doit aller ! C'est vous qui avez été prévenu de cette quête !

Merlin : Vous m'en voyez navré,

Votre Majesté,

Mais je n'ai nulle idée,

D'où nous devons aller.

Salazar : Vous savez, Sire, il aurait peut-être fallut lui demander dès le début qui lui avait fournit ses informations. Il a peut-être un peu abusé de la boisson hier soir et…

Merlin : Sache, vil faquin,

Que d'alcool,

Les druides ne consomment point.

Harry, sarcastique : Et les enchanteurs ?

Salazar : Arrête ça p'tit ! On dirait que je te déteins dessus.

Harry : Mais c'est vrai ça, je croyais qu'il était enchanteur.

Salazar, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry : C'est très simple mon enfant…

Tom : Hey l'ancêtre ! Eloigne-toi de ce morveux ignoble ! C'est censé être l'ennemi mortel de tous les Serpentard !

Godric : Ecuyer ! J'attends toujours mon thé !

Tom : Tu peux toujours crever ! De toute façon le thé n'a pas encore été introduit en Europe !

Narratrice : Dans cette joyeuse atmosphère amicale, le repas n'était pas près d'arriver. Heureusement, Rowena prit les choses en main. Elle confia au roi Arthur la tâche d'allumer le feu…

Arthur : Je suis le roi ! Je ne dois obéir à personne !

Narratrice : … et essuya un refus catégorique. Elle demanda donc à Merlin, prétextant que ce serait bien qu'il se rende utile pour une fois. Helga fut chargé bon gré mal gré de commencer à préparer le ragoût pour toute viande que Rowena pourrait bien attraper avec son arc et ses flèches. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait le droit à un cours de rattrapage sur l'histoire de l'époque, courtoisie de Salazar.

Salazar : … Le plus croustillant étant quand même l'histoire de la conception de notre cher roi. Vois-tu Harry, son père, Uther, était follement amoureux…

Narratrice : Quant à Tom, il se faisait engueuler une fois n'est pas coutume. Le roi Arthur, lui, priait, les mains reposant sur son épée, dans l'espoir de recevoir un signe. Cependant, il commençait à maudire cette épée parlante qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer la moindre de ses erreurs d'accord de latin alors qu'il récitait ses prières.

Excalibur : Puisque je te dis que c'est de l'accusatif qu'il faut employer dans ce cas. « In » s'emploie avec l'accusatif ou l'ablatif selon qu'il s'agit du lieu où on va et du lieu où on est, et là…

Arthur, dans sa tête : Mais à quoi pensait la Dame du Lac le jour où elle donné la parole à cette épée ?

Narratrice : En y pensant, une idée faramineuse lui vint.

Arthur : Euréka !

Narratrice : Il fit sursauté la moitié du camp. Merlin, s'acharnant depuis un moment sur ses pierres à feu, déclenchant une étincelle qui lui crama le bout des doigts.

Merlin : Aïeuh !

Arthur : Mes fidèles compagnons, rendons-nous à Avalon. La Dame du Lac saura bien nous indiquer le chemin.

Tom : Oh misère, v'la qui se met à rimer lui aussi !

Godric : Notre roi bien aimé est sous le coup d'une vision mystique. C'est pour cela qu'il s'exprime ainsi.

Tom : Et l'autre enchanteur à la noix ? Il en permanence sous l'effet d'un sort de mysticisme ?

Godric : Mon écuyer, il te faut traiter avec respect les mystiques.

Harry : Du moment qu'il se met pas à déballer des prophéties comme l'autre folle…

Tom : L'autre folle ?

Harry : Tu sais, la fichue prophétie que tu voulais récupérer…

Tom : CETTE prophétie-là ?

Harry : Non, celle de la conjonction des lunes de Saturne qui provoquera le décès du chien de la Tante Marge ! Evidemment celle-là !

Tom, le regard méchant : Tu la connais…

Harry : Oups.

Narratrice : Il choisit alors la solution la plus pratique : il prit la fuite, prétextant aller aider Dame Rowena dans sa quête de gibier. Tom voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais il fut retenu par Godric et Salazar, qui souhaitaient éviter le massacre. Sans compter que Arthur commençait à s'énerver…

Arthur : Y'a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à mon idée ici ?

Helga, occupé à éplucher des carottes : Mais bien sûr Sire, c'est là une excellente idée.

Arthur : Ah. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Avalon. Quelqu'un sait où c'est ?

Narratrice : Personne ne répondit.

Arthur, commençant à s'énerver : Merlin !

Merlin, se cramant une deuxième fois avec les pierres, sans pour autant réussir à allumer un feu : Aie ! Vous disiez Sire ?

Arthur : Avalon.

Merlin : Très joli coin pour passer ses vacances,

L'île aux pommes qui ne sont jamais rances.

Tom : L'île aux pommes qui ne sont jamais rances ?

Salazar : Il a une imagination désastreuse, je sais…

Narratrice : C'est alors qu'Harry et Rowena revinrent de la chasse, avec des lapins. Rowena avait voulu ramener un cerf, mais Harry s'y était opposé, sentimental qu'il était. Résultat le cerf les avait chargé, et ils avaient dû se réfugier dans un arbre, heureusement habité par un couple de lapins (qui avaient déménagé après trois terriers successifs inondés, et qui avaient fait construire un grand appartement dans le tronc par une entreprise dirigée par un castor et un pic-vert).

Rowena : Alors ! C'est comme ça que le repas avance !

Godric : Ma Dame, notre roi a trouvé une piste à suivre pour la recherche du Graal.

Rowena : Et le feu n'est pas allumé ! Mais Merlin, à quoi vous pensez ?

Merlin : La tâche, ma Dame,

N'est point aisée.

A mon plus grand dam

Le feu ne veut point s'allumer.

Tom et Harry, en même temps : Pourquoi vous lancez pas un bête incendio ?

Narratrice : Tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Rowena : Incendio ?

Merlin : C'est un sort je présume ?

Harry, incrédule : Vous ne connaissez pas le sort pour allumer un feu ?

Salazar : Y'en a un ?

Narratrice : Harry et Tom se regardèrent, et passèrent mutuellement un pacte de non-agression par ce regard. Désormais, ce seraient eux, les civilisés, contre cette bande d'arriérés qui allumait le feu avec des silex.

Merlin : Et voilà donc pourquoi,

Ces deux envoyés doivent être là.

Leur connaissance dépasse de loin,

Tout ce que nous imaginions pour demain.

Tom, à Harry : Potter, c'est ce crétin qu'on admire comme pas possible à notre époque au point de ne jurer que par lui ?

Harry, hochant la tête d'un air désespéré : Oui. Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Narratrice : Harry et Tom firent donc la démonstration de leurs fabuleux pouvoirs.

Helga, se réchauffant les mains devant cette bonne flambée : Quelle merveilleuse invention !

Godric : Ecuyer, je suis fier de toi !

Harry, à Tom : Méfie-toi, ça, ça veut dire : « Tu seras de corvée de bouffe tous les soirs maintenant ! »

Arthur : Bon, c'est bien beau, mais j'ai faim moi !

Narratrice : Ils s'attelèrent donc tous, sauf Arthur évidemment, à la préparation du repas, Rowena supervisant les opérations avec une poigne digne des plus grands généraux. Puis ils s'assirent tous autour du feu pour déguster leur ragoût.

Arthur : Bon alors slurp Merlin, Avalon ?

Merlin : A scrounch quoi ?

Oh miam mon roi ?

Excalibur : Pouvez éviter de parler la bouche pleine ? J'ai pas envie de rouiller à cause de vos postillons !

Narratrice : Le clapet rabattu par une épée parlante, nos héros terminèrent le repas, et nettoyèrent leurs assiettes, sous l'égide toujours de Rowena qui dispensa Harry et Tom, vu leur éminente participation à la préparation du repas CHAUD. N'ayant rien à faire en attendant, ils recommencèrent donc à se disputer au sujet de la prophétie. Puis tout le monde se remit en route.

Arthur : Merlin ?

Merlin : Oui, ô mon roi ?

Arthur : Vous connaissez la route pour aller à Avalon ?

Merlin : Hélas non.

Arthur : Halte ! Nous avons un problème !

Narratrice : Toute la troupe s'arrêta, et les griffons et hippogriffes atterrirent.

Arthur : Quelqu'un sait où est Avalon ?

Narratrice : Le silence se fit dans la compagnie.

Salazar : On est mal barré.

Arthur, après avoir poussé un très long soupir, mais alors vraiment très long, pour bien expulser tout l'air de ses poumons pour le remplacer par du neuf, ça le doperait peut-être un peu : Bon, quelqu'un connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait nous indiquer le chemin d'Avalon ?

Harry : Je connais quelqu'un qui doit sûrement savoir, mais je doute qu'elle soit née…

Tom : Idem pour moi.

Narratrice : Ils échangèrent un regard et explosèrent mutuellement de rire dans le genre blague que personne ne peut comprendre à part eux, sous le regard perplexe des autres. Puis, se rendant compte qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre ce genre de comportement entre eux, ils se fusillèrent du regard et firent gronder leurs montures pour faire bonne mesure.

Arthur : Ahem. Bon, Merlin, vous devriez quand même savoir où est Avalon ? C'est bien là bas que vous êtes devenu druide non ?

Harry : Mais je croyais qu'il était enchanteur…

Merlin : Il vous faut savoir,ô mon roi.

Que je ne suis devenu druide là-bas.

Salazar : C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas qu'il reste beaucoup de sanctuaires pour devenir druide dans les parages…

Godric : En fait y'a Stonehenge aussi…

Salazar : Ah, je me disais aussi…

Rowena : Et bien allons là-bas, il y aura bien quelqu'un là-bas pour nous indiquer le chemin.

Arthur : Ma Dame, voilà une excellente idée.

Merlin : En route compagnons !

Vers Stonehenge, nous nous dirigeons !

§§§

Narratrice : Ils galopèrent donc vers Stonehenge. Il serait difficile de dire la direction qu'ils prirent, vu que personne ne sait où se situe réellement Camelot. Néanmoins, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils arrivèrent en vu du site archéologique… euh druidique.

Arthur : Stonehenge en vu !

Narratrice : Tous s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de leurs montures.

Helga : Fait frisquet dans le coin. Et y'a pas grand monde non plus.

Godric : En effet noble Dame. Cela n'est pas de bon augure. Sortez vos armes compagnons !

Arthur : Pourquoi personne ne se rappelle que c'est moi le chef ?

Narratrice : Nos compagnons s'armèrent et avancèrent à pas mesurés vers le cercle de pierre.

Salazar : C'est un coin fréquenté en principe ?

Narratrice : Un vent glacial soufflait, et le soleil déclinait vite. L'ambiance était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sinistre.

Merlin, se mettant à trembler : Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Tom : Pourquoi ? Tu te rappelles le chemin d'Avalon tout à coup ?

Narratrice : Il n'y avait tout simplement personne. Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans le cercle, en dépit du fait qu'il fasse beau, un éclair tomba du ciel et alla frapper le centre du cercle. Une silhouette se matérialisa dans la lumière.

Silhouette mystérieuse : Mouah ah ah ah ah !

Tom : Joli rire.

Narratrice : Ce rire maléfique cloua nos héros sur place, sauf un, Arthur, qui reconnaissant la personne, brandit son épée et se jeta sur elle.

Arthur : Meurs ! Vile félonne !

Narratrice : Mais la silhouette vit légèrement bouger le bâton qu'elle tenait à la main, et Arthur partit en vol plané en arrière. Il atterrit sur Godric, enfin plutôt Godric fit en sorte de le rattraper. Il est peu connu que si le rugby avait existé à l'époque, Godric eût été un joueur de classe internationale.

Silhouette mystérieuse : Tu ne peux me vaincre Arthur !

Arthur, retrouvant ses esprits : C'est ce que tu crois Morgane !

Narratrice : Cette phrase débile était surtout un procédé stylistique ayant pour but de révéler l'identité de la silhouette mystérieuse, parce que « Silhouette mystérieuse », c'est chiant à écrire…

Merlin, effrayé : Morgane la fée ?

Salazar : Morgane la demi-sœur d'Arthur ?

Godric, toujours 300 ans de retard dans la langue anglaise : Morgane la Fay ?

Rowena, qui ne fait rien comme tout le monde : Morgause, la reine des Orcades ?

Helga, suivant son mouvement : La fée Morgue, celle qui emprisonna Lancelot ?

Harry : Euh… c'est qui Morgane ?

Morgane, vexée qu'Harry ne la reconnaisse pas : Insolent ! Tu vas payer cet affront !

Tom : Nan ! C'est moi qui dois le tuer d'abord !

Harry, pour lui-même : Génial, maintenant, j'en ai deux à mes trousses, j'ai vraiment le chic…

Arthur : Morgane !

Narratrice : Bien qu'il soit le petit frère de Morgane et que celle-ci ait fait des grimaces au dessus de son berceau pour l'amuser... Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait fait des grimaces au dessus de son berceau pour l'amuser… Nan mais franchement, ça vous détruit une réputation ça… Faudrait pas qu'il s'en serve comme moyen de pression… Enfin toujours est-il que Morgane obéit à Arthur et cessa sa tentative de meurtre sur Harry pour se tourner vers son demi-frère.

Morgane, d'une voix doucereuse que n'aurait pas rejeté Severus Rogue, eût-il été une femme : Oui mon cher frère ?

Arthur : Que fais-tu ici ?

Morgane : Mais c'est évident mon frère, je suis là pour t'empêcher de réussir ta quête. Le Graal sera à moi ! A moi l'immortalité !

Tom, en aparté : Elle a bien dit « immortalité » ?

Harry : Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer !

Merlin : Qu'as-tu fais de tous les druides, friponne ?

Parle ou je te… je te…

Morgane : On en oublie ses vers, mon cher ancien maître ?

Merlin : Ou je te sanctionne !

Morgane, très mais vraiment très impressionnée : J'ai très peur…

Arthur : Réponds à nos questions !

Morgane : Oh, très bien, je leur ai fait peur et ils ont tous filé à Avalon se mettre à l'abri. Comme ça vous n'en trouverez jamais le chemin !

Salazar : Il faut reconnaître que c'est rusé…

Morgane : Ouaip, j'ai même veillé à qu'ils y arrivent tous avant votre venue, quitte à leur chatouiller les fesses d'un bon feu de forêt juste à l'orée d'Avalon…

Harry : Mais alors, vous savez où est Avalon ?

Morgane : Evidemment jeune insolent ! C'est là bas que j'ai appris la magie !

Salazar, pragmatique : Vous pouvez nous indiquer le chemin alors ?

Morgane : Non

Godric : Alors je te défis sorcière !

Rowena : Godric, nous sommes tous sorciers…

Godric, rougissant : Ah oui, c'est vrai… Alors je te défie, vile sorcière !

Narratrice : Morgane explosa de rire, ce qui tétanisa une bonne partie de notre joyeuse compagnie…

Morgane, morte de rire : Toi, le Monsieur Muscle ? Laisse moi rire ! Un sort et tu fais un aller simple pour l'autre rive du Styx !

Salazar : Qu'est-ce que la mythologie gréco-romaine vient faire dans cette histoire ? Oh et puis zut ! Je te défie en duel de scrabble vermine !

Morgane : re-éclat de rire

Rowena : Un duel entre femmes, espèce d'amazone de pacotille !

Morgane : idem

Harry : Avec un tel répertoire d'insultes, on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Helga : T'es même pas coiffée correctement, pour la demi-sœur du roi c'est une honte !

Harry, secouant sa tête en vain : On est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge.

Arthur : Morgane, réglons nos comptes en famille !

Morgane : Ah non Artie ! Après maman aura ma peau !

Arthur : Et ne m'appelle pas Artie !

Morgane : Vraiment, aucun parmi vous n'est digne de m'affronter… (Elle jeta un regard sur Harry) Eh toi l'insolent ! T'as rien à dire ?

Harry : Non, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà un mage noir aux trousses…

Morgane, songeuse : Ah ça ce serait bien, affronter un mage noir…

Tom : Alors moi Lord Voldemort, je te défie Morgane. Nous nous affronterons dans un duel de méchancetés.

Narratrice : Ce qui est bien avec les mages noirs, c'est qu'ils emploient les noms au lieu d'avoir recours à des surnoms stupides. Le problème, c'est que leurs phrases sont toujours aussi grandiloquentes. Enfin, il convient de saluer le courage de Tom qui avançait, les épaules droites et la tête haute, vers Morgane, baguette et épée en main. Godric semblait très fier de son écuyer, mage noir ou pas.

Morgane : Très bien, alors commençons. Que le plus méchant gagne. A toi l'honneur.

Tom : J'ai envoyé un Basilic tuer une sang de bourbe !

Morgane : J'ai emprisonné Merlin sous une dalle de pierre !

Tom : J'ai cherché à m'approprier la pierre philosophale pour devenir riche et immortel

Morgane : Même chose avec le Graal

Tom : J'ai volé les sous versés à l'orphelinat pour me payer des livres de magie noire !

Morgane : J'ai utilisé les cheveux d'une prêtresse d'Avalon pour une sombre potion anti-âge !

Narratrice : Le duel continua comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit, les deux duellistes appartenant à cette lie de la société dont la moindre action est à but maléfique, et qui ne couche satisfait que si elle n'a pas au moins volé la retraite d'une grand-mère et empoisonné la moitié des chats du quartier avec de la mort aux rats.

Tom : J'ai envoyé mon fidèle serviteur sous polynectar pour faire en sorte qu'il me livre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte Harry Potter pour que je puisse me servir de son sang pour me refaire un corps !

Harry : Celui-là il compte au moins pour quatre ou cinq : dissimulation, meurtre, torture, tromperie, usage de faux, tricherie et j'en passe…

Salazar : C'est vraiment mon héritier celui-là ? Parce que je trouve qu'on a pas grand chose en commun…

Morgane : J'ai forniqué avec mon demi-frère et je lui ai fais un gosse !

Arthur : Quoi !

Rowena : J'espère qu'il est surpris d'avoir couché avec Morgane…

Arthur : Non, c'est pour le gosse… Hum.

Narratrice : Le roi devint de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Tom : J'ai tué des tas de licornes !

Morgane : J'ai assassiné des tas de jeunes vierges pour m'approprier leur beauté !

Helga : Je crois que je me sens mal…

Godric : Le mal n'a vraiment pas de limite.

Morgane, à bout de souffle : Tu es vraiment très fort, cher adversaire…

Tom : Toi aussi…

Morgane : Il a être dur de déterminer qui est le plus méchant de nous deux…

Tom : Ca c'est sûr… Il nous faudrait un juge…

Morgane : Pour cela il nous faut un innocent.

Arthur : En tant que roi juste, ce rôle me parait approprier…

Morgane : Artie… Tu veux vraiment que je te présente Mordred ?

Arthur : Mordred ?

Morgane : Ton fils crétin !

Narratrice : Arthur recommença à rougir. Après âpres débats, nos deux méchants décidèrent de lancer un sort de détection de l'innocence pour dénicher quelqu'un qui puisse les départager. Et le sort désigna… Harry

Harry : Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis même pas innocent !

Tom : A d'autres Potter…

Harry : Mais si ! J'ai même lancé un Doloris en juin dernier !

Morgane : Là n'est pas le problème… Tu es le plus innocent dans le coin ! Alors tu choisis… et rappelle toi que si tu ne me choisis pas, je te démontrerai ton erreur…. De la manière la plus douloureuse possible…

Harry : Qu'est-ce que je disais… Comme si un mage noir ça ne suffisait pas…

Morgane : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

Harry : En même temps, l'autre, il s'est calmé ces derniers temps… Je voudrais pas qu'il recommence à me balancer des Avada Kedavra sur la figure.

Tom : Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

Harry : Et vous me protéger après ?

Tom : Euh…

Morgane : S'il fait ça il devient moins méchant, donc je gagne…

Harry : En même temps, il a toujours été très méchant envers moi… Plus que vous ça c'est sûr.

Narratrice : Les arguments commencèrent à fuser des trois cotés. Harry se posa alors une question.

Harry : Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça change que je désigne le plus méchant ?

Narratrice : Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à que Rowena ait une idée.

Rowena : Mettons que si on gagne Morgane doit nous révéler le chemin d'Avalon. Et sinon…

Arthur : Sinon on verra ! Allez juge, ô noble innocent !

Harry, sentant que de toute façon il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure quelque soit sa réponse : Bon, bah je choisis Voldemort comme étant le plus méchant.

Tom : Cool !

Morgane : Tu me le paieras !

Merlin : Morgane la fée,

Te plier au jugement tu dois,

Le chemin, tu vas nous révéler,

Pour aller à Avalon à travers ces bois.

Morgane : Et gnagnagna…

Arthur, main sur Excalibur : Allez ma sœur, j'attends ta réponse…

Morgane : Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton épée, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait !

Tous les autres : QUOI !

Morgane : Cette épée lui a été confiée par la Dame du Lac, vous croyiez quand même pas qu'elle est allée la chercher en Mésopotamie ?

Narratrice : Sur ce, elle partit dans un grand éclair blanc.

Arthur : Excalibur ?

Excalibur, avec une petite voix : Oui, ô roi ?

Arthur : Tu connais le chemin pour aller à Avalon ?

Excalibur : Il se peut que oui, ô mon roi.

Arthur, tentant de rester calme : Tu n'es pas sourde, ô épée ?

Excalibur : Non, mon roi.

Arthur, hurlant presque : Alors pour tu ne nous as pas dit directement que tu connaissais le chemin dès que je l'ai demandé !

Excalibur : Vous aviez dit quelqu'un, pas quelque chose…

Narratrice : Arthur, en tant que grand roi, se devait de rester calme. Il prit une, deux puis trois grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Arthur, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles : Bien, tu peux nous indiquer le chemin ?

Excalibur : Tout droit vers l'Ouest en sortant de Stonehenge, et tu prends à gauche au sortir de la forêt.

Arthur : Allons-y alors.

Narratrice : Et tous partirent vers Avalon, tournant le dos au soleil qui commençait à se lever. Le duel Tom/Morgane avait duré toute la nuit… Puis, au sortir de la forêt, se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis longtemps, ils plantèrent les tentes et s'endormirent très rapidement. Demain, ils arriveraient vers Avalon, et de là, ils trouveraient sans doute une piste pour poursuivre la quête du Graal. Au pire, ils pourraient toujours faire provision de pommes…

§§§

Chapitre écrit d'une traite en à peine 5h, c'est assez rare… La suite viendra… plus tard… Genre après mes exams… Sachez néanmoins que ça devrait pas excéder les 5 ou 6 épidoses…

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur… n'hésitez pas à continuer…

Fée Fléau : Dans la vie ? J'essaye de passer tant bien que mal en troisième année de l'école du Louvre en ce moment… Ce qui explique ce cher Anne… Merci de ton soutien inconditionnel en tout cas… Je m'occuperais de finir mon histoire de Poudlard normale après les exams, à tête reposée…

Ptite Elfe : Si si, épidose est féminin, de « dose » et « épi » qu'on retrouve dans épisode, épicentre, épi de maïs (rien à voir mais bon)… donc le « dose » donne le genre… donc féminin… Pour la dose quotidienne de conneries en somme ! Faut que j'arrête l'étymologie moi…

Docteur Gribouille : Pour Sacré Graal c'est normal, c'est ma référence en la matière… Le tout avec une bonne dose de Kaamelot aussi… Les meilleurs idées sont toujours celles des autres !

Satya : A tes ordres, le voilà donc !

Owlie Wood : Remboursée par la Sécu ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit… Bah ça me permettrait de gagner quelques sous… Ah de la fanfiction de Vert en pilules, en comprimés effervescents, en sirop… je serais riche mouah ah ah ! Sinon Legolas et Force Rose, bah je les ai cité parce que c'était inévitable… j'ai une idée pour une apparition de Force Rose… Legolas c'est déjà moins évident… au pire ce sera un petit clin d'œil…

Miss Tania : Merci, j'espère que ça va mieux aujourd'hui… c'est la plaie d'être crampée comme ça, comme si ça suffisait pas que je fasses mourir de rire mes lecteurs (tes chevilles Vert, tes chevilles…)

Fenice : Legolas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je l'ai cité ? Bah je trouverai bien un truc…

§§§


	3. Où après un voyage qui s’éternise, on dé...

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Note de l'auteur : A ceux qui croient que l'auteur contrôle l'action et dirige ses personnages, sachez que c'est faux. Si il y avait eu un synopsis de ce chapitre, ça aurait donné grosso modo : « Nos héros vont à Avalon, visitent et rencontrent la Dame du Lac qui les renvoie ailleurs ». A voir le résultat… je reste sceptique… J'ai même du couper mon chapitre pour réduire la dose de conneries au cm² !

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros ont finalement trouvé une piste pour la recherche du Graal, demander à la Dame du Lac. Mais comme personne ne sait où se trouve Avalon, ils décident de trouver quelqu'un sachant où se trouve ce lieu mystique… et tombent sur Morgane, qui finit par leur donner une piste après un duel avec Tom.

Epidose 3 : Où après un voyage qui s'éternise, on débarque à Avalon…

_Musique de fond recommandée (oui parce que même si je l'oublie souvent, ça s'accorde!) : J'avais pensé à Avalon (de Kenji Kawaï) pour l'ambiance brumeuse, mais c'est à mixer avec des musiques du seigneur des anneaux (le premier surtout, les premières plages des aventures des hobbits feront l'affaire) pour les scènes d'action (enfin… si on peut les appeler comme ça)_

Narratrice : Nos héros arrivèrent donc en vue d'Avalon, deux jours plus tard, grâce aux indications d'Excalibur. Enfin, ils arrivèrent plutôt en vue d'un vaste lac recouvert d'un brouillard anglais des plus traditionnel, c'est-à-dire lourd, humide et épais. Avalon l'île aux pommes se trouvait-elle au milieu, c'était difficile à déterminer.

Arthur : Oyez valeureux compagnons ! Nous voilà arrivés à destination ! Le Graal nous attend !

Salazar : Mais ne serait-ce pas trop facile si le Graal était là-bas ?

Rowena Je pense qu'il s'agit surtout d'une manière de faire remarquer que nous avons déjà accomplit la première étape de cette longue quête du Graal.

Harry : Ouais enfin on n'y est pas encore. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est par là Avalon ?

Excalibur Assurément p'tit ! Je sens que l'Ile est proche !

Harry : air sceptique Tu fais boussole aussi ?

Godric Cette épée provient de l'Autre Monde, et par conséquent, elle est attirée par cet Autre Monde qu'est Avalon.

Harry : Comme un aimant en somme ?

Godric, se demandant ce que diable pouvait bien être un aimant : Euh, oui, c'est exactement ça !

Narratrice : Derrière Godric, Tom toussait pour dissimuler son fou rire.

Harry : Et comment on se rend là-bas alors ?

Salazar : Aux dernières nouvelles, une barque est censée venir nous chercher…

Merlin : C'est exact

Un frêle esquif,

Que la magie tracte

Evitera les récifs,

Pour nous emmener,

Sur l'île aux pommiers.

Harry : Des récifs ? Ceci dit vu ce brouillard, il pourrait bien y avoir aussi une armada de vaisseaux, une colonie d'iceberg et une tribu de baleines qu'on ne se rendrait pas compte !

Tom : On se croirait à Azkaban.

Harry : Ouais, exactement.

Helga Et si nous nous reposions en attendant ? Je souhaiterais arranger mes cheveux pour être présentable lors de notre arrivée sur l'île.

Arthur : Accordé. Montons le camp.

Narratrice : Ils s'installèrent et grignotèrent quelques biscuits, tandis qu'Helga refaisait son brushing.

Tom : Comment tu sais à quoi ressemble Azkaban d'abord ?

Harry : Ben j'y suis déjà allé ! Tu t'rappelles pas ?

Tom : Mais de quoi ?

Harry : Laisse tomber, c'est trop long à expliquer !

Narratrice : Pour les incultes, Harry faisait allusion à sa vénérable aventure précédente se terminant en apothéose à Azkaban, merveilleuse histoire du même auteur, que vous pouvez trouver sur le même site, en passant par son profil sous le nom de Voldemort à l'école des Sorciers… Bah quoi ? On a plus le droit de faire de la pub ? sourire angélique

Godric, tapotant sur la garde de son épée : Pouvons-nous revenir à l'histoire noble dame ?

Rowena Oui, plutôt que de disserter sur cette horreur qui donnait une image désastreuse de la condition féminine….

Narratrice : Mais pas du tout ! Je ne dégrade pas la condition féminine en écrivant ça !

Rowena A peine ! Nous passons pour des faibles incapables de se débrouiller seules, passant leurs journées à se coiffer et se maquiller !

Narratrice : D'abord je suis sûre qu'Helga n'y trouverait rien à redire !

Rowena Helga ne compte pas !

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice occupée à débattre : Elles se tournèrent vers Helga occupée à se toilette.

Rowena Tu vois bien ! Elle se complait dans son infériorité ! LI-BE-REZ les femmes !

Narratrice : Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'offre au travers de ce Voldemort travesti une vision de la femme telle que…

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice occupée à débattre : Elles continuèrent à débattre ainsi de leurs histoires de nanas. Pendant ce temps, Dame Helga s'occupait de sa toilette, et Messires Godric et Arthur s'entraînaient à l'épée, tentant de faire rentrer quelques notions élémentaires dans la tête de leurs écuyers.

Godric Ecuyer Harry ! Arrêtez de tenir votre épée comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette de pain !

Harry : Ca a très bien marché comme ça pour le Basilic !

Godric Un Basilic ?

Arthur : Tu as tué un Basilic avec une bête épée ?

Tom : Hélas oui… Mon pauvre Bruno.

Arthur : Je suis impressionné. Merlin, tu nous as déniché de jeunes hommes de qualité. Je les ferais chevaliers à Pâques !

Merlin : Ne vous l'avais pas dis, ô roi,

D'avoir foi en moi ?

Godric Ca n'empêche pas que tu tiens ton épée comme un manche à balai. Alors sauf pour les Basilics, regarde et apprends jeune Harry !

Harry : Pourquoi faire ?

Tom : J'allais le demander Potter…

Godric Salazar, dis-lui, à ton écuyer, qu'il faut qu'il sache manier l'épée…

Salazar, qui était occupé à recoudre ses chaussettes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rowena qui lui avait enseigné la manœuvre : S'il n'a pas envie…

Harry, rangeant son épée : Cool ! On fait un scrabble ?

Salazar : D'accord, mais JE compte les points cette fois-ci.

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice toujours occupée à débattre : Tom allait les rejoindre, mais Godric lui rappela qu'il n'était pas dispensé de pratique lui. Merlin, fatigué de guetter l'arrivée du frêle esquif, rejoignit lui les joueurs de Scrabble. Helga finissait de se coiffer, et Rowena et la Narratrice étaient toujours occupées à débattre sur des problèmes stupides, des trucs de filles quoi…

Rowena Tu vois bien que tu donnes une mauvaise image de la femme ! En plus, ton remplaçant est un gros macho lui aussi !

Narratrice, relisant les dernières phrases : QUOI !

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice qui avait arrêté de débattre : La narratrice rentra dans une colère noire.

Narratrice, prenant son épée à Tom : S'cuse, j'te la rends tout d'suite.

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice désormais armée : Puis elle se dirigea vers Harry Potter.

Harry : Misogyne ! Scrabble ! En plus sur deux mots compte triple en prime ! Ce qui me fait (il commence à compter sur ses doigts)… 230 points ! (1)

Salazar : Argh !

Narratrice : J'peux t'emprunter ton épée un moment Harry ?

Harry, savourant sa victoire : Oui, oui vas-y.

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice désormais fortement armée : Puis elle passa à coté de Salazar, regarda son jeu et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Salazar flamboyèrent dangereusement et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres…

Narratrice : Vous savez, le genre de sourire sardonique malveillant qui vous met terriblement mal à l'aise…

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice désormais fortement armée et rappelons le pas de très bonne humeur : Hey ! C'est moi qui raconte ! Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à tes fourneaux au lieu de me piquer mon boulot !

Narratrice, désormais verte de rage : Répète un peu ça !

Narrateur intérimaire recruté pour remplacer la narratrice désormais fortement armée et rappelons le pas de très bonne humeur, occupée à faire des moulinets avec ses épées : Euh…Kaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! il prit la fuite

Narratrice intérimaire embauchée pour remplacer le narrateur intérimaire macho désormais en fuite recruté pour remplacer la narratrice occupée à courir après le narrateur macho en brandissant ses deux épées : Le narrateur prit la fuite poursuivi par la narratrice et ses deux épées. Il courut autour du camp, totalement ignoré des autres personnages en présence. Harry qui se faisait désormais massacrer par Salazar (« Walkyrie, Hahah, moi aussi je fais scrabble ! ») au scrabble avait appelé Merlin à la rescousse, qui refusait de l'aider, lui-même étant en mauvaise posture. Tom s'était joint à eux, vu qu'il n'avait plus d'arme pour s'entraîner. Alors que le narrateur pensait avoir semé sa poursuivante, vu qu'elle n'était plus derrière lui, il se retrouva tout à coup face à trois épées. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà mort.

Narratrice, essuyant ses deux épées : Ah, ça va mieux.

Rowena, faisant de même avec Excalibur : N'est-ce pas ?

Excalibur, étouffée à moitié par le mouchoir de Rowena : Mmfff… Vous pourriez mmmfff me rendre fff à mon propriétaire ppff ?

Rowena Dès que tu seras propre. Bon, je pense que ça clôt le débat.

Narratrice : Exact.

Narratrice intérimaire embauchée pour remplacer le narrateur intérimaire macho désormais décédé recruté pour remplacer la narratrice occupée à essuyer ses épées du sang du dit narrateur intérimaire : Et c'est ainsi qu'elles firent la paix, puis allèrent rendre leurs épées à leurs propriétaires.

Narratrice : Ouaip, et je peux reprendre mon poste. Merci de m'avoir remplacer.

Narratrice intérimaire embauchée pour remplacer le narrateur intérimaire macho désormais décédé recruté pour remplacer la narratrice qui allait bientôt reprendre son poste : Mais de rien.

Narratrice : Passe voir l'auteur, elle te fera un chèque.

Narratrice intérimaire qui allait partir, à l'origine embauchée pour remplacer le narrateur intérimaire macho désormais décédé recruté pour remplacer la narratrice : Cool. Pense à appeler si t'as à nouveau besoin d'aide.

Narratrice : Et la narratrice intérimaire s'en alla. La narratrice reprit son boulot. Comme le Scrabble ne se joue qu'à quatre, pour passer le temps, nos héros se mirent en équipe. Godric se retrouva avec Tom, Rowena avec Harry, Helga avec Salazar et Arthur… bah il dut se résigner à faire équipe avec Merlin. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Harry : Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vont envoyer quelqu'un ?

Arthur : Oui.

Harry : Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Salazar : Ne soit pas insolent avec le roi, Harry.

Rowena Moi, je pense que le petit n'a pas tort !

Harry, indigné : Je ne suis pas petit

Rowena, ignorant l'interruption : Si personne ne vient, il faudra traverser par nos propres moyens.

Arthur : Mais, je suis le roi. Ils vont forcement envoyer quelqu'un !

Salazar : Ils ne sont pas au courant de votre venue sire.

Arthur : Merlin, tu dois bien avoir un moyen de les contacter.

Merlin : Il suffirait, Sire, d'envoyer,

Des signaux de fumées.

Tom : Et comment ils vont les voir ? La nuit est tombée, sans parler du brouillard !

Godric On pourrait traverser à la nage.

Helga Et gâcher toute ma coiffure ! Je ne sais pas nager Messire Godric de plus !

Rowena Et bien construisons un bateau.

Arthur : Cela me parait une bonne idée. Nous nous en occuperons demain matin. En attendant, nous devrions manger et dormir. Il nous faudra des forces pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve.

§§§

Narratrice : Nos héros dormirent donc du sommeil du juste jusqu'au matin, assurant tour à tour des tours de garde, tournant autour du feu de tourbe au centre du camp entouré d'arbres. Le dernier tour fut confié à Helga, pour être sûr qu'elle ne se rendorme pas. Mais si elle ne replongea pas dans les bras de Morphée, elle fut bien trop occupée à soigner son teint lorsque l'évènement se produit.

Voix mystérieuse : On ne bouge plus !

Narratrice : Tous nos héros se réveillèrent d'un coup, et se rendirent compte que 1) Ils étaient entourés par des gens armés et que 2) les dites armes étaient pointés sur eux.

Harry, essayant d'observer la situation clairement, tâche ardue vu qu'il ne trouvait pas les lunettes : Y'avait pas quelqu'un supposé surveiller pour éviter que ça arrive ?

Autre voix mystérieuse : Silence !

Narratrice : Les ennemis étaient au nombre de huit. Il y avait deux hommes brandissant leurs épées de manière très menaçante, de même que le nain avec sa hache, sans compter l'elfe qui bandait son arc. Les quatre autres étaient de petite taille, encore plus petits qu'Harry, et brandissaient eux des petites épées (ou de grandes dagues, selon le point de vue, comme dirait ce cher Obi-wan)

Voix mystérieuse appartenant à un bel homme brun vêtu comme un rôdeur et portant un bijou de fille, homme que tout le monde aura reconnu comme Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur et chef actuel de la communauté après la disparition de Gandalf, et si ce n'est pas le cas vous feriez mieux de sauter ce passage directement sous peine d'être totalement paumé quoique… : Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

Tom : Ça se voit pas ? On dort !

Harry : Oh belle idée de répondre comme ça ! Tu vois pas qu'on est pas en position de supériorité ici ?

Tom : La ferme ! J'aime pas qu'on me réveille le matin ! Et d'abord nous on a la magie !

Harry : C'est malin ! Fallait pas leur dire ! On a plus aucun effet de surprise !

Tom : Effet de surprise, effet de surprise ! Depuis quand t'es un Serpentard d'abord !

Salazar : Depuis quand je suis le spécialiste des effets de surprise moi ?

Godric, posant une main sur l'épaule de Salazar : A ta place, je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

Salazar : Tes paroles sont celles d'un sage, mon ami…

Harry : Y'a pas besoin d'être Serpentard pour ça, il suffit d'avoir un cerveau crétin ! De toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché !

Tom : Ah oui, parce que Mossieur le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor a une meilleur idée ?

Godric Quel rapport entre moi et le Quoidich ? Kiddish ? Euh enfin ce truc ?

Salazar, une main sur l'épaule de Godric : A ta place, je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

Godric Tes paroles sont celles d'un sage, mon ami…

Harry : Mais je suis pas capitaine d'abord !

Tom : Peut importe ! C'est une métaphore !

Rowena Non ce n'est pas une métaphore.

Tom : Peut importe ! C'est une image !

Helga Pas que je sache non plus…

Tom : La ferme ! On peut s'engueuler avec Harry en paix ?

Excalibur Mais faites donc, faites donc.

Narratrice : Les membres de la communauté de l'Anneau regardaient ce spectacle, interdits. Des orques, c'est gérable. Des gobelins, aussi. Des elfes flippantes qui parlent dans votre tête, mettons. Des balrogs, ça peut encore s'arranger. Mais une bande de cinglés qui les ignorent complètement pour mieux débattre sur la manière de leur échapper à voix haute, avec une épée parlante dans le tas, ça, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment inconcevable.

Arthur : Soyons diplomates. Merlin, présente nous.

Merlin, se levant et saisissant sa harpe pour l'accompagnement : Nobles randonneurs,

Permettez moi de nous présentez,

Nous aussi sommes voyageurs,

A la recherche d'un objet sacré.

Narratrice : Et le barde, songeait la Communauté… Non, ce n'est pas possible, ils devaient rêver. Ils allaient se réveiller.

Merlin : Le chef de notre communauté,

Arthur le juste, qu'on l'appelle

Est un roi et un noble guerrier.

Moi, fils d'un démon et d'une pucelle,

Je suis Merlin, mage, druide et barbe.

Harry, interrompant momentanément sa dispute avec Tom : Mais je croyais qu'il était enchanteur.

Aragorn, au bord de la crise de nerfs : STOP ! Allez, on s'en va, on a une quête à mener.

Arthur : Non, vous aussi ?

Aragorn Oui, nous devons amener l'anneau unique de Sauron, le seigneur des Ténèbres, à la Montagne du Destin, là où il a été forgé. C'est le seul endroit où il peut être détruit, en le jetant dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est sorti. (2)

Arthur : C'est sympa comme quête. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie à part ça ?

Aragorn Futur roi.

Arthur, nostalgique : Ah, tu vas voir, ce sont les plus belles années de la vie.

Aragorn Pas de fille, pas de royaume, des estomacs sur pattes collés dans les jambes toute la journée… Je suis sceptique quand même.

Arthur : Mais si, mais si ! Mais je voudrais pas vous retarder. M'enfin quand vous aurez fini, passez chez moi. On boira un coup au bon vieux temps.

Aragorn Tope là !

Narratrice : Chacun ramassa ses compagnons d'aventure et s'apprêta à quitter le camp. Alors que la communauté de l'Anneau s'éloignait…

Harry : Au fait, vous sauriez pas comment traverser ce lac ?

Aragorn En bateau ?

Tom : Merci bien ça on s'en était rendu compte !

Godric Ce que veut dire mon écuyer à la langue bien pendue, c'est qu'il nous faudrait un bateau. Vous n'en auriez pas vu un dans les parages.

Legolas Moi je peux vous aider à en construire un !

Aragorn Legolas, tu ne sais pas naviguer… Tu es un elfe des forêts.

Legolas Et alors ?

Aragorn Comment pourrais-tu savoir comment construire un bateau, sans la moindre notion élémentaire de navigation ?

Legolas Je sais parler aux arbres !

Aragorn, pas vraiment enthousiaste : Génial !

Legolas Je veux les aider ! J'en ai marre de n'être qu'un personnage secondaire !

Aragorn, pour lui-même : Il a la cote chez les filles, il a donné plus d'interviews que moi, il tapisse les chambres des ados et il veut avoir un rôle de premier plan ? Pff… Sa mère va me tuer si il lui arrive quelque chose… enfin (se tournant vers Legolas) Ok, tu peux les aider, mais tu nous rattrape en vitesse hein ?

Legolas Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure.

Tom, les yeux dans le vide : C'est Legolas ?

Harry : Oh non, aidez moi à le retenir !

Tom : Legolas ! Un autographe !

Narratrice : Salazar et Harry firent en sorte d'éloigner Tom du camp, tandis que Legolas les aidait à réaliser un grossier radeau, qui a défaut d'être esthétique, flottait, et permettait de transporter hommes et chevaux (enfin, et montures). Ils montèrent tous dessus. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils furent attaqués par une gigantesque ombre noire volante. C'était un Nazgul, qui n'était pas sans ressemblance avec un détraqueur, et qui paraissait surtout légèrement égaré. Ben oui, le porteur de l'Anneau n'est pas dans cette communauté là !

Legolas Ah, le voilà mon rôle de héros ! Bon allez, filez vers Avalon, moi je vais faire…

Les autres : Une diversion, oui on sait.

Narratrice : Legolas sauta sur les berges du lac et partit en courant, tout en attirant le Nazgul dans sa direction en lui tirant des flèches dessus. Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu de la rive. Si Legolas devint un héros, ce n'est point dit dans l'histoire. Sans doute se débarrassa-t-il de son adversaire en faisant du surf, technique très la mode à l'époque. Espérons que sa mère ne l'apprenne jamais, sans quoi Aragorn risquait de voir se réduire dramatiquement son espérance de vie.

Arthur : Oyez valeureux compagnons ! Nous voilà arrivés à destination ! Le Graal nous attend !

Salazar : La dernière fois qu'il nous a dit ça, on a passé la journée à jouer au scrabble…

Harry : Comment on va trouver l'île dans ce brouillard ?

Excalibur Je vais vous guider ! Roi, sors moi de ce fourreau.

Narratrice : En effet, une fois sortie, elle se mit à pointer la direction à prendre aussi sûrement qu'une boussole. Bientôt, les brumes se dissipèrent, et ils la virent. Avalon, l'île aux pommes.

§§§

(1) J'ai pas mon jeu sous la main mais ça doit approcher de ça… Misogyne doit à peu près valoir 20 pts vu le Y, multiplié par 9 car sur 2 mots contre triple (c'est possible, si le mot fait huit lettres), plus 50 pts pour le scrabble… A force de se faire massacrer par père, tante et cousine… On connaît au moins toutes les combines du jeu !

(2) Je paraphrase plus ou moins de mémoire… A vos Dvd si vous voulez la version exacte… voir livres si vous voulez la version vraiment exacte qui j'en suis sûre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'ai écrit…

§§§

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je mettrais la suite demain dès que je l'aurais corrigé un poil (parait que j'ai un problème avec les accords de participe ces temps-ci ;-)… Et un Legolas de casé, un !

Et en attendant, vous connaissez la chanson… je vous épargne la version de Merlin…

RAR

Fenice Des problèmes de langage as-tu ? Ou trop de Starwars reg ardes-tu ? En tout cas, les tournures à l'envers tu aimes ! Et oui, les accords, à croire que tes mauvaises manières me déteignent dessus (non pas taper ! Pas taper ! Repose ce dictionnaire de latin ! ;-)…

Fée Fleau : Oui enfin la 3e année c'est si je réussis mes exams…enfin ça c'est pas si mal passé donc c'est possible… Après pour quoi faire je sais plus trop… le temps du « plus tard j'serais conservatrice » étant révolu… je vais sans doute voir du coté des bibliothèques… Quant aux chapitres qui servent à rien, c'est ma spécialité… Dans la 2e partie des Chroniques 'Internat, Rouge et moi on faisait que ça lol ! En plus on oubliait des histoires au passage (genre en plein milieu : « tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de Gandalf ? Allons libérez Gandalf, tant pis pour Harry Potter ! »)

Geminiz Merci. Voilà donc la suite…

Voilà, à très bientôt, et n'oubliez pas : la Force est avec vous !


	4. Où, enfin arrivés à Avalon, on obtient n...

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Spéciale dédicace : A Jaune qui a été bien aimable de me relire et éliminer nombre de fautes, incohérences… ce qui est loin d'être inutile…

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros tentent tant bien que mal d'arriver à Avalon. Enfin une bonne chose de faite !

Epidose 4 : Où, enfin arrivés à Avalon, on obtient non sans peine une entrevue avec la Dame du Lac, et des informations…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Comme l'épidose précédente, Avalon pour démarrer, puis le thème des hobbits du Seigneur des Anneaux, qu'on peut mélanger avec quelques musiques bien folkloriques (Pensez aux musiques de fond de Naheulbeuk ou l'introduction du jeu Monkey Island 3…)_

Narratrice : Arrivés à Avalon, ils ne virent personne. Il y avait juste des pommiers. Et des pommes. Et des pommiers chargés de pommes. Et des paniers remplis de pommes.

Salazar : Y'a personne ?

Godric Vraisemblablement personne.

Rowena Les paniers dénote une présence humaine ceci dit.

Helga Quelles belles pommes !

Narratrice : Nos héros déambulèrent sous les pommiers sans voir personne. Tout à coup, un homme déboula à toute vitesse devant eux.

Arthur : Salut à toi, noble hab…

Narratrice : L'inconnu chargea un panier sur ses épaules et repartit aussi sec, ignorant leur présence.

Harry : Il est parti par là. On devrait le suivre.

Arthur : Allons-y.

Narratrice : Ils partirent donc à la suite de l'inconnu au panier de pommes. Alors qu'ils avançaient, un autre inconnu débarqua en courant.

Arthur : Salut à t…

Narratrice : Une fois de plus, l'inconnu les ignora, chargea un panier, rajouta quelques pommes à son contenu, et partit en courant. Arthur commença à s'énerver. Ils avancèrent à nouveau lorsqu'un troisième homme débarqua. Cette fois-ci Salazar s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il saisissait un panier et lui tapota l'épaule.

Salazar : Excusez-moi noble sire…

Narratrice : Et belote et rebelote, Salazar ne fut pas plus écouté.

Tom : J'ai une idée. Vous voulez bien m'aider, ô maîîîître ?

Narratrice : Il s'adressait bien sûr à Godric.

Godric Et je dois ?

Tom : Vous verrez.

Narratrice : Lorsqu'il vit arriver un porteur de pommes supplémentaire, il renversa le panier avant que celui-ci le prenne. L'inconnu se pencha donc pour les ramasser.

Tom : Maintenant !

Narratrice : Godric donna alors un grand coup de pommeau d'épée sur l'inconnu, qui s'effondra, assommé.

Helga Que de barbarie !

Harry : Un sort n'aurait pas été plus simple ?

Salazar : Vous connaissez un sort pour assommer les gens ?

Harry, à Tom : Mais c'est vraiment des sorciers ces gens ?

Narratrice : Ils attachèrent l'homme à un pommier et lui filèrent quelques claques pour le réveiller.

Homme inconnu, se réveillant péniblement : Que… quoi ?

Godric Tu vas répondre oui ?

Tom : Sinon on t'étripe !

Homme inconnu : Mais, vous m'avez même pas posé de question ! (1)

Arthur : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quel est votre nom, noble sire ?

Homme inconnu : Je m'appelle Lancelot. Lancelot du Lac.

Salazar : Tiens, vous êtes de la famille de la Dame du Lac ?

Lancelot : Non, on porte le même nom de famille juste comme ça ! Evidemment, c'est ma mère !

Godric, appuyant la pointe de son épée contre la gorge de Lancelot : Tu vas nous conduire tout de suite à elle !

Arthur : Sire Godric, contenez votre fougue je vous prie.

Godric Pardon sire.

Rowena On pourrait peut-être le détacher ?

Salazar, à Lancelot : Acceptez-vous de coopérez si on vous détache ?

Lancelot, baissant les bras (enfin façon de parler) : Comme si j'avais le choix.

Narratrice : Ils le détachèrent donc.

Lancelot : Vous savez, les non-initiés aux mystères de la nature ne peuvent pénétrer à Avalon, et encore moins obtenir une entrevue avec la Dame du Lac.

Arthur : Alors pourquoi elle vient souvent me voir ?

Lancelot : Madame ma mère est libre de voir qui elle veut. Mais on ne peut lui demander audience sans être un initié aux mystères de la nature…

Merlin : Noble enfant,

Je suis Merlin le druide,

Harry : Mais je croyais…

Merlin : Ca vous dérangerait de ne pas me couper la parole ? Je compose !

Où en étais-je ?

Noble enfant,

Je suis Merlin le druide,

Lancelot : Sauf votre respect, j'ai passé l'âge d'être un enfant.

Merlin : Admettons. Reprenons.

Noble jouvenceau,

Je suis Merlin le druide

Lancelot : Et jouvenceau c'est plus vraiment vrai depuis la dernière fête des Feux de Beltane.

Merlin, tout rouge : CA VOUS DERANGERAIT DE ME LAISSER FINIR MON QUATRAIN ?

Lancelot, pas plus perturbé que ça par la colère de Merlin : Oui, je sais, mais on a tous compris que vous étiez druide. Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à la Dame du Lac. Les autres, vous restez ici.

Salazar : Mais…

Arthur : Il est hors de question que je le laisse parler pour moi !

Merlin : O sire, n'ayez donc point peur,

Que je fasse des erreurs,

Je connais mes devoirs,

Et n'hésiterais pas à user de mes pouvoirs.

Rowena Ca promet. Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas l'accompagner Sire Lancelot ?

Lancelot : Non, c'est non, c'est la loi.

Tom : Et si mon servi… mon maître menace de te fracasser le crâne ?

Lancelot : De un, il faudrait déjà qu'il y arrive, et de deux, versez le sang sur cette île et vous serez instantanément foudroyés !

Godric J'ai bien fait de vous assommer en somme ?

Lancelot : Oui.

Tom : Une précision… Ca foudroie tout le monde ou juste le porteur de l'épée ?

Salazar : Je m'interroge sur l'intérêt de cette demande …

Harry, soupirant : C'est dans sa nature. Comme si c'était le moment de créer des paradoxes temporels…

Narratrice : Arthur, tenta, en sa qualité de personne de sang royal, de faire jouer sa supériorité hiérarchique, mais peine perdue car seuls les initiés aux mystères de la nature, comprenez druides et autres druidesses (enfin prêtresses d'Avalon) pouvaient… C'est alors qu'Harry eut une idée de génie.

Harry : Attendez une minute ! Vous avez bien dit que seuls les initiés aux mystères de la nature pouvaient pénétrer à Avalon ?

Lancelot : Euh… Oui

Harry : Hors nous sommes d'accord que nous avons bien pu pénétrer à Avalon ?

Lancelot, se demandant où diable cela pouvait le mener : Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Harry : Et nous n'aurions pas pu pénétrer à Avalon sans connaître les mystères de la Nature ?

Lancelot, avec une vague impression qu'il allait se faire avoir : Certes.

Harry : Donc si nous sommes là, c'est que nous sommes initiés aux mystères de la nature, et que donc nous pouvons voir la Dame du Lac.

Lancelot : Oui. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été roulé ? Peu importe, je vais vous mener à ma mère.

Merlin : Quel fin jeu sur les mots

De la part d'un petit jeunot.

Tu as l'esprit d'un barde,

Ne te manque que la barbe.

Salazar : Il a raison, même si ses rimes sont pitoyables. Continue comme ça et tu vas tous nous massacrer au scrabble.

Arthur : Si tu ne savais quoi faire après cette aventure, j'aurais une place pour toi à la cour, jeune écuyer.

Helga Oh oui, il pourra nous chanter des épopées !

Rowena Et surtout, il colportera à quel point les femmes ont été actives dans cette épopée !

Godric Petit, léger, il ferait un bon messager en plus !

Harry : Mais arrêtez enfin ! D'abord je ne suis pas petit ! Et en plus je ne sais pas chanter !

Tom : Et gna gna gna y'en a toujours que pour lui de toute façon…

§§§

Narratrice : Lancelot du Lac les guida à travers les vergers de pommiers. Ils finirent par arriver devant un grand chapiteau d'où émanait de la musique folklorique essentiellement à base de cornemuse, ainsi qu'une forte odeur de pommes.

Salazar : C'est sympa comme ambiance…

Helga C'est honteux ! Ce sont sensés être de saints personnages, vivant dans l'austérité et le respect de règles strictes.

Rowena Oui, et comme d'habitude, c'est surtout parce que c'est une confrérie de femmes qu'il faut que ce soit austère et sévère…

Lancelot : Mais Avalon est une confrérie stricte et austère. Sauf aux grandes fêtes des équinoxes. Et aux solstices aussi. Et puis il y a un 21 août tous les 4ans… Les 29 févriers, les ides de Mars. Sans parler des fêtes de fin du monde tous les 52 ans (2). Et faudrait pas oublier le jubilé de la grande prêtresse, l'anniversaire de la fondation… Mais sinon c'est drôlement austère.

Harry : Rien que ça ?

Salazar : Et vos fêtez quoi là exactement ?

Lancelot : Aujourd'hui ? Rien. Enfin si, en fait c'est la fête de la Maude (3). C'est le jour où on presse toutes les pommes disponibles pour en faire du cidre. Et comme on en a beaucoup on fait aussi des tartes, des compotes, des confitures, des pâtes de fruits et j'en passe.

Harry : En gros vous passez la journée à bouffer non ?

Lancelot : Bah à l'origine c'était juste le jour où on emmagasinait les provisions pour l'hiver. Puis au bout d'un moment on avait tellement de provisions de cidre et de dérivés divers et variés de la pomme qu'on s'est dit « autant en profiter ». Et comme ça paraissait une bonne occasion de faire la fête, la préparation de l'hiver, bah voilà.

Godric Et vous festoyez toute la journée ?

Lancelot : Ah non, il y a aussi des animations, des concours…

Salazar : Ca a l'air sympa. On y va ?

Narratrice : Lancelot s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer sous le chapiteau.

Lancelot : Je vais aller voir si la Dame du Lac peut vous recevoir, mais à mon avis faudra attendre demain, j'ai idée qu'elle doit pas être en état là…

Narratrice : Ils pénétrèrent sous l'immense structure de toile où l'on riait, buvait, mangeait, dansait, jouait à toutes sortes de jeux stupides impliquant des pommes (et y'en a !), sans parler de ceux qui s'agitaient autour du pressoir ou des femmes épluchant des pommes pour les tartes.

Helga Hum, des tartes aux pommes…

Rowena Et comme d'habitude c'est les femmes qui s'en chargent.

Merlin : Ma Dame,

C'est la tradition,

En place depuis Adam,

Que les femmes marmitons,

Fassent de la tarte aux pommes,

Pour ces incroyables hommes,

Passant leur journée à presser,

Pour obtenir le jus sacré.

Arthur : C'est vrai ça, une petite bolée de cidre ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Salazar : Logiquement, s'ils le pressent aujourd'hui, ça doit plus tenir du jus de pommes qu'autre chose non ?

Godric, reniflant une coupe qu'on lui avait tendu : Non, non, c'est bien du cidre. C'est bizarre.

Rowena Cette affaire défie les lois de la nature.

Merlin : Ce ne serait pas

La première fois

Ulysse et ses compagnons

En un temps limité

Fabriquèrent assez de boisson

Pour le cyclope enivrer. (4)

Homme ivre à coté qui devait être druide mais dont la robe blanche était tachée de pommes et divers autres déchets organiques : Mais non hips crétin ! C'est juste que hoquet comme on a du jus frais (il attrape une nouvelle coupe en manquant de renverser la table au passage), il faut faire de la place pour le stocker (il boit sa coupe et la lance en arrière, elle atterrit sur une prêtresse ivre qui ne s'aperçoit de rien), donc on vide les tonneaux. (à Arthur) Tavernier, à boire !

Arthur : Je suis ton roi maraud, pas ton tavernier !

Homme ivre à coté qui devait être druide mais dont la robe blanche était tachée de pommes et divers autres déchets organiques : Roi ? Ca c'est la meilleur mon gros ! Et moi j'suis la Dame du Lac !

Salazar, à Godric : C'est pas là le moment où on attrape le roi et on l'éloigne en vitesse avant qu'il ne s'énerve ?

Godric, à Salazar : Exact.

Narratrice : Ce qu'ils firent donc. Ils détournèrent son attention d'une coupe de cidre et d'une part de tarte. Et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table, cidre en main pour les adultes, jus de pommes pour les mineurs…

Tom : Mais puisque je vous dit que je suis majeur !

Godric Non tu ne l'es pas ! De toute façon c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non tu es apte à supporter l'alcool !

Tom : Et la réponse est ?

Godric Non !

Tom : Grmmmbl.

Harry : Ca pourrait être pire tu sais, ça pourrait être du lait fraise.

Narratrice : … Et aussi, comme je disais avant d'être interrompue, avec tarte aux pommes dans l'assiette, compote à proximité et pâtes de fruits non loin. Autour d'eux, ça dansait, ça chantait, ça participait à des jeux débiles tournant autour des pommes et ça cuisinait.

Arthur, tapotant des doigts sur la table : Et bien, il n'est pas pressé de nous la ramener, la Dame du Lac.

Godric Peut-être a-t-elle des obligations en ce jour de fête ?

Helga Sans doute se doit-elle de participer à une grande cérémonie en sa qualité de prêtresse…

Merlin : C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai,

Ma dame au teint si frais.

La cérémonie de célébrations des pommiers

Accomplir elle doit en ce jour férié.

Rowena Non, je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

Harry : Où ça ?

Rowena Là.

Narratrice : Elle pointa du doigt une femme assise sur un dispositif très complexe, au dessus d'une bassine d'eau, avec une affiche indiquant « renvoyez la Dame à son lac ». Des tas de gens essayaient, avec difficulté compte tenu de leur taux d'alcoolémie, de lancer des pommes sur une cible pour la faire tomber.

Tom, à Merlin : Une grande cérémonie en sa qualité de prêtresse ?

Merlin : Cette noble cérémonie,

Est une métaphore du lac sacré,

Dont la Dame est sortie,

Et où elle doit retourner,

Pour ses pouvoirs, renouvelés

Grâce à un brave et juste,

Qui saura viser juste.

Harry : Elle renouvelle ses pouvoirs en tombant dans un baquet d'eau ? Bah tu vois Tom, il aurait suffit de prendre un bain pour retrouver ton corps, au lieu de tout ce fatras.

Tom : C'est exactement ce que j'ai fais. Seulement du bain moussant à la vanille n'aurait pas suffit !

Harry : Ah oui c'est vrai. Enfin rends moi service la prochaine fois, essaye quand même la vanille !

Tom : UN SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES NE SENT PAS LA VANILLE !

Harry : Je présume que oui. Ca pourrait passer pour une faiblesse.

Tom : Exactement. Tu sais qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu ferais un bon mage noir ?

Harry, ironique : Mais oui, quelle bonne idée, mage noir ! McGonagall va adorer ! T'as pensé que ça te ferait de la concurrence ?

Tom : Ah oui. Zut. Tant pis.

Salazar : Bon maintenant que vous avez fini vos complots pour dominer le monde, ça vous dirait de revenir à notre problème actuel ?

Harry : Quel bain moussant utilise la Dame du Lac ?

Salazar, à Godric : Si, je te jure, ça se voit que c'est ton descendant. C'est même flagrant je dirais…

Godric, haussant un sourcil : Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par là ?

Salazar : Je préfère ne rien dire, pour ne pas mettre à mal notre amitié.

Godric Non mais tu as regardé ton descendant ! Il est au moins à moitié aussi cinglé et paumé que toi !

Salazar, soupirant : Puisque tu insistes… Je trouvais juste qu'il avait la même tendance à être stupide et borné que toi

Godric Stupide et borné ?

Salazar : Parce que tu trouves ça sympa de me traiter de cinglé et paumé !

Godric C'est toi qu'as commencé !

Salazar : Non, j'ai juste évoqué la ressemblance !

Godric Mais tu avais déjà les mots stupide et borné en tête !

Salazar : Mais non !

Godric Mais si !

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi que naquit la légendaire querelle entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. D'un bête paradoxe temporel. La vie est bien triste quand même.

Arthur : Bon, moi je vais aller parler à la Dame du Lac pendant que vous vous disputez…

Narratrice : Il s'approcha donc du baquet pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. La Dame du Lac avait les yeux dans le vague, il décida donc de lui tapoter l'épaule, tout en évitant les lancers de pommes. Mais…

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas !

Arthur : Ecarte toi manant ! Je dois parler à la Dame du Lac !

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas !

Arthur : Je suis le roi Arthur !

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas !

Arthur, faisant des moulinets avec son épée : Tu vas me laisser passer, ou tu encourras la colère du roi des Anglais !

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas !

Arthur, mettant plus de conviction dans ses moulinets : Tu vas me laisser passer, sans quoi je te pendrais par les pieds !

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas !

Arthur, brassant furieusement l'air avec son épée : Tu vas me laisser passer !

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas ! Non mais tu te prends pour un Jedi, à faire des passes, avec ton épée…

BOUM

§§§

Narratrice intérimaire, le retour : La Direction vous présente ses plus humbles excuses pour cette interruption, qui était en fait le bruit d'un lourd livre sur l'art de l'Islam rentrant en contact à pleine vitesse avec la tête de l'auteur (et de la narratrice au passage), histoire de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne commence sa crise de Starwars-ite aiguë. Nous reprendrons le cours normal de cette aventure dès qu'un calmant lui aura été administré.

Petite musique de fond : Tu pi dou pi dou, tu pi dou pi dou poum !

Narratrice : Luke, je suis ton père !

Petite musique de fond : Tu du du tu ti tu du da, tu di dou di tu ti tou da...

Narratrice : Et débarrassez moi le plancher de cette… zzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Infirmier : Ca y'est, je lui ai injecté un calmant.

Petite musique de fond : Pu pu pi dou poum ! Da di do du di tu na mi tu !

Narratrice intérimaire : Voilà, nous pouvons donc reprendre notre histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée.

§§§

Arthur, brassant furieusement l'air avec son épée : Tu vas me laisser passer !

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : On ne passe pas ! On ne peut lui parler que lorsqu'elle est tombée dans la cuve.

Arthur : Et ça prend longtemps ?

Garde du bassin mystique de la Dame du Lac : La dernière fois ça a pris quatre jours, le temps que les stocks d'alcool soient écoulés et que les gens commencent à dessoûler.

Arthur : Et bien, je crois que je vais m'en charger alors…

Narratrice : Le roi s'approcha d'un panier de pommes et en prit une. Il fit quelques échauffements, et au moment où il allait la lancer, quelqu'un arrêta sa main.

Grand druide suprême d'Avalon : Tu ne peux participer à cette épreuve, ô roi.

Arthur, qui commençai à en avoir assez de toutes ces sornettes : QUOI ENCORE !

Grand druide suprême d'Avalon : Il faut d'abord que tu prouves ta valeur à travers d'autres épreuves. Seul un brave et ju…

Arthur : Ca va, j'ai compris !

Narratrice : Il partit donc retrouver ses compagnons. Godric et Salazar semblaient sur le point de s'étriper avant même la fondation de Poudlard, encouragés par Helga persuadée qu'ils se battaient pour elle. Rowena tentait en vain de hurler plus fort que les deux hommes pour qu'ils se calment, et Harry et Tom essayaient de réconcilier leurs ancêtres, conscients que ce serait bien qu'ils fondent cette fichue école ensemble, sinon le futur serait mal barré. Merlin quant à lui regardait la scène d'un air sceptique en buvant du cidre. Et tout ce bazar passait inaperçu sous le grand chapiteau.

Arthur : Ahem.

Narratrice : Seul Merlin le salua en levant sa coupe.

Arthur : AHEM !

Narratrice : Quelque part dans le crâne épais de nos héros, ils associèrent : raclement de gorge presque hurlé + voix d'Arthur mauvais signe, on ferait mieux de voir ce qu'il a à nous dire. Ah les mathématiques…

Arthur : Nobles compagnons, pour obtenir une entrevue avec la Dame du Lac, il nous faut traverser des épreuves pour prouver notre valeur. Je compte sur vous !

Narratrice : Puis il alla s'asseoir avec Merlin et Helga, qui n'avait guère envie de se salir les mains, pour regarder les autres faire le boulot. Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la troupe se retrouva à participer aux animations de la fête. Il leur fallut donc prouver leur courage, leur vertu et leur force au travers de multiples épreuves : Pêcher une pomme dans un baquet d'eau les mains attachées dans le dos…

Tom : Mmmm m'ai méussi splach Encore raté !

Narratrice : … Après il fallait manger une pomme suspendue à un fil, toujours sans les mains…

Godric Ecuyer, fais donc attention, tu vas finir par m'assommer en m'envoyant la pomme dans la figure… BAM il tombe dans les pommes (au sens figuré, enfin plus ou moins ;-)

Tom : Yek yek yek…

Narratrice : Et puis il y eut aussi la variante du bowling, mais avec des pommes…

Harry : STRIKE !

Salazar : Que signifie cette expression ?

Harry : C'est une longue histoire…

Narratrice : …Et aussi une variante de la pétanque, et aussi d'à peu près tous les jeux de balle inventés ou non. Enfin, le concours se termina, alors que ne restaient en lice que nos aventuriers (les autres étaient occupés à dessoûler, ou continuaient à boire)… sur une épreuve de tir à l'arc.

Tom, à Harry : Tu sais, c'est la pomme qu'il faut viser, pas la tarte la plus proche !

Harry, à Tom : Tu peux parler, Mr « J'essaye de dégommer les juges avec mes flèches ! »

Salazar : Pourquoi on ne fait cette épreuve à la fronde. Je maîtrise très bien la fronde, c'est pas comme ce grand machin…

Godric Parce que la fronde est une arme d'enfant. Ceci est une arme de noble.

Salazar : Et bien il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de nobles sur cette terre, vu le peu de gens sachant s'en servir.

Druide-arbitre Dame Rowena, c'est à vous de tenter votre chance.

Narratrice : Rowena banda son arc et tira. La flèche alla se ficher au centre de la pomme. Le silence se fit parmi ses compagnons. Tout à coup, Salazar tomba à genoux devant elle.

Salazar : Dame Rowena, voulez-vous m'épouser ? Armée de votre arc et moi avec ma fronde, le monde ne pourra nous résister.

Narratrice : Rowena rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et écarta son prétendant de la pointe d'une flèche.

Druide-arbitre Dame Rowena, vous vous êtes montrée digne d'essayer de renvoyer la Dame à son Lac. Allez-y.

Narratrice : Il ne lui fallut que cinq pommes pour toucher la cible. La Dame du Lac dégringola dans l'eau, et reparut à la surface quelques temps après. Arthur s'approcha pour lui parler, et cette fois-ci on le laissa passer.

Arthur : Dame du Lac, je viens à vous pour…

Dame du Lac : Artie ! C'est le p'tit Artie qui est venu ! As-tu toujours ta mignonne petite épée avec toi ?

Arthur : Ma Dame…

Excalibur Ouais je suis là ! Salut la belle ! Ca va ?

Dame du Lac : Oui enfin là je suis un peu trempée… et légèrement ivre mais à par ça, ça va ! Et toi, t'as vu du pays ?

Excalibur Ouais ! J'ai même vu des éléphants roses !

Dame du Lac : Bah c'était pas la peine de partir alors, il y en a tout un tas ici.

Narratrice : Un coup d'œil aux alentours confirma à toute l'équipe que la Dame du lac avait elle aussi forcé sur la pomme, et peut-être aussi sur les champignons rouge et blanc aussi.

Arthur : Ma Dame, je suis en quête d'informations sur le St Graal.

Dame du Lac : Le Saint quoi Artie ?

Arthur : Le Saint Graal.

Dame du Lac : Ah, celui-là.

Arthur : Oui.

Dame du Lac : J'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune idée d'où il doit être.

Salazar : Mais alors, nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

Godric Trahison !

Rowena Vous n'avez pas le moindre indice ?

Dame du Lac : Non.

Harry : Quelqu'un qui le connaîtrait ?

Tom : Le connaîtrait… pff pitoyable Potter, c'est une coupe pas une personne !

Dame du Lac : Il se peut…

Les autres : QUOI !

Dame du Lac : Ah ! Ca va pas de réagir comme ça ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur !

Arthur : Dame du Lac…

Dame du Lac : Attendez deux secondes que je reprenne ma respiration. Oui, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. Il vit en Bretagne, au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande.

Arthur : Merci ma Dame, nous allons nous rendre là-bas immédiatement.

Harry : Et comment va-t-on le reconnaître ?

Dame du Lac : Vous le reconnaîtrez aux animaux qui l'accompagnent : une souris fluorescente, un chat ailé et un éléphant léger comme une plume… rose l'éléphant.

Salazar : Avec des indications comme ça… Et cette personne, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, c'était lors d'une cérémonie quelconque induisant la consommation de substances hallucinogènes ?

§§§

(1) Désolé, mais quand on parle de paniers de pommes, je pense tout de suite à Naheulbeuk…

(2) Référence discrète au cours de mésoamérique avec qui je viens d'en finir, et de son calendrier infernal maya que j'adore… bien qu'il soit inexplicable… sachez juste qu'il revient à zéro tous les 52 ans, et que si les mayas eux s'en foutaient royalement, pour les Aztèques ça marquait l'arrivée de la fin du monde… Sacrés drilles ces aztèques… Comment Lancelot connaît le calendrier maya, c'est là un grand mystère…

(3) La Maude désigne en bon vieux patois savoyard la variété de pomme à cidre locale et la boisson qui en résulte… La fête de la maude étant une la grande animation du village en automne…

(4) Référence au merveilleux péplum hollywoodien avec Kirk Douglas rediffusé l'été dernier, où Ulysse et ses grecs fabriquent du vin en 5 minutes en foulant du raisin… Ca devait être du raisin grec prêt à l'emploi… Parce que sinon ils sont drôlement forts pour arriver à enivrer un cyclope au jus de raisin !

§§§

Fenice Pour les narrateurs, je ne sais pas… dépend si je me réveille ou pas avec l'inspiration divine lundi… De toute façon ils bossent déjà le dimanche même quand c'est un jour férié alors… Ceci dit ils pourraient toujours travailler gratuitement pour financer la psychothérapie de l'auteur lol !

Eskarine Naheulbeuk c'est tout à fait normal, ça fait largement parti de mes sources d'inspiration…

Namyothis Nan nan c'est avec un W, comme dit le dico… et ça fait plus de points au Scrabble (même si le mot soit pas être accepté à mon avis…) quoique…

Satya Mais de rien.

Ann Onym : (ah ah ah, un de mes jeux de mots favoris lol) Effectivement, mea culpa pour l'amazone, le dico vient de me contredire… M'enfin c'est bizarre j'aurais pensé le contraire, l'amazone étant par défaut la femme montant à cheval et tirant à l'arc (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que selon la légende elle se brûlait le sein droit pour mieux tirer beurk, d'où l'étymologie de leur nom si ma mémoire est bonne) c'est quand même contradictoire… Bah les mystères de la langue française… merci pour l'info ceci dit !

§§§

Voilà, la suite viendra plus tard… même si j'ai déjà quelques idées… Deux épidoses en principe, mais ça pourrait être plus long…

May the Force be with you.

§§§


	5. Où l’on part à la recherche de l’informa

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Enfin arrivés à Avalon, nos héros réussissent à avoir une entrevue avec la Dame du Lac grâce à l'œil vif et au tir juste de Rowena. Celle-ci les renvoie vers une personne qui devrait en savoir plus, vivant dans la forêt de Brocéliande entourée d'un chat ailé, d'une souris fluorescente et d'un éléphant rose léger comme une plume…

Epidose 5 : Où l'on part à la recherche de l'informateur dans la forêt de Brocéliande…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Le dernier album de Yann Tiersen « Les Retrouvailles », mais n'importe lequel de ses CDs peut faire l'affaire… Et aussi la fameuse chanson du magicien d'Oz pour les trajets, ça le fait aussi… (The wonderful wizard of Oooooooooooz)_

Narratrice : Pour ne vexer personne, nos héros restèrent à Avalon jusqu'à la fin de la fête, se gavant allègrement des produits du terroir. Puis lorsque les brumes de l'alcool commencèrent à se dissiper, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et préparèrent leurs montures pour le départ.

Dame du Lac : Lancelot, prépare donc des provisions pour nos amis. La route vers la forêt de Brocéliande est longue et parsemée d'embûches.

Lancelot : Oui Mère.

Arthur : Et quelle direction nous faudra-t-il prendre pour atteindre cette forêt, ô noble Dame du Lac ?

Dame du Lac : Tout droit jusqu'à la mer, que vous traversez, et après la forêt, vous ne pouvez pas la rater.

Harry : A votre place je serais plus précise, ou bien on va se retrouver en Amérique.

Salazar : C'est quoi « l'Amérique » ?

Tom : Laisse tomber. Dans 500 ans tu comprendras peut-être…

Lancelot, revenant chargé de paquets : Voilà vos provisions.

Narratrice : Il y avait un grand sac en toile rempli de pommes, des biscuits aux pommes, de la gelée de pommes, et un petit tonneau de cidre doux (aka du jus de pommes). Ils chargèrent leurs montures et affrétèrent leur radeau. Puis vint le temps des adieux.

Arthur : Noble Dame, nous allons donc repartir sur les routes.

Dame du Lac : Va, ô roi des anglais. Puisse les Dieux te montrer la voie.

Tom : On s'en sortirait mieux avec une boussole.

Harry : Ou un sort. T'aurais pas oublié que t'es un sorcier ?

Tom : Non, mais à force de fréquenter ces huluberlus qui ne sortent jamais leur baguette…

Merlin : Dame du Lac,

Te revoir fut un plaisir,

A quelque occupation que tu vaques,

Puisse tu te rappeler mon souvenir.

Dame du Lac : Avec des vers comme ça, aucun risque !

Harry : J'allais le dire.

Salazar : Harry, ne sois pas aussi impertinent envers tes aînés.

Narratrice : Tous les autres prononcèrent des formules d'adieux plus ou moins tarabiscotées, puis…

Dame du Lac : Lancelot, mon fils, sois assez aimable pour les accompagner jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Lancelot : Oui mère.

Narratrice : Ce qui allait bien évidemment servir les sombres desseins de l'auteur… La traversée s'effectua sans problème majeur, et ils furent vite de retour à leur point de départ d'il y a deux chapitres : le bord du lac.

Arthur : Dis-moi jeune Lancelot…

Narratrice : Et en bon souverain paternel, il posa une main sur son épaule.

Lancelot : Oui sire ?

Arthur : Que dirais-tu de devenir chevalier ?

Lancelot : Heu…

Arthur : Tu passeras ta vie à la Cour à festoyer, avec pour seule condition d'aller étriper un dragon de temps en temps…

Lancelot : Bah vu comme ça… C'est payé ?

Arthur : Bien sûr, c'est vingt pièces d'or à la semaine.

Godric, à Salazar : Ah bon ?

Salazar : Parce qu'on est de l'ancienne génération mon vieux. De toute façon Arthur est un rapiat, ça m'étonnerait que ce jeune homme en voie la couleur, de cet argent…

Arthur, sortant son épée : Donc Lancelot du Lac, fils de la Dame du Lac et de… de qui au juste ?

Lancelot : Comme si je le savais…

Arthur : Oh. Donc Lancelot du Lac, fils de la Dame du Lac, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés à moi, Arthur de Bretagne, je te fais chevalier de la Table Ronde.

Tom : Si c'est aussi facile de devenir chevalier, pourquoi nous on est encore écuyers ?

Godric Voyons jeune homme, tu deviendras chevalier quand tu en auras les capacités.

Tom : Parce que ce blanc-bec a les capacités d'être chevalier !

Godric Le roi est seul juge.

Tom, levant les yeux au ciel : Oui maîîîître.

Harry : En fait je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'écuyers, Tom.

Tom : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Harry : Et comment dois-je donc t'appeler, ô grande puissance infernale ?

Tom : Lord Voldemort !

Harry : Je croyais que tu n'étais pas chevalier…

Tom : Gnagnagna…

Harry : Ecoute, si on doit se supporter pendant toute cette quête, on pourrait peut-être utiliser nos prénoms non ?

Tom : Je déteste ce prénom… Y'a que Dumbledore qui l'emploie… et chaque fois qu'il le fait … CA M'ENERVE !

Harry : Tu préfères peut-être Oncle Voldie ?

Tom, frémissant d'horreur à cette idée : Très bien, très bien… Harry.

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, la cérémonie d'adoubement du futur Seigneur Lancelot se poursuivait, avec Arthur, Merlin, Godric et Salazar. Helga la regardait une larme à l'œil, et Rowena observait l'ensemble d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

Arthur : Et voilà. Chevalier, lève-toi !

Merlin : Et rappelle-toi,

Que tes devoirs oublier tu ne dois !

Lancelot : Ouais génial… Je suis chevalier. Et maintenant ?

Arthur : Sire Lancelot, j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu dois te rendre dans ma demeure, à Camelot, pour veiller sur ma femme et sur le bon fonctionnement de mon royaume. Parce que j'ai laissé ma femme s'en occuper et…

Lancelot : Je comprends Sire, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre reine…

Arthur : Je m'inquiétais surtout pour le royaume mais…

Lancelot : Sire, je serais le chevalier servant de votre épouse, et je la guiderais dans la gestion du royaume.

Merlin : Mais ô noble roi,

Si vous en vouliez point,

Que votre royaume ne devint,

Un refuge de malfrats,

Pourquoi m'avez vous forc… demandé,

De dans cette quête, vous accompagner ?

Arthur : Parce que j'avais besoin de toi Merlin. Comment pourrais-je adouber des chevaliers sans toi ?

Narratrice : Tada tada ! Et c'est ainsi que l'auteur fit en sorte de rattraper l'histoire, et que Lancelot et Guenièvre se rencontrèrent… Mais un grain de sable dans l'engrenage est toujours possible…

Tom, la revanche du sith… euh du mage noir : Mais ce n'est pas un vrai chevalier ce Lancelot ! Il n'a ni armures ni armes ni monture !

Godric Mon écuyer est très observateur…

Salazar : C'est embêtant ça.

Arthur : Oui, s'il arrive vêtu comme un péquenaud, il risque de ne pas être crédible…

Helga Oui, il faut qu'il ressemble à un noble chevalier !

Lancelot : Mais…

Arthur : As-tu une armure, ô nouveau chevalier ?

Lancelot : A quoi elle m'aurait servi toutes ces années ?

Salazar : C'est problématique. On a pas vraiment le temps d'en fabriquer une. Pas plus que pour l'épée…

Harry : On a qu'à fouiller dans nos affaires, on trouvera bien quelque chose qui fasse l'affaire.

Narratrice : Ils commencèrent donc à vider leurs sacs, puis ceux de leurs voisins des fois que. Helga proposa de confier le couteau de cuisine de Rowena à Lancelot…

Rowena C'est un poignard ! Pas un couteau de cuisine ! Et j'en ai besoin pour dépecer les produits de la chasse ! Essaye seulement de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre et je t'éventre avec !

Helga Mais Dame Rowena…

Rowena, croisant les bras sur la poitrine : Non !

Narratrice : Ils continuèrent donc à fouiller… Harry jetait un coup d'œil au paquetage de Godric tandis que les autres cherchaient des idées… C'est alors que…

Harry : Eh regardez ça ! Une cotte de maille et une épée de change !

Arthur : Seigneur Godric, qu'est-ce que cela signifie !

Helga Alors je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une robe de change, mais Môôsieur se balade avec un set de chevalerie de rechange !

Godric rougit furieusement

Salazar : Godric ?

Godric Oui Salazar…

Salazar : Ca te dérangerait de… nous expliquer ?

Godric Mmmmceummmmpourmmmmlemmmmchangemmmm.

Merlin : Inutile de meumeumer jeune chevalier,

Ton crime il te faut correctement articuler.

Godric, soupirant : C'est juste que j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir un costume propre pour quand nous rentrerions victorieux de notre quête.

Tom : ricane

Harry : T'étais au courant je suppose…

Tom : Sans blague, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ses affaires. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai mis mon grain de sel dans l'affaire ?

Harry : Et tu planifies de le ridiculiser depuis… que tu as fais son sac ?

Tom : Non, j'attendais juste que l'occasion se présente… Et je suis passé à l'action !

Harry : Un pur Serpentard opportuniste…. Ça m'écoeure !

Tom : Plus qu'un Gryffondor soucieux de son image ?

Harry, se rappelant Lockart : Euh… non. Mais j'ai l'honneur de ma maison à défendre quand même… Je ne vais pas non plus me faire transférer à Poufsouffle !

Helga On parle de moi ?

Tom/Harry : Non surtout pas !

Helga, sanglotant : Mais pourquoi êtes vous aussi méchants ?

Rowena, essayant de la consoler : Je vous l'avais bien dit Helga, les hommes sont tous des monstres sans cœur…

Narratrice : Et pendant ce temps, les autres (comprenez Salazar, Godric, Merlin et Arthur) s'occupaient à équiper Lancelot.

Arthur : Sire Godric, êtes-vous donc d'accord pour prêter à ce jeune chevalier vos affaires de change ?

Godric, déprimé : Il le faut bien. Cela me peine fort de prêter mes affaires à ce jeune freluquet, mais il faut savoir baisser les bras…

Arthur : Bien.

Godric Je ne peux même pas garder mon épée ?

Salazar : Pourquoi ?

Godric Elle a une valeur sentimentale. C'est mon père qui me l'a offerte.

Merlin : Et bien, chevalier,

Echange donc les épées !

Narratrice : L'épée à valeur sentimentale en question de Godric était incrustée de rubis sur la garde, et il était écrit en gros sur la lame, en caractères d'imprimerie « Godric Gryffondor », de telle sorte que n'importe quel humain du XXIe s puisse lire l'inscription sans difficulté.

Harry : Mais je connais cette épée ! C'est avec celle-là que j'ai trucidé le Basilic !

Godric Alors elle a d'autant plus une valeur sentimentale, mon cher descendant.

Narratrice : Comme ils n'avaient pas de monture supplémentaire à confier à Lancelot, ils décidèrent qu'il irait à pied. Mais finalement, le jeune chevalier croisa le chemin d'un paysan et de sa charrette de foin, qu'il réquisitionna en vertu de sa nouvelle qualité de chevalier. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à Camelot, et qu'il devint Lancelot, le chevalier à la charrette ! (1)

De leur coté, nos héros partirent vers le Sud, en direction de la Petite Bretagne, de sa mystérieuse forêt, et du mystérieux informateur aux animaux familiers si étranges. Mais arrivés à la mer, ils eurent un problème : Comment diable allaient-ils traverser ? Sans Legolas à portée de main, la chose n'était point aisée… Mais néanmoins ils y arrivèrent, et il n'est pas nécessaire de s'étendre là-dessus… Et puis qui pourrait croire qu'ils avaient la solution avec eux dès le début… Vous savez, les hippogriffes, ça vole… Comme les griffons, les chevaux ailés, et les cerfs volants (bien que ce ne soit pas le sujet là maintenant tout de suite…).

Et c'est ainsi qu'au prix d'un périlleux exercice de logique à la manière de comment faire traverser la rivière à un choux, un loup et une chèvre (2), en plus complexe (Salazar et Godric se tapent dessus, Rowena part à la chasse si elle n'est pas surveillée, ou se dispute avec Helga, Harry et Tom prophétisent, Excalibur ne veut pas quitter son porteur, Merlin ne veut pas rester seul avec Tom car il est méchant…) et avec l'emploi judicieux de quelques sortilèges pour transporter le reste des montures et des bagages, nos héros posèrent les pieds sur le sol de Bretagne (la petite Bretagne, pas la Grande hein ! La Grande ils en viennent !).

§§§

Narratrice : boit un grand verre d'eau pour se réhydrater après tant de palabre

Arthur : Mes amis, nous voilà en petite Bretagne. Notre quête touchera bientôt à sa fin.

Salazar : Sauf si le Graal est en fait resté en Orient…

Godric, dont l'estomac gargouillait : D'ailleurs en parlant de faim…

Arthur : Vous avez raison messire Godric. Dame Rowena, officier de camp, faites dresser nos tentes et préparer un bon dîner.

Narratrice : Arthur avait gratifié Rowena de ce titre vu qu'elle se chargeait depuis leur départ de l'intendance.

Tom : Et vas-y, les larbins se remettent au boulot.

Rowena Bien. Harry vous m'accompagnez à la chasse, Tom, vous préparez le feu. Godric, vous montez les tentes, Salazar, vous vous occupez des montures, Helga, vous allez chercher de l'eau et Merlin, vous partez en quête…

Merlin : Cela ne se peut point,

Noble dame au bleu pourpoint,

En quête je suis déjà.

Rowena C'est une façon de parler Merlin. Donc vous vous occuperez de l'installation du roi. Allez, tous au boulot !

Tom : Et pourquoi c'est moi qui hérite de cette tâche pourrie d'aller ramasser du bois ?

Harry : Parce que tu préfères étriper des animaux ? D'accord, elle chasse, mais c'est moi qui suis sensé les préparer après.

Tom : Mais j'adore étriper les animaux ! En fait j'adore étriper les gens en général !

Harry : Tu n'es qu'un grand malade…

Excalibur Et moi ? Personne ne s'occupe de moi ? Personne ne m'aime ? Bouh-ouh-ouh !

Arthur : Et de quoi as-tu besoin, ô épée pensante ?

Excalibur Bah que quelqu'un vérifie que je suis en état de combattre ! Je voudrais surtout pas te faire défaut Artie !

Arthur : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de ce surnom débile ?

Excalibur Pardon sire.

Narratrice : Nos héros partirent donc s'acquitter de leurs tâches respectives, et ils se retrouvèrent très vite autour d'un beau feu de camp, mangeant du cerf grillé aux pommes, le tout arrosé de jus de pommes. Après quoi Arthur demanda à Merlin de chanter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tom et Harry décidèrent alors d'aller se balader dans les bois voisins, Merlin racontant des histoires étant à peu près aussi somnifère que le professeur Binns et ses guerres des Gobelins.

Harry : Ils font quasiment pas de magie, ils écoutent des trucs mortellement ennuyeux, ils se saoulent la gueule au cidre… Et dire que les livres d'histoires les décrivent comme des gens fantastiques, puissants, sages…

Tom : Et soi-disant nettement plus évolués que ce que nous sommes devenus. Même les moldus de cette époque passent presque pour intelligents à coté d'eux.

Harry : Venant de toi ça doit être un sacré compliment.

Tom : En rajoute pas non plus. Vivement qu'on trouve ce graal et qu'on rentre chez nous.

Harry : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

§§§

Narratrice : C'est le lendemain que nos héros commencèrent à se poser LA question : Où fallait-il chercher leur informateur ?

Arthur : Parce qu'après tout, nous sommes sur un territoire très vaste…

Merlin : Dans la forêt de Brocéliande !

Arthur : … Qui n'en reste pas moins un territoire très large. Je propose que nous nous séparions pour mener des recherches !

Salazar : C'est une bonne idée sire !

Narratrice : Et ils se rendirent donc à l'orée de la forêt, avant de se séparer pour conduire des recherches efficaces, par petits groupes de deux. Godric, galant, et bien décidé à ne pas laisser Helga déambuler seule, l'accompagna.

Salazar : Dame Rowena, me permettez-vous de vous accompagnez ?

Rowena Et pourquoi vous le permettrais-je ?

Salazar : …

Harry : Un conseil, mesure tes mots !

Salazar, prenant en compte l'avertissement d'Harry : Noble Dame, cherchez le Graal en la compagnie d'une Dame si illustre, et maîtrisant avec tant d'habileté l'art du tir à l'arc serait pour moi le plus grand des honneurs.

Rowena, pas vraiment convaincue : Mouais. Allons-y noble chevalier.

Salazar : Accepteriez vous mon bras, gente demoiselle ?

Rowena Va en enfer !

Harry, à Tom : Ca promet…

Tom : Avec un peu de chance ils trouveront le temps entre deux piques de chercher notre contact.

Arthur : Bien, et pour ceux qui restent…

Harry, sautant dans les bras de Tom : Je fais équipe avec lui !

Tom, chuchotant violemment : Mais ça va pas la tête Potter !

Harry, lui chuchotant en retour : Tu préfère faire équipe avec Merlin ?

Tom, resserrant ses bras autour d'Harry : Oui je pense que c'est une très bonne idée de faire équipe avec Harry !

Arthur : Bon très bien, mais reprenez donc une posture un peu moins indécente.

Narratrice : Harry descendit des bras de Tom. Nos deux sorciers –écuyers étaient plus rouges que des tomates.

Merlin : Et maintenant noble roi,

Que les équipes sont crées,

Un point de rendez-vous nous devons fixer,

Avant que l'on nous octroie,

Les secteurs à fouiller.

Tom : Il suffit de se retrouver ici même bêtement !

Godric Mon écuyer a raison. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver ici au coucher du soleil, si le roi est d'accord.

Arthur : J'aimerais bien faire autre chose qu'approuver vos suggestions pour une fois, histoire de ne pas passer pour un crétin… Mais je suis d'accord.

Narratrice : Ils se distribuèrent donc des zones de recherche. Helga et Godric partiraient vers l'Est, Rowena et Salazar vers l'Ouest, et Harry et Tom au Sud.

Tom : Et le roi ?

Salazar : Oui c'est vrai ça…

Arthur : Je supervise les recherches (3).

Godric Et Merlin ?

Arthur : Il veille à mon confort.

Harry : Vive l'égalité…

Rowena Exactement ce que j'allais dire !

Arthur : C'est ça la monarchie !

Rowena Un jour, j'abolirai ce système archaïque et j'instaurerai un régime plus égalitaire sur l'île de Bretagne ! La démocratie même !

Salazar : Je suis prêt à vous aider dans ce but, noble Dame !

Tom, ricanant, à Harry : On leur dit ou pas pour la suite ?

Harry, à Tom : Un Salazar qui milite pour l'égalité… Tu devrais vraiment prendre exemple sur lui…

Arthur : Trêve de guerre civile ! Allez, partez mener vos recherches !

Narratrice : Ce qu'ils firent donc sans protester. Quand ils furent tous partis…

Merlin : Noble roi,

Votre conduite ne serait-elle pas,

Fort indigne du monarque,

Que votre majesté incarne ?

Arthur : Depuis le début je passe pour le bouffon de service. Il était temps que je prenne ma revanche !

Merlin : Un roi ne se venge pas.

Sire, à sa condition,

Cela ne sied pas.

Excalibur Moi je trouve sympa la revanche… Tuer, massacrer, faire souffrir…

Arthur : Ma sage épée, il y a des jours où tu m'inquiètes…

Merlin : Une bien mauvaise influence,

Semble avoir sur vous,

Cette épée qui pense.

Excalibur Mais pas du tout !

Arthur : Merlin, tu apprendras un jour qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure vengeance que de faire trimer les autres tout en les surveillant, les doigts de pieds en éventail.

§§§

Harry : Bon, on commence par quoi ?

Tom : P'tain ! Il nous a refilé la partie la plus vaste de la forêt !

Harry : Je ne vois pas comment le Sud peut-être plus vaste que le Nord ou l'Est !

Tom : Tout simplement parce que nous sommes partis à l'orée nord, et que si tu dessines une rose des vents là sur le sol…

Narratrice : Ce qu'il fit…

Tom : Tu obtiens ça grosso modo :

O E

\ /

SO SE

\ /

S

Harry, avec l'air de celui qui a tout compris mais alors vraiment tout : Aaaaaah sûr…

Tom : Bah oui ! C'est mathématique. Si on admet que la forêt a grosso modo la forme d'un demi cercle, Gryffondor fouille le secteur ouest/sud-ouest, et Salazar fouille le secteur est/sud-est. Nous on fouille le secteur qui reste, entre le sud-ouest et le sud-est, donc deux fois la surface qu'ils ont à fouiller ! Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas sur combien de kilomètres la forêt s'étend au sud…

Harry : Tom, je préfère encore que tu essaies bêtement de me tuer… Parce que tes explications mathématiques…

Tom : Tu devrais te mettre à l'Arithmancie Potter, c'est vraiment passionnant !

Harry : Misère… Va falloir que je te présente à Hermione…

Tom : Un prénom prometteur…

Harry : Ses parents sont moldus.

Tom : …

§§§

Helga Alors seigneur Godric, par où commençons nous nos recherches ?

Godric Que pensez vous de chercher des indices en se baladant, il doit bien y avoir une trace quelque part de notre indicateur.

Helga C'est une très bonne idée chevalier !

Godric Oh Ma Dame ! Inutile de me flatter comme cela !

Helga C'est que vous le méritez messire…

§§§

Salazar : O noble Dame, comment suggérez-vous que nous organisions nos recherches ?

Rowena Nous allons chercher des signes de vie de celui que nous devons trouver. D'abord des traces au sol ou sur les arbres des passages des dits animaux, puis nous monterons à un arbre assez haut pour repérer des traces d'habitations comme de la fumée. Et nous quadrillerons le secteur en marquant notre progression grâce à des entailles laissées sur l'écorce des arbres. Au travail !

Salazar : Vous avez tout planifié à ce que je vois…

Rowena Oui, et maintenant ouvrez grand les yeux Salazar, la chasse à l'éléphant rose, au chat ailé et à la souris fluorescente est ouverte !

Salazar : Dame Rowena, quel genre de traces laisse une souris fluorescente ?

§§§

Merlin : Ne trouves-tu pas,

O noble roi,

Que très vite on s'ennuie,

Tandis que votre vengeance s'assouvit ?

Arthur : Merlin, tu peux toujours aller les rejoindre… Moi je reste là !

§§§

Harry : Je sens que la journée va être passionnante… Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'on cherche.

Tom : Un type avec des bestioles bizarres… Pas compliqué pourtant !

Harry : Ouais, je sais, Hagrid en moins grand et avec une moins grande passion pour les bestioles aux grandes dents… Mais c'est facile à imaginer mais moins à trouver… Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Tom : Pourquoi ?

Harry : On est dans la forêt de Brocéliande… C'est l'équivalent français de la Forêt Interdite…

Tom : Ok, je commence à voir ce que tu veux dire.

§§§

Godric Voyons Dame Helga, mon courage n'est rien face à notre incroyable force de caractère !

Helga Et qu'entendez vous par là exactement messire ?

Godric Que votre incroyable volonté ferait fléchir même un dragon !

Helga, pivoine : Messire Godric…

§§§

Rowena Vous voyez Salazar, ces traces là, sur le sol, ce sont celles d'un chevreuil. Elles sont semblables à celles d'un cerf, mais sont plus petites et moins enfoncées, car un chevreuil est plus léger. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir plut ces derniers jours, et pourtant les empreintes sont nettes, donc…

Salazar : Votre connaissance de la nature est impressionnante Rowena…

Rowena Cessez vos compliments et concentrez-vous sur votre tâche !

§§§

Merlin : O que je m'ennuie,

Vivement qu'il fasse nuit !

Qu'est-ce que je m'embête,

Je ferais bien une crapette !

Arthur : Merlin, cesse de chanter ça, c'est exaspérant !

Merlin : Messire…

Arthur : Je sais, tu t'ennuies, ne te sens pas pour autant obligé de me le rappeler sans cesse.

§§§

Harry : Et regarde là-bas !

Tom : Tiens, une grande caverne obscure cachée entre des arbres morts !

Harry : Nous trouverons peut-être la personne là-bas…

Tom : Dans une caverne ?

Harry : Je le vois mal vivre dans un arbre…

Tom : Et si c'est un elfe ?

Harry : Les elfes ne vivent pas avec des souris fluorescentes !

Tom : C'est vrai.

Harry : Bon on explore cette caverne ?

Narratrice : Ils rentrèrent donc dans la sombre et mystérieuse caverne utilisant leurs baguettes en guise de lampes de poche d'appoint.

§§§

Godric Dame Helga, voyons, nous devrions nous concentrez sur nos recherches…

Helga Mais c'est exactement ce que nous faisons. Ce champ de fleurs à l'orée du bois a besoin d'être exploré !

Godric La volonté de ma Dame est mienne.

Helga Aide moi à faire un bouquet, veux-tu chevalier…

§§§

Salazar : Tiens, y'a des traces bizarres par là… A ton avis, de quoi s'agit-il Dame Rowena ?

Rowena C'est… C'est bizarre, ces traces sont étranges… J'espère que…

Salazar : Quoi !

Rowena Par tous les Dieux ! Et elles vont vers le Sud en plus !

Salazar : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Narratrice : Il n'eut pas sa réponse, Rowena partit en courant. Salazar se lança à sa suite.

§§§

Merlin : Pfff,

Pff pff,

Pff, pff, pff...

Arthur: Merlin, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu m'énerves avec tes soupirs !

Merlin : Bon…

Excalibur Tu devrais peut-être aller vérifier que les autres vont bien… Histoire de t'éloigner un peu… Mettons le temps qu'il oublie de se lancer dans une revanche froide et sanglante…

Merlin : Je suivrais tes sages conseils, ô épée parlante.

Narratrice : Il se changea en faucon et partit survoler la forêt.

§§§

Harry : Oh, une grande caverne avec un gros tas d'or. Et là-bas…

Tom : C'est pas des œufs de dragon ça ?

Harry : Si je crois…

Tom : Oh oh.

Narratrice : De l'entrée, des bruits de pas très lourds provinrent. Tom et Harry se figèrent sur place. Un grand dragon se dressa de toute sa hauteur dans l'entrée de la grotte, et rugit.

Harry : Fuyons !

Narratrice : Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Tom, courant : Bordel souffle, mais qu'est-ce qu'un souffle Opaloeil des Antipodes souffle fout ici ? souffle Ca vit en Nouvelle-Zélande ces trucs ! souffle

Harry, courant aussi : Tu crois souffle que c'est le moment souffle de faire souffle de la zoologie souffle !

Tom : T'as pas souffleune idée souffle ? souffle T'as déjà souffle vaincu un dragon souffle !

Harry : Je doute souffle qu'un Accio souffle suffise à faire venir souffle mon balai souffle !

Tom : Pourquoi ? souffle

Harry : Parce que souffle mon éclair de feu existera souffle uniquement dans 1000 ans souffle !

Tom : Mais…

Harry : Je doutes souffle que ça marche aussi souffle à travers le temps souffle !

Tom : Aïe souffle.

Narratrice : Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Tom trébucha sur une racine et s'explosa par terre. Le dragon grogna à nouveau, de la fumée sortant de ses narines, prêt à faire des brochettes de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, du coté d'Helga et de Godric…

Helga O regardez Godric, ces magnifiques boutons d'or !

Godric Ils se marient incroyablement bien avec la teinte de vos cheveux…

Helga O messire Godric, vous savez utiliser les mots… Vous avez parlé de mariage ?

Godric Ah euh…

§§§

Salazar, courant : Dame Rowena, souffle, allez-vous m'expliquer souffle où nous allonssouffle ?

Rowena, courant aussi : souffle Au Sud ! souffle Retrouver nos écuyers ! souffle

Salazar : Mais souffle pourquoi souffle ?

Rowena Ces traces souffle sont celles souffle d'un dragon souffle, de plusieurs souffle dragons !

§§§

Narratrice : Et comme pour donner raison à Rowena, un autre dragon débarqua dans la clairière où Tom était le point de se faire griller, un Dent de Vipère du Pérou. Et un troisième, un Boutefeu chinois.

§§§

A suivre…

Que va-t-il advenir de Tom ?

Va-t-il fini griller comme une côtelette, ou carbonisé comme du charbon ?

Et Harry, que va-t-il faire lui ?

Rowena et Salazar pourront-ils les aider ?

Helga et Godric finiront-ils leur bouquet ?

Et Arthur dans tout ça ?

Ne commence-t-il pas à n'ennuyer à ne rien faire ?

§§§

(1) Jamais lu l'histoire en question, mais l'allusion était trop tentante… La prochaine fois, on parlera d'Yvain et son lion lol !

(2) Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas ce grand classique de l'énigme : Un berger possède une chèvre, un loup et un chou. Il doit les faire passer de l'autre côté de la rivière avec sa barque, qui ne supporte qu'un seul 'élément' en même temps. En l'absence du berger, la chèvre mange le chou, et le loup mange la chèvre. Comment doit s'y prendre le berger ? Les gagnants remportent le dossier complet d'énigmes du même genre que m'avait gracieusement envoyé ma cousine un jour… !

(3) Désolé c'est plus fort que moi… Naheulbeuk forever !

§§§

C'est marrant, cette histoire je ne l'écris que quand je stresse à mort, genre comme hier où j'avais un entretien pour un job d'été… Encore un chapitre coupé en deux pour cause de surcharge de conneries… D'où cette fin en queue de poisson juste pour embêter le lecteur ! Niark niark niark !

RAR

Satya Merci.

Dark No : Terrible ton pseudo… Heureusement, ça se soigne (un peu) cette starwarsgite… Quoique…

Namyotis Bah après une recherche approfondie (comprend mon petit Larousse à moi), il s'avère que les deux orthographes existent en fait ! Après dépend peut-être de l'édition du dico… De toute façon ça doit venir d'une histoire de retranscription des langues anciennes, le W sonnant c'est sûr plus anglo-saxon…

Fee Fleau : La petite maison dans la prairie ? J'y avais pas pensé, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir regardé cette série tous les midis dans ma jeunesse… Menfin de ce que je m'en souviens je crois que cette histoire de baquet, je l'ai vu dans Smallville alors que j'écrivais le chapitre… enfin l'épidose.

Fenice Merci pour le compliment, je vais l'écrire en lettres d'or dans mon cahier, et je le relirai à chaque coup de déprime ! Et aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, je ne l'ai vu que le samedi en fait l'épisode 3, et j'ai du descendre à Lyon en prime, histoire de se faire ça entre amis et à moitié costumé… Si tu entends des histoires de Princesse Leia cavalant dans la gare Lyon Part Dieu un samedi aprem pour retrouver l'amie égarée ayant raté son train… C'est de moi qu'on parle ;-) Menfin pour les enfants sales et excités quelque chose m'échappe… De mes propres souvenirs d'enfance on est toujours sale et surexcité non ? A moins que ce ne soit un signe de folie précoce dans mon cas ;) ? Et t'en a pensé de ce merveilleux épisode 3 au passage ?

Frudule Euh en fait c'est bizarre parce que je faisais une imitation de Starwars dans une première version de ce chapitre, et il me semble l'avoir effacé… En même temps y'a plein de façon de l'imiter cette musique alors… Pour les pommes j'avoue qu'à force d'écrire Avalon - l'île aux pommes ça a finit par me donner des idées… De toute façon trouver un psy à qui expliquer notre problème me semble difficile lol ! « J'en ai marre de la vie j'arrive pas à faire de Salazar un méchant ! » « Oui, et parlez moi donc de votre mère… » « Et Godric Gryffondor qui n' aucun intérêt… » « Donc dans votre enfance vous vous sentiez écrasée par vos sœurs ? » etc…

Owlie Wood : Merci pour toutes ces reviews ça fait toujours plaisir… Donc Force Rose arrive… c'est cousu de fil blanc… Navré pour ton point commun avec Voldemort… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, brûler tous tes posters ! Ou alors habille-toi en noir et commence à débarrasser le monde des non-fans de Legolas… En même temps c'est bête, quand t'auras fini, non seulement tu connaîtras jamais la fin de cette histoire mais en plus tu devras partager le monde avec l'oncle Voldie…

§§§


	6. Où l’on brave le danger pour trouver

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Notre groupe de héros sans peur ni reproche (quoique…) débarque en Bretagne, et lance des équipes de recherches dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour trouver le mystérieux personnage pouvant les mener au Graal. Tout va bien jusqu'à que Harry et Tom rencontrent des dragons, et se retrouvent en fâcheuse posture (surtout Voldemort)…

Epidose 6 : Où l'on brave le danger pour trouver l'informateur…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Rien de bien particulier en tête, mais la majorité de ce chapitre s'est écrite sur fond de Starwars, donc ça me parait très adapté…_

Narratrice : Résumons la situation. Il y a Tom sur le point de se faire griller et Harry sur le point de le regarder se faire griller (ce qui le met en deuxième position sur la liste des futures brochettes). Quant aux secours (aka Salazar, Rowena, et peut-être Merlin), ils ne sont pas près d'arriver…

Harry, pour lui-même : Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Bordel… Un dragon passe encore mais trois !

Tom : Aaaaaahh je vais mourir !

Harry : Mais sers-toi de ta baguette espèce de mage de pacotille !

Tom : Mais je ne sais comment repousser un dragon moi ! Je suis mage noir pas chevalier dragon ! (1)

Narratrice : Et c'est là qu'Harry se retrouva face à un gros dilemme. Les dragons s'apprêtaient à carboniser Tom. En admettant qu'il ait beaucoup de chance, Harry pouvait courir, attraper Tom, le mettre à l'abri et le sauver. Entreprise ayant peu de chance de réussir. Ou alors, il pouvait partir à la recherche des autres, histoire de trouver de l'aide et surtout de les prévenir de la présence de dragons dans les environs. Entreprise moins risquée mais qui permettrait de sauver beaucoup d'autres vies. (2)

Harry : Mais que vais-je pouvoir faire ?

Tom : Grouille-toi de choisir !

Narratrice : Afin de matérialiser correctement le dilemme d'Harry, nous allons matérialiser ses sentiments contradictoires sous la forme d'un ange et d'un démon.

Harry Ange : Harry, tu dois le sauver, même si tu finis griller ! Personne ne doit mourir d'une mort aussi atroce !

Harry Démon : Sauve-toi ! De toute façon tu n'as aucune chance de gagner !

Harry Ange : Ne l'écoute surtout pas ! Le héros que tu es ne peux laisser passer ça ! Sacrifierai-tu une personne innocente ?

Harry : Innocente ?

Harry Ange : C'est vrai ça ! Laisse le crever c'est un mage noir ! Tu dois accomplir ton destin et la prophétie, en laissant mourir !

Harry : Mais ce n'est pas moi qui va le tuer dans ce cas là !

Harry Démon : Va le sauver ! La gloire t'attend si tu le fais, et une récompense comme tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer !

Harry Ange : Evidemment qu'il ne pourra pas l'imaginer, il sera mort ! Laisse-le mourir et va donc prévenir les autres !

Harry Démon : Voyons Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser comme ça, condamné à une mort atroce. Imagine s'il ne meurt pas sur le coup en plus ?

Dragon de Nouvelle Zélande : Bon tu te décides ?

Harry : Depuis quand les dragons parlent ?

Dragon de Nouvelle Zélande : Ah oui c'est vrai… Euh… Grrrrrrrrrr !

Tom : Je vais mourir je vais mourir je vais mourir !

Narratrice : Harry prit alors une décision. Il cria « Accio Tom », le récupéra, et ils s'enfuirent en courant.

Harry : Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Narratrice : Les dragons se lancèrent bien évidemment à leur poursuite.

Harry : Et merde ! Comment on va leur échapper ?

Tom : Là bas à droite, une cachette !

Narratrice : Ils se dissimulèrent donc dans cette petite cavité sous une grosse racine d'arbre. Les dragons passèrent sans les voir.

Tom : Hey Harry, merci d'être venu me chercher ! Maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi !

Harry : Commence déjà par arrêter de citer Starwars et après on verra ! Sans parler de l'emprunt au seigneur des anneaux !

Autrice, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles : Désolé… Trop tentant !

Harry : Bon il faut trouver le moyen de s'échapper de cette zone rapidement…

Tom : Vaste programme… A pied, on ne fait pas le poids face aux dragons…

Harry : Ah si seulement j'avais mon éclair de feu…

Tom, se frappant le front : Mais qu'on est con !

Harry : Quoi ?

Tom : Il n'y pas d'éclairs de feu à l'époque… Mais des balais volants, ça doit bien exister !

Harry : Reste à espérer qu'il y a un balai dans les environs…

Tom : Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer… Accio Balai !

Narratrice : Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Rien ne se passa.

Harry : Attends j'essaye, les Accio c'est ma spécialité. Accio balai !

Narratrice : Rien ne se passa non plus…

Tom, ironique : Ta spécialité hein ?

Harry : Oh ça va hein…

Tom : C'est notre seule solution pourtant… Allez quoi ! Accio Balai !

BAM

Narratrice : Un balai rencontra violemment en collision avec le visage de Tom. Il se mit à saigner du nez.

Harry : Ah. Il suffisait juste d'être patient en fait.

Tom : Mmmfpphh !

Harry : Bon allez, on peut se tirer d'ici.

Narratrice : Il prit le balai, s'assura du bon état de ses brindilles et le posa à l'horizontale.

Harry : Debout !

Narratrice : Le balai ne bougea pas une brindille.

Harry : C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout !

Narratrice : Le balai resta obstinément cloué au sol.

Tom, occupé à arrêter son saignement de nez : Tu sais, je viens de penser à quelque chose…

Harry : Oui ?

Tom : Si ça se trouve c'est un balai tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…

Harry : Et ?

Tom : Il ne vole pas.

Narratrice : Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs, nous ne retranscriront pas les jurons d'Harry.

Harry : Et je présume que tu connais pas le sort pour faire voler un balai non volant ?

Tom : Non. J'imagine qu'on pourrait essayer de le métamorphoser en un balai plus moderne et volant mais… ce serait de la métamorphose à la fois atomique et fonctionnelle, puisqu'il faudrait changer la structure, et prendre en compte l'existence d'un champ d'enchantements permettant de voler…

Harry : Ok on laisse tomber. J'ai une autre idée ! Accio balai volant !

Narratrice : Le temps passa. Les dragons fouinaient toujours aux alentours à en juger par les bruits de pas lourds et les odeurs de brûlé.

Tom : C'est sûr, si tu le fais venir de Chine ton balai…

Harry : Pourquoi de Chine ?

Tom : Tu sais bien que les chinois inventent tout avant tout le monde…

Harry : Sauf qu'ils n'utilisent pas de balai là-bas…

Tom : Ah bon ?

Harry : Jamais lu le Quidditch à travers les âges ?

Tom : J'avais d'autres occupations…

Harry : Enfin toujours est-il que le balai pas plus que le Quidditch ne se sont implantés en Chine.

Tom : Génial… Enfin si j'ai besoin d'un expert en Quidditch à cette époque où il n'a même pas encore été inventé, je te ferais signe…

Harry : Oh ça va… Hey ! Tu n'entends rien ?

Tom : Si, y'a de l'animation comme qui dirait…

Narratrice : En effet, les sons leur parvenant traduisaient un certain état d'agitation chez les dragons… Comme s'ils chassaient quelque chose. Tout à coup, quelque chose se jeta sur Harry et Tom.

Tom : Tirez-vous qui que vous soyez ! Cette cachette est déjà prise !

Harry : Tom, c'est Salazar et Rowena !

Salazar: Je suis content de te revoir écuyer! Et toi aussi mon descendant !

Harry : D'où vous sortez ?

Rowena Nous avons trouvé des traces de dragons allant vers le sud alors nous sommes venus nous prévenir, mais on a été repéré… et nous voilà…

Harry : Ca va pas nous aider à nous nous en sortir… Déjà à deux sur un balai…

Salazar : En quoi un balai peut-il nous aider ?

Harry : Vous êtes au courant qu'un balai ça peut voler ?

Rowena Je présume que théoriquement c'est possible mais je n'y aurais jamais pensé… Pourquoi faire voler un balai ? Pourquoi pas un fauteuil ou un tonneau tant qu'on y est ?

Tom : Et bien parce que…

Narratrice : Il fut interrompu par Harry qui lui envoya un coup de coude.

Tom, à Harry : Quoi ?

Harry : Ils n'ont jamais vu de balai voler ! Si ça se trouve le balai volant n'a pas encore été inventé.

Tom : Et ?

Harry : Si ça se trouve on vient de créer un paradoxe temporel !

Tom : A mon avis c'est pas le premier… Enfin ça expliquerait pourquoi ton balai volant ne vient pas…

Narratrice : Ils se retournèrent vers les deux autres.

Harry : Voilà, un balai volant c'est une bonne idée car c'est un objet qui ne prend pas de place, et qui est facile à dissimuler aux yeux des moldus.

Salazar : Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

Rowena Les hommes ne touchent jamais à un balai alors forcément…

Harry : Auriez-vous des idées pour faire voler un balai alors ? Comme ça nous pourrons nous échapper…

Salazar : Sur ce tas de brindilles ?

Harry : Ca a déjà marché une fois pour moi… Dans l'idée il nous en faudrait plusieurs… Nous n'aurons qu'à faire plusieurs trajets sinon…

Rowena Mettons nous au travail alors.

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, du coté des autres héros…

Arthur : La nuit arrive et personne ne revient… Nous ferions mieux de partir à leur recherche non ?

Excalibur C'est une idée Sire…

§§§

Helga Et voilà ! Quel magnifique bouquet !

Godric Merveilleux, comme votre adorable personne Dame Helga ! Si vous me permettez…

Helga Messire Godric ?

Godric J'aimerais attacher cette rose à vos cheveux…

Helga Oh messire Godric !

§§§

Merlin, toujours en faucon : Mais où sont donc passés,

Nos héros égarés ?

Mais d'où vient cette fumée ?

Et cette odeur de brûlée ?

Des dragons, par Belenos !

Il faut que je les retrouve, par Cernunnos ! (3)

§§§

Salazar : Au fait, ce ne serait pas plus simple d'affronter les dragons ?

Harry : Vous vous en sentez capables vous ?

Salazar : Euh… Non.

Tom : Nous non plus. On revient à la solution balai.

Rowena Je suis étonnée que dans le futur, vous ne connaissiez point un sort pour vaincre les dragons.

Salazar : C'est vrai ça ? Avec tous ces merveilleux sorts que vous nous avez montré, vous devez forcément en avoir un contre les dragons, non ?

Harry : Euh oui mais…

Tom : C'est vrai que…

Harry : Mais c'est réservé aux sorciers adultes et compétents.

Tom : Exactement. Des sorciers adultes, compétents, raisonnables...

Rowena Et bien messire Tom, c'est un plaisir de vous voir reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas parfait !

Tom : … et aussi cinglés, têtes brûlées, à tendance suicidaire…

Harry : Vous avez parlé trop vite Dame Rowena.

Rowena Quel digne descendant de Salazar à la langue fourchue…

Salazar : Mais pourquoi vous me comparez toujours à un serpent ?

Harry : Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ?

Narratrice : Ils travaillèrent sur leur prototype de balai jusqu'à la nuit tombée… Jusqu'à l'émouvant premier essai…

Harry : Debout !

Narratrice : Et le balai obéit. Bon, bien sûr, il fit le tour des personnes présentes et un double salto arrière avant de venir se coller dans la main d'Harry, mais il marchait, enfin volait, et c'était l'essentiel. Le premier balai venait d'être inventé.

Tom : Bon… un volontaire ?

Salazar : Pour ?

Rowena Cela coule de source. L'un de nous s'envole pour aller chercher des renforts. Je propose que le volontaire aille chercher nos montures ailées, les ramène, et nous nous sauvons d'ici.

Tom : Bien général ! Mais j'ai raté le moment où vous avez pris la direction des opérations…

Harry : Fais pas ton grincheux. Bon, je suis le seul qui sait voler sur cette chose, je présume que c'est à moi d'y aller…

Salazar : Je suis fier de toi, mon écuyer !

Narratrice : Harry se débarrassa de toutes ses affaires inutiles pour être plus léger, et décolla. Cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec son éclair de feu. En fait, c'était à peu près aussi agréable que le Magicobus. Donc définitivement désagréable. Sans parler des échardes. Alors qu'il s'élevait au dessus des arbres, il croisa un faucon…

Merlin : Arrête-toi crou jeune écuyer,

Mais que s'est-il kri donc passé ?

Harry : Merlin ? C'est vous ?

Narratrice : La réponse outrée du faucon le convainquit que c'était le cas. En même temps comment un oiseau pourrait-il parler, en vers qui plus est ?

Harry : Merlin, il faut que vous préveniez les autres ! Il y a des dragons plein la forêt ! Moi je vais récupérer nos montures pour sortir tout le monde de ce nid de serpents… de dragons !

Merlin : De quel droit,

M'ordonnes-tu ? ...

Harry : LE MONDE EST EN DANGER !

Narratrice : Le vent commençait à souffler fort et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son assiette…

Harry : ALORS TREVE DE POESIE ! ALLEZ PREVENIR LES AUTRES ! ON SE RETROUVE A L'OREE DE LA FORET !

Narratrice : Et sur ce il partit retrouver les montures. Pendant ce temps…

§§§

Narratrice : Quelque part dans un champ de fleurs sauvages…

Arthur : Messire Godric ! Enfin je vous retrouve !

Godric Ah mon roi ! J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous !

Arthur : Vous avez trouvé notre informateur ?

Godric Non, mais…

Arthur : Alors ça n'a aucune importance. Vous avez vu les autres ?

Helga Non sire mais…

Arthur : Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez là à faire des bouquets de fleurs ?

Godric Mais sire…

Arthur : Allez, il faut retrouver les autres !

Helga, criant : Le seigneur Godric vient de me demander en mariage et vous considérez que ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Arthur, hurlant plus fort qu'elle : Exactement !

Narratrice : Helga se jeta dans les bras de Godric pour y pleurer à son aise.

Helga Espèce de snif d'ordure snif !

Godric Voyons Dame Helga, notre roi a raison, notre quête doit passer avant tout. Nous nous réjouirons une fois cette aventure terminée.

Helga Mais snif c'était snif le plus jour snif de ma vie snif !

Excalibur Ah c'est si émouvant… J'espère que malgré le mauvais caractère de mon porteur, vous m'inviterez moi au mariage…

Godric Cela va de soi noble épée !

Excalibur Arthur, je serais vous, je ferais des excuses…

Arthur : Oui bien sûr, peut-être ais-je été trop cruel… Veuillez acceptez mes excuses Dame Helga, je me suis emporté pour une raison futile.

Narratrice : C'est à ce moment là que Merlin se posa sur le sol et reprit forme humaine.

Merlin : Mon roi,

Je vous retrouve enfin,

Les autres sont dans de beaux draps,

Car les dragons commencent à avoir faim.

Arthur : Il faut aller les aider !

Merlin : Non Arthur,

Harry récupère leurs montures,

Puis ils vont vite débarquer,

Donc nul besoin de les sauver !

Arthur : Bien. Allons les retrouver à notre point de rendez-vous.

Narratrice : Ils s'y rendirent. A peine y étaient-ils arrivés que les autres débarquèrent, Harry sur son balai, Tom sur son griffon, Salazar sur son hippogriffe et Rowena sur son cheval ailé. Epuisées par cette longue partie de cache-cache et la course poursuite pour échapper aux dragons, ils s'effondrèrent tous à même le sol.

Salazar : Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton descendant, Godric, c'est un écuyer formidable et efficace.

Godric Ah tu vois bien !

Tom : Et évidemment ma participation est passée sous silence !

Salazar : …

Rowena Sans parler de la mienne !

Salazar : Euh oui c'est vrai. Il est évident que sans le concours de Dame Rowena et de mon descendant, nous n'en serions pas là. Je leur suis infiniment reconnaissant pour leurs charmes habiles qui permirent de faire voler un balai.

Arthur : Et je présume que vous n'avez trouvé aucune trace de notre mystérieux informateur ?

Harry : Non, on a juste trouvé une caverne, son trésor et ses adorables dragons…

Narratrice : Puis se rappelant les notions élémentaires de politesse…

Harry : … Majesté.

Arthur : Donc retour à la case départ…

Rowena Si l'on raisonne rationnellement… oui.

Helga Mais il s'est quand même passé quelque chose !

Narratrice : Tous se tournèrent vers Godric et Helga, qui se tenaient par la main, le regard dans le vague.

Tom : Pitié ! Pas une histoire d'amour ! C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter !

Harry : Plains-toi ! Tu crois que j'apprécie de découvrir l'identité de mon arrière-un-nombre-incalculable-de-fois-grand-mère ?

Tom : Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas le cas… Tu descends peut-être d'une branche bâtarde non conçue dans le lit conjugal…

Harry : Arrête c'est flippant tu commence à parler comme eux…

Tom : Désolé… Je vais recommencer à t'insulter alors… saloperie de Gryffondor !

Harry : Merci…connard de Serpentard ! Tu sais on parle de Gryffondor là… Et pas n'importe quel Gryffondor, non. LE type qui a donné son nom à la maison.

Tom : Ah oui c'est vrai. Toutes mes condoléances.

Merlin : Jeunes écuyers,

Ce comportement est indigne de vous,

Je suis sûr que n'apprécieriez,

Que ce soit votre honneur qu'on bafoue.

Tom : On ne bafoue pas, on commente.

Excalibur Ah la jeunesse de demain…

Harry : Ce serait plutôt la jeunesse du millénaire prochain…

Arthur : Il suffit ! Cessez vos bavardages ! Nous devons améliorer notre plan d'attaque pour demain.

Harry : Cool ! En tout cas faudrait penser à éviter le territoire des dragons, de toute façon y'a personne là-bas.

§§§

Narratrice : Le lendemain, ils se levèrent, mangèrent et se mirent en route vers le sud qui semblait plus prometteur que les autres directions, et en gros comité, histoire d'éviter le grand bazar galactique de la veille. Ils reprirent l'idée de Rowena, couplée à celle d'une brigade aérienne pour surveiller tout signe d'habitation… ou de dragon.

Merlin : L'affaire ne va pas être aisée,

O noble majesté,

Car il sera difficile de distinguer,

A qui appartient la fumée.

Salazar : Et bien si l'on admet que les maisons ne bougent pas, ça devrait donner des indices…

Narratrice : Ils passèrent donc la matinée à explorer la forêt en se relayant pour surveiller le ciel. Lorsque tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit étrange. Quelque chose comme des « schbong ! » en série, mais avec des bruits résiduels bizarres.

Salazar : Oh non…

Harry : Pas encore un dragon…

Rowena Il ne ferait pas ce bruit-là.

Godric Mais alors qu'est-ce Dame Rowena ?

Rowena Aucune idée, mais ça se rapproche à grands pas.

Arthur : Nous allons l'attendre ici, c'est peut-être sans danger.

Helga Excellente suggestion, Majesté.

Arthur : Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre !

Godric Bien sûr.

Narratrice : Ils attendirent donc, armes sorties au cas où. N'y tenant plus, Harry remonta sur son balai pour observer les alentours.

Salazar, criant : Alors que vois-tu mon écuyer ?

Harry : C'est… C'est… Par la barbe de Merlin !

Merlin : Mais, par Epona,

Que vient faire ma barbe par là ?

Tom : Laisse tomber, c'est une expression !

Merlin : Cela ne me dit toujours pas…

Tom : On s'en fout ! Les cours d'histoire ce sera pour une autre fois ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois là-haut !

Harry : J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! C'est gigantesque ! C'est… ridicule !

Salazar : Ce qui ne nous dit pas de quoi il s'agit…

Godric Prenons notre mal en patience mon ami, nous verrons cette chose assez tôt.

Narratrice : Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Les bruits allaient en se rapprochant. Tout à coup, il y eut à nouveau un « Schbong » suivit par le bruit d'arbres se pliant et se dépliant et le « VOUF » de quelque chose bondissant en l'air à grande vitesse. Une ombre les recouvrit, et ils se protégèrent tous instinctivement la tête (sauf Harry, en l'air donc à l'abri… enfin, plus ou moins).

§§§

Narratrice : Quel suspense n'est-ce pas ? Terrifiant isn't it ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vont-ils tout simplement mourir, marquant là la fin de l'histoire ? Ou bien seront-ils sauvés in extremis par les extra-terrestres ? A moins qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, ce dont je doute fort vu la situation… Et vous, vous êtes là en train de vous ronger les ongles devant votre écran, laissant tomber plein de rognures sur le clavier, ce qui risque de provoquer des disfonctionnements, en attendant de découvrir le destin de nos héros…

Tom : ahem

Narratrice : Et c'est là que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai tous les pouvoirs : je peux les égratigner, leur faire mal, les blesser presque mortellement, les mutiler à vie, les tuer et les ressusciter, les envoyer en Patagonie orientale… Je suis le maître de l'Univers ! Mwa ah ah !

Harry : Elle nous fait quoi là ?

Tom : Crise de mégalomanie…

Harry : Ca je m'en étais rendu compte… Mais… on fait quoi nous pendant ce temps ?

Tom : On attend que ça passe…

Harry : C'est ça ta solution ? Le monde n'est vraiment pas près d'être débarrassé de ta présence !

Narratrice : Et je régnera sur la galaxie comme père et fils, sans le père ni le fils, mais avec le frère à la rigueur quoique… Je recréerai le monde à mon image avec des voitures vertes, des routes vertes, des maisons vertes, des pâtes vertes, des coquelicots verts et des vaches vertes !

Salazar : Cet amour du vert doit être nocif pour la santé…

Harry : Sans blague…

Narratrice : continue dans son délire…

§§§

Autrice Ah ça y'est ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment raconter la suite ! Tu peux arrêter tes conneries et recommencer ta narration !

§§§

Narratrice : Et c'est alors qu'une grosse masse rose s'écrasa avec plus ou moins de délicatesse sur la cime des arbres voisins, ployant sous le poids de la combinaison de forces et d'énergie cinétique et potentielle à donner une migraine à un physicien. Les spécialistes reconnaîtront un pachyderme rose, mais la plupart des héros n'ayant jamais vu d'éléphant… rose qui plus est… Heureusement ils purent l'identifier comme tel à cause de :

1) Le chat ailé volant à ses cotés, à coup de « flap flap flap » et « bzzzzzzzzzzz »

2) La souris vert-jaune fluo installée entre les deux oreilles de l'éléphant, dont son cri « Tchikitchikichitk » était presque inaudible.

Donc vu qu'il y avait deux des animaux du trio décrit par la Dame du La, le troisième devait forcément être l'éléphant.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'éléphant rose, à peine eut-il touché la cime des arbres, rebondit aussitôt et s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. L'ensemble des bruits formait une symphonie étrange que n'aurait pas renié Yann Tiersen. Tous nos héros se regardèrent, interloqués… jusqu'à que l'un d'eux… enfin l'une d'elle… réagisse. (4)

Rowena Voici les animaux qui nous conduiront au Graal ! Suivons-les !

Narratrice : Tout le monde se mit aussitôt à courir/voler/galoper à la suite de l'étrange trio qui continuait à se mouvoir sans être déranger outre mesure par ses poursuivants, qui du reste avaient bien du mal à les suivre.

Harry : Saloperie de balai ! Il ne va pas assez vite !

Tom : C'est pas le dernier modèle de Nimbus non plus !

Harry : Ouais mais là je crois que j'irais aussi vite à pieds…

Narratrice : Ce qu'il fit. Il descendit à terre… et cinq minutes plus tard, en ayant marre de courir, balai en main, pour se maintenir à niveau, il monta sur son hippogriffe et s'envola à nouveau. A force de galopade et de battement d'ailes, tout en évitant racines et branches d'arbres, ils se maintinrent à une distance raisonnable des bestioles.

§§§

Narratrice : Après quelques heures de poursuite, alors que les montures commençaient à fatiguer, ils débarquèrent alors dans une grande clairière avec au centre une cabane… et un vaste potager rempli de plants de coloquintes. Pas des courges, des potirons, potimarrons et autres citrouilles non ! Des coloquintes, que des coloquintes, rien que des coloquintes et toujours des coloquintes !

Godric Mai qui serait assez fou pour vivre dans la forêt et ne cultiver QUE des coloquintes ?

Rowena J'avoue, messire Godric, que je serais bien aise de recevoir une réponse. Voilà donc un mystère donc épais.

Helga C'est sans doute pour les jolies couleurs et les formes tarabiscotées… Regardez comme ces plants sont magnifiques !

Godric Ma dame parle juste ! Le propriétaire de ce jardin est certainement un artiste.

Tom : Un sculpteur de coloquintes peut-être ? La Dame du Lac nous a envoyé voir ça pour trouver le Graal ?

Arthur : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est là que vit l'homme que nous a envoyé voir la Dame du Lac, jeune écuyer ?

Tom : Facile, les espèces de monstres ont arrêté leur cirque.

Narratrice : En effet, non loin de la cabane, étaient désormais installés confortablement sur le sol l'éléphant rose léger comme un plume (et accessoirement aux mœurs de kangourou), le chat ailé et la souris fluorescente.

Godric Quelle perspicacité mon jeune écuyer…

Tom : Je prête attention aux alentours, moi !

Harry : Hey ! Peut-être qu'il lit l'avenir dans les graines de coloquintes ! Et que c'est comme ça qu'il va nous indiquer la route du Graal !

Tom : Dis moi que tu plaisantes…

Harry : Tu vois une autre explication ? Qui serait assez cinglé pour cultiver des coloquintes en plein milieu de la forêt de Brocéliande ?

Tom : Peut-être pour des potions ?

Rowena Aucune potion n'utilise de coloquinte, sous quelque forme qui soit d'ailleurs…

Merlin : Les druides apprennent,

Que cette plante est maudite,

Bien qu'on la cultive sans peine,

Et qu'elle pousse vite.

Arthur : Le mieux serait de demander au propriétaire.

Narratrice : Et joignant le geste à la parole, il alla frapper à la porte. Quelqu'un s'approcha et ouvrit la porte, et c'était certainement la personne la plus bizarre jamais rencontrée jusque là par nos héros… En fait la seule chose normale –du moins pour l'époque- était ses vêtements. Pour le reste, il avait de longs cheveux roses attachés en catogan, deux petites cornes, et une paire d'adorables petites ailes mauves sortant de sa tunique grâce à des trous dans tunique spécialement prévue pour. Est-ce vraiment utile de préciser le nom de ce personnage…

Helga Oh ! Un ange ! Regardez ses adorables petites ailes !

Godric Prenez garde ma mie. Regardez ses cornes, il ne peut s'agir que d'un démon.

Salazar : Très jolie couleur de cheveux…

Rowena Ca doit être un féministe acharné pour arborer ainsi la couleur symbolisant par excellence la gente féminine !

Harry : Oh non pas lui ! Pas encore !

Tom : Quoi ? C'est qui ?

Harry : Mais Force Rose évidemment !

Force Rose : Dans cette histoire, je suis Forcus Rosalibus !

Excalibur Très joli nom !

Force Rose : En fait, c'est surtout pour faire plus moyenâgeux le latin.

Harry : Tout un programme… Hum… Vous êtes vraiment censé nous montrer la voie du Graal ?

Force Rose : De quoi ?

Tom : Dites, si vous vous appelez vraiment Forcus Rosa-truc-chose, pourquoi toutes vos lignes de dialogues commencent par Force Rose ?

Force Rose : Bah euh… C'est-à-dire que… C'est pas moi qui décide de toute façon ! Et toi !

Narratrice, air adorable… et très hypocrite : Oui ?

Force Rose : Tu eux expliquer ?

Narratrice : Bah euh… Déjà qu'écrire Force Rose, j'en oublie la moitié en route, alors en plus en pseudo latin de cuisine à faire hurler les puristes… On peut en revenir au sujet ?

Force Rose : Oui, bien sûr… On en était où déjà ?

Arthur : Messire Forcus Rosalibus, la Dame du Lac nous a envoyé à vous car il parait que vous détenez des informations sur le Graal.

Force Rose : De quoi ? Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce vous fabriquez avec mon balai ! Je le cherche depuis ce matin !

§§§

A suivre…

Force Rose… pardon Forcus Rosalibus détient-il oui ou non des informations sur le Graal ?

Que fabrique-t-il dans la forêt de Brocéliande à cultiver de coloquintes ?

Va-t-il être heureux d'hériter un balai volant, enfin, si Harry est d'accord pour lui rendre ?

Nos héros vont-ils finirent par trouver le Graal ?

§§§

(1) De mémoire ça doit être une résurgence de mes lointaines lectures de la série des Dragons de Pern ou quelque chose dans le genre de McCaffrey…

(2) En fait les dragons ne sont pas arrivés là par hasard… l'autre jour j'ai passé l'après-midi sur un site internet avec ma très bonne amie Indigo à faire des tests de personnalités bidon sur Harry Potter, avec de superbes résultats (moi qui me revendique Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, je me retrouve à Gryffondor, avec un patronus chauve-souris, un animagus dauphin et Dumbledore comme homme de ma vie !), et parmi les questions il y avait celle du dragon comme narrée ci-dessus à peu de choses, et faut-il sauver l'ami en danger immédiat ou prévenir les autres… Après on a un peu dérivé…

(3) A mon avis je dois cette surcharge de dieux celtiques à Fenice… Belenos est plus ou moins un Apollon à la mode gallo-romaine, Cernunnos est un dieu à ramure de cerf et aux fonctions plus que variables mais très liée à la fécondité… Quant à Epona (ça c'est pour plus loin) est la déesse du cheval gauloise, dont le culte sera même implanté à Rome…

(4) Excusez la pauvreté des bruitages… Ceci dit l'allusion à ce cher Yann n'est pas innocente, vu que j'ai écrit cette partie assise dans un coin de la fnac en attendant une rencontre avec le musicien précédemment nommé…

§§§

Vous me pardonnerez les éventuelles fautes restantes et autres incohérences, j'ai fini ça ce matin au réveil…

Je tiens quand même à remercier le Quidditch à travers les âges pour son incroyable source de documentation sur les balais… Il serait bon de préciser que l'éléphant léger comme une plume, le chat ailé et la souris fluorescente sont une création de Force Rose (si si, le vrai le seul, l'unique !) qui traîne dans un vieux cadavre exquis… et que je recycle à l'occasion… Sauf que l'éléphant n'était pas rose à l'origine mais bon… Quant aux coloquintes, c'est encore une longue histoire stupide mais j'en dirais pas plus… ça viendra dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être le dernier… pas encore sûre !

§§§

RAR

Fenice Une quête longue et difficile ? Ca m'étonnerait vu que la fin va très vite arriver… Le problème est que j'ai énormément d'idées, mais que raccorder ne sera pas facile… Un fils de 9 ans ? Mais non t'es pas vieille, dépend de comment tu comptes les années… j'ai une copine qui a décidé qu'à partir de 20 on devait repartir dans l'autre sens, puis arrivé à 0 on recommence à avancer… C'est marrant quand même parce que le « Tu parles d'un baratineur celui-là » sonne quand même très Cyrus Black ;-)

Fee Fleau : Ah ce cher Yann Tiersen… A qui j'ai l'autre jour donné à l'occasion d'une séance dédicace improvisée l'adresse des chroniques d'internat… Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu faire ça mais bon…

Pour Ginny je le savais plus moins, j'ai croisé le prénom en Renaissance à cause d'un portrait au Louvre d'une fille qui ne serait pas la certaine Ginevra que tout le monde pensait mais en fait sa sœur et blablabla, et donc le brin de genièvre qu'elle porterait ne serait qu'un rappel de sa sœur et… Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est très calculé parce qu'ils tous des prénoms plus ou moins royaux dans cette famille… Menfin moi ce qui me fait marrer chez les Weasleys c'est que les premiers prénoms masculins viennent par ordre alphabétique si on oublie Percy : Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred etc…

Quant à Merlin… Bah curieusement faire des vers à l'envers, c'est pour moi plus facile…

Frudule Dommage que j'ai pas lu ta review plus tôt, ça m'aurait donné des idées… Les brochettes de Jedusor… trop bien ! Sinon emprunte donc tout ce que tu veux, je ne crache jamais sur un peu de pub… vais en profiter pour lire ta fic au passage… Quant à l'action… bah j'espère que ça t'aura satisfait(e ?).

DarkNo J'espère que ça aura été assez vite… Et non en fait la starwarsite ne se soigne pas, ou je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans une salle obscure dimanche matin pour le revoir une troisième fois !

§§§


	7. Où nos héros tâchent de récupérer

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Après avoir réussi, en inventant le balai volant, à échapper aux dragons, nos héros repartent à la recherche de leur informateur, qu'ils découvrent en suivant ses animaux familiers, en train de cultiver la coloquinte dans une clairière…

**Petit récapitulatif sur le personnage de Force Rose :** Pour ceux qui rencontrent notre cher héros pour la première fois, je tiens à rappeler qu'il a quelques pouvoirs spécifiques : il fait pousser des fleurs, peint les murs en rose et il produit une sorte de fumée violette par ses oreilles qui le téléporte ailleurs. Et s'il chante, toutes les femelles (humaines ou non) à proximité tombent amoureuses de lui (et deviennent hystériques au passage…). Pour en savoir plus sur ce merveilleux héros, jetez un coup d'œil à l'interlude dans mon Histoire de Poudlard, et à une bonne partie de mon précédent délire Voldemort à l'école des sorciers…

Epidose 7 : Où nos héros tâchent de récupérer de judicieux indices pour trouver le Graal…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Et arrivée au milieu du chapitre, ce fut la panique ! Toujours pas de musique de fond appropriée… jusqu'à un tour dans divers magasins qui entraîna l'acquisition de deux BO de films déjantés… Donc je recommande The Princess Bride pour les scènes d'amouuuur et pour le reste The Aquatic Life with Steve Zissou (aka la Vie Aquatique)…_

Narratrice : Afin d'aider les lecteurs à restituer l'action et à mieux saisir le dialogue qui va suivre, enfin tout particulièrement les lecteurs atteints soit de graves troubles de la mémoire, soit d'une flemmingite aigue les empêchant de revenir à la page précédente, voir les deux à la fois, nous allons effectuer un rappel de la dernière phrase de l'épidose précédente.

_Dans l'épidose précédente_

Force Rose : De quoi ? Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce vous fabriquez avec mon balai ! Je le cherche depuis ce matin !

_Et maintenant, dans l'épidose d'aujourd'hui._

Tom : Votre balai ! Il a faillit m'assommer, votre putain de balai !

Harry : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est plutôt ta faute, pas celle du balai…

Tom : Si c'est de sa faute ! Les balais obéissent aux grands méchants mages noirs, et quand on les convoque, ils arrivent droit dans la main, pas dans la figure !

Harry : Pfff… Incapable de reconnaître que tu as raté ton sortilège d'attraction…

Tom : Je n'ai pas raté mon sortilège…

Arthur : Silence !

Rowena, visiblement très impressionnée par la tirade de Force Rose : En tout cas j'admire les hommes qui cherchent dès le matin leur balai pour nettoyer la maison…

Narratrice : La personne m'ayant donné cette idée se reconnaîtra en lisant… Je tiens à la remercier pour les cinq pages de conneries qu'elle vient de lancer…

Salazar : Vous ai-je dis, ma Dame, que j'adorais balayer ?

Rowena, qui visiblement ne l'écoutait pas : Huummmm

Harry : Vous savez, Dame Rowena, peut-être qu'il cherchait son balai uniquement afin de s'en servir pour taper ses animaux familiers, ou bien faire tomber les fruits des arbres… Ne vous laissez pas aveugler par cette fausse sortie…

Rowena Vous dites vrai, jeune écuyer.

Harry : Sans compter que Salazar, lui, sait manier le balai. Souvenez vous de la façon dont il le tenait avec grande habileté alors que vous l'enchantiez…

Rowena Cela donne à réfléchit jeune homme…

Arthur : Trêve de balayage… euh de bavardage, nous avons une mission à accomplir !

Narratrice : Mais c'était peine perdue…

Tom, attirant Harry à l'écart : On peut savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ?

Harry : Je donne un coup de main à ton ancêtre !

Tom : Mais ça va pas la tête, espèce de censuré !

Harry : Ben quoi… maintenant que ma propre existence est assurée, il faut qu'on s'occupe de la tienne ! Imagine le paradoxe qu'on va créer sinon…

Tom : Mais je veux pas que mon ancêtre se marie avec une féministe acharnée qui va le pousser à abandonner le chaudron de maître des potions pour celui de maître queux du château ! Elle en serait bien capable !

Harry : Ecoute, c'est logique… Il lui fait la cour depuis le début, et ils n'ont pas encore fondé Poudlard… or ils faut qu'ils se connaissent pour ça, donc d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Narratrice : Non loin de là…

Salazar : Vous avez parfaitement raison Dame Rowena. Les hommes devraient savoir que les chaudrons ne servent pas qu'aux potions, que les vêtements abîmés doivent être réparés et non jetés, et que passer régulièrement le balai chez soi prolonge l'espérance de vie.

Rowena Ne me prenez pas pour une poulette sans cervelle, Sire Salazar !

Salazar : Dame Rowena, je n'oserais jamais…

Rowena Et si je déteste les sexistes, j'exècre les hommes sans volonté !

Salazar : Mais ce n'est là que l'expression de ma volonté à conquérir votre noble cœur, Dame Rowena…

Excalibur Diantre ! Que c'est beau ! Snif !

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, au milieu des coloquintes, Godric et Helga donnaient libre cours à leur idylle… dans le sens moyenâgeux et amour courtois du terme bien sûr, bande de pervers ! Et assis sur les marches de la cabane (accessoire de décor spécialement mis en place pour l'occasion), Arthur se prenait la tête dans les mains, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Force Rose : Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien dites moi…

Merlin : Il ne fait aucun doute que notre pauvre roi,

Ne rêve que de rentrer chez soi,

Retrouver son royaume,

Loin de ces histoires d'amour à la gômme.

Force Rose : Vous avez pas un problème d'élocution vous ?

Arthur, sanglotant : Personne ne m'écoute bouhouhouh. Même mon épée préfère écouter les salades des autres plutôt que de me tenir compagnie. Je fais un roi pitoyable. C'est décidé, je finis cette quête et je m'en vais visiter le vaste monde, seul !

Merlin : Voyons, mon cher Arthur,

Cessez donc ce comportement,

Rappelez vous, vous êtes un dur,

Faites donc obéir ces garnements !

Force Rose : Bon… je vais aller récupérer mon balai moi…

Narratrice : Il partit donc vers le possesseur temporaire de son balai, Harry.

Merlin : Mon roi,

Cette attitude,

N'est pas digne de toi.

Cessez vos platitudes,

Et usez donc de votre pouvoir,

Pour vous faire entendre de ces lascars.

Force Rose : Dites, je pourrais récupérer mon balai, j'en ai besoin pour chasser les araignées de mon plafond…

Tom : Vous pourriez commencer par vous occuper de celles des plafonds des autres… Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupé à mettre au point un plan génialissime pour dominer le monde ?

Harry : On faisait ça ?

Tom : Oui ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est lancé dans la sélection génétique ?

Harry : Sélection génétique, sélection génétique… tiens d'ailleurs… Dame Rowena !

Narratrice : L'intéressée, qui gardait toujours un œil sur Force Rose à la manière d'un chasseur qui ne perd pas de vu son gibier, se tourna vers Harry…

Harry : Epousez Salazar ! Lui au moins il n'a pas peur des araignées…

Force Rose, indigné : Mais je n'ai pas peur des araignées !

Harry : Alors pourquoi vous prenez un balai pour les chasser ?

Force Rose : Mais…

Rowena, reportant son regard sur Salazar : Vraiment messire ?

Salazar, pour lui-même : Ouais… riche idée les araignées… sauf que…

Tom : Mauvaise idée Potter… je te rappelle que mon ancêtre a élevé un basilic, l'ennemi mortel des araignées…

Harry : Attends, on élève quand même pas un serpent géant capable de tuer du regard à cause des araignées !

Tom : Pourquoi pas !

Harry : Mais c'est ridicule !

Tom : Ne traite pas mon ancêtre de ridicule !

Harry : Mais enfin ! Il est supposé haïr les moldus, vouloir virer les nés de moldus de Poudlard, être un grand méchant mage noir ! Pas avoir créer un basilic à cause de sa peur panique des araignées ! C'est supposé être quelqu'un de terrible et puissant, pas un arachnophobe !

Tom : Non mais tu as vu ton ancêtre…

Harry : Bah tu ferais mieux de regarder le tien, parce que si l'arachnophobie est héréditaire, les Weasleys risquent d'être ses descendants !

Tom : Ah ouais ! Bah vu la blondeur de tes ancêtres, tu ferais mieux de vérifier que tu n'es pas cousin avec les Malefoy !

Harry : Je préférerais encore avoir Rogue comme famille !

Narratrice : Et ils s'engueulèrent, comme à leur habitude…

Force Rose : Dites, je peux récupérer mon balai ?

Salazar : Dame Rowena, pour vous, je ferais fuir toutes les araignées de la terre !

Rowena Mais les araignées sont des animaux utiles.

Salazar : Alors je vous aiderais à les protéger. Je construirai un château pour toutes les abriter !

Helga, revenue du jardin de coloquintes : Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un moyen pour faire des robes avec leur fil de soie !

Godric Excellente idée ma Dame. Je propose que nous y travaillions tous ensemble une fois notre quête résolue !

Salazar : Exactement ! Nous créerons une collection de robes en soie d'araignées comme en voudront toutes les sorcières de la Bretagne. Et Dame Rowena dessinera les modèles !

Rowena Puis-je inclure des pantalons dans nos collections ?

Salazar : Tout ce que tu veux, ma merveilleuse styliste…

Narratrice : Et un peu plus loin…

Tom : Chat de gouttière !

Harry : Couleuvre commune !

Tom : Lion en cage !

Harry : Serpent à lunettes myope !

Narratrice : Tom, commençant à être à cours d'arguments, décida d'agir. Il s'empara du balai d'Harry (et anciennement à Force Rose) et s'en servit pour taper sur la tête de sa Némésis favorite.

Force Rose : Hey ! Lâchez mon balai !

Harry, sous les coups : Tom bam tu es en train de boum détruire bam le premier spécimen boum de balai aïe mes lunettes !

Tom : Prends ça, Gryffondor de malheur !

Harry : Mais… aïe le nez… je suis un sorcier !

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi que Voldie et Harry s'affrontèrent pour la cinquième ? Sixième ? Peu importe… énième fois. Les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Force Rose, de son coté, essayait de faire pousser des lianes pour récupérer son précieux balai.

Arthur : C'est décidé, demain, je rentre au château et j'abandonne cette satanée quête !

Merlin : Voyons, majesté,

Vous n'y pensez pas ?

Vous feriez mieux de séparer vos écuyers,

Et notre quête reprendra,

Si vous y mettez un peu d'autorité.

Excalibur Allez, majesté, appelle tes potes, on sépare les gosses et on reprend notre quête !

Arthur : Vous avez peut-être raison…

Narratrice : Il se leva et marcha vers nos quatre fondateurs favoris, en plein dans leur petite entreprise…

Arthur : Ahem…

Godric Oui majesté ?

Arthur : Les dieux m'ont parlé. Il est temps de reprendre le fil de notre histoire.

Excalibur Ca y'est, désormais je suis d'essence divine.

Arthur : C'est surtout qu'historiquement parlant, c'est plus grandiose de raconter « Les dieux envoyèrent un message à Arthur : Il devait tenir bon », plutôt que « il fut consolé par un cinglé versant et une épée parlante »

Salazar : Sire, accepteriez vous de…

Arthur : Plus tard, plus tard, d'abord, il nous faut séparer nos écuyers !

Narratrice : Godric et Salazar essayèrent donc de les séparer, non sans prendre quelques sorts dans la figure… Rowena les pourvut alors intelligemment de boucliers magiques pour les protéger. Pendant ce temps, Force Rose, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à récupérer son balai, décida d'immobiliser les duellistes avec des plantes grimpantes. Puis Godric maîtrisa Tom, récupérant sa baguette et le balai, tandis que Salazar s'occupait d'Harry. Puis Rowena confisqua les baguettes.

Force Rose : Ah. J vais enfin pouvoir faire fuir ces satanées araignées.

Arthur : Maintenant que c'est réglé, revenons à notre affaire…

Helga Mais quelle affaire ?

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Narratrice : C'était le bruit de la tête d'Arthur rentrant violemment en contact avec le mur de la cabane de Force Rose. Néanmoins afin de sauvegarder les pauvres neurones de notre bon roi, Godric et Salazar lâchèrent leurs écuyers pour maîtriser leur roi. Pendant ce temps, Force Rose se dirigea vers sa cabane avec la ferme intention de la balayer (et d'en évacuer les araignées), tandis que les Dames tentaient diplomatiquement d'empêcher Tom et Harry, désormais libres, de reprendre leurs activités guerrières. Rowena eut justement une idée formidable…

Rowena Je crois qu'il est temps que nous restaurions !

Narratrice : L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et tout le monde mit la main à la pâte, sauf Arthur, bien sûr, et Merlin… tiens pourquoi Merlin d'ailleurs ?

Merlin : Il ne serait pas de bon aloi,

De laisser seul notre roi,

Ma compagnie le distraira,

Et ruiner de sombres pensées, il ne pourra pas.

Narratrice : Les autres sortirent leurs provisions, et Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent à métamorphoser tréteaux et plateaux pour y mettre la table. C'est alors que le balai de Force Rose sortit à toute vitesse (enfin à la vitesse maximale possible pour un balai primitif, c'est-à-dire juste assez pour que vous lui courriez après sans le rattraper) de la cabane, suivi de près par son propriétaire. Le balai fonça se réfugié derrière Harry.

Force Rose : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon balai ! Il ne volait pas avant !

Harry : On l'a amélioré…

Force Rose : Mais je veux le récupérer !

Tom : Les rats quittent le navire lorsqu'il coule…

Harry : C'est quoi ces allusions louches ?

Narratrice : Le balai refusa catégoriquement de revenir dans les mains de Force Rose. Il continuait de se cacher derrière Harry.

Salazar : J'ai une idée ! Je propose un échange ! Je vous offre la monture de mon écuyer, vu qu'il n'en a plus besoin, en échange de ce bizarre instrument.

Force Rose : Mais ce que je veux c'est mon balai ! J'ai déjà assez de bestioles bizarres !

Rowena En même temps, un hippogriffe est un bien précieux. Vous pourrez toujours l'échanger contre des centaines de balais.

Force Rose : Mais…

Arthur : Cela suffit ! C'est un échange plus que valable ! Mettons nous plutôt à table.

Narratrice : Et comme le roi… ben c'est le roi, toutes discussions cessèrent, et on passa à table. Ils se lancèrent donc dans une dégustation de spécialités culinaires à base de pommes. Tout à coup, Force Rose se leva et revint avec une tarte bizarre au contenu vert orange vraiment peu appétissant, avec de petites graines grillées sur le dessus.

Harry : Hum… ça a l'air…

Tom: Affreusement désappétissant?

Harry: Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche…

Tom : Moi y'a pas que les mots que ça m'ôte…

Narratrice : Godric lui flanqua un coup sur la tête.

Godric Ce sont de bien vilaines manières écuyer !

Tom, qui avait été projeté sur la table et était désormais occupé à recracher quelques dents pleines de sang : F'était pfa la feine de ffrrrafper auffi fort !

Narratrice : Harry entreprit de se dissimuler sous la table tandis que Rowena soignait Tom.

Rowena Vraiment, cette violence n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n 'est qu'un enfant !

Narratrice : Pour une fois, mais peut-être uniquement parce qu'il est difficile de parler quand quelqu'un est en train de vous rafistoler la mâchoire, Tom ne protesta pas.

Salazar : Effectivement, je pense qu'il est inutile d'employer la force contre ces enfants. Une bonne série de remontrances fait tout aussi bien l'affaire. N'est-ce pas mon écuyer ?

Harry, de sous la table : Euh, oui… je suis désolé ?

Salazar, battant des cils à Rowena : Vous voyez ma Dame ?

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, Force Rose découpa la tarte et en distribua une part à chacun, indifférent à leurs remarques.

Arthur, jouant avec la part dans son assiette : C'est vrai que…

Merlin : Par le bouclier d'Athéna,

Je ne me rappelle point avoir déjà vu de tarte comme ça !

Helga, tachant d'être diplomate : Et, et à quoi est cette délicieuse tarte ?

Force Rose : C'est une tarte à la coloquinte. C'est une recette que j'ai mis au point hier… enfin demain en fait… enfin je suppose que si je l'ai mis au point c'est que vous n'êtes pas mort empoisonné donc…

Narratrice : Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais alors vraiment ronds.

Godric, sortant déjà son épée : Vous osez essayer de nous empoisonner !

Force Rose : Mais évidemment ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un teste mes recettes, parce que je ne peux pas moi, vu que je sais que le lendemain je ne serais pas mort !

Narratrice : Re-yeux ronds.

Rowena Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer…

Force Rose, se lassant tomber sur sa chaise : C'st une très longue histoire vous savez…

§§§

_Musique de Flash Back_

Narratrice : En raison du fait que l'histoire est racontée par un homme, il nous a été nécessaire de trouver une voix pour s'exprimer. Je cède donc la parole à…

Narrateur, cette fois ci sélectionné et trié sur le volet : Tout ce passe il y a bien longtemps… ou plutôt, dans très longtemps. Et oui, car vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Force Rose vit normalement au XXIe siècle… Il y a donc de quoi se demander comment est-il arrivé à notre époque… celle de nos héros bien sûrs, pas la nôtre… Enfin je veux dire par là celle des héros du temps passé, par les héros comme Harry Potter ou Voldemort… qui lui-même n'est pas vraiment un héros mais un anti-héros à mes yeux mais bon…

Narratrice, les yeux rêveurs : Tu sais que j'adore les hommes qui parlent comme ça… (pour elle-même) on l'a vraiment bien choisi celui-là…

Narrateur : Mais lâche ma jambe ! Lâche je te dis !

Narratrice : O mon beau narrateur… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Narrateur, après avoir fichu la narratrice dehors et fermé la porte à double tour : Donc notre histoire démarre au XXIe s. A cette époque, notre bon vieux Force Rose, alors sans occupation particulière, le monde se sauvant très bien tout seul… ou plutôt, les grands méchants ne pouvant pas vraiment être capturés par les héros (je vous déconseille de partir en quête de la forteresse secrète de l'effet de serre). Donc au chômage technique, Force Rose décida de sauver le monde en passant par le système au lieu de le contourner, en travaillant comme un honnête citoyen, en payant ses impôts et en triant ses ordures… et c'est ainsi qu'à la boutique « Bella Belladona » Londres…

Force Rose : Bonjour !

Jardinier ainsi nommé faute d'imagination de l'auteur : Bonjour ? Comment puis-je vous aider ? Des problèmes avec votre filet du diable ? Votre mandragore fait sa crise d'adolescence ?

Force Rose : Non, je viens pour l'annonce en fait. Pour le travail d'assistant jardinier.

Jardinier qui pourrait tout aussi bien s'appeler John Smith : Vraiment ? Puis-je voir votre diplôme de botaniste ?

Force Rose : Euh…

Jardinier… tiens c'est pas plus joli Zack Tinidia : Puis-je au moins voir les résultats de vos ASPIC… ou de vos BUSE ?

Force Rose : Et bien vu que je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard…

Jardinier qui aimerait bien que son nom ne soit pas un jeu mot stupide sur un arbre que personne ne connaît : Je le savais ! Avec cet accent déplorable vous ne pouvez qu'être français ! Alors les résultats de vos M.O.U.T.O.N. et de vos B.R.E.B.I.S.

Narrateur : Pour information, MOUTON correspond à Magie Obligatoire et Utile pour Tout Organiser Nettement, et BREBIS à Brevet de Réussite Elementaire en Botanique, Ichtyologie et Sorcellerie.

Force Rose : En fait…

Jardinier qui ferait bien de ne pas se plaindre de ne pas s'appeler Pruneaux d'Agen : Mais alors que savez vous faire jeune homme ?

Force Rose : Ca.

Narrateur : Il fit un geste de la main. Toutes les plantes de la boutique fleurir. D'un autre geste, les autres quelques pots vident se remplir de fleurs.

Jardinier qui tout à coup s'en fout de son nom, parce que sa fortune sera bientôt faite : Embauché !

Narrateur : Force Rose, désirant changer le monde, changer les cœurs avec des bouquets de fleurs… (1), se mit au travail avec enthousiasme, faisant pousser des fleurs toute la journée, veillant sur les autres, tandis que le jardinier inondait le marché d'ingrédients magiques, de fleurs au parfum incroyable, de plantes ne fanant jamais… Il conquis en très peu de temps le marché moldu et sorcier, et tous les autres producteurs s'inclinèrent devant lui, cherchant son secret, vu qu'il n'utilisait ni OGM ni produits dopants.

Un an plus tard, il avait le monopole, et avait racheté les serres et jardins de tous ses concurrents. Tous ? Non. Une petite entreprise de culture de planes carnivores, au nord d'Oxford, résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Menée d'une poigne de fer par les époux Granger-Londubat…

Harry : QUOI !

Narrateur : Les époux Granger-Londubat j'ai dit…

Harry : Oui, j'ai bien compris… Mais Hermione est sensé épouser Ron, et moi Ginny, c'est écrit en toutes lettres voyons !

Narrateur : Bah là non. Tu t'es marié avec Luna. Ginny, de désespoir, a épousé Remus Lupin et est partie vivre en Nouvelle Zélande. Et Ron vit avec Cho Chang mais la trompe secrètement avec Fleur Delacour, qui elle-même…

Harry, sur le point de vomir : Pitié… arrêtez… ce n'est pas possible…

Force Rose : Je témoigne, c'est possible… On peut en revenir à mon sujet ?

Narrateur : Donc Hermione Granger Londubat, avec son tempérament habituel, usa de la loi et colla au jardinier toujours sans nom qui est finalement content de ne pas en avoir un procès pour concurrence déloyale. Le tribunal trancha en sa faveur. Le jardinier prétendit que c'était de la faute de Force Rose, qui fut déclaré coupable… et c'est là que se posa le problème… quelle sentence lui infliger, à ce super-héros qui avait maintes fois sauver le monde, et qui n'avait pas conscience des dégâts qu'il avait provoquer. D'autant plus que tout le monde sait que les super-héros sont immortels.

Tom : Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu super-héros moi ?

Harry : Peut-être parce que sauver les chats, aider les grand-mères à traverser et de manière générale agir pour le bien de l'humanité… ça ne te ressemble pas ?

Tom : Oui mais…

Harry : Imagine un peu… Sauver tous ces pauvres moldus, recevoir leurs acclamations…

Tom, frissonnant à l'idée : Hum. C'est dur à accepter mais tu as raison…

Narrateur : Ahem. Oui donc c'est là que le juge eut une idée…

Juge : Force Rose, vous êtes condamné à des travaux d'intérêt publique.

Force Rose : C'est-à-dire ?

Juge : Nous avons quelques tâches à vous confier. En fait une. Très difficile. Nos langue-de-plomb travaillent sur ce mystère depuis des lustres : Pourquoi en dépit son inutilité totale, les moldus s'obstinent à cultiver la coloquinte dans leur jardin ?

_Musique de fin de flash-back_

§§§

Force Rose : Et c'est pour ça que je me retrouve à cultiver la coloquinte pour lui trouver une utilité.

Rowena Ce qui ne nous explique pas ce que vous faites à cette époque-ci…

Force Rose : En fait ils ont voulu lancer un sort de Quête pour que je n'échappe pas à ma condamnation, mais au même moment il y a un cinglé ayant volé tous les retourneurs de temps du département des Mystères qui a débarqué, menaçant de tous les casser si on ne le mutait pas dans une autre section… Le problème c'est qu'il en avait plein les bras et qu'un s'est cassé à mes pieds. Et depuis, à chaque fois que je me couche je remonte le temps d'un jour, jusqu'à que je trouve la solution à ce mystère. Et comme le lendemain, enfin la veille pour eux, ils ne savaient rien ce qui c'était passé, vu que pour eux ça ne s'était passé, bah j'ai rien pu faire.

Harry : Ouah ! Ca c'est du paradoxe temporel… Et comment vous vous en sortez ?

Force Rose : En fait on s'y fait assez vite. On repasse ses vêtements avant de les laver, on ramasse les haricots avant de les planter… c'est juste une question d'habitude. Par exemple je pensais ne jamais revoir mon balai vu que ne le trouvant pas j'ai du un fabriquer un avant-hier… même si pour vous c'est après demain. C'est pour ça que j'étais très surpris d'ailleurs.

Narratrice : Les autres le regardaient avec l'air de ceux qui auraient bien besoin d'une infusion d'écorce de saule, ou un cachet d'aspirine pour les plus jeunes.

Force Rose : Enfin voilà… Je me suis dit qu'hier…enfin demain… qu'une tarte à la coloquinte pouvait être une bonne idée… Je sais qu'en Afrique on mange parois des graines de coloquinte torréfiées, et que les moldus font parfois de la tarte à la courge, donc peut-être que les moldus réalisent ce plat de temps en temps, d'où l'intérêt de la culture des coloquintes.

Salazar : Sauf qu'il me semble que la coloquinte, c'est toxique non ?

Rowena En fait très exactement, la chair de coloquinte traitée a quelques vertus médicinales, et tout particulièrement laxatives.

Arthur, repoussant son assiette : A mon avis la coloquinte ne sert pas pour les tartes…

Force Rose, se prenant la tête entre les mains : Mais alors à quoi ?

Helga Et vous n'avez jamais pensé que ça puisse avoir une vertu purement décorative ?

Force Rose avec une lueur d'espoir : Décorative ?

Godric Oui, les moldus les gardent juste pour faire joli, un peu comme les fleurs par exemple.

Tom : Pincez-moi, il vient de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Force Rose : Décorative ? Mais oui c'est ça !

Narratrice : Il se leva et se mit à crier

Force Rose : La coloquinte a une fonction décorative ! J'ai trouvé.

Narratrice : Il y eut un petit « pop » et il disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée violette.

Arthur : Et évidemment, personne n'a pensé à lui demander où était le Graal…

Narratrice : Les autres se regardèrent…

Arthur : Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Rowena Nous n'avons qu'à retourné à Avalon…

Salazar : C'est cela, suivons le conseil intelligent de Dame Rowena.

Arthur : C'est pas vrai…

Godric Et vous avez vu ? Il a oublié ses bestioles !

Helga Oh regardez comme ce chat est mignon Messire Godric…

Godric Nous pourrions peut-être l'apprivoiser…

Helga Oh messire Godric… Et regardez cet éléphant et cette souris…

Tom : Et qui va devoir s'en occuper…

Harry : Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète… Cette quête commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs…

Excalibur Bon bah… on repart ?

§§§

_- _Ah bah zut alors ! Que faire maintenant ?

_- _Vont-ils retourner à Avalon ?

_-_ Ou vont-ils préféré aller acheter des bêtises à Cambrai ?

_- _Et Force Rose dans tout ça ?

_- _Qu'est-il devenu ?

§§§

Narrateur : regarde à gauche et à droite Rien. La voie est libre sort et avance à pas de loups

Narratrice : A l'assaut !

Narrateur : prend la fuite

Narratrice : le suit à toute berzingue

Autrice :Et merde… Va falloir refaire des auditions...

§§§

(1) Etc.… chanson de Laurent Voulzy… Je viens de me rendre compte que ça colle bien au personnage…

§§§

Bon voilà pour les coloquintes… en fait ça venait d'une conversation avec mon papa l'automne dernier, alors qu'il venait de récolter ses coloquintes et d'en acheter d'autres pour avoir des formes plus originales, et que je lui ai demandé à quoi ces machines servaient à part à moisir dans une corbeille durant l'hiver… Et occasionnellement se croiser avec la courge et la rendre immangeable… mon rêve ;-). Après quelques recherches j'ai bien trouvé quelques utilités mais rien qui justifie d'en faire pousser deux pieds dans le jardin… Et voilà… pas aussi épique que vous ne l'auriez imaginé hein ?

Bon allez, le prochain chapitre devrait bouger plus, c'est le dernier à priori… avec un programme en conneries chargé… là c'était juste son introduction…

RAR

Fée Fléau : Oui mais Force Rose est un homme exceptionnel… enfin… dans les fictions bien sûres… ;-) (vais me faire frapper sur ce coup là…)… A priori plus de dragons en vue… ça deviendrait lassant… même si j'ai pas fini de repiquer des idées dans le tome 4.

Dark No : Non, pas un mois… bien que ce soit un délai normal pour moi… 5 fois ? Moi je ne pourrais pas, il y a bien trop d'autres films à voir au ciné…

Frudule : Compte tenu du fait que je pique mes idées à droite à gauche c'est pas moi qui va faire la morale…J'espère que Tom a retrouvé un peu de sa prestance dans ce chapitre… Et pardon si je t'ai piqué des idées… C'est peut être juste une impression mais mon Godric a il me semble perdu quelques neurones depuis sa rencontre avec le tien ;-)

Fenice : Eh bien disons que si Harry s'était rappeler le coup des yeux ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle… n'est pas Nastassia Vildon qui veut ;-p. Pis comme dit Frudule, avec des ancêtres pareils, ça explique les défaillances neuronales du descendant !

Satya : Bah j'espère ne pas avoir réveillé ton amie… menfin moi j'aurais directement lu l'histoire entre amis ça pose moins de problème… un jour on s'est lu une BD des Schtroumfs à voix haute, à la fin on savait même plus parler mais on a bien rigolé !

§§§


	8. Où bon gré, mal gré, notre quête reprend

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Spéciale dédicace : De même que le chapitre précédent n'aurait pas été ce qu'il est sans une remarque de Fée Fléau, celui-ci doit une bonne partie de son développement à une stupide erreur (de frappe j'imagine) de Fenice qui d'ailleurs a insisté pour être crédité au générique. Voilà c'est fait !

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros mettent enfin la main sur Force Rose, mais le perde aussitôt de vue dans un petit nuage violet.

Epidose 8 : Où bon gré, mal gré, notre quête reprend grâce à de nouvelles informations.

_Musique de fond recommandée : Le Mécano de la Général de Joe Hisaishi, qu'on peut toujours remplacer par un autre Hisaishi comme le Voyage de Chihiro ou le Château Ambulant…_

Narratrice : Et donc, dégoûtés de la vie en général et des coloquintes en particulier, nos héros rempaquetèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à repartir. Non sans grogner, ils reprirent, difficilement, la route du royaume de Bretagne (la Grande !). Les animaux de Force Rose, abandonnés par leur maître, les regardaient partir avec tristesse, mais repartirent vite à leur partie de chat perché avec leur nouveau compagnon hippogriffe.

Arthur : Bon, rentrons à Camelot.

GodricCamelot ?

Salazar : Camelot ?

RowenaC'est juste une maquette !

Narratrice : Moment d'incompréhension total pour les héros comme les lecteurs n'ayant jamais vu le merveilleux « Monty Python Sacré Graal ». Histoire de donner le ton du chapitre (et peut-être bien du prochain) …

Merlin : Messire roi,

Vous n'y pensez pas,

Il faut poursuivre notre quête,

Ou nous aurons l'air bien bête !

Tom : En même temps Godric n'aurait aucun regret à avoir filé son armure…

Arthur : Exact…

Godric : Mais… euh…

Arthur: Et en plus, il ne nous reste aucune piste à suivre.

HelgaMais…

Narratrice : Fort heureusement pour nous, au prix de périlleux croisements avec des sorciers nettement plus doués du ciboulot au cours du temps, les défaillances neuronales (1) du descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle et de Godric Gryffondor étaient nettement moins accentuées.

Harry : La quête ne s'arrêtera pas tant que nous sommes là !

Narratrice : Vous n'avez rien pigé hein ? Bien, pour aider à la compréhension, nous allons donc plonger dans les pensées de notre héros favori. Legilimens !

Pensées de Harry : Mais… On a été appelé pour accomplir cette mission… Et tant qu'elle n'est pas finie…… Donc on ne rentre pas… Donc on est coincé là…Donc… Non je peux pas ! Je n'ai même pas encore rencontré le grand amour !

Tom, visiblement soit arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, soit ayant été fouiner ouh le vilain dans l'esprit d'Harry : Exact ! Il faut continuer.

GodricJe ne te savais pas si enthousiaste mon écuyer.

Tom, trop sérieux pour être vrai : J'ai soudain pris conscience de l'importance de notre quête.

Salazar : Oui, il a raison ! On ne doit pas se laisser abattre.

Rowena, son cheval se cabrant à la manière de celui d'Aragorn –ou de Zorro : En avant vers la Bretagne ! Il faut retourner voir la Dame du Lac !

Narratrice : Et ils partirent au galop,

Sur leurs montures,

Vers l'Aventure,

Sauf Harry et Arthur,

Merlin n'aurait pas fait plus beau.

Merlin : Même pas vrai, voleuse,

Espèce de misérable parodieuse.

Narratrice : Si ça te fais plaisir… Mais revenons à Harry et Arthur…

Harry, à son balai : Debout j'ai dit !

Narratrice : Le balai s'obstina à ne pas bouger.

Harry : Mince, il ne marche plus !

Narratrice : Il venait de découvrir quelque chose qui n'était pas indiqué dans le Quidditch à travers les Ages, c'est que les premiers balais étaient charmés pour voler temporairement.

Harry : Heureusement que c'est pas arrivé en vol… Bon il siffle Sylvie !

Narratrice : L'hippogriffe, car c'était son nom –et oui c'est une femelle !-, descendit de l'arbre où elle s'était perchée du bout de ses serres et se posa devant lui. Harry s'installa derrière ses ailes, son vieux balai sous le bras, et ils décollèrent, partant rattraper les autres. Pauvre Force Rose où qu'il soit, plus de balai ni d'hippogriffe. Sans parler de ses animaux se lamentant en son absence… Quant à Arthur…

Excalibur Messire ?… Arthur ?

Arthur : Oui ?

Excalibur Il faut y aller non ?

Arthur : Non.

Excalibur Mais les autres…

Arthur : On reste là ! Le roi c'est moi !

Excalibur Mais on ne va pas rester là !

Arthur : Ca leur apprendra à oublier de demander l'autorisation à leur supérieur hiérarchique.

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps du coté du reste du groupe…

Chevaux et autres bestioles variées : galopent, galopent, galopent

Narratrice : Lorsque tout à coup…

Godric STOP !

Narratrice : Tous s'arrêtèrent.

Rowena Messire Godric, il y a un problème ?

Salazar : Tiens, c'est marrant ça… Il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ?

Godric Voilà le problème !

§§§

Narratrice : Si bien qu'effectivement, à la fin de la journée, alors que le roi Arthur en était à jouer aux jeux les plus stupides avec sa chère et tendre épée…

Arthur : Chemin de Traverse !

Excalibur Traversin !

Arthur : Cinquantenaire !

Excalibur Nervosité !

Arthur : Thé à la framboise !

Excalibur Boiserie en chêne !

Arthur : Chaîne d'argent !

Excalibur Gentillesse !

Arthur : Illesse… Et zut !

Excalibur Et un point pour moi !

Chevaux et autres bestioles : galopent, galopent, galopent et s'arrêtent dans la clairière

Arthur : Et bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Godric Messire !

Salazar : Messire !

Rowena Nous étions persuadés que vous aviez été enlevé par un dragon !

Narratrice : Arthur garda son air sévère et n'ouvrit pas le bouche. Par contre son épée…

Excalibur Voyons Dame Rowena, les dragons n'enlèvent que les jeunes vierges. Pour les autres, ils se contentent de les griller…

Tom, à Harry : Dis, le dragon l'autre jour, il a bien essayer de griller la Madame Serdaigle comme tout le monde ?

Harry : Euh…

Tom, à Salazar : Mon cher ancêtre, n'allez surtout pas épouser cette femme, ce n'est qu'une traînée !

Narratrice : Rowena vira au rose, et Salazar aussi d'ailleurs.

Rowena Je ne me laisserais pas insultée de la sorte…

Narratrice : Elle commença à sortir sa baguette…

Salazar : Mais tant bien même, mon héritier, peu m'importe le comportement passé de Dame Rowena ! Peu m'importe ses secrets, peu m'importe ses fautes, peu m'importe ses accomplissements, je l'aime telle qu'elle est, et l'épouserai si elle l'accepte.

Narratrice : Il était tombé à genoux devant sa bien aimé. Harry lui glissa dans les pattes un bouquet conjuré à la hâte. Rowena le regarda de haut. Plus loin, Godric et Helga essuyaient une petite larme. Tom regardait la scène avec un étrange rictus sur le visage. Arthur, lui, commençait à fumer de toute cette inattention envers sa royale personne.

Rowena Je… Alors vous m'épouseriez quelques soient mes convictions ? Quelques soient mes actions ? Acceptant toutes les conséquences ?

Salazar, qui commençait à avoir mal aux genoux : Oui, ma mie.

Excalibur J'adore les histoires d'amour.

Salazar : Alors, ma gente Dame, acceptez vous de m'épouser ?

Rowena Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer un homme capable de me comprendre. Oui Messire Salazar, je l'accepte.

Helga, sautant dans les bras de Godric : Youpi !

Narratrice : Salazar récupéra quelques brins d'herbe et les tressa pour en faire un anneau de fiançailles, qu'il passa au doigt de Rowena, sous le regard ému de tous ou presque.

Arthur : Ahem.

Narratrice : Tous se retournèrent vers le roi, attendant qu'il parle. Mais il garda le silence.

Tom : Dites… Il n'est quand même pas resté planté là tout l'après midi en attendant qu'on revienne ?

Harry : Je crois bien qu'hélas si. Fais pas le surpris t'aurais fait exactement pareil !

Tom : Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je les aurait rattrapé, je leur aurait balancé deux trois doloris jusqu'à qu'ils ne puissent plus marcher, et après, on se serait remis en route après les avoir menacé de doloris s'ils n'arrivaient pas à me suivre !

Harry : Finalement je crois que je préfère SA méthode.

Tom : Ou alors on leur charcute les doigts de pieds avec un crochet rouillé, et après…

Harry : Beurk !

Godric Tiens et si on préparait un bon repas histoire de se faire pardonner ! En plus je commence à avoir faim !

Helga Quelle bonne idée messire Godric !

Tom : Et après on retourne le couteau dans la plaie doucement et lentement.

Harry, tout pâle : Vous voulez vraiment manger maintenant ?

Merlin : Et bien jeune chevalier,

On dirait que tu as oublié,

Qu'il te fallait respirer.

Excalibur Mais non ! S'il avait oublié de respirer il serait déjà tout bleu !

Rowena Allons jeune Harry, venez avec moi à la chasse, un peu d'air frais vous fera sûrement le plus grand bien.

Harry : Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Tom : Et après on fait frire leurs ongles avec de petits oignons…

Harry, vraiment très pâle et sur le point de vomir : Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger…

Rowena Très bien. Jeune Tom, vous allez donc m'accompagnez. Il est grand temps pour vous d'apprendre les leçons élémentaires de cuisine. Les ongles de pied, on les fait bouillir avec du vinaigre et de la cannelle !

Narratrice : C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour tomber dans les pommes. Fort heureusement pour lui, cela resta une image, personne n'ayant encore sortit son sac de pommes. De son coté Rowena entraîna Tom dans les bois, non sans avoir donné les instructions pour la préparation du repas avant. Harry se réveilla vite et se coltina donc l'épluchage des légumes, tandis que Merlin à son grand désespoir allumait le feu, Helga mettait la table, Salazar préparait le désert (tarte aux pommes aux four et à la compote de pommes, flambée au cidre et au calvados) et Godric, ne sachant pas quoi faire, décidait de distraire le roi en jonglant avec des coloquintes. Rowena et Tom revinrent très vite.

Tom : J'ai attrapé un canard !

Narratrice : Et il sortit de sous sa robe un canard mort. (2)

Rowena Oui, c'est très bien, mais maintenant il faut que vous le prépariez. Il faut le plumer, le vider de ses entrailles, mettre des aromates et le cuire à la broche…

Tom : Il n'en est pas question !

Narratrice : Il lança le canard à Harry, occupé à éplucher les carottes et les navets.

Harry : Hey ! Tu pourrais t'en occuper quand même !

Tom : Je suis allé chasser pendant que tu faisais ta petite crise ! Maintenant à toi de débrouiller !

Harry : Parce qu'éplucher les légumes c'est rien faire ! Non mais tu te prends pour la Reine d'Angleterre ?

Tom : Le maître du monde ! Alors obéis esclave !

Narratrice : Il se prit un navet dans la figure.

Harry : Dis plutôt que t'as peur d'étriper un canard !

Tom : Comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille ?

Harry : C'est ceux qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins !

Tom : C'est le contraire d'abord !

Harry, occupé à plumer le canard : C'est pareil !

Tom : Et d'abord je n'ai même pas peur de…

Narratrice : Harry se saisit d'un couteau bien pointu et éventra le canard. Les entrailles fumantes tombèrent sur le sol. Tom devint tout à coup tout vert.

L'autrice aka Vert : J'aime pas cette remarque.

Narratrice : Oh ça va !

L'autrice aka Vert : Mais quoi c'est désagréable d'être associée à un type sur le point de vomir. Trouve autre chose !

Narratrice : Pas question…

L'autrice aka Vert : Je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec ce mignon petit narrateur…

Narratrice : Hum…

L'autrice aka Vert : Allez… rappelle toi comme il était mignon… Et sa belle voix…

Narratrice : Ok, mais je veux une augmentation !

L'autrice aka Vert : Tope là !

Narratrice : Nous disions donc : Les entrailles fumantes tombèrent sur le sol. Tom devint tout à coup tout blanc.

Tom : Je vais aller chercher… des plantes ! Il faut des plantes pour aromatiser !

Rowena Tom ! Finissez d'éplucher ces légumes puisque vous refusez de vous occuper du produit de votre chasse.

Narratrice : Afin de ne point heurter les chastes oreilles déjà fortement éprouvées des lecteurs, nous ne retranscrirons pas la série de jurons qu'employa Tom. Il s'assit de l'autre coté du feu pour ne pas voir le cadavre de sa proie, et se plongea dans le découpage de navets.

Harry : Tiens, tu l'as tué comment ton canard ?

Tom : Mais… normalement, comme tout le monde quoi.

Harry : Pourquoi il n'a pas une seule marque de blessure alors ?

Tom : Mais parce que tu as éventré l'endroit où il était blessé !

Harry : Non, sinon je l'aurais vu.

Tom : Mais il n'y a pas de trace, je l'ai tué avec un Avada !

Harry : Ca n'en n'a pas l'air.

Tom: Qu'est-ce t'en sait d'abord ! T'en a jamais lancé un seul !

Harry : Ouais mais je m'en suis pris un dans la tronche, et j'ai vu et étudié son effet ! Ne me prend pas pour un poufsouffle stupide !

Tom : Potter, tu es un Pousouffle par le sang !

Harry : Très lointaine parenté ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Pour un Serpentard t'es quand même pas un malin !

Tom : C'est toi qui changes de sujet d'abord ! Nananananèreuh !

Narratrice : Il lui tira la langue pour illustrer ses propos. Harry lui répondit en lui lançant quelque chose de mou, gluant, et dégoulinant de sang. La chose non identifié en question atterrit sur la tête de Tom et dégoulina sur son nez.

Tom, se levant d'un coup et secouant sa tête pour enlever cette horreur : Ah !

Harry : Non mais franchement, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué ce pauvre canard. Dame Rowena ?

Rowena Oui messire Harry ?

Harry : Vous l'avez vu tuer ce canard ?

Rowena Non, nous nous sommes séparés pour augmenter nos chances.

Harry : Et…

Rowena Et il est revenu en brandissant son canard…

Harry : Oh. C'est vraiment louche…

Rowena Oui, effectivement, c'est un canard sauvage tel qu'on en trouve sur l'Ile de Bretagne…

Tom : Comment vous pouvez voir que ce soit sur ce tas de chairs sanguinolentes !

Salazar : Dame Rowena est très douée.

Tom : Ouais mais ton avis est pas franchement impartial !

Godric Dame Rowena chasse depuis son enfance, elle s'y connaît en canards.

Tom : Ouais c'est ça cause toujours…

Helga J'ai un très grand respect pour Dame Rowena…

Merlin : Dis donc petit lascar,

Ecoute donc Dame Rowena,

Elle connaît bien les canards,

Mieux que toi les petits chats.

Narratrice : Arthur, lui, devait toujours faire la gueule vu qu'il suivait la scène sans rien dire.

Tom : Mais…

Harry : Bon ça suffit ! Admet que tu n'as pas tué ce canard et que tu l'as trouvé par terre !

Tom : Comment tu sais ça !

Harry : Parce que ce canard est mort d'épuisement ! Il portait un message et il est tombé droit sur l'autre vantard !

Godric Mais comment…

Harry : Regardez l'état de ses muscles ! Il est mort de fatigue ! Et en plus il reste la trace de ce qui a servi à attacher le message…

Helga Ah oui ?

Harry : Regardez, c'est une tige de liseron. La fleur est même encore là ! Ca ne veut dire qu'une seule chose !

Salazar : C'est-à-dire ?

Harry : Mais enfin ! Qui serait assez cinglé pour envoyer un message dans ce trou paumé où il n'y a que des dragons, en l'attachant avec du liseron alors qu'un bout de ficelle ce serait bien plus simple ?

Merlin : Cette personne devait être cinglé,

Pour envoyer une missive,

En cette forêt bien torturée,

Plus sordide que l'ancienne Ninive.

Harry : Mais enfin ! Vous êtes tous stupides ou quoi !

Rowena Voyons jeune homme, nous voudrions surtout savoir comment vous avez deviné tout ça.

Harry, qui commence à rosir : garde le silence

Salazar : Allons jeune écuyer…

Harry, rouge tomate : …mmmmm…mmmm…

Godric Mes oreilles seraient-elles endommagées? Je ne comprends point un traître mot de tes paroles mon cher descendant.

Helga Mais non, messire Godric, c'est juste qu'il n'a aucunes manières. Voyons jeune Harry, articulez donc !

Harry : Non c'est un secret !

Merlin : Et ben voyons,

Jeune trublion,

Il donc faut que désormais,

Ce soit un secret ?

Harry : Exactement ! Je vous demande pas pourquoi vous parler toujours en vers ?

Merlin : Sache jeune inconscient,

Que ce ne serait guère prudent,

Ce sujet est sensible,

Et n'a rien de risible.

Harry : Et bah moi c'est pareil !

Tom : Potter, tu n'as jamais été une lumière. Alors comment tu as deviné ?

Harry : Ah tu l'avoues !

Tom : Oui enfin non ! Je le dénie complètement ! Je veux juste savoir où tu es allée chercher une idée pareille ?

Harry : A ton avis ?

Tom : Mais j'en sais rien moi !

Helga Je pense que notre jeune messire Harry est un médium ! Il a des visions !

Godric Mon descendant, un puissant voyant, quel illustre honneur !

Narratrice : Harry alla se taper la tête contre un arbre.

Salazar, l'en empêchant : Voyons jeune homme, le Don de Troisième Œil est peut-être un fardeau, mais cela donne un avantage non négligeable contre vos ennemis.

Harry, se laissant tomber sur le sol de désespoir : Mais je n'ai pas de don de voyance !

Tom : Alors crache le morceau !

Harry : Mais t'es vraiment crétin ! Ca te venait pas à l'idée que je l'ai lu dans ton esprit ?

Tous les autres : silence outré

Arthur, furieux, sortant soudainement de son mutisme : La lecture d'esprit est passible d'une condamnation grave dans mon royaume !

Harry : Mais je ne lis pas dans les esprits !

Godric Alors comment appelez-vous cela ?

Harry : Je lis juste SON esprit !

Salazar : Et ça fait une différence ?

Harry : Bah il lit le mien aussi à l'occasion ! Je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais.

Merlin : Mais cela change tout,

Mon cher jeune voyou,

Si c'est d'un commun accord,

Il n'y a aucun tort.

Etes vous d'accord avec moi ?

O mon roi ?

Arthur : Oui, sans doute. Bon, on mange ?

Rowena Votre majesté a raison. Si c'est effectivement d'un commun accord.

Tom : Commun accord, commun accord…

Harry : Disons plutôt que ma mère a mis tout le monde d'accord.

Tom : Exactement. Cette saloperie de Sang de…

Harry, le coupant : Hey insulte pas ma mère !

Tom : J'insulte qui je veux !

Godric Jeune écuyer, un vrai chevalier ne s'en prend jamais aux mères.

Tom : Gnagnagna…

Salazar : Voyons jeune descendant, en ce point je m'accorde avec messire Godric.

Arthur : Bon on mange ?

Helga Oui majesté.

Rowena Oui. Harry, mettez le canard à cuire.

Harry : Dès que j'aurais récupéré la lettre allant avec…

Arthur : Mais on ne peut pas laisser tomber cette histoire de canard et le manger, ce piaf ?

Harry : Mais j'ai eu une vision tout à l'heure !

Salazar : Une vision ? Mais alors…

Harry : MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS VOYANT ! C'est juste une vision de l'esprit de ce crétin !

Godric Vraiment ?

Rowena Bon, si vous nous racontiez votre vision.

Harry : Très bien. C'est arrivé alors que…

_Petite musique de flash black avec un fondu au noir._

Narratrice : Encore une fois, pour assurer la crédibilité de ce petit moment de passé, le narrateur va prendre la parole.

Narrateur, installé assez inconfortablement dans un rocking-chair avec la narratrice perchée sur ses genoux : Harry était paisiblement assis devant le feu à éplucher des légumes. Il décida donc d'en profiter pour pratiquer son occlumancie comme lui avait si bien appris Dumbledore, qui lui conseillait de vider son esprit en écrasant de la banane avec une fourchette. Selon lui, Il parait que la vision de purée de banane dissuade n'importe qui de fouiller dans vos pensées. Harry se dit donc qu'éplucher les navets devait également bien marcher. Mais alors qu'il attaqua les carottes, sa concentration se brisa et pouf ! Il se retrouva dans l'esprit de Tom !

Pensées de Tom : Et merde ! Où vais-je pouvoir trouver une bestiole ! Et comment je vais l'attraper ?

Narrateur, installé assez inconfortablement dans un rocking-chair avec la narratrice perchée sur ses genoux, et essayant de lui échapper sans grand succès : Et c'est alors que quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Quelque chose de chaud, de vivant, et avec des plumes.

Tom, sautillant de partout pour échapper à son agresseur : Argh !

Narrateur, installé assez inconfortablement dans un rocking-chair avec la narratrice et une pile d'encyclopédies perchées sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de partir : Son attaquant finit par le lâcher, et fit un vol plané jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche contre lequel il s'écrasa mollement, ses plumes papillotant une dernière fois. Tom reconnut alors un canard, avec une lettre attachée à sa patte.

Tom : Et bah le voilà notre dîner…

Narrateur, qui par un procédé narratif élaboré, s'est glissé hors du fauteuil pour échapper à sa geôlière : Il se saisit du canard et l'examina. Il semblait mort. Il le saisit par les pattes, détacha la lettre que portait le canard et partit retrouver Rowena. Il jeta la lettre dans un coin en quittant l'endroit, ignorant la mention portée sur l'enveloppe : « Pour le roi Arthur, forêt de Brocéliande.

Tom, voix mielleuse : Dame Rowena…

Narrateur, la main sur la porte : Enfin libre !

_Musique de fin de flash back – Fondu au noir_

Narratrice, assise sur sa malle magique dans laquelle elle vient d'enfermer son narrateur favori pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, et occupée à compter sa paye : Lorsque Harry termina son histoire, tout le monde regardait Tom avec un regard noir.

Tom : Oups…

Arthur : Jeune écuyer, cette conduite…

Narratrice : Godric se leva l'air menaçant…

Salazar : Mon cher descendant…

Narratrice : Mais c'est quand Rowena s'approcha avec un air d'amazone terrifiante sur le visage, comme si elle allait l'étriper avec une de ses flèches, que Tom se leva en vitesse et fila vers l'orée de la clairière.

Tom, courant : J'ai oublié quelque chose !

Narratrice : Il revint peu de temps après avec une enveloppe dans la main, qu'il tendit au roi Arthur, alors occupé à adouber Harry.

Tom : Hey ! Pourquoi lui il devient chevalier et pas moi ?

Merlin : Jeune brigand,

Notre nouveau chevalier,

A été fort brillant,

Alors que toi, petit freluquet,

Si ton ancêtre te le permettait,

Au rang de page on te rétrograderait !

Harry, qui faute d'une nouvelle armure avait gagné une nouvelle cape et paradait avec autour de Tom : Je suis chevalier ! Je suis chevalier ! Et pas toi ! Et pas toi ! Nanana !

Tom : Mais j'ai ramené cette lettre !

Godric Non, tu as essayé de la dissimuler, et en plus tu enjolives tes propres histoires ! Tu fais un bien mauvais futur chevalier !

Tom : Mais euh.

Arthur, de nouveau de bonne humeur, c'est dingue la bonne influence que peut avoir une cérémonie d'adoubement : Bon, et cette lettre qui m'était adressée alors ?

Salazar : Je vais vous la lire messire.

_En l'an de grâce 991, Château de Camelot._

_Cher messire roi,_

_Je suis sûr qu'une lettre de ma personne est la dernière chose à laquelle votre Auguste Majesté s'attendait, mais il est de mon devoir de vous faire part d'importantes nouvelles. Alors que je venais de rejoindre votre auguste demeure,_

Tom : Il sait dire autre chose qu'auguste ce type ?

Helga Chut ! Une si belle prose, c'est toujours agréable.

_Ahem__. Alors que je venais de rejoindre votre auguste demeure, un miracle est arrivé. Est apparu lors du premier soir, dans un grand nuage de fumée violette, un être comme nous n'en avions jamais vu de tel._

Harry : Pas besoin de demander son identité.

Salazar : Votre intelligence me sidère, messire chevalier.

Harry : Allez Salazar, tu peux toujours m'appeler par mon prénom.

_Cet être doté d'une paire d'ailes mauves et de petites cornes roses sur le front. Il prétendait s'appeler Force Rose.Il s'avéra très vite que ce jeune homme venait du futur, de quelques jours dans le futur. Nous lui avons offert le gîte et le couvert, et nous avons été réveillé le lendemain matin par ses cris de joie. Il hurlait « Le sort est rompu ! Le sort est rompu ! ». Il finit par nous expliquer son histoire, et le rôle que votre illustre majesté a joué dans la conjuration de sa malédiction, et il va sans dire que son histoire est désormais un grand classique à la cour._

Merlin : Oh misère,

Une histoire populaire,

Sans que j'en sois l'auteur,

Mais quel malheur !

_Nous sympathisâmes rapidement, et nous décidèrent, puisqu'il n'avait pu être à même de vous aider, de vous apporter tout le soutient qu'il pouvait dans votre sainte quête. A ce moment là, débarqua à la cour un valeureux chevalier accompagné de son lion nommé Yvain (le chevalier, pas le lion)._

Godric Oh, je le connais ! Il s'agit de mon cousin ! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous raconter des histoires bizarres de fontaines, d'orages, de chevaliers noirs et j'en passe.

_Il amenait avec lui un jeune homme naïf, mais visiblement très compétent du nom de Perceval. Celui-ci nous raconta alors qu'il avait entendu parler du Graal lorsqu'un soir il fut hébergé dans le château d'un certain roi pêcheur, et il y vit passer le Graal. Pour le remercier de ses informations, nous lui annoncèrent que sa Majesté le ferait chevalier à son retour, et nous les laissâmes, lui et Messire Yvain, en charge des affaires du royaume, avant de nous mettre en route vers le château de ce mystérieux roi pêcheur._

Arthur : Il n'a pas l'impression d'outrepasser un peu ses droits non ?

Excalibur Il fait son boulot, sire.

_Nous cherchâmes longtemps son domaine, et nous finîmes par le trouver, assez étonnement, au bord d'un lac riche en eaux poissonneuses. _

Rowena Logique.

_Mais le château était vide. Nous le fouillâmes pièce par pièce, et nous trouvâmes au plus profond des oubliettes un Sphinx. Il annonça qu'il détenait la clé du passage menant au Graal. Je vous rapporte ce qu'il nous dit ensuite :_

_« Enoncez d'abord un nom de son sens détourné, _

_Pouvant facilement tous vous caractériser,_

_Dites-moi ensuite ce qu'obtient le fermier_

_Lorsqu'une vache il trait,_

_Désignez moi après, mais pas en langage passé,_

_La première note de la gamme qu'un musicien doit jouer,_

_Enfin pour terminer, donnez-moi le mot à vous tétaniser,_

_Que prononcent les chevaliers au jardinet aiment à prononcer,_

_Le lieu où le Graal est caché, _

_Alors vous connaîtrez. » (3)_

Harry : Oh non pas encore…

_Voilà messire. Nous fûmes hélas incapables de résoudre cette énigme, mais votre illustre majesté en connaîtra sûrement la réponse. _

_Puissiez-vous menez votre quête à bien,_

_Votre fidèle serviteur, Sire Lancelot du Lac._

Excalibur Et bien au moins maintenant on a une piste.

§§§

A suivre…

_-_ Nos héros ont_-_ils enfin une piste pour trouver le Graal ?

_-_ Quelle est la réponse à cette mystérieuse énigme ?

_-_ Le royaume d'Arthur va_-_t_-_il survivre en l'absence de son bon roi ?

_-_ La fin est_-_elle proche ?

_-_ Le narrateur échappera_-_t_-_il à la narratrice ?

§§§

Narratrice intérimaire : Dans une église, le narrateur et la narratrice se tiennent debout devant l'autel, en costumes de mariés. Le narrateur est attaché et bâillonné. L'autrice fait office de prêtre. (4)

Autrice Narratrice, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Narrateur ici présent ?

Narratrice, aux anges : Oui je le veux !

Autrice Narrateur, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Narrateur ici présent.

Narrateur : MmMfffmmffmmf

Autrice Ca doit vouloir dire oui. Je vous déclare donc unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Narratrice, vous pouvez embrasser le narrateur.

Narratrice intérimaire, versant une petite larme en les voyant s'embrasser : Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. C'est vraiment très beau…. snif

Autrice Ah oui l'amour… snif aussi

Narratrice intérimaire : Et nos deux jeunes mariés partir de l'église sous une pluie de riz, montèrent sur leur éclair de feu et partir en voyage de noces à Madagascar.

Autrice Bon bah… la suite quand ma narratrice reviendra de sa lune de miel.

§§§

(1) Copyright Frudule pour l'expression que je trouve plus qu'appropriée !

(2) Ceci est juste un petit clin d'œil à une méchante erreur d'orthographe de Fenice qui confond souvent cane et canne en tapant… Et forcément c'est assez troublant d'avoir en tête le grand méchant Lord Voldemort sortant un canard des replis de sa cape… Je tiens à la remercier, cette stupide image a directement entraîné la suite du chapitre…

(3) En fait j'avais écrit une autre version de cette énigme, mais il fallut que j'égare le bout de papier où je l'avais écrite… dommage.

(4) Ce ne sera pas la première fois lol (spéciale dédicace à Jaune/Gred)

§§§

Bon encore un chapitre divisé en deux, le prochain sera la fin, la vraie, et éventuellement j'y ajouterai un épilogue si inspiration j'ai… histoire d'avoir un compte rond de chapitres…

J'espère que y'avait pas trop de fautes, j'ai une fois de plus écrit devant la télé alors si y'a des trucs bizarres ou incompréhensibles, dites toujours je corrigerais…

RAR

Fenice Tistou les Pouces verts ? C'est qui ce type ? Le cousin du géant vert ?

Satya Ah oui forcément. Moi je converti mes amis pour éviter ce genre de problèmes ;-)

Frudule Oh les jolis commentaires… Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfait… Désolé je doute qu'on revoit Force Rose réellement… maintenant il est temps qu'il rentre à cette époque, vu qu'il fonctionne dans le bon sens. Et pour le bébé narrateur il va falloir attendre éventuellement le prochain chapitre (comment en suis-je arrivée là, à écrire sur la vie amoureuse des narrateurs soupir)

Namyothis Contente de te revoir, mais c'est VERT tout court comme la couleur non mais ! Espèce de Walkyrie va :-p

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Revieweurs, je vous aime, donc n'hésitez pas à cliquez par-là dessous…

Pour ceux qui lisent anonymement, je tiens à rappeler que je ne mords pas, que je ne dévore pas mes revieweurs, que je ne les séquestre pas dans ma malle magique avec mes narrateurs, et que tout ce que vous risquez c'est de recevoir une réponse encore plus cinglée que le texte que vous venez de lire quand l'envie m'en prend…

(Plaidoirie d'une autrice en manque de reviews)


	9. Où l’on résout l‘énigme

**Les Aventuriers du Graal perdu**

Petite dédicace : A Dame Fenice qui m'a remotivé sur msn avec des répliques d'enfer (- Pour le moment j'ai écris n'importe quoi. - Parce que c'est pas ce que tu fais d'habitude ? – Euh…), a bien voulu corrigé les premières pages, mais qui dans tout ça n'a pas réussi à avoir mon avis sur sa Tonks… ;-) C'est ce qu'on appelle de la ruse…

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros repartent vers l'île de Bretagne mais, finalement, repartent en arrière et reçoivent pour finir un message de Lancelot qui leur donne une piste sous forme d'une mystérieuse énigme… sans oublier bien sur le mariage de nos heureux narrateurs.

Epidose 9 : Où l'on résout l'énigme et c'est déjà pas mal…

_Musique de fond recommandée : De Charlie et à la Chocolaterie à Joyeux Noël en passant par le donjon de Naheulbeuk ou sa saga consoeur « Reflets d'acide », j'ai tellement écouté de trucs différents pour ce chapitre que je serais bien en peine de vous suggérer quelque chose en particulier._

Autrice : En raison du mariage inopiné du narrateur et de la narratrice, et l'autrice ne pouvant trouver de remplaçant adéquat, voir écrire et raconter l'histoire en même temps, la narration sera assurée temporairement par les personnages.

Helga : Et donc nos nobles héros…

Rowena : Et héroïnes.

Helga, exaspérée : Oui si tu veux. Nos nobles héros et héroïnes au cœur pur, leurs cheveux flottant dans le vent frais du matin qui soufflait sur les plaines…

Merlin : De la Bretagne armoricaine,

Je jette un dernier regard… (1)

Helga : Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ! (Elle explose en sanglots) Vous avez tout cassé mon intro !

Godric, la prenant dans ses bras : Voyons, ma mie, inutile de vous mettre dans de tels états, on va arranger ça.

Rowena : Exactement. Je vais la remplacer sinon l'histoire n'est pas près de démarrer. Donc nos héroïnes…

Salazar : Et nos héros, ma douce dame ?

Rowena : J'allais y venir, mais on présente toujours les dames en premier messire Salazar.

Salazar : Certes. Mes excuses, très chère fiancée.

Rowena : Je les accepte. Héroïnes et héros se trouvaient donc face à un nouveau problème. Pour continuer leur quête, il leur fallait résoudre une énigmatique énigme. Et c'est ce qui occupait leur esprit à cet instant.

Helga : Mais pas du tout.

Rowena : Mais si.

Helga : Non, moi je veux reprendre ma place, voilà ce qui me préoccupe, narratrice à la noix !

Rowena : Moi au moins, je fais du récit, pas de la poésie néo-romantique stupide !

Helga : Mon texte est très bien, sale mégère !

Salazar : C'est moi ou elle a l'air de vouloir se jeter sur Rowena, ongles soigneusement manucurés, pour lui lacérer le visage ?

Godric : Non, non, c'est bien ce qu'elle fait.

Excalibur : Ca ressemble surtout à un effort pitoyable pour mêler dialogue et narration !

Autrice : Chut !

Rowena : Blondasse !

Helga : Gourgandine !

Rowena : Chochotte !

Helga : Traînée !

Godric : Mais, il faut les arrêter !

Salazar : Comment ? On ne frappe pas les femmes, mon ami.

Godric : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Harry : Vous n'avez qu'à les asperger d'eau, ça les calmera.

Tom : Oui, et on va se retrouver avec deux furies à nos trousses. Il ne faut jamais toucher au brushing d'une femme…

Harry : Comment tu sais ça, monsieur je-n'aime-personne ?

Tom : Pas tes oignons ! De toute façon, elle est naze ton idée.

Harry : Toujours mieux que de pas en avoir du tout !

Tom : On t'as jamais dit de tourner sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ?

Harry : Ca risque pas, je te rappelle que t'as crevé mes parents !

Tom : Ils voulaient pas que je te tue !

Harry : Encore heureux !

Tom : En attendant, ça aurait fait un abruti de moins sur Terre !

Harry : Bah ça a réussi, grâce à ma mère, on a eu un abruti de moins sur Terre durant quatorze ans !

Tom, énervé : Tu m'as traité d'abruti.

Harry : Oui.

Tom, commençant à fumer des oreilles : Tu m'as traité d'abruti.

Harry : Oui.

Tom, fâché tout rouge : Tu m'as traité… Espèce de crétin congénitale !

Harry : Serpentard de misère !

Tom : Gryffondor à la noix !

Harry : Mage noir à la sauce à la menthe !

Autrice : Et avec tout ça je n'ai toujours personne capable de raconter l'histoire soupir. Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse, les filles se tapent toujours dessus, et Harry et Tom sont sur le point d'en faire autant. Bon, un volontaire ?

Merlin : Noble trouvère,

Me voilà volontaire,

Je conterais nos aventures,

Avec moult fioritures.

Autrice : air sceptique

Merlin : Et donc, gentes dames,

Et nobles damoiseaux,

Se battaient au grand dam,

Des autres héros,

Arthur, ne sachant que faire,

Jura qu'il les mettrait aux fers.

Arthur : Cessez immédiatement vos chamailleries, ou je jure que je vous fais mettre aux fers !

Merlin : Mais comme nous n'étions point sur un bateau,

Sa remarque tomba directement à l'eau.

Excalibur : Artie ! C'est une expression de capitaine de navire, pas de roi en quête !

Arthur : Tant pis, ça sonnait si bien dans la tirade de Merlin. Messires Godric et Salazar ?

Godric/Salazar : Qui ça ? Nous ?

Arthur : Non voyons, les deux chevaux derrière vous qui portent le même nom que vous ! Mais oui vous, crétins !

Salazar : Ne nous traitez pas de crétins, sire, ou je ne répondrais point des conséquences.

Godric : Exact. Notre lenteur d'esprit n'est due qu'au fait qu'il nous faut en même temps veiller sur fiancée et écuyer. Alors…

Arthur : Dites, c'est qui le chef ici ?

Salazar : Vous, sire.

Excalibur : Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on vous obéit.

Arthur : Pardon !

Excalibur : Bah oui, faut voir la réalité en face. Bon d'accord, c'est vous qui m'avez sorti du rocher. Mais en même temps…

Arthur : Quoi ?

Salazar : Si cette épée parlante voulait bien se taire…

Godric : Ce que voulait dire Excalibur, en fait, c'est que nous ne vous obéissons pas parce que vous êtes le chef…

Arthur : Je ne vois pas de différence avec ce que dit mon épée…

Salazar : Sire, laissez finir Godric.

Arthur : fait signe, d'un air contrarié, de continuer

Godric : Nous ne vous suivons pas parce qu'une Dame du Lac vous a bombardé chef, mais parce que nous, nous vous reconnaissons vos valeurs de stratège, de combattant hors pair, avec un talent inné pour diriger le peuple…

Salazar, chuchotant : En rajoute pas non plus !

Godric : Oh, ça peut pas lui faire de mal… Regarde-le !

Salazar : Ah oui effectivement. Si j'avais su. Donc en fait…

Godric : Oui…

Helga : Catin !

Rowena : Pucelle

Tom : Taupe !

Harry : Orvet!

Excalibur, chantonnant : Il était un rohirrim, qui s'en allait au gouffre de Helm. Il portait dans sa brouette, trois pommes dans un panier…

Merlin: Sur ce charmant fond sonore,

Godric et Salazar discutaient,

Tandis qu'Arthur le fort…

Autrice : Bon ça suffit ! NARRATRICE !

Narratrice : Oui ?

Autrice : Le voyage de noces, c'est fini !

Narratrice, déçue : Oh.

Autrice : Oui bah tu y repartiras après l'histoire si ça te fait plaisir, mais là, ça n'a plus aucun sens cette histoire.

Narratrice, relisant les lignes du dessus : Effectivement. Ca ne veut rien dire.

Autrice, un peu énervée : Sympa de t'en rendre compte…Et les Maldives, c'était bien ?

Narratrice : Génial, les plages de sable blanc…

Autrice : Oui j'imagine, pendant que je cassais la tête à essayer de garder ceux-là en ordre… Bon, tu te remets au boulot ?

Narratrice : Oui, oui. Je reprends où ?

Autrice : Là.

_Salazar, chuchotant :_ _En rajoute pas non plus !_

_Godric_ _Oh, ça peut pas lui faire de mal… Regarde-le_

Narratrice : Ahem. Oui donc, à coté d'eux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le roi Arthur semblait flotter sur un petit nuage.

Salazar : Effectivement c'est efficace. Faudrait pas que les Saxons se mettent à la complimenter en campagne…

Godric : Aucun risque, y parlent pas notre langue de toute façon.

Salazar : J'espère… Bon, on fait quelque chose ?

Godric : Oui. Comment on les sépare ?

Salazar : Merlin ! Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

Merlin : C'est-à-dire,

Nobles messires…

Godric : Ok. Excalibur ?

Excalibur : Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours frapper les jeunes pour les calmer…

Salazar : Et pour les filles ?

Merlin : Nos jeunes écuyers,

Du futur fraîchement débarqués,

Connaissent peut-être un sort,

Pour séparer sans causer de tort.

Narratrice : On sépara donc les deux jeunes gens du futur, appliquant finalement la technique du seau d'eau, ce qui posa ensuite problème, puisque personne n'avait encore découvert le sort de séchage des vêtements… Résultat, Tom et Harry, furieux et trempés, se lancèrent à la poursuite de leurs attaquants, qui finirent très vite aussi trempés qu'eux, et découvrirent par la même occasion que y'a pas que les femmes qui se soucient de leur brushing…

Tom : Pas obligée de te mettre à insulter tout le monde non plus…

Narratrice : Toi, tu n'as pas vu la tête du narrateur quand je l'ai jeté dans la piscine en douce… j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer !

Harry : Et alors ?

Narratrice : Il m'a attrapé le pied et fait tombé dans l'eau. Résultat, on était tous les deux trempés…

Godric : Et après ?

Narratrice : Après, on a joué à essayer de se noyer, on a fait une super partie de water polo, puis on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée finalement de s'acheter un maillot de bain, alors on est allé faire les boutiques…

Salazar : Ca a dû être un beau voyage de noces…

Narratrice : Ah oui… J'ai pris des centaines de photo…

Arthur : Des photos ?

Narratrice : Oui, regardez, je vais même vous les montrer…

Harry : Je pense surtout qu'il se demandait ce que sont les photographies…

Narratrice : Ah. Euh… T'as qu'à leur expliquer !

Harry : Rien que ça…

Narratrice : Donc là, c'est la vue de la chambre d'hôtel. Ca, c'est le narrateur qui… Rowena ? Helga ? Vous avez arrêté de vous battre ?

Helga : Les histoires d'amour…

Rowena : Ils sont curieux vos tableaux, et drôlement bien faits…

Harry : C'est pas des tableaux…

Rowena : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Harry : En fait ce sont plutôt des sortes de peintures faites par la lumière. En gros, on place un support genre verre ou papier enduit d'une surface photosensible dans une espèce de grosse boite noire avec un petit trou devant qu'on peut couvrir ou non pour laisser passer la lumière. On pose la boite noire devant ce qu'on veut fixer sur la plaque, on découvre le petit trou quelques instants, puis on recouvre, et ça y'est la photo est prise… Je n'entrerais pas dans les manipulations qui suivent après et qui permettent de… Mais pourquoi je raconte ça moi au fait ?

Autrice : Sans doute un hasard très hasardeux… bon on peut en revenir au sujet principal. ?

Narratrice : Exact ! Donc là, vous avez Narrateur qui a voulu décrocher une noix de coco d'un cocotier…

Autrice, tapotant des doigts de manière assez insistante sur sa table de travail : Je ne parlais pas de ça…

Narratrice : Mais de quoi alors ?

Autrice, sarcastique : Je ne sais pas moi… A ton avis ?

Narratrice : Euh…

Autrice, au bord de la crise de nerfs : Pourquoi je te paye à ton avis ?

Narratrice : Ah. Ca… Bon d'accord. Ok.

Autrice, exaspérée : Toute cette motivation fait plaisir à voir…

Narratrice : Oui bon ça va… Hé ho, les gens !

Les héros de l'histoire, arrêtant de regarder les photos : Oui ?

Narratrice : On arrête la séance photo et on revient à l'histoire. Nos valeureux héros, donc (et enfin, surtout !) étaient désormais sur une nouvelle piste pour leur quête, une mystérieuse énigme que leur avaient transmis Force Rose et Lancelot. Rappelons-en l'intitulé :

_« Enoncez d'abord un nom de son sens détourné, _

_Pouvant facilement tous vous caractériser,_

_Dites-moi ensuite ce qu'obtient le fermier_

_Lorsqu'une vache il trait,_

_Désignez moi après, mais pas en langage passé,_

_La première note de la gamme qu'un musicien doit jouer,_

_Enfin pour terminer, donnez-moi le mot à vous tétaniser,_

_Que les chevaliers au jardinet aiment à prononcer,_

_Le lieu où le Graal est caché, _

_Alors vous connaîtrez. » _

Salazar : Oulala…

Godric : C'est vicieux comme énigme…

Salazar : Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Godric : Ca va être coton pour la résoudre…

Salazar : Surtout que le coton, chez nous, à cette époque, ça ne court pas les rues.

Harry : Tu sais Salazar, à notre époque non plus, il ne court pas le coton…

rires préenregistrés

Tom : Pas obligé de faire des blagues vaseuses non plus…

Autrice, toute rouge : On faut ce qu'on peut pour détendre l'atmosphère… On en revient à cette fichue énigme ?

Arthur : J'allais le suggérer…

Narratrice : Certes. Si l'autrice daigne ne plus s'immiscer dans l'histoire et en revenir à son boulot de base, genre l'écriture même de la fic…

Autrice : Oh ça va toi ! retourne à son clavier

Narratrice : Bien. Et donc tous nos héros se plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion autour de cette énigme… tous ? Non. Assis au pied d'un grand arbre, des photos dans les mains, Harry et Rowena résistaient encore et toujours à la recherche de solution, plongés qu'ils étaient dans… Eh ! Mais c'est mes photos !

Harry : Oui, et donc, la lumière pénètre à l'intérieur par l'objectif, et insole la surface photosensible. De nos jours c'est le plus souvent de la pellicule (en fait c'est un film celluloïd recouvert d'un produit photosensible, je vous l'expliquerai après)…

Rowena : Et comment on obtient les différentes couleurs ?

Harry : Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, croyez-moi !

Narratrice : Nous non plus d'ailleurs…

Rowena : Mais…

Arthur : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Nous allons résoudre cette énigme !

Autrice : Et aussi cesser de réviser mon cours de photo, ça fait longtemps qu'il est passé cet oral… (2)

Narratrice : Si t'étais pas aussi lente à écrire cette histoire aussi...

Autrice : préfère se taire

Narratrice : Ahah ! Bon revenons à nos moutons…

Arthur : Il nous faut élaborer une stratégie pour résoudre cette énigme.

Merlin : Sire, par chance,

Ne serait-ce plus logique,

D'exercer notre patience,

A résoudre ce mystère onirique ? (3)

Arthur : Certes, c'est une suggestion à prendre en considération, mon bon Merlin. Mais on peut faire mieux. Une autre idée ?

Harry : On prend chacun un bout de l'énigme et on met en commun ?

Arthur : Ca c'est déjà plus développé ! Vous voyez Merlin, ce que j'attendais comme réponse.

Merlin, pour lui-même : Foi de faucon,

Je ne me laisserais point humilier,

Par ce sacré trublion.

Rowena : Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt y réfléchir seul, chacun de son côté, à toute l'énigme et mettre en commun les résultats après.

Salazar : Par groupe de deux, ce serait mieux. Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un, comme dit mon cousin.

Merlin : Messire Salazar,

Par quel curieux hasard,

Vos paroles rimeraient-elles ?

Seriez-vous donc ménestrel ?

Salazar : Malheureuse erreur mon ami.

Merlin, pour lui-même : Marre de marre !

Suis-je donc si aisé à remplacer,

Pour que n'importe quel lascar,

En vienne à m'imiter ?

Salazar : N'est-ce pas bientôt fini de me traiter de « lascar » ?

Godric : C'est parce que ça rime drôlement bien !

Merlin : Dois-je vous rappeler messire Godric,

Chevalier misérable comme lanceur de piques,

Que la noble matière poétique,

N'est pas l'apanage des bourrins sadiques !

Godric : Bourrin sadique ?

Narratrice : Merlin sourit de sa merveilleuse boutade, Salazar dissimula son rire dans un toussotement, Helga s'indigna, et Harry et Tom rirent ouvertement comme deux vieux copains, se regardèrent, mortifiés et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, soudainement mortellement sérieux.

Harry : ahem on se charge de l'énigme alors ?

Tom, affreusement gêné : On ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu ne serais pas capable de la résoudre ! Il va me falloir encore une fois faire appel à mon illustre intelligence pour sauver le monde !

Harry : Sauver le monde ?

Tom : Euh… conquérir le monde, je voulais dire !

Narratrice : Sur quoi, il s'éloigna pou aller réfléchir à l'énigme.

Excalibur : Lapsus très révélateur…

Harry : Ouais enfin de quoi c'est révélateur, j'aimerais bien savoir…

Excalibur : Ou c'est un méchant sur la voie de la rédemption, ou c'es un agent double !

Harry : Un agent double ?

Excalibur : Oui ! Il travaille en fait secrètement pour le Bien, sans rien dire à personne, et c'est lui qui vous fournit les infos secrètes pour faire tomber…. ton dramatique le Mal !

Harry : Lui, le grand manitou tout puissant des forces du Mal, qui nous enquiquine depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on s'en souvienne, et qui passe sa vie à inventer des plans diaboliques pour détruire le monde, est en fait un agent double qui travaille pour les forces du bien… dont je fais partie ?

Excalibur : Euh… présenté comme ça, effectivement, ça cloche. Mais le côté méchant en quête de rédemption…

Harry : Mais bien sûr, et puis il va même y avoir une grande scène dramatique où il m'avoue qu'il est mon vrai père, et…

Excalibur : Bon ça va ça va ! C'tait juste une idée.

Harry : Crois moi, tu fais un mauvais Sigmund Freud.

Rowena : Qui est-ce ?

Harry : On arrête les explications !

Arthur : Oui ! L'énigme !

Tom : J'ai trouvé ! Le graal est en Hérocrèmlajardin !

Les autres : Euh….

Harry : Mais bien sûr !

Merlin : Notre nouvellement fait chevalier,

N'est visiblement pas doué qu'à l'épée,

Ses trois mots finement choisis,

Résument bien notre état d'esprit.

Tom : Bah quoi !

Godric : Jeune écuyer, ce lieu n'existe pas.

Tom : Qu'est-ce vous en savez d'abord ?

Godric : Je le sais, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Ca n'existe pas.

Tom : Vous n'y êtes p't'être jamais allé !

Salazar : Non, sur ce point je suis d'accord avec Godric, ça n'existe pas.

Tom : Mais…

Harry : Puis honnêtement tu as résolu l'énigme n'importe comment !

Rowena, son guide du routard ouvert à la page de l'index : Je confirme, ça n'existe pas. (4)

Harry, à moitié mort de rire : Un lieu qui s'appelle Hérchosejardin… Non mais sans rire…

Salazar : Ce que tu es exactement en train de faire d'ailleurs…

Harry, pleurant presque de rire : Désolé, c'est juste que…

Godric : Oh, tu peux le dire, mon cher descendant, mon écuyer est ridicule.

Tom : Parce que tu peux faire mieux peut-être ?

Godric : Euh…

Rowena : Il est grand temps que les femmes reprennent les choses en main. Helga ?

Helga : Euh… oui ?

Rowena : Première partie de l'énigme s'il vous plait.

Helga : Ah oui.

_« Enoncez d'abord un nom de son sens détourné, _

_Pouvant facilement tous vous caractériser »_

Rowena : Hum hum.

Godric : Effectivement.

Salazar : C'est troublant.

Harry : C'est inquiétant surtout.

Merlin : Diantre, mais quelle énigme !

L'auteur ne se montre point magnanime !

Arthur : Sur ce point, Tom n'avait pas une mauvaise idée, sauf qu'on parle de sens détourné.

Excalibur : Parce que « héros » c'est un terme qui vous décrit ?

Arthur : Evidemment.

Excalibur : Avec beaucoup d'ironie alors…

Tom : Ah vous voyez !

Harry : Que ce n'est pas ça surtout ! On parle d'un terme dont on a détourné le sens pour nous caractériser, pas un terme qui prend un sens franchement détourné quand on nous caractérise avec.

Tom, qui tente de démêler les paroles d'Harry : Oui, peut-être, mais c'est quand même une bonne idée !

Harry : Mouais. Je propose qu'on se concentre sur le reste de l'énigme plutôt.

Rowena : Excellente idée. Helga ?

Arthur : Dame Rowena, dois-je vous rappelez que c'est moi qui dirige ici ?

Rowena : Pardon sire, mais il fallait prendre les choses en main avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent.

Narratrice : Entendez par là une dispute ente Tom et Harry sur quatre pages, qui fait tout sauf avancer l'histoire.

Arthur : Ce en quoi je vous suis reconnaissant. Votre audace et vos talents de meneur d'hommes auraient fait de vous un bon chevalier, Dame Rowena, mais au féminin ça fait « chevalière » et ça fait un sérieux contresens. Donc non.

Rowena : Zut !

Salazar : Ma Dame, voilà, dans votre bouche, une expression fort peu seyante.

Rowena : Personne ne me dit comment parler, mon futur époux !

Salazar : Ma Dame, votre voix d'or donne aux mots les plus obscènes, la douce saveur du miel.

Tom : Et aussi l'âcreté du fiel…

Salazar : Mais tais-toi donc, mon descendant ! Tu gâches tous mes effets !

Harry : Bah dans le fond, c'est pas grave si vous ne marriez pas, lui n'existera pas et ça me fera des vacances.

Tom : C'est là qu'on voit que tu n'as rien compris Potter ! Ma seule présence ici prouve l'immuabilité de leur futur mariage, vu que j'existe. Je prouve ainsi que ça s'est passé !

Harry : Tu sais, je crois que c'est pas le moment de se lance dans des discours sur les voyages dans le temps…

Narratrice : Ce qui est préférable pour les lecteurs. De son coté, Rowena regardait Salazar avec scepticisme, ne sachant guère comment prendre cet espèce de compliment.

Arthur : Bon, Dame Helga, la deuxième partie de l'énigme s'il vous plait.

Helga : « _Dites-moi ensuite ce qu'obtient le fermier_

_Lorsqu'une vache il trait » _D'ailleurs je sais que c'est. C'est le…

Rowena : Le lait, c'est une évidence !

Helga : Mais ! Je l'avais trouvé avant !

Rowena : Ma petite, ton rôle est de réciter l'énigme, pas de la résoudre. Tu voulais faire la narratrice non ?

Helga : Euh… Oui.

Rowena : Alors tiens-t'en à ça !

Helga : Mais je veux montrer que je suis intelligente !

Rowena : Crois-moi, ça ne te vas pas au teint ! Ca jure affreusement avec tes cheveux… blonds.

Helga : Par les dieux ! Mon teint !

Godric : Ma mie, vous savez bien que vous êtes présentable en toutes circonstances ! Ce n'est pas comme Dame Rowena…

Salazar : Tu oses critiquer la Dame de mon cœur ?

Godric : Euh non… Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que votre intelligence rayonne au moins autant que vos cheveux d'or au soleil.

Salazar : Oui, mais tout ce qui est or ne brille pas… (5)

Rowena : Je dirais plutôt, Salazar, que ce n'est pas parce que certaines pierres, comme les micas, brillent beaucoup, sans pour autant avoir beaucoup de valeur.

Tom : Et toc !

Harry : T'es vraiment du coté de personne toi !

Tom : Evidemment, personne n'est du mien ! Bon, on peut peut-être passer à la partie suivante de l'énigme avant que ça ne dégénère en roman d'amour courtois non ?

Harry : Faut qu'Arthur l'annonce avant. Au fait, comment tu en es arrivé à la crème ?

Tom : Trop lu Roald Dahl et ses histoires de crème fouettée

Harry : Pardon ?

Tom : Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

Harry : Mais… c'est moldu ! Comment toi, tu as pu lire ça ?

Tom : Erreur de jeunesse. A l'époque, je ne savais pas.

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, de leur coté, Merlin et Arthur avaient réussi à résoudre la troisième partie de l'énigme.

Arthur : Mesdames messieurs !

Narratrice : Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Arthur : Merlin et moi avons résolu la troisième partie de l'énigme.

Helga : Bravo sire !

Rowena : Quelle en est donc la solution alors ?

Arthur : Merlin, c'est à vous.

Merlin : A l'énigme ainsi énoncée,

_« Désignez moi après, mais pas en langage passé,_

_La première note de la gamme qu'un musicien doit jouer »_

Cette réponse, nous avons trouvé,

De la note « ut », il s'agit,

Celle qu'en tout premier sur la gamme on lit.

Harry : J'aurais juré que c'était le « Do » pourtant.

Tom : Mais pas du tout c'est le « La » !

Harry : La première note de la gamme c'est le « Do » !

Tom : Alors pourquoi on commence toujours par donner le « La » hein ?

Harry : Parce que…ça ne change rien, c'est le « Do » qu'on joue en premier ! Dorémifasollasido !

Tom : Ca n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi alors en système anglo-saxon le « La » correspondrait au « A » ?

Harry : Euh…

Tom : Et dans ce cas là Do est C, donc troisième note !

Godric : De quoi ils parlent là ?

Salazar : Si je le savais…

Merlin : C'est, il me semble, de la musique,

Mais que les dieux me changent en triptyque,

Si ces deux zigotos,

Savent jouer du piano !

Harry : Et d'ailleurs, si Merlin en est arrivé à un « ut », c'est qu'il utilise les autres notes ré-mi etc. Donc Do !

Tom : Mais enfin, on est anglais, on devrait utiliser l'autre système ! (6)

Harry : L'autrice est française.

Tom : Tu marques un point. Bon d'accord, donc La.

Harry : Première note de la gamme…

Tom : Oui et alors ?

Harry : La première note, c'est le Do.

Tom : Mais…

Arthur : bon ça suffit ! D'où il sort ce « Do » ?

Harry : C'est l'appellation moderne de votre Ut. Ca en fait un très bon candidat pour les mots fléchés.

Arthur, se demandant ce que diable peut bien être un mot fléché : Ah

Merlin : Si Ut se dit dans le futur Do,

Alors je peux vous confirmer avec brio,

En ma qualité de musicien du roi,

Qu'aussi sûr qu'un et deux font trois,

Notre Harry a raison.

Harry : Ah quand même.

Excalibur : Do, le do, il a bon dos, ré, rayon de soleil dore…

Arthur : Bon. Do admettons. La suite ?

Helga : « _Enfin pour terminer, donnez-moi le mot à vous tétaniser,_

_Que les chevaliers au jardinet aiment à prononcer »_

Arthur : Euh…

Godric : Alors, pourquoi jardin, mon jeune écuyer ?

Tom : Je me suis dit que pour quelqu'un qui possède un jardinet, un jardin devait être quelque chose d'effrayant.

Harry : Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, quelqu'un possédant une maisonnette devrait être terrifié par une maison.

Tom : Euh oui.

Harry : Et un pauvre sorcier débutant devrait être terrifié à l'idée de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Tom : Oui certes…

Harry : T'as pas peur de toi-même parfois ? Tu n'es pas tétanisé par ta propre personne, et d'autant plus quand on t'appelle « mylord »

Tom : Non mais…

Harry : Alors c'est stupide ton idée !

Tom : Pas du tout ! C'st juste que c'est basé sur le commun des mortels, dont JE ne fait pas parti, moi, l'être d'exception que je suis !

Harry : C'est sans espoir.

Arthur : Bon, quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

Godric : …

Salazar : C'est-à-dire…

Rowena : Eventuellement…

Helga : Et si…

Merlin : Et bien…

Excalibur : Mi, c'est la moitié d'un tout. Fa, c'est facile à chanter… (7)

Arthur : Il suffit, ô épée parlante ! Je présume que toutes vos inutiles parole veulent dire non.

Godric : Euh… Oui.

Arthur : Bah on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge s'il faut trouver un lieu appelé « quelque chose laitdo quelque chose ».

Narratrice : Puis-je me permettre d'ajouter quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Arthur : Avec plaisir.

Narratrice : © Monty Python.

Salazar : C'est tout ?

Narratrice : Oui.

Rowena, ironique : Voilà une information extrêmement intéressante.

Helga : Ca me rassure, il n'y a pas que moi qui n'y comprends rien pour une fois.

Rowena : Vaste accomplissement.

Harry : Les Monty Python… ça me dit terriblement quelque chose…

Tom : Pas le seul… Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Comment ais-je pu passer à coté de ça !

Harry : Euh… de quoi ?

Tom : Les chevaliers qui disent « ni » !

Narratrice : Tous ceux qui entendirent le mot « ni » frissonne au passage se tétanisèrent aussitôt.

Harry : Pardon ?

Tom : Ni ! La réponse est « ni » !

Arthur : Assez ! Cessez de prononcer ce « mot » !

Harry : Je crois que je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de révélations. Roald Dahl, passe encore, mais les Monty Python ! Et après tu nous fais tout ton speech sur les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs ! Ca va être quoi la prochaine fois ? Tu as participé à une émission de télé réalité ?

Tom : Euh…

Harry : C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Arthur : Revenons en à notre énigme. Nous devons donc chercher le graal en chose laitdoni.

Salazar : Oh.

Rowena : Mais c'est évident ! La Calédonie !

Arthur : Et pourquoi ça ?

Narratrice : Tout à coup, personne n'eut envie de répondre.

Arthur, courageux : Nous serions donc des « cas »

Harry : Je pense que… non je ne dirais jamais rien de tel !

Excalibur : Vas-y petit, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée générale…

Harry : Non, non, je ne dirais rien !

Tom : Si c'est pour dire qu'elle emploie cas dans de sens « cas pathologique », je pense qu'on avait tous compris.

Harry : Oui, mais je préfère que ce soit qui le dise. C'est dans ta nature d'insulter tout le monde !

Tom : Scrogneugneu…

Arthur : Bon… Et c'est où la Calédonie ?

Rowena : Voyons sire, dans votre royaume, au nord.

Arthur, affreusement gêné : Ah euh oui, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une pure question rhétorique.

Excalibur : Oui, bien sûr. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Arthur : Nous avons résolu l'énigme, la réponse est la Calédonie. Maintenant…

Narratrice : Il ne put en dire plus. Il y eu un grand éclair blanc, et pouf, toute l'équipe disparut dans un grand nuage de fumée violette.

§§§

A suivre…

- Mais qu'est-il advenu de nos héros ?

- Que va-t-il donc se passer ?

- Sont-ils tous morts parce qu'ils ont négligé de poser des paratonnerres autour d'eux ?

- Ont-ils été changés en amibe ?

- A moins qu'ils aient été téléportés vers l'inconnu et l'au-delà ?

- Et le Graal dans tout ça ?

§§§

(1) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu la fameuse chanson de Manau « la tribu de Dana » qui a toute une histoire pour moi… on l'avait réécrite avec des copines pour notre toute première parodie intitulée la Tribu de Clara… Ah la jeunesse…

(2) Effectivement, mais le speech de la photo date de bien avant… et c'est à peu près tout vrai même si c'est très simplifié…

(3) La rime « onirique » vient de ma maman, à l'origine c'était olympique.

(4) Encore un charmant croisement de fics… Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet ouvrage, allez donc le consulter dans « Voldemort à l'école de sorciers »… un jour je devrais peut-être lui consacrer une fic à lui tout seul sur le mode « guide galactique »…

(5) Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdu, le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point etc… Désolé pour cette petite dérive…

(6) Pardon pour cette digression musicale mais c'est assez marrant de se retrouver à discuter entre ceux qui parlent d'accord en Do et en C en même temps sans se comprendre…

(7) Sol, la terre où vous marchez, La, l'endroit où vous allez… Il s'agit d'une des plus connues de toutes les chansons de la Mélodie du Bonheur (le grand classique de film pour enfant avec Mary Poppins, d'ailleurs c'est la même actrice dans les deux je crois…)

§§§

Et voilà… pardon pour la digression Monty Python mais c'était inévitable, et ce n'est pas la dernière… Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier, mais je vais peut-être intercaler un interlude avant, à voir…

Bon sinon il parait qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews donc je ne vais point le faire, même si je vous remercie chaudement pour vos petits messages qui font très chaud au cœur… Et n'hésitez pas à continuer d'ailleurs, j'y réponds quasi tout le temps (quand, il va de soit, il y a quelque chose à répondre ;-)

D'ailleurs en parlant de questions, j'y réponds dans le cas général :

- Harry qui connaît Force Rose : Bah à force de se croiser dans diverses fics et délires, ils finissent par biens se connaître, c'est d'ailleurs valable aussi pour Tom… ce qui me rappelle qu je n'ai toujours pas fini de reprendre toutes mes vieilles chroniques… un jour…

- Concernant le prénom Anne : Si, c'est masculin, on le classe encore comme tel aujourd'hui dans les livres de prénom… d'ailleurs il y a d'autres Anne mâles existant… Genre Anne-Louis Girodet (c'est composé, ok, mais l'idée est là) pour faire dans l'actualité des expos…

- Les couleurs comme pseudo : Bah nous sommes un certain nombre même si il y a peu de chance de croiser ce petit monde sur le net faute d'accès. A l'heure actuelle il y a Vert, Jaune, Rouge, Force Rose, Indigo et Orange-mais-pas-l'opérateur-de-mobile.


	10. Où l’on révèle des secrets

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros, toujours en quête du Graal, ont résolu la mystérieuse énigme sensée révéler l'emplacement du Graal, et pouf ! Ils ont disparu dans un déluge d'effets spéciaux.

Epidose 10 : Où l'on révèle des secrets, où l'on complote, et où l'on joue au scrabble…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Bizarrement, la seule résonance musicale que j'ai trouvé pour ce chapitre est le Dernier des Mohicans, par Trevor Jones et Randy Edelman… Pour le rapport formel on repassera…_

Narratrice : Bien, reprenons notre histoire là où nous l'avons laissé, c'est-à-dire à… comment ça à Camelot ?

Autrice : Oui, à Camelot.

Narratrice : Mais… Bon d'accord. Nos héros avaient donc été téléportés à Camelot.

Arthur : Ah non pas du tout. A l'heure actuelle, on se tient tous devant un gouffre sans fond, noyé dans le brouillard.

Narratrice : Ah. Donc pas à Camelot.

Harry : A moins que les extra-terrestres aient envahi le pays, et fait sauter le château avec leurs rayons laser, ça n'y ressemble pas.

Salazar : Des extraterrestres ?

Harry : Oui, les petits hommes verts ! En général ils sont petits, nus, verts, ils ont une tête énorme, pas de bouche, communiquent par l'esprit, et viennent en paix comme ils disent.

Salazar : Et ils auraient détruit le château ?

Harry : Ah ça doit être une autre race d'extraterrestres, grands, teigneux, violents, avec de grandes dents, des griffes, tout le tralala, et venant pour détruire le monde.

Helga : Voyons c'est ridicule, de tels êtres n'existent pas ! Personne ne voudrait jamais détruire le monde !

Harry : Euh…

Tom : Moi si !

Harry : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Helga : Mais quel barbare !

Rowena : Je ne peux que penser comme vous très chère.

Merlin : Tout ceci est bien intéressant,

Mais quel est ce lieu où nous nous tenons séant ?

Narratrice : Eh bien … farfouille ses fiches … En principe si je suis la ligne directrice du chapitre précédent vous auriez dû être téléportés en Calédonie, lieu où se cache le Graal…

Godric : Ca m'en a tout l'air d'être le cas, vu le climat. L'air est tellement humide qu'il faut le boire ici.

Narratrice : Oui mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Camelot… parcourt toujours ses fiches Voyons voir… Tiens il manque la numéro huit, où l'ai-je mise ? Ah oui ! elle sort de son sac un épais livre de quelques 600 pages, couverture dans les nuances de violet, titre en doré (on se demande vraiment ce que c'est…), l'ouvre et en extrait un marque page Voilà ! Ah c'est donc ça !

Les héros : Quoi ?

Narratrice : Je me disais aussi, on change de décor, et de héros aussi ! Bon, on se revoit tout à l'heure les gens ! Et bienvenue à Camelot ! En compagnie de la reine Guenièvre, du chevalier Lancelot, de Force Rose et de… Morgane la Fée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

Lancelot : La sœur de notre sire roi s'est présentée à la porte voilà quelques heures, nous nous devions de l'accueillir le mieux possible.

Guenièvre : C'est là un honneur de que de recevoir ma belle-sœur, je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré.

Narratrice : Oui, et d'ici peu, tu souhaiteras ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Guenièvre : Voyons, point n'est besoin d'être aussi langue de vipère. Dame Morgane est une personne formidable, de même que son fils.

Lancelot : Son fils ?

Force Rose : Son fils !

De manière général générale, le reste de la salle : Son fils !

Mordred : Bah oui, c'est moi ! Je suis son fils !

_Ah oui… petit oubli dans les crédits musicaux… Z'avez la Marche Impériale (aka Darth Vader's Theme) en stock chez vous ? Dsl j'ai pas pu résisté..._

Guenièvre : Mon neveu, je suis ma fois très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, et je ne peux que m'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle Arthur ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Morgane : Oui, vraiment, on se le demande. Un garçon si charmant, si beau, si merveilleux, si courageux, et qui raconte très bien les histoires en plus…

Lancelot : Effectivement ! J'adore comment il raconte les aventures de Provencal le Gaulois ! C'est vraiment péremptoire !

Force Rose : Oh… pour sûr… A condition qu'on sache ce que veut dire péremptoire… (1)

Lancelot : Certes.

Guenièvre : Hum. Euh… où en étions nous donc ? Ah oui ! Mon neveu. Mais ne vous cachez point sous votre capuche !

Mordred, abaissant sa capuche avec autant de grâce qu'un Jedi, mais avec une expression sur le visage qui semblait vouloir dire « nan surtout pas ça ! » : Voilà, voilà…

Narratrice : Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Elle peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de faire référence à Star W… Narrateur ? C'est bien toi ?

Mordred : Euh…

Narratrice, se jetant dans ses bras : Mon doux et tendre époux narrateur ! Tu ne m'avais point dit que tu étais de la famille du roi Arthur !

Mordred, à moitié étouffé : Mphh…pas mff… eu… inspire autant d'air qu'il peut l'occasiondeteraoncterçajusquelà.

Narratrice, relâchant son étreinte : Hey faut respirer mon beau dans la vie !

Morgane, sèchement : Si vous le lâchiez, mon petit irait tout de suite mieux. Je suppose que vous appartenez à une famille de boas constrictor et autres vils serpents ?

Narratrice, plus aride que le désert du Sahara : Non, belle mère, jusqu'à que j'épouse votre fils, ce n'était pas le cas !

Morgane : Epouser mon fils ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette ânerie ?

Mordred, l'air abattu : C'est vrai, mère, nous sommes unis par les liens sacrés du mariage…

Morgane : Mais mais mais ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Narratrice, révélant son alliance : Et ça ? C'est l'anneau sigillaire de Gilgamesh roi d'Uruk peut-être ?

Autrice : Faudrait déjà qu'ils aient eu des anneaux sigillaires à cette époque… quelque part vers le 3e millénaire avant notre ère… Par contre ils faisaient de très beaux sceaux cylindres… Mais passons.

Narratrice, virulente : Exactement ! Passons ! Regardez, votre fils en a une, aussi, d'alliance !

Morgane : Bon, bon ! D'accord, tu n'es peut-être la femme que j'aurais voulu que mon fils épouse, mais tu as du caractère, c'est sûr. Si nous repartions sur de meilleures bases ?

Narratrice : Moi ça m'irait.

Morgane : Très bien. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, ma bru.

Narratrice : Je vous en pris, tout le plaisir est pour moi, belle maman.

Morgane : Voyons, ma fille, inutile de nous vouvoyer. Vous êtes de la famille après tout…

Guenièvre : Ah l'amour ! Je propose qu'on organise un festin en l'honneur de ces retrouvailles ! En avant la musique !

Narratrice : Dites, en temps que femme de votre neveu, j'ai le droit à des titres, des terres, et tout le tralala… non ?

Guenièvre : Euh…

§§§

Merlin : Mais enfin messire roi,

Gentes Dames, nobles chevaliers

Je ne comprends absolument pas,

Pourquoi ne pas continuer,

La recherche de la coupe sacrée ?

Arthur : Ami enchanteur, nous attendons le retour de la narratrice, pour le moment occupée ailleurs.

Salazar : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer ?

Excalibur : Elle participe à un banquet.

Arthur : Depuis quand es tu voyante, ô épée parlante ?

Excalibur : Aucune idée.

Godric : En attendant, il commence à faire faim.

Rowena : Ah, Messire Godric ! Toujours en train de penser avec votre estomac !

Helga : C'est toujours mieux que le vôtre qui pense avec…

Rowena : Dame Helga ! Cela ne sied point à une dame de votre condition !

Helga, rouge pivoine : Toutes mes excuses. En tout cas, Messire Godric, du fait de son intense activité physique, se doit de s'alimenter fréquemment pour éviter de tomber en pâmoison.

Godric : Je ne tombe pas en pâmoison !

Tom : Non, il s'évanouit, c'est mieux !

Harry, à Helga : Psst ! Parlez plutôt d'hypoglycémie.

Helga : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot barbare ?

Harry : Les termes techniques compliqués, ça fait tout de suite plus impressionnant.

Salazar : Bon, loin de moi l'idée de copier mon ami Godric, mais l'idée d'une pause repas me parait bonne à moi aussi

Arthur : Vous avez fort raison Messire chevaliers. Bon, où sont rangées nos provisions ?

Godric : Euh…

Salazar : Elles sont sur nos montures, sire.

Arthur : Et où sont nos montures ?

Helga : Pas avec nous visiblement.

Rowena : En toute logique, je dirais qu'elles sont en Bretagne. La force mystique qui nous a amené ici les a vraisemblablement oublié.

Merlin : Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle,

Bonnes femmes et bons hommes !

J'ai gardé sur moi quelques pommes !

Harry : Pas encore…

Tom : Si je vois encore un de ces fruits, je… je…

Harry : Tu lui jettes un Avada ?

Tom : Idiot ! C'est un fruit ! Non je… je ne sais pas ! Et puis zut ! Je m'en sers pour frapper la personne qui m'a proposé ce fruit !

Harry : Bah évite de te balader sous un pommier sans quoi tu risque de te retrouver à vaincre un pommier avec pour toute arme une pomme… tu vas pas aller loin ! En plus tu risquerais de tomber dans les pommes en te prenant une pomme sur la tête !

Tom : MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE PARLER DE POMMES !

Harry : Bon, bon…

Salazar : En attendant que notre narratrice revienne, ça vous dit un scrabble en équipe ?

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps à Camelot, hôtes et invités profitaient d'un délicieux repas.

Force Rose : …Et alors je lui réponds « Tu vois, j'ai déjà prévu les chrysanthèmes à mettre sur ta tombe ! ». Il est devenu tout pâle, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'une plante carnivore venait de le mordre…

Morgane : Ah les plantes carnivores… Mais personnellement je trouve que ça n'a pas la subtilité du poison glissé en douce dans un verre.

Guenièvre : Vraiment, chère belle-soeur ?

Morgane : Tout à fait. Certains poisons ont de ces effets. Par exemple, avec mon favori, la victime, peu de temps après l'avoir ingéré, vire au bleu, au vert, au rouge puis au jaune avant de devenir tout blanche. Elle commence à convulser, ses yeux semblent sur le point de sauter de leurs orbites et…

Guenièvre : Ah… merci, c'était très éducatif. Argh. Ménestrels, si vous voulez bien nous jouer un petit air ?

Lancelot : Oui ! Excellente idée !

Narratrice : Bah alors, mon petit narrateur adoré, tu n'as pas faim ?

Mordred : Non, pas vraiment.

Narratrice : Goûte donc un cuissot de chevreuil, c'est délicieux !

Mordred : Mais je n'ai pas faim !

Morgane : Voyons mon fils, écoute donc ta tendre épouse. Tu es bien trop maigre pour assumer ton avenir !

Mordred/Narratrice : Quel avenir ?

Morgane : Tss tss… Tu le sauras le moment venu. Mange.

Mordred, soupirant : Toutes les femmes du monde ressemblent-elles à ça, ou c'est juste que j'ai la poisse ?

Narratrice, lui ébouriffant les cheveux : Au contraire, tu es l'homme le plus chanceux du monde !

Mordred : Oui, maîtresse…

Narratrice : Là, c'est mieux. Allez mange !

Lancelot : Vous savez, majesté, au retour de votre époux, il faudra penser à faire de votre neveu un chevalier… Ca me parait important.

Guenièvre : Vous avez raison, nous lui en parlerons.

Morgane : Je ne peux que vous encourager à l'adouber, chère belle-sœur. Ce garçon a beaucoup de talent…

Force Rose : Oui, il raconte très bien les histoires !

Morgane : Il ne sait pas faire que ça ! (Pour elle-même) Sans quoi tous mes plans risquent de tomber à l'eau…

Narratrice : Quels plans, belle maman ?

Morgane : Oh la même chose que toutes les mères. Qu'il ait un travail bien rémunéré, qu'il réussisse dans la vie, une famille, des enfants… D'ailleurs à ce propos, il est pour quand mon petit fils ?

Narratrice : Euh… pas pour tout de suite.

Morgane : Il va falloir faire des efforts ma fille !

Narratrice, gênée : Euh… oui belle-maman.

Morgane : C'est valable aussi pour vous mon fils !

Mordred, rouge brique : Euh… on en parlera une autre fois…

Guenièvre : Voyons, belle sœur, ils ont bien le temps d'y penser… Ils sont jeunes…

Morgane : Effectivement, ce n'est pas comme vous qui feriez bien d'y penser !

Guenièvre : Je…

Lancelot, sortant son épée : Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter la reine de cette façon !

Yvain : Lancelot ?

Lancelot : Oui ?

Yvain : Rangez cette épée…

Perceval : Il a raison !

Yvain : Encore heureux, je suis chevalier depuis bien plus longtemps que vous…

Perceval : Non, je parlais de Lancelot ! Nous ne pouvons laisser la reine se faire ainsi calomniée…

Lancelot : Exactement ! A mort Morgane la fée !

Yvain : Stop ! Sire Force Rose, si vous voulez bien m'aidez…

Narratrice : D'un geste Force Rose fit pousser sur les épées de Lancelot et Galaad des orties. Ils en lâchèrent aussitôt leur arme.

Force Rose : Ces types n'ont vraiment rien compris au boulot de héros… Pourquoi tous les super héros portent des gants à votre avis ?

Narratrice : Et Superman alors ?

Force Rose : Sa peau est à l'épreuve des balles… Alors les orties…

Narratrice : Pas bête…

Force Rose : Des années d'expérience, ça fait toute la différence …

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi que depuis ce jour, les chevaliers de la table ronde se mirent à porter des gants en quasi-permanence…

Lancelot : Mais pourquoi j'ai pas emporté la crème de ma maman spéciale contre les orties… Celle à base de pommes…

Perceval : Il faut reconnaître que je ne pensais pas que le plus grand ennemi du chevalier serait une plante verte…

Yvain : Et toute façon, vous n'êtes même pas chevalier Perceval… Quant à Lancelot… Je sais que vous prenez à cœur la défense de l'honneur de la reine…mais… il faut faire la part des choses entre un affront et une discussion familiale animée.

Lancelot : Ah. Mes excuses, Dame Morgane, j'ai été… trop enthousiasme.

Morgane, d'un ton mielleux : Tout est oublié voyons, doux chevalier…

Narratrice : Tout le monde reprit sa place et recommença à manger.

Perceval : Et les chaudrons, que vous mettez sur la tête, c'est pour quoi ?

Yvain : Ce n'est pas un chaudron, c'est un heaume !

Lancelot : C'est pour protéger la tête.

Yvain : Exact.

Force Rose : Sauf que ça fait pas très héroïque mais bon…

Yvain : Mais enfin…

Force Rose : Si c'est vrai ! Déjà on a l'apparence d'une boite de conserve, ensuite quand on s'exprime personne ne nous entend, on y voit rien au combat, et pire que tout, quand on l'enlève, on a les cheveux qui puent la transpiration !

Mordred : Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça fait fuir les filles ?

Force Rose : Complètement ! En bref il vaut mieux employer le masque, qui a certes aussi quelques inconvénients mais reste encore assez supportable…

Mordred : Messire Yvain, vous voulez pas me prêtez votre casque ?

Narratrice : Dites, belle maman ?

Morgane : Oui ma fille ?

Narratrice : Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais… qu'en est-il du père de mon narrateur préféré ?

Morgane, agressive : En quoi cela te concerne ?

Narratrice : Toutes mes excuses belle-maman, je ne savais pas que je touchais un sujet sensible…

Morgane : Ce n'est pas que c'est un sujet sensible, ma fille, mais ce lieu ne convient guère à cette révélation…

Narratrice : C'est un secret noir, obscur, et qui met la vie de plein de personnes en danger si on le révèle à tous ?

Morgane : Oui… quelque chose comme ça…

Narratrice, surexcitée : Trop bien !

Morgane : Tant que ça ?

Narratrice : J'adore ce genre d'histoire ! Vous savez les « Je suis ton père ! », « Je suis ta mère », « En fait ton frère est le fils de ta sœur que nous avons adopté pour éviter le scandale », ou encore les « Un mystérieux mage t'a confié à nous pour qu nous t'élevions dans la plus grande discrétion mais en fait tu es le fils du démon maléfique qui gouverne ce pays et tu dois le détruire etc. » !

Morgane : Ah … je vois… Il vous arrive de respirer quand vous sortez ce genre ce tirade ?

Narratrice : Bien sûr ! Je suis narratrice après tout, les tirades de quinze lignes sans virgule, c'est ma spécialité !

Morgane : Ah oui… j'oubliais…

Narratrice : Bon alors ? Mon cher narrateur, c'est le fils du grand méchant de l'histoire ?

Morgane : Evidemment… c'est mon fils !

Narratrice : Ah oui… J'oubliais…

§§§

Salazar : Majesté, je suis sûr que le mot « Zytopaxe » n'existe pas…

Arthur : Mais si voyons, c'est … c'est euh… enfin bon… il existe, je le décrète !

Salazar : Mais mais… ça vous fait un score de…

Arthur : Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me battre ?

Harry : Il faut reconnaître que se battre contre celui qui peut décréter à tout moment qu'un mot existe ou non, c'est difficile…

Tom : Ca lui apprendra à inventer des jeux stupides, au lieu de chercher à conquérir le monde !

Harry : Tu n'es as sensé le défendre, ton ancêtre ?

Tom : Oh… est-ce que tu défends le tien ?

Harry : Euh…

Godric : Mais enfin majesté, le mot rapière existe, cela désigne une épée longue.

Salazar : Il a parfaitement raison, sire…

Arthur : et bien à partir de maintenant, je décrète que le terme rapière n'existe plus, on emploiera désormais le terme de zytopaxe.

Rowena : Il faudrait vraiment songer à prendre des mesures pour protéger notre belle langue… Si on laisse faire le roi, dans vingt ans, notre langue n'aura plus aucun sens…

Tom : Vingt ans… je dirais vingt minutes moi…

Harry : Vingt secondes même...

Merlin : Jeunes écuyers,

Excusez ma stupidité,

Mais qu'est qu'une seconde même ?

Quelque chose qui est deux fois même ?

Tom : C'est tout simplement une unité de mesure du temps qui représente un soixantième d'une minute…

Harry : Laisse tomber, ils l'ont pas encore inventé !

Tom : Mais comment ça, ça existe déjà, ce n'est rien d'une subdivision…

Harry : Oui, mais il n'en ont pas conscience, ils n'ont pas vraiment ni les moyens ni le besoin de mesurer une seconde. (2)

Excalibur : Une seconde quoi ?

Tom : Une seconde tout court.

Helga : Mais ça n'a pas de sens…

Tom : Si ça en a ! Bon on peut finir notre discussion en paix ?

Excalibur : Pas la peine de gueuler petit. C'est juste que c'est à toi de jouer…

Tom : Ouais bah deux secondes !

Godric : Seconde quoi ?

Tom : LA FERME BANDE D'IMBECILES !

§§§

Force Rose : Par contre la cape, c'est l'accessoire essentiel du héros. Ca vole au vent quand le tissu est adapté, ce qui donne un air impressionnant, ça permet de se protéger de la pluie, parce qu'il ne fait pas toujours beau quand il faut sauver le monde…

Yvain : L'idée est excellente, j'imagine qu'en plus ça empêche l'armure de rouiller…

Force Rose : Et bien quand on utilise un costume aussi archaïque, oui, ça peut aider. Et puis si la fille que vous venez de sauver grelotte parce que justement, il ne faisait pas beau temps, vous pouvez lui offrir pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Après tout, combattre la maladie est rarement notre spécialité…

Yvain : C'est exactement ce que je pense… Mais dites moi… comment faites vous avec vos… vos ailes ?

Force Rose : soupir C'est bien le problème, je ne peux pas porter de cape moi… sinon ça fait franchement ridicule… re-soupir pas que je ne le sois pas déjà mais bon…

Yvain : La vie est bien mal faite…

Force Rose, faisant signe à un serviteur de lui remplir sa coupe : Ouaip, je vous le fais pas dire…

Lancelot : Je trouve que tout cela fait rêver… J'imagine déjà ma belle cape flottant au vent… Ne serait-ce point une merveilleuse image messire Mordred ?

Mordred : A mon avis tout ce qui risque de t'arriver avec une cape, c'est de la coincer à quelque part, et de te faire mal avec…

Gauvain : Mais enfin ! Personne n'est assez stupide pour laisser sa cape traîner à même le sol ! En plus elle ramasserait toutes les saletés et se salirait !

Lancelot : En bref, il faut utiliser un modèle de cape courte…

Mordred : Là ça devint ridicule… Taillez-vous une veste à ce compte-là…

Gauvain : Excellente idée !

Lancelot : Ouais ! On pourra mettre de superbes broderies dessus…

Mordred : Oui… et on appellera même ça un justaucorps sous Louis XIV…

Lancelot : Vous dites ?

Mordred : Non rien.

Guenièvre : Mon neveu, je vous trouve bien amer. L'insouciance de ces jeunes chevaliers ne vous plait point ?

Mordred : Ce n'est pas leur insouciance mais leur imbécillité qui me dérange.

Guenièvre : Voyons, ce ne sont point des imbéciles.

Mordred : C'est vous qui le dites…

Narratrice : Alors, belle-maman, vous ne voulez même pas me révéler ce terrible secret ?

Morgane : Non ma fille.

Narratrice : En me le chuchotant à l'oreille…

Morgane : Non.

Narratrice : S'il vous plait !

Morgane : Non.

Narratrice : S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Morgane : Non.

Narratrice : S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Morgane : Non, c'est non.

Narratrice : S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Morgane : Non, non, et re-non

Narratrice : S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Morgane : Bon c'est pas bientôt fini toutes ces politesses !

Narratrice : S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Morgane : Stop ! Ca va, tu as gagné, je vais te le dire.

Narratrice, sourire satisfait : Ah.

Morgane, chuchotant à l'oreille de la narratrice : C'est psspsspsss.

Narratrice : Non ?

Morgane : Si.

Narratrice : Pas possible…

Morgane : Pourquoi pas.

Narratrice : Mais… mais…

Morgane : Oui…

Narratrice : Ca veut dire (baisse la voix) que je viens d'épouser le seul et unique héritier du roi !

§§§

Autrice : Pour les égarés qui auraient raté une épidose, en relisant l'épidose 2, vous vous rappellerez que Mordred, est oui, bien le fils d'Arthur et Morgane, comme le veut la tradition… Bon revenons à nos moutons… enfin pour le coup ce serait plutôt des loups… que dis-je, des louves !

§§§

Morgane : Oui enfin, ma chérie, tu ne seras reine que si et seulement si Arthur n'a aucun enfant de sa femme.

Narratrice : Oh.

Morgane : Parce que dans les affaires de succession, les enfants légitimes passent avant les bâtards.

Narratrice : Oh…

Morgane : En fait il y a même peu de chance que vous puissiez vous asseoir un jour sur le trône de Bretagne.

Narratrice : En même temps ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant, tout peut arriver…

Morgane : Ravie de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Narratrice : Plait-il ?

Morgane : Vous voulez être reine non ?

Narratrice : Reconnaissez quand même que ça sonne mieux que « narratrice » dans les dialogues.

Morgane : En même temps vous n'avez que ce nom-là. Donc ça va donner Reine tout court, c'est pas terrible quand même.

Narratrice : Ouaip, mais « Reine narratrice », ça, ça sonne bien !

Morgane : Effectivement. Donc je pense que vous seriez intéressée par mon projet…

Narratrice : Quel projet ?

Morgane, montrant Lancelot et Guenièvre du doigt : chuchote à l'oreille de la narratrice

Narratrice : Trop fort !

Morgane, toujours chuchotant : psss… philtre d'amour… chhh…

Narratrice : rire machiavélique.

Mordred : C'est quoi ce rire machiavélique ?

Narratrice : C'est exactement ce que tu viens d'entendre, un rire machiavélique.

Mordred : Oh.

Guenièvre : C'est beau de voir une belle-mère et sa bru se réconcilier…

Morgane : Mais c'est entièrement du à votre bonne influence, très chère belle sœur…

Guenièvre : Voyons, ma chère belle sœur, vous exagérez, c'est sûr.

Morgane, glissant discrètement une fiole de potion à la narratrice : Non, absolument pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un rendez-vous avec euh… mon coiffeur !

Lancelot : Mais vous n'allez pas partir comme ça en plein milieu de…

Yvain : Trop tard, elle s'est téléportée.

Force Rose : Qu'est ce que j'aimerais maîtriser aussi bien ma technique qu'elle. Moi quand je fais ça, je finis toujours là où je ne veux surtout pas aller.

Perceval : Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous avez quand même quelque chose à apprendre…

Force Rose, finissant sa coupe de vin : Pas la peine de me rappeler ma vocation de héros raté. Tavernier ! Mais enfin combien de coupes de votre satanée cuvée je vais devoir avaler avant d'être ivre ?

Yvain : Excellente idée ! Du vin pour tout le monde !

Narratrice, l'innocence même : Votre majesté, vous devriez goûter ce vin, c'est un véritable délice, que dis-je, un nectar ?

Guenièvre : Vraiment ?

Narratrice : Oui, c'est là la production personnelle de mon grand-père.

Guenièvre : Avec plaisir.

§§§

Arthur : Azurite !

Tom : Victoire ! Il joue enfin avec des mots qui existent !

Arthur : Ecuyer Tom !

Tom : Non, rien.

Excalibur: Dis donc petit, tu tiens drôlement ta langue aujourd'hui je trouve…

Tom : tire la langue à l'épée

Godric : Ca n'était pas vraiment spirituel, mon écuyer.

Arthur : Passons. Ce qui me fait un total de…

Harry : Euh attendez un peu… je multiplie par deux, je retiens cinq… 1745 pts.

Rowena : Salazar, j'admire votre courage, mais je doute que vous réussissiez à le rattraper désormais.

Salazar : Dame Rowena, je gagnerais cette partie en votre honneur !

Helga : J'admire la persistance de votre fiancé, Dame Rowena.

Merlin : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois,

Gente Dame Helga,

Il faut savoir différencier,

Persistance et obstination bornée !

Godric : Non, non, il a raison, mais je pense qu'il n'utilise pas la bonne technique.

Tom : Ah c'est sûr, à force de vouloir à tout pris suivre les règles… Il devrait apprendre à les contourner.

Harry : C'est pas faux…

Rowena : Il y a du vrai dans vos paroles, messire Tom. Salazar, il semblerait que votre descendant ait un esprit vif, suivez donc ses conseils.

Salazar : Et quel est donc ce merveilleux conseil ?

Tom : Ca se résume en un terme : la ruse ! (3)

Salazar : Oh.

Harry : Mais si, c'est très simple, je vais vous expliquer… Vous voyez, plutôt qu'un affrontement direct, il faut parfois mieux privilégier une forme d'attaque plus subtile. Par exemple…

Tom : Mais je rêve ! Il est en train de lui expliquer comment être un Serpentard, lui le modèle type de Gryffondor !

Helga : Tiens, on dirait bien que le brouillard se lève…

Rowena : En effet…

Arthur, se détournant de son jeu : Peut-être allons enfin voir où nous nous trouvons.

Harry, chuchotant à Salazar : Et c'est à ce moment que vous prenez le jeu du roi et que vous changez toutes ses lettres ayant de la valeur contre celles qui ne valent rien.

Salazar : Mais… c'est mal ! C'est de la triche !

Tom, au bord de la crise de nerf : Non c'est de la justice !

Harry : Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre, voir le grand Serpentard se refuser à tricher, ou Voldemort se battre pour la justice. Enfin bon… passons.

Narratrice : Tandis que Arthur regardait le brouillard se lever, Tom et Harry en profitèrent, sous les yeux effarés de Salazar pour changer considérablement le jeu d'Arthur, traficoter le plateau de jeu et le sac de jetons avec des sorts de malchance, etc., etc.

Voix mystérieuse dans le brouillard qui se lève : Bah te voilà enfin ! On attendait plus que toi !

Les héros : regards interloqués

Narratrice : Mais enfin, t'as pas idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour que uniquement eux deux en boivent… Y'avait l'autre fée rose et mon époux qui s'étaient mis en tête de boire ce vin là aussi… la galère…

Excalibur : C'est merveilleux tout ça mais…

Narratrice : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Voix mystérieuse : Certes. Reprenons.

Narratrice : Sous les yeux effarés d'Arthur, Helga, Merlin et Godric, les autres étant trop occupés à apprendre à tricher à Salazar, le brouillard se leva révélant une silhouette toute encapuchonnée. Derrière elle, enjambant le vide abyssal de l'abîme, un petit pont de cordage se balançait légèrement dans l'air encore lourd de brouillard.

Voix mystérieuse : rire machiavélique, énième édition

Arthur : Oh non !

Voix machiavélique : Sacré Artie va ! Je lui fais toujours le même effet !

Arthur : Mais non ! C'est surtout comment je vais bien pouvoir gagner ma partie avec un jeu pareil !

Harry et Tom : sifflotent

Salazar, rouge tomate : Voyons majesté…

Arthur : Puisque c'est ça, je déclare la partie terminée ! Et voilà.

Salazar : Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe avec cette histoire de ruse…

Rowena : C'est sans doute qu'il vous faut vous entraîner.

Salazar : Sans aucun doute.

Narratrice : Certes… Bon on en revient à notre voix mystérieuse ?

Merlin : Ma chère amie,

Vous m'avez devancé,

Vous m'en voyez contrit.

Narratrice : Le brouillard se dissipa complètement…enfin en tout cas aussi complètement possible que faire se peut sans qu'une averse s'en suive, et permit de révéler que le rire machiavélique n'appartenait à nul autre que Morgane !

Arthur : Encore !

Harry : Mais c'est qu'elle est aussi résistante que toi ma parole !

Tom : Très drôle.

Merlin : Oh non, par Cybèle,

Par encore elle,

Puissent les dieux nous protéger,

Des sorts qu'elle pourrait nous lancer.

Morgane : Je ne vais pas vous lancer de sort, vieux fou.

Merlin : Ah bon, dans ce cas,

Je laisse parler le roi.

Arthur : Exactement. Bon, que fais-tu là, ma demi-sœur ?

Morgane : Ta femme m'a demandé de t'amener du linge de rechange.

Arthur : Que… quoi ?

Morgane : Je plaisante. En fait ce pont conduit au graal…

Godric : Ah, on s'en rapproche enfin !

Morgane : Mais pour le franchir, il vous faudra répondre à trois questions.

Harry : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Morgane : Répondez juste, et vous traverserez, trompez-vous, et vous serez projeté dans l'abîme abyssal du gouffre derrière moi.

Helga : N'est-ce point un châtiment cruel ?

Morgane : Mais non voyons… Bon, qui s'y colle en premier ?

Narratrice : Tous les héros reculèrent d'un pas.

§§§

_A suivre…_

- Qui va passer en premier ?

- Nos héros arriveront-ils à traverser le pont ?

- Salazar comprendra-t-il enfin l'intérêt de la ruse ?

- Aura-t-il sa revanche au scrabble ?

- Et au fait, mais quel est donc le plan extrêmement machiavélique et secret de Morgane ?

§§§

(1) Référence on ne peut plus stupide à Kaamelot… mais il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou un autre…

(2) Voilà le genre de choses passionnantes qu'on apprend en photo… en fait c'est surtout les durées de temps inférieures à une seconde qu'on ignorait royalement avant l'arrivée du gélatino-bromure hypersensible en photo dans les années 1880… puisque le temps de pose pour une photo était de l'ordre de quelques secondes dans le meilleur des cas.

(3) Vous remarquerez que pour une fois, ce genre de déclaration n'est pas suivi d'un bête rabâchage de dialogues naheulbeukiens… y'a comme du progrès non ?

§§§

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas la fin, il y avait définitivement trop d'évènements à mettre en œuvre pour tenir dans un seul… donc il y aura encore au minimum un chapitre et un épilogue, voir plus si j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idées et de courage… Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas de laisser un petit mot… surtout que maintenant que je maitrise le système de RAR je peux vous promettre une réponse instantanée (dans mon échelle de valeurs, ça équivaut à 2 ou 3 semaines ;-)

Ah oui et pardonnez toutes les fautes, mais j'avais personne pour corriger sous la main et la flemme d'atteindre encore une semaine pour faire paraitre ce chapitre.


	11. Où l’on traverse un pont…

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : L'histoire n'a pas vraiment avancé. Enfin si, la narratrice a rencontré sa belle-maman, Salazar a découvert le concept de ruse, et Morgane s'apprête à se la jouer « vieillard de la scène 24 » à la mode des Monty Python…

Epidose 11 : Où l'on traverse un pont…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Petit retour aux sources avec les belles musiques synthétiques du jeu vidéo Day of the Tentacle, ze référence en matière de voyage dans le temps (d'ailleurs dedans il y a même une tentacule qui s'appelle Vert si je me souviens bien… le monde est petit), avec une préférence pour celles tournant autour de la méchante tentacule pour la traversée du pont._

Narratrice : Donc comme je disais dans le chapitre précédent, nos héros reculèrent tous à l'appel de Morgane.

Morgane : C'est « reculer pour mieux sauter » de toute façon, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un se dévoue pour passer…

Merlin : Certes, mais cela nous permet de déterminer,

Qui, après une mûre et réfléchie réflexion,

Passera le premier sur le pont.

Tom : Puisque vous vous dévouer si gentiment Merlin…

Merlin : Mais pas du tout,

Espèce de voyou !

Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion,

Sur comment faire avancer notre situation.

Arthur : Notre jeune écuyer a raison, Merlin, vous êtes un barbe, un druide, un enchanteur…

Harry : Ahah ! Je le savais ! C'est un enchanteur !

Salazar : Ah non ça va pas recommencer !

Narratrice : Arthur leur jeta un regard noir. Ils continuèrent donc leur débat sur la nature de Merlin à voix basse, et dix mètres plus loin, donc encore plus loin de Morgane, au cas où.

Arthur : Donc Merlin, vu votre savoir, vous devriez ouvrir la voie, cela devrait ne nous poser aucun problème majeur…

Merlin : Mais…

Tom : rire de hyène

Harry : Ca me fait de la peine de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point là…

Merlin : Majesté, vous n'y pensez point,

Cela va sans dire que cette tache est aisée,

Mais que ferez vous, une fois qu je serais passé,

Si l'un d'entre vous, de réponse ne trouve point,

Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour lui souffler !

Salazar : Pas bête…

Harry : C'est certainement la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait dite depuis le début de l'aventure.

Tom : Intelligent, oui, mais absolument faux. Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance comme souffleur.

Harry : Même moi je peux faire mieux à mon avis…

Rowena : Et dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit de danger de mort pour se décider à faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence… et ce uniquement pour sauver sa peau soupir.

Narratrice : Tom et Harry acquiescèrent à l'unisson à ces paroles.

Salazar, haussant un sourcil : Vraiment ?

Tom : Il a rusé, le filou !

Salazar : Ah c'est donc ça ! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça peut servir au scrabble alors…

Harry : soupir Quand je vois ton ancêtre, il y a même des moments où même Merlin arrive à remonter dans mon estime…

Tom : Ouais, y'a pas à dire, toutes ces histoires de sang pur, c'est quand même de belles conneries finalement. Si on les laisse se marier entre eux, d'ici trois générations, on n'aura plus que des débiles profonds… alors dans mille ans…

Harry : Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? T'as pas dû regarder tes larbins d'assez près !

Tom : Bon ça va, en rajoute pas…

Morgane : J'attends toujours le premier volontaire…

Helga : Mais si Merlin doit rester en arrière, qui va y aller ?

Godric : Je tenterais bien d'y aller en premier, mais si jamais je passe en premier, et que je n'arrive pas à répondre aux questions, vous n'aurez plus de gros bourrin de service pour se débarrasser de cette vile sorcière après !

Helga : Oh mon Godric ! Comme c'était courageux de vous proposer ! Mais vous avez entièrement raison, il faut que vous restiez en arrière…

Godric : Ma mie, je me sens bien lâche de faire ça, mais il nous faut mettre toutes nos chances de notre coté.

Helga : C'est votre sagesse qui parle…

Tom : Oui, oui c'est ça… en attendant vous n'avez qu'à y aller Dame Helga ! Après tout, les femmes d'abord !

Helga : Euh… c'est-à-dire que… Messire Tom ! L'état de ma robe ne me permet pas de décemment faire face à cette horrible bonne femme ! Il me faut l'éblouir de ma beauté !

Godric : Voyons, ma mie, vous savez très bien que vous êtes belle en toutes circonstances…

Helga : Messire Godric, voyons, vous allez me faire rougir… Avec toute la crasse du voyage, vous voyez bien que…

Godric : Ce n'est que la vérité, mon amour.

Helga : Non, non, vous dites ça pour me complaire…

Godric : Mais pas du tout…

Helga, chuchotant très fort à l'oreille de Godric : Mais tu vois pas que c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas y aller bougre d'imbécile !

Godric, vérifiant que ses tympans sont toujours intacts : Ah euh oui… Vous avez parfaitement raison, ce serait une mauvaise idée de vous y envoyer en premier.

Tom : Ca ne nous dit toujours pas qui envoyer…

Harry : Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, enthousiaste que tu es ?

Tom : Tu rigoles j'espère…

Harry : Non voyons. Avec ton intelligence surdimensionnée, tu ne peux que triompher. Et puis, tu as déjà vaincu Morgane une fois !

Tom : Euh… Loin de moi l'idée d'invoquer moi aussi une excuse bidon mais…

Arthur : Ecuyer Tom vous vous portez volontaire ?

Excalibur : Vu sa tête, on ne dirait pas…

Merlin : Mais bien sûr que si,

Voici le héros adéquat,

Ce garçon, Morgane ne l'aime pas,

Elle en sera d'autant plus marrie.

Tom : Mais voyons…

Arthur : Ecuyer, si tu réussis cette tâche, je te ferai chevalier !

Tom : Euh…

Harry, super enthousiaste Mais oui Tom ! Comme ça si tu meurs, ce sera en chevalier, c'est tout de même nettement plus classe !

Tom : Ouais sauf que je serai fait chevalier après… donc je ne mourrai même pas en héros…

Harry : Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen d'arranger ça. N'est-ce pas majesté ?

Narratrice : Salazar et Godric, trop contents d'envoyer Tom au casse-pipe (enfin surtout de ne pas y aller eux, ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça, eux !), soutinrent l'idée d'Harry.

Salazar : Majesté, je suis sûr que mon descendant est le plus qualifié pour passer en premier. Il a déjà affronté Morgane une fois.

Godric : Mais il doit être fait chevalier avant, ce ne serait pas correct d'envoyer un simple écuyer…

Tom : Gnagnagna… le simple écuyer… gnagnagna… il en bouffe dix comme toi à la journée… gnagnagna…

Arthur, sortant Excalibur : Très bien. Merlin, si vous voulez bien officier…

Merlin : Bien sûr, messire roi.

Ecuyer, agenouille toi …

Morgane, de son coté : Eh oh ! Vous vous rappelez que vous avez un pont à traverser bande de lâches ? Ou vous préférez envoyer des gamins prendre des coups à vôtre place ?

Arthur, Merlin, Salazar, Godric et Helga : On est pas des lâches !

Tom : Et je ne suis pas un gamin !

Harry : Quoique…

Narratrice : Au grand dam de Morgane, et malgré toutes ses provocations, nos héros se concentrèrent sur l'adoubement de Tom. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à s'impatienter. Et alors que la cérémonie prenait fin…

Rowena : Bon, ça suffit j'y vais !

Les autres : Euh…

Salazar : Rowena, douce Dame, tu n'y penses pas. C'est dangereux !

Rowena : Je n'ai pas peur !

Arthur : Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ?

Rowena, reniflant de dédain : Personne ne me l'a demandé. Comme d'habitude, l'idée qu'une femme puisse réussir là où les hommes n'osent rien, cela ne vous vient pas à l'esprit

Excalibur : Vu comme ça…

Godric : On avait quand même demandé à Helga.

Harry : Je ne suis pas sûr que Dame Helga rentre exactement dans ce que Dame Rowena définit comme étant une femme…

Salazar : C'est ce que je pense aussi, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Dame Helga.

Helga, reniflant aussi de dédain : Pas plus que je ne considère cette barbare garçon manqué sans manières comme une femme. Nous sommes quittes !

Rowena, tête haute et buste droit : Morgane la fée, prépare toi, j'arrive !

Narratrice : Elle s'approcha du pont. Les autres la suivirent prudemment, de loin.

Morgane : Stop !

Si à l'entrée de ce pont,

Tu réponds à trois questions,

Tu traverses sans tribulations. (1)

Rowena : Pose tes questions, sorcière, je n'ai pas peur.

Morgane : Quel est ton nom ?

Rowena : Dame Rowena Serdaigle de Camelot.

Morgane : Quelle est ta quête ?

Rowena : La quête du Graal.

Morgane : Quelle est… ta couleur préférée ?

Rowena : Bleu.

Morgane : Bien, bien. Vous pouvez passer.

Helga : Ca a l'air facile. J'y vais !

Morgane : Stop !

Si à l'entrée de ce pont,

Tu réponds à trois…

Helga : C'est bon, tu vas pas nous la jouer à la Merlin à chaque fois non plus !

Merlin : Je suis outré d'une remarque aussi mesquine de votre part Dame Helga…

Morgane, passablement énervée : (pour elle-même) Tu vas voir ma grande. (A Helga) Quel est ton nom ?

Helga, fière d'elle : Dame Helga Poufsouffle de Camelot.

Morgane : Quelle est ta quête ?

Helga : La quête du saint Graal.

Morgane : Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Helga : Bleu …non jaune ! Aaaaaaaaaah…

Narratrice : Elle fut projetée dans l'abîme abyssal du gouffre.

Morgane : Yek yek yek… mauvaise réponse…

Godric : Vile félonne ! Je vengerais ma bien-aimée !

Narratrice : Il s'avança vers Morgane à grands pas, sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Morgane : Stop !

Si à l'entrée de ce pont,

Tu réponds à trois questions,

Tu traverses sans tribulations.

Godric : Ce que je veux, c'est venger ma bien-aimée !

Morgane : Réponds d'abord à trois questions,

Le reste, on verra après.

Godric, se calmant un peu : Bon d'accord…

Morgane : Quel est ton nom ?

Godric : Sire Godric Gryffondor de Camelot.

Morgane: Quelle est ta quête?

Godric : Trouver le Graal et venger ma bien-aimée

Morgane : Quelle est… silence de mort…la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Godric : Je ne sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Narratrice : Et il fut projeté à la suite de sa bien-aimée dans le gouffre.

Harry : La vache… elle est pire que Rogue cette nana…

Morgane, faisant un petit signe de la main pour saluer le …euh… départ de Godric : Pour la vengeance, tu repasseras plus tard mon chou… Bon… suivant ?

Les héros restants : Euh…

Morgane : Quelle bande de froussards…

Tom : Tu t'es regardée, mage noir au rabais ?

Morgane : C'est pas vrai qu'il est encore là celui-là…

Tom : Navré de faire de ta vie un enfer, poupée !

Morgane : Poupée ? Poupée ! Mais viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Tom, brandissant d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre son épée : Très bien…

Morgane : Les questions d'abord petit…

Tom : Comme si ça allait m'arrêter…

Morgane : Très bien… Quel est ton nom ?

Tom Lord Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres, anciennement connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Morgane : Bah voyons… rien que ça ! Quelle est ta quête ?

Tom : Trouver le graal, dominer le monde et te casser la gueule.

Morgane: Très drôle… (Ricanant toute seule) Qu'obtient-on quand on mélange de la racine d'asphodèle et une infusion d'armoise ?

Tom : Un somnifère très puissant, la goutte du mort-vivant.

Narratrice : Morgane arrêta de ricaner d'un coup, et sortit toute une série de jurons peu flatteurs qui n'affectaient guère Tom, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Morgane : Bon… bah … passe alors…

Narratrice : Tom traversa toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard médusé de Morgane. Harry s'approcha. Morgane le remarqua à peine.

Morgane : Mais c'est pas possible ça !

Harry : Bah si, il est drôlement doué quand même.

Morgane : Certes… mais… Comment il savait ça lui ?

Harry : Il fréquente un prof de potions qui demande ça à tous ses élèves en début d'année. Si ça se trouve ce cher Rogue répète son petit discours devant lui.

Morgane : C'est nul ça… j'aurais dû trouver mieux… Je me demande bien à quoi il n'aurait pas pu répondre ?

Harry : La prochaine fois, demande-lui ce qu'il y a de pire que la mort par exemple… Ca lui fait perdre tous ses moyens quand on lui demande.

Morgane : Merci bien mon petit… Bon revenons à nos moutons… Quel est ton nom ?

Harry : Hey ! Ca fait quatre questions là !

Morgane : Ah oui c'est vrai… Bon bah… passe alors.

Harry : Merci madame !

Narratrice : Et il traversa, tout content, sous le regard médusé de Arthur et compagnie cette fois-ci.

Salazar : Quelle habilité… Je me demande si c'est ça la ruse…

Merlin : Mais voilà pour vous, noble chevalier,

Une magnifique opportunité de le vérifier,

Passe donc devant et essayer de ruser…

Salazar : Euh… oui… certes…

Narratrice : Il s'approcha de Morgane, l'air appréhensif.

Morgane : Stop !

Si à l'entrée de ce pont,

Tu réponds à trois questions,

Tu traverses sans tribulations.

Salazar : Pose tes questions, je n'ai pas peur !

Morgane, sur fond de musique dramatique : Oui… tu auras peur… tu auras peur…

Yoda : Ma réplique tu vas me rendre ! A moi ! A moi ! A moi !

Narratrice : Morgane donna un coup de pied à Yoda, qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer droit dans le gouffre pour éviter tout délire starwarsien ultérieur.

Morgane : Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Quel est ton nom ?

Salazar : Sire Salazar Serpentard de Camelot

Morgane : Quelle est ta quête ?

Salazar : Trouver le Graal et convaincre Rowena que je suis un époux digne d'elle.

Morgane : Quelle est… la capitale de l'Assyrie ?

Narratrice : Il y eut un grand blanc. Tout le monde (enfin tous ceux qui étaient encore de ce coté-ci du pont) regardèrent Salazar horrifiés, persuadés que dans quelques minutes il allait faire un aller simple pour le fond du gouffre.

Salazar : Et bien ça dépend… sous Assurnazirpal ou sous Assurbanipal ? (2)

Morgane : Je ne sais… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Narratrice : Et Morgane fut projetée à son tour dans le gouffre.

Excalibur : sifflement admiratif

Merlin : Messire Salazar, je m'incline,

Voila donc une manière sacrément clean,

De vaincre cette vilaine sorcière,

Qu'est que c'était d'bonne guerre !

Salazar, rouge comme une tomate : C'est à dire que…

Arthur : Voyons Messire Salazar, ne soyez point aussi humble ! C'est une grande victoire pour notre camp ! Vous venez de vaincre une maléfique sorcière ! Allons traversons !

Narratrice : Arthur, la poitrine bombée, s'avança sur le pont branlant d'un pas énergique. Le pont trembla dès qu'il posa le pied dessus, et sa traversée fut nettement moins esthétique que ce qu'il avait prévu. Merlin et Salazar s'engagèrent à sa suite. Rowena, Tom et Harry les attendaient à l'arrivée.

Tom : Dites, j'ai rêvé, ou j'ai bien vu une fée volante ?

Harry : Qui ? Force Rose ?

Tom : Mais non ! Morgane LA FEE !

Harry : Ah.

Arthur, l'air fier : Effectivement, Morgane la fée vient d'essuyer un cuisant échec !

Rowena : Elle ne l'avait pas volé.

Tom : Non, par contre, elle, elle a volé !

Merlin : Oyez, oyez, mes chers amis,

Car la Morgane, on l'a fini !

Oyez, oyez, applaudissez !

Notre chef, notre roi chéri…

Excalibur : Eh oh ! Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'héroïque ce petit, faut que tu te l'appropries Artie ?

Rowena : Hein ?

Tom : Quoi ?

Harry : Oh oh…

Rowena: Dis-moi, ô épée parlante… Suggérerais-tu que ce haut fait d'armes est l'œuvre de mon cher fiancé ?

Merlin : …

Arthur : …

Rowena, hésitant entre se jeter dans les bras de Salazar ou tuer Arthur, et optant finalement pour la première solution : Mon héros ! Je t'aime !

Harry : Hey ! C'est que je serais presque fier de lui ! Tu te rends compte Tom, il vient d'éliminer une force maléfique !

Tom : Humpf ! C'était une mage noire de pacotille ! Mais c'est vrai que c'était plutôt bien joué !

Salazar : Mpmf mmmpfpf fpfmp…

Harry, tapotant l'épaule de Rowena : Dites… je crois qu'il a besoin de respirer.

Narratrice : Rowena relâcha Salazar qui s'effondra sur le sol, limite tout bleu. Rowena, elle, revint à sa deuxième préoccupation : dégommer Arthur. Néanmoins, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de sang royal, elle se contenta de lui envoyer une baffe retentissante.

Rowena : Ah, ça va mieux. En tout cas, mon cher futur époux, c'était bien joué !

Salazar : Mais…

Tom : C'est vrai, elle a raison ! C'étai impressionnant quand même ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?

Merlin : Messire Salazar le rusé,

Face à Morgane la très maléfique,

Contre elle, ses armes, il a retourné,

En habile maître de la rhétorique

Excalibur : T'as raison, rattrape ton coup enchanteur ! Je te tirerais la langue tiens, si j'en avais une !

Salazar : Je…

Harry : Sans baguette ni épée ? Waouh ! C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Je suis épaté !

Salazar : Mais … mais… mais je viens de tuer quelqu'un !

Narratrice : Ses camarades s'interrompirent dans leurs louanges et le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

Arthur : Et cela pose un problème ?

Salazar : Oui. C'est mal !

Tom : Pas du tout c'est très bien !

Rowena : Mon doux ami, cela n'était que justice.

Merlin : Voilà bien longtemps,

Que les druides avaient décidé,

De la condamner à mort,

Pour tous ses actes méchants.

Tom : Ouais, c'est ça ! Et qu'est-ce vous attendiez pour appliquer la sentence ?

Merlin : …

Salazar : Mais c'est horrible ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Harry : Euh… messire Salazar… Si elle est construite sur le même modèle que le grand méchant que je connais, tu es loin d'en avoir fini !

Tom : Ah ah ah…

Harry : Franchement, moi, je l'ai affronté trois… euh non quatre… ou peut-être cinq fois ? Enfin bon… toujours est-il qu'il est toujours là pour en parler !

Tom : Gna, gnagna, gnagnagna…

Salazar : C'est vrai ?

Harry : Vous n'avez qu'à demander au type qui ronchonne à coté de moi et vous verrez.

Salazar : Vraiment ?

Harry : Oui.

Excalibur : Finalement, c'était presque mieux de dire que c'était toi qui l'avais vaincu Artie, parce que là, quand même, ça fait un poil mauviette…

Arthur : Ca t'apprendra à ne pas savoir tenir ta langue, ô épée parlante. Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi !

Rowena : Au contraire, cela prouve que mon Salazar a un grand cœur ! C'est vraiment admirable !

Tom : C'est pas possible ! Mais enfin ! C'est pas parce qu'on s'est enfin débarrassé des deux amoureux à la noix qu'il faut à tout prix les remplacer !

Salazar : Voyons, mon descendant, voilà une bien mauvaise manière parler de nobles héros morts au combat…

Tom : Plait-il ?

Voix dans l'abîme : Hé oh ! …oh … oh… oh.

Arthur : Tiens, c'est bizarre, cette voix me dit quelque chose…

Voix dans l'abîme, mais plus féminine : Ca vous dirait de nous donner un coup de main ?

Rowena : Ca me rappelle la voix d'Helga…

Salazar : Ce sont leurs esprits qui reviennent nous hanter !

Merlin : Leurs esprits énervés,

N'arrivent point à trouver la paix,

Seul le sang peut les apaiser,

Un sacrifice, il nous faut leur accorder.

Arthur : Ils viennent se venger de vous Salazar, j'en suis sûr ! Si vous étiez passé devant, ils ne seraient pas morts !

Tom : Hé oh ! Estime-toi heureux qu'il soit passé devant toi, petit roi minable !

Harry : De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas être morts.

Arthur : Vous avez vu la profondeur de ce gouffre, jeune chevalier ?

Harry : Non, vu le brouillard, c'est impossible… Mais moi, je suis toujours là, et ces gens sont mes ancêtres. Donc ils sont forcément en vie, ou je n'existerais pas.

Rowena : Voilà un brillant raisonnement en effet, et très réaliste.

Tom : Sauf s'il a été adopté…

Harry : Là, c'est carrément hors sujet…

Narratrice : Rowena s'approcha du bord du gouffre.

Rowena, les mains en porte voix : Dame Helga ?

Voix au fond du gouffre : Oui ?

Rowena : Vous portez-vous bien ?

Helga : Très bien, merci, sauf que ma robe est fichue. Elle est pleine de boue !

Rowena, terriblement affectée par cette nouvelle : Quel dommage. Et messire Godric ?

Godric : Ca va, ça va.

Harry : Ah, vous voyez !

Salazar : Mon ancien écuyer, tu es vraiment très brillant.

Arthur : Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils s'en sont sortis.

Merlin : O joie ! O merveille !

Qu'est ce que la vie est belle !

Godric : Bon… maintenant que tout le monde s'est extasié…

Tom : Pas moi.

Godric : Maintenant que PRESQUE tout le monde s'est extasié, y aurait-il une bonne âme parmi vous pour nous sortir de là ?

Harry : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quelqu'un a une corde ?

§§§

Guenièvre : Lancelot…

Lancelot : Guenièvre…

Guenièvre : Mon chevalier servant…

Lancelot : Ma reine…

Guenièvre : Mon protecteur…

Lancelot : Ma souveraine…

Guenièvre : Oh, fidèle et brave Lancelot !

Lancelot : Oh, douce et belle Guenièvre !

Narratrice : Hum… le plan de belle-maman n'est vraiment pas près de réussir…

§§§

Narratrice : Donc, au bord du terrible gouffre, nos héros cherchaient une corde.

Rowena : Si nous avions nos paquetages avec nous, ce serait tout de même plus simple.

Harry : Mais on ne les a pas.

Tom : Il a falloir se faire à l'idée de les laisser là.

Salazar : Mais non ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution !

Merlin : Enfants venus du futur,

Connaîtriez-vous, par aventure,

Un sort, susceptible de nous aider,

Afin que nos deux amis puissent remonter ?

Harry : Euh non. A la rigueur un sortilège d'attraction, en même temps, comme je ne sais pas vraiment où ils sont… Et je ne suis pas sûr pour son application aux humains. Sinon… Dis Tom le sort pour ligoter les gens que tu aimes tant à employer, y'aurait moyen de détourner son emploi ?

Tom : Les cordes sont trop fines, et en plus la durée de vie est assez limitée.

Harry : C'est définitif, nous n'avons aucun moyen de les aider.

Salazar : Voilà qui est bien dommage.

Rowena : Pourquoi ne la fabriquerions pas nous-même, cette corde ?

Arthur : Et avec quoi ?

Rowena : Et bien des morceaux de tissu ! Il suffit de les découper et de les mettre bout à bout !

Tom : Mais on a pas de bouts de tissu !

Rowena : Bien sur que si ! Je suis sure que si chacun consent à donner sa cape, on aura de quoi faire une belle corde.

Harry : Effectivement, c'est pas bête. Ma cape est vôtre

Salazar : La mienne l'est aussi.

Gimli : Et la mienne !

Narratrice : Trop gentil Maître Nain, vous pouvez repartir, s'il-vous-plait, dans votre saga à vous ?

Gimli : Pas de problème…

Narratrice : C'est ça, et le bonjour à Legolas… (Pour elle) J'en ai marre de ces crossover à la noix… Merlin, Arthur et Tom, quant à eux, ne dirent rien.

Rowena : Messire Tom ?

Tom, regard noir, mais détachant tout de même sa cape : Bon, bon… la voilà !

Rowena : Merlin ?

Merlin : Dame Rowena,

En tant que druide, je n'ai pas le droit,

De me débarrasser de ma cape sacrée…

Rowena : MERLIN !

Merlin : Pour mes camarades, évidemment,

Je sacrifierai père, mère et enfants !

Rowena : Messire Arthur ?

Arthur, frottant toujours sa joue là où l'avait touché la baffe de Rowena : Pas question !

Salazar : Je crois, ma douce dame, que sur ce point, vous n'obtiendrez pas ce que vous désirez.

Tom : Faudrait pas non plus laisser les femmes prendre le pouvoir, ou dans un millénaire, le monde sera fout…

Narratrice : prépare ses couteaux

Rowena, regard noir : Hum hum !

Harry : J'ignorais que Ombrage était une descendante de Serdaigle... et donc de Serpent… attends une minute ! Si ça se trouve c'est peut être ta sœur !

Tom, et la narratrice, qui en oublie du coup son militantisme féministe sur le coup : Mais ça va pas la tête !

Harry : Oui, c'est vrai, c'est sans tout trop affreux.

Tom : Ca va pas de me faire des coups comme ça ! Tu veux que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque !

Harry : Si tu pouvais ça m'arrangerait… en attendant je te fais remarquer que je viens de te sauver la vie !

Tom, se rendant compte que la narratrice avait lâché ses couteaux : Ah euh oui… ben merci.

Rowena, se saisissant d'un des dits couteaux : Bon…

Harry : Tu sais Tom, si j'étais toi, je prendrais quand même la peine de présenter des excuses à mon ancêtre… Je doute que ton statut de lointain membre de la famille suffise à…

Rowena : Voyons, je ne suis pas si rancunière…

Narratrice : Même si son regard semblait dire le contraire.

Rowena : Je m'apprêtais juste à me servir de ce couteau pour découper les capes et en faire une corde solide…

Tom : Ah bah… je vais vous aider !

Rowena : Voilà une excellente façon de vous amender, jeune homme.

Narratrice : Rowena et Tom s'attelèrent donc à la fabrication d'une corde à partir des capes collectées. Harry, qui avait déjà tenté une dizaine d'évasions cet été-là avant d'être envoyé dans le passé, vint les aider. Après tout, si sa tentative n°3 avait échoué, ce n'était pas parce que sa corde en drap de lit n'était pas assez solide. Non, il avait juste fallut qu'au moment où il se lançait dans sa descente, le chien de la tante Marge, de passage dans la région (la tante Marge, pas le chien !) vienne se poster (le chien, pas la tante Marge !) sous son point de chute et aboie jusqu'à réveiller tout le voisinage.

Harry : C'était pas la peine de me rappeler cette histoire…

Narratrice : Je te fais remarquer que j'ai volontairement omis de narrer l'histoire d'amour entre Molaire et ton bas de pyjama.

Harry, très rouge : Ca non plus, c'était pas la peine… bon on revient à cette histoire de corde ?

Salazar : Dis donc petit, ça a l'air d'être une sacrée aventure ta vie…

Harry, grognon : Sans blague…

Narratrice : Tom, Rowena et Harry terminèrent donc la corde, l'accrochèrent à un rocher et la lancèrent dans le gouffre. Ils commencèrent par hisser Godric, qui se proposa chevaleresquement pour passer devant des fois que la corde lâche, puis ce fut le tour d'Helga…

Sckrrrtch

Helga : STOP ! Arrêtez de tirer !

Godric : Euh… pourquoi ?

Helga : Ma robe s'est prise dans un rocher ! Il faut que je la décoince ou je vais la déchirer !

Tom : Quelle tragédie…

Harry : Pfff… On est pas sorti de l'auberge…

Rowena : Très bien Helga, tâchez de décoincer votre robe.

Helga, un peu plus bas dans le gouffre : J'essaye…

Salazar : Balancez vous au bout de la corde, ça aidera…

Helga : bruit de balancoire J'y suis… raté ! Je réessaye !

Narratrice : Cinq minutes plus tard, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Arthur : Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! Remontez-là ! On ne va passer quatre heures sur une robe déchirée ! Elle s'en remettra.

Narratrice : Nos héros mobilisèrent donc leurs forces pour remonter Helga.

Helga : Non ! Ma robe !

Tom/Harry : Ho hisse !

Godric : Il y a quelque chose qui accroche…

Merlin : Mais tirez plus fort,

Par la toison d'or !

Narratrice : Ils tirèrent donc. Tout à coup, un grand CRACK retentit, après quoi, il leur fut beaucoup plus facile de remonter Helga.

Helga : Bouhouhouh… ma belle robe.

Tom : Ah effectivement…

Salazar : Diantre !

Godric : Ma Dame…

Merlin : Dame Helga !

Cette tenue là,

Convenable n'est pas !

Rowena : Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, une jupe qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux… C'est pratique.

Helga : C'est horrible ! Je ne peux pas me déplacer dans cette tenue ! C'est humiliant !

Harry : Vous savez Dame Helga, d'ici un millénaire, ce sera complètement à la mode votre tenue, si ça peut vous consoler…

Helga, reniflant : Vraiment ?

Harry : Oui, prenez ça du bon coté. Vous êtes en avance sur votre temps !

Rowena : C'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle vous êtes en avance Dame Helga…

Helga : Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, espèce de harpie !

Rowena : Gargouille !

Godric : Mesdames, voyons…

Helga : Doxy !

Rowena : Acromantula !

Harry, à Tom : Ils connaissent les acromantulas ? Ca vit pas à Bornéo ces trucs là ?

Tom à Harry : Faut croire.

Helga : Magyar à pointes !

Excalibur : Elle sort l'arsenal lourd là…

Rowena : Etre de l'eau !

Salazar : Les filles…

Helga : Sphinge déplumée !

Rowena : Griffone poilue !

Arthur : Bon ça suffit !

Narratrice : Cela, étonnamment, calma aussitôt les ardeurs des deux femmes.

Arthur : Bon. Maintenant, j'aimerais que Dame Helga et Messire Godric répondent à mes questions.

Godric : Oui Messire !

Arthur : Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre à une chute pareille ?

Godric : C'est que le sol était très élastique messire, il a amorti notre chute.

Arthur : C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Excalibur : Ah bah bravo, belle mentalité ! Reproche leur d'être en vie tant que tu y es !

Arthur : Absolument pas. C'est surtout que si, eux, ont survécu, ma maléfique sœur aussi !

Tom : Zut !

Salazar : Oups…

Harry : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Helga : En effet, elle a survécu, elle est tombée peu après le petit machin vert…

Godric : Qui d'ailleurs n'est pas vraiment tombé…

Helga : Oui, il lévitait plutôt.

Merlin : Ma foi, quel soulagement,

De savoir ce sage en bonne santé,

Puisse-tu, ô ami verdissant,

A l'envers, toujours parler.

Harry : Vous connaissez Maître Yoda ?

Merlin : Evidemment !

C'est un membre comme moi

Du CPGOI !

Tom : Du Quoi ?

Merlin : Du CPGOI !

Harry : Ah non mais t'es pas sourd, c'est bien le Quoi. Ou alors le Poids peut être…

Salazar : Mais non, c'est une confrérie d'extrémistes linguistiques, le C.P.G.O.I.

Harry : Et moi qui me plaignait du nom de la SALE… C'est le sigle pour quoi exactement ?

Salazar : C'est le Comité Pour une Grammaire Originale et Inversée. (3)

Tom : Ah quand même…

Harry : Hermione, pardonne moi pour toutes les méchancetés à propos de ton assoc…

Salazar : Mais je ne savais pas que Merlin en faisait partie… Cela me déçoit beaucoup !

Merlin : Et que dire de vous,

Qui avec vos strictes régulations,

Otez toute possibilité d'invention,

Espèce de vieux hibou !

Salazar : Humpf. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

Tom : Oh mais c'est merveilleux ça… Les femmes se battent, ces deux là sont sur le point de s'y mettre… et le graal dans tout ça ?

Arthur : Et Morgane surtout ! Elle s'en est tirée donc, mais qu'est-il advenu d'elle ?

Godric : Oh et bien à peine se relevait-elle que le nain vert s'est jeté sur elle avec son bâton. Elle s'est enfuie, et il s'est lancé à sa poursuite, en lui donnant des coups dans les mollets avec sa canne, en criant « Ca prend ! Ca prend ! Ca prend ! ».

Arthur : J'en déduis que nous ne la reverrons pas de sitôt. Voilà donc une bonne nouvelle. Bon, ce problème est réglé, passons au problème suivant, si bien énoncé par l'écuy… le chevalier Tom, le Graal. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Excalibur : Y'a un chemin qui continue par là…

Arthur : Bien allons-y.

Narratrice : Nos héros abandonnèrent donc leurs disputent respectives (Rowena vs Helga, Salazar vs Merlin, Harry vs Tom pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, Godric au milieu qui essaye de calmer le jeu, et Arthur qui tapote la garde d'Excalibur, impatient) pour reprendre la route. Le chemin serpentait et escaladait une colline, avant de redescendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la dite colline, le brouillard se dissipa, révélant sous leurs yeux ébahis un château, devant un lac, au fond d'une vallée.

Arthur : Merveilleux ! C'est sans doute ici que repose le Graal !

Helga : Quel beau château !

Rowena : Et ce lac devant, où se reflète le ciel…

Salazar : Et cette belle forêt sauvage à coté.

Godric : C'est une vue impressionnante !

Merlin : Mes amis, réjouissez-vous,

La fin de notre quête est devant nous !

Harry : Ce château me dit horriblement quelque chose…

Tom : Tu veux dire, ce château en Ecosse avec un lac et une forêt… t'es pas le seul, je te rassure !

§§§

_A suivre…_

- Que leur rappelle donc ce mystérieux château ?

- La fin de leur quête est donc proche ?

- Salazar et Merlin vont-ils s'étriper avant la fin de la quête ?

- Ou seront-ils devancés par Rowena et Helga ?

- Et Lancelot dans tout ça ?

§§§

(1) Citation texto du sous-titre de Monty Python Sacré Graal (vu que la vf n'existe pas, et que l'accent du bonhomme rend une éventuelle transcription impossible)… inévitable…

(2) Eh oui… ils y a en fait au moins 3 capitales différentes pendant la période de l'empire assyrien : Ninive, Nimroud, et Khorsabad… si je ne dis pas de sottises… les rois assyriens déménageaient en fait à chaque fin de règne.

(3) Euh… là ça relève de la private joke personnelle, mille excuses… Vous comprendrez si un jour où je publie la suite des chroniques d'internat…

§§§

En principe (je dis bien, en principe), ce chapitre est l'avant dernier… en même temps je dis ça depuis le chapitre 3… donc le suivant devrait en conséquence le dernier, avec un épilogue conséquent en prime, d'où treize chapitres… j'aime bien le chiffre, je vais essayer de m'y tenir… Voilà pour cette fois, et merci pour toutes ces reviews ces derniers temps (à croire que ça fleurit comme les arbres au printemps ) Ca ne vous dispense pas pour autant de continuer ;-).


	12. Où l’on entre dans le château…

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu **

Note télégraphique de l'auteur : Pardon pour le retard STOP Finalement c'est pas le dernier STOP Fenice à la relecture STOP Bonne Lecture STOP Ta dédicace Sara, c'est pour la prochaine fois STOP PS : Episode à références STOP

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros ont traversé un pont _(ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'était une étape capitale de la quête, sans laquelle l'Histoire aurait été changé, et dont l'exceptionnelle importance résonnera durant des siècles et des siècles (amen), et euh… bon ok il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, et alors ?) _

Epidose 12 : Où l'on entre dans le château…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Retour vers le futur (vous croyiez franchement y échapper ?), Pirates des Caraïbes 2 de Maître Zimmer, et A poil dans la forêt, du Naheulband, mélangez, agitez et c'est prêt . _

Narratrice : Nos héros descendirent vers la rive du lac, où les attendait, ô surprise, deux barques. Les quatre futurs fondateurs montèrent dans une, et Arthur, Merlin, Harry et Tom dans la deuxième. Celles-ci, comme par magie…

RowenaC'est une évidence qu'il s'agit de magie.

Narratrice : Oui certes… Celles-ci, par la magie des enchantements dont elles étaient dotées, se mirent à glisser d'elles-mêmes sur l'eau, en direction du château.

Tom : C'est marrant, ce château me dit quelque chose…

Harry : A toi aussi ? On est mal barrés alors…

Rowena, de l'autre barque : Nous ne pouvons être mal barrés, les barques avancent d'elles-mêmes droit vers leur destination.

Merlin : Pff, quelle vantarde,

Qu'elle se la ferme enfin,

Il me tarde.

Narratrice : A moi aussi par moment… Ahem Tom et Harry ignorèrent le commentaire de Rowena et continuèrent leur discussion.

Tom : Ils n'étaient pas censés l'avoir construit ce château ?

Harry : On peut voir ça comme une licence poétique. Et ça sonne quand même mieux que :

Au hasard de leurs pérégrinations frivoles,

Nos quatre fondateurs tombèrent sur un château,

Helga déclara : « Ah qu'il est beau ! »,

Rowena pensa : « Faisons-en une école ! »,

Même Godric approuva cette idée,

Et tous, même Salazar, y entrèrent sans traîner des pieds.

Merlin : Voilà, messire Harry,

Une bien charmante balade,

Mais quelles sont ces salades,

Que vous narrez sur ces héros-ci ?

Tom, les yeux au ciel : Une vérité historique.

Narratrice : Arrivés au milieu du lac, ils remarquèrent alors une forme sombre sous l'eau.

Helga Regardez, il y a quelque chose sous nous !

Godric Par la barbe de mon ancêtre ! Cela ne me parait pas bon signe !

Harry : C'est sans doute le calamar géant, pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

Salazar, tout pâle : Un calamar géant ? Et il ne faut pas que nous nous inquiétions ?

Rowena Avec un peu de chance, il n'en a pas après nous…

Arthur : Dans le doute, tenons nous prêts. Merlin, soyez prêts à…

Narratrice : Il le chercha vainement du regard, celui-ci s'était changé en faucon et envolé à vitesse grand V.

Arthur : … nous défendre… Mais enfin ! C'est pas censé être un druide, donc un gardien de la nature, un ami des bêtes ?

Tom : Il protège sa nature avant tout, c'est logique…

Excalibur Et il partage les mœurs de ses amis les piafs aussi.

Harry : Je n'aurai pas pu le dire mieux…

Narratrice : Tous sortirent leurs armes, baguettes, et se tinrent prêts à quoi que ce soit de susceptible d'arriver. L'ombre sous eux grandit, et tout à coup SLASH, un tentacule sortit de l'eau en direction des deux barques, provoquant de forts remous. Nos héros s'accrochèrent au bord.

Harry : Ok, c'était peut-être prétentieux d'imaginer notre gentil et inoffensif calamar géant immortel…Ca doit être un de ses ancêtres sans doute.

Narratrice : Le tentacule du monstre fonça vers Harry, le saisit et l'emporta en l'air…

Harry :Aaaaaaah mais pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma grande gue…

Narratrice : Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il dut effectivement fermer sa bouche, vu que le calamar l'entraînait sous l'eau. Les eaux se refermèrent sur lui, les remous cessèrent, le monstre s'éloigna et Merlin repris forme humaine dans la barque.

Merlin : Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver,

Ce héros aux yeux couleur olive,

Son souvenir nous allons commémorer,

« Merci Harry », sera notre leitmotiv !

Tom : Mais c'est moi qui devait le tuer ! Tu m'entends saloperie de poulpe ? C'est moi !!!

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant que Tom se lamentait à la surface, Harry, entraîné par le tentacule du poulpe géant, sombrait dans les profondeurs, vers la gueule pleine de dents du monstre… Il termina sa course dans son estomac, où l'air était relativement pur finalement.

Harry : Bon, au moins je suis au sec… reste à sortir d'ici. Tiens ? Mais y'a de la lumière là-bas ?

Narratrice : Harry avança vers l'arrière de l'estomac du poulpe, et découvrit une sorte de pièce éclairée par des poissons fluorescents placés dans des aquariums. Le mobilier semblait fait de bouts de bois de navires assemblés hâtivement avec des cordages. Sur une table, des poissons étaient étalés dans un service en porcelaine chinoise, à coté duquel trônait une vaste collection de bouteilles de rhum (vides pour la plupart). Enfin, pendait entre deux fragments de mats un hamac en voilure.

Harry : Hé oh ?!?

Narratrice : Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit, puis, tendant l'oreille, il entendit des pas au loin, s'approchant, puis une voix qui chantait…

Voix qui chante : Maudits pirates…

Harry : Mince, mais y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui vit ici ?!? Enfin là dedans ?!?

Voix qui continue à chanter : Nous sommes des pirates des forbans…

Narratrice : C'est alors qu'apparut dans la faible lumière de la salle un homme qui ressemblait ma foi fort à Johnny Deep, avec un costume au style très éclectique, une belle série de dents en or et des dread en guise de coiffure.

Capitaine Jack Sparrow (que vous aurez tous reconnu j'espère…) : Olà moussaillon !

Narratrice : Sa démarche comme sa diction semblaient liées à un tangage intense pouvant exister à la surface sur un bateau en pleine tempête, mais absolument absent dans l'estomac du poulpe, de l'avis d'Harry.

Harry, pour lui-même : Je comprends mieux les bouteilles vides.

Jack : Salut à toi… (il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa au hamac), serais-tu assez aimable pour m'indiquer l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ?

Harry : En Ecosse.

Jack : Oh.

Harry : Autour de l'an mil.

Jack : Ah.

Harry : Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez l'air franchement égaré.

Jack : C'est exact moussaillon, nous sommes égarés dans ces eaux non salines, de surcroît un peu trop loin dans le passé… Mais nous allons régler ça.

Harry : Nous ?

Narratrice : Le capitaine s'approcha de la paroi de l'estomac du poulpe et tapa légèrement dessus. Une sorte de grondement retentit.

Jack, à la paroi : On s'est encore trompés ma belle, faut qu'on replonge…

Harry : Ma belle ?

Jack : Bon, ravi de t'avoir rencontré, et merci du renseignement…

Harry : Euh…

Jack : Et souvenez vous du jour où vous avez faillit ne pas rencontrer le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Narratrice : Et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou de même de se faire une vague idée claire de la situation, il se retrouva expulsé par la bouche du poulpe (enfin du Kraken, auront compris ceux qui connaissent ce cher capitaine…), et projeté à grande vitesse en direction de la surface.

§§§

Tom, pleurant sur l'épaule de Merlin : Non mais c'est pas juste, je devais le tuer, moi, et après j'aurais pu mener ma petite vie tranquille de maître du monde…

Narratrice : Les quatre fondateurs avaient rapproché leur barque de celle de Arthur, et tous s'affairaient à consoler Tom.

Godric On pourrait peut-être monter une équipe pour aller le secourir ?

Salazar : Depuis quand tu sais respirer sous l'eau toi ?

Rowena Il y a des sorts pour ça…

Helga Mais ne risquons-nous pas de réveiller à nouveau ce monstre ?

Tom : Et la prophétie alors ? Et tous les affreux sombres secrets sur sa famille que je devais lui révéler pour le déstabiliser ?

Arthur : Nous ferions mieux d'honorer son sacrifice en continuant notre quête…

Merlin : Voilà de justes paroles,

Reprenons donc notre envol,

Vers notre quête fabuleuse,

Dans une bonne humeur rieuse…

Tom, reniflant, mais menaçant quand même : Toi le piaf…

Narratrice : Ils pleuraient donc leur compagnon disparu sous les flots, tandis que les bateaux avançaient vers le château, lorsque soudain, un splash attira leur attention. Un peu plus loin Harry était occupé à essayer de ne pas retourner voir son ami le Kraken là-dessous.

Godric Il a réussi à détruire ce monstre !

Salazar : Je dirais plutôt qu'il a réussi à lui échapper.

Rowena Et il va surtout se noyer si on ne l'aide pas.

Helga Mais nous n'avons pas de rames !

Tom : Ah non, il a failli mourir sans mon intervention une fois, mais pas deux fois !

Narratrice : Il invoqua des rames et commença à ramer vigoureusement en direction d'Harry.

Excalibur Ce qui m'échappe, c'est que si tu ne faisais rien là, il mourrait par ta faute, petit.

Tom : Ca n'a rien à voir, il faut faire ça dans les règles.

Narratrice : Et ils récupérèrent donc leur Harry trempé avant qu'il ne reparte dans les profondeurs. Tom s'occupa de lui comme si il était sa mère, lui fournissant serviettes, sortilège de séchage et de chauffage, et réconfort…

Tom : Euh…

Narratrice : Enfin dans une certaine limite…

Tom : Ah bravo Potter, même pas capable d'éviter un tentacule…

Harry : soupir Quelque part ça m'avait manqué…

Narratrice : Et finalement, par la force des choses, les bateaux terminèrent leur traversée sans autre péripétie notable, si ce n'est Helga qui manqua de se noyer à son tour en voulant sauter dans la barque d'Harry pour serrer dans ses bras son sans-nul-doute-possible descendant.

Rowena Une bonne chose qu'elle ait perdu une bonne partie de sa robe, ou bien elle aurait coulé à pic…

Godric, à une Helga trempée : Venez ma mie, que je vous réchauffe de mes bras.

Salazar : Je devrais peut-être me jeter à l'eau…

Harry : Pour finir dans les bras de Godric ?

Salazar : Mais non voyons ! Tu ne comprends rien à l'amour !

Harry : Ca, je l'avais bien compris…

Tom : Ah bah mince ! Toi aussi ?!

Harry : Euh… bah écoute on peut bien me raconte toutes les salades de la Terre sur le fait que c'est une force que je possède au plus haut point… C'est pas très efficace avec les filles… Vu comment ça s'est terminé avec Cho.

Narratrice : Et ils terminèrent leur traversée du lac sans obstacle.

Arthur, alors qu'ils heurtaient la rive : Nous arrivons.

Narratrice : Nos héros descendirent de leurs barques respectives et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte.

Merlin : Et bien, il semblerait qu'enfin,

Nous arrivions à la rencontre de notre destin,

En avant, vers l'étape capitale,

Qui nous mènera vers le Graal !

Excalibur Exactement, trouver la porte d'entrée !

Harry, avec un regard en coin vers Tom : Ca…

Tom : On peut vous aider !

Arthur : Eh bien, en avant !

Narratrice : La porte était bien évidemment dissimulée sous une cascade, une tonne de lierre, et on ne pouvait la trouver qu'à la lumière de la lune. Mais comme Harry et Tom savaient exactement son emplacement, ils gagnèrent un temps considérable - surtout que Rowena connaissait un excellent sortilège pour imiter la lumière de la lune. La forme de la porte se révéla dans le mur, avec une série d'inscriptions en runes.

Salazar : Oh les jolis symboles…

Godric Etrange cette inscription… qu'est ce que ça veut dire Merlin ?

Merlin : Grâce à mes dons en traduction,

Voila mon interprétation :

« Quand les deux héritiers divisés,

Uniront leurs destinées,

Afin d'avancer à l'unisson,

Vers la fin de leur mission,

Alors, s'ils prononcent d'une seule voix,

Une devise qu'ils feraient bien d'appliquer parfois,

La porte s'ouvrira,

Et la voie vers le Graal se révèlera. »

Arthur : Une devise ? Du genre « Nec Spe Nec Metu » ? (1)

Helga Je me demande qui sont ces héritiers dont parle la porte.

Rowena La porte ne parle pas.

Excalibur Ca pourrait être Arthur, c'est l'héritier de Pendragon… Mais ça n'en fait qu'un.

Salazar : Alors sauf si un bâtard est dissimulé quelque part…

Harry :Cherchez pas, ça parle de nous.

Tom : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on va se taper tout le boulot ?

Harry : Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer, Professeur Trelawney !

Tom : Ah. Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire.

Harry : Si seulement…

Arthur : au moins, nous sommes fixés sur la clé. Messieurs, il va falloir mettre de côté vos différents.

Tom : Gnangnangnan.

Rowena Reste à trouver la devise.

Harry : Une devise qu'on devrait applique parfois ?

Tom : « Des sorts simultanément, vous ne vous enverrez point » ?

Harry : M'étonnerait que ce soit ça. Pourquoi pas « Méfie-toi des traîtres » ?

Tom : Non, ça c'est pour toi. Pour moi ce serait « Encourage la traîtrise »

Harry : A se demander comment tu n'as pas fini un poignard dans le dos toi… J'y suis ! « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis ! »

Godric « Force et honneur » ?

Rowena « Vae Victis » ?

Arthur : « Vox populi vox dei » ?

Merlin : « Carthago delenda est » ?

Excalibur « Carpe Diem ?

Salazar : « Cave Canem » ? (2)

Tom : On a dit devise, alors pas la peine de nous citer toutes les pages roses du dico !

Harry : Tu sais… si on est bien là où on pense être, il n'y a qu'une devise qui convient…

Tom Laquelle, « tout ce que tu cherches, se trouve dans les toilettes » ?

Harry :Ou « Va donc lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ». Mais bien sûr ! Evidemment !

Tom : C'est ça la devise ? Figure-toi que je l'ai déjà lue !

Harry : Mais non… mais la devise de l'école…

Tom : Pas bête.

Narratrice : Sous le regard un rien surpris des autres, ils posèrent chacun leur baguette sur la porte et…

Harry et Tom : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus !

Narratrice : Et ni une, ni deux, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement.

Harry : Espérons qu'on en a pas réveillé un… de dragon.

Tom : Non, surtout que tu as laissé ton balai en Bretagne…

Merlin : Ainsi donc, voilà enfin,

A quoi cela servait, d'apprendre le latin !

Rowena Voilà une bien mystérieuse devise…

Helga Elle sonne drôlement bien !

Godric Et on ne peut que la trouver véridique…

Salazar : Et pleine de bon sens…

Tom et Harry, décidément d'humeur synchrone : Tachez de vous en rappeler !

Narratrice : Les quatre fondateurs les regardèrent, perplexes, et abandonnèrent l'idée même de comprendre le pourquoi de la chose. La porte ouvrait sur un grand hall d'entrée. Tous y pénétrèrent. Alors que Salazar passait la porte, Tom s'approcha de lui…

Tom, chuchotant à Salazar : Un conseil si je puis me permettre… une porte en bois simple, c'est pas mal aussi.

Salazar : Ah ?

Tom : Oui.

Harry : Oui.

Tom : Et pas d'énigme, ou de mécanisme secret ou…

Rowena, qui écoutait la conversation : Pourtant, j'aime bien le concept.

Harry et Tom : NAN !

HelgaJe ne sais pas pourquoi ma chère, mais il semblerait que vous suscitiez l'ire de ces jeunes gens.

Arthur : Trêve de blabla, il nous faut trouver le Graal. Commençons donc l'exploration du château.

§§§

Lancelot : Guenièvre, ma reine bien-aimée, ne restez pas dans ce château, à ma merci d'Arthur ! Partons ensemble, vers un avenir meilleur, en rose et bleu !

Guenièvre : Je ne peux faillir à ma mission de reine. Je régente le royaume en l'absence du roi, de plus.

Lancelot : Mais, ma reine…

Guenièvre : Il suffit seigneur Lancelot !

Lancelot : Je vous aime.

Guenièvre : Oh Lancelot…

Narratrice : Ah bah quand même, ça avance un peu.

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, Arthur et sa compagnie visitèrent le château en long, en large et en travers…

Harry : Non mais si vous voulez, à la rigueur, ce que vous pouvez mettre, c'est des tableaux ou des statues, avec des mots de passe.

Rowena Des mots de passe ?

Tom, sarcastique : Oui, genre « l'orage arrive », « les carottes sont cuites »…

Harry : Certes… Et seuls ceux qui ont le mot de passe peuvent entrer.

Helga N'est-ce pas un peu élitiste comme principe ?

Narratrice : Et après avoir visiter des antichambres, des chambres, des salons, des cuisines, des cachots, des caves, des tourelles, des salles d'armes et des placards, soit toutes les pièces du château y compris les latrines du deuxième étage (au cas où)….

Arthur : Il n'y a rien ! Mais où se cache-t-il ?

Harry : Bon bah… si on repartait. On s'est peut être planté de château ?

Tom : Oui, c'est vrai, il y a tellement de châteaux dans les environs !

Narratrice : Ils revinrent donc vers le Grand Hall. Où les attendait un mystérieux personnage au beau milieu, armé de son arc : un centaure, et non Legolas !

Centaure : Mais où étiez vous passés ? Les astres ont annoncé votre venue, et ça fait une heure que je vous attends !

Merlin : Ami chevalin, je vous répondrais,

Qu'en fait, on vous cherchait.

Salazar : Sans doute étiez-vous en retard.

Centaure : Les astres ne sont jamais en retard. La conjonction de Jupiter et de Venus dans la constellation du Serpentaire était formelle au sujet de votre arrivée. C'est vous qui êtes en avance sur les astres.

Godric Epatant…

Centaure : Veuillez me suivre, vous êtes attendus.

Narratrice : Il les guida vers la Grande Salle, où les attendait un Sphinx et un Etre de l'eau, ainsi que derrière un vitrail… un œil rouge menaçant et gigantesque… sur un corps couvert d'écailles…

Helga Un dragon !

Narratrice : Elle s'évanouit, et Godric eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol.

Rowena, réfléchissant : Un dragon, un sphinx, une sirène et un centaure… on a la représentation des quatre éléments…

Salazar : Voilà une brillante déduction ma dame ! Le dragon pour le feu, le sphinx pour l'air, l'être de l'eau pour l'eau et le centaure pour la terre…

Tom : Ca vole même pas un sphinx alors pour représenter l'air… (3)

Rowena Avec ses ailes, et donc ses plumes, c'est une belle métaphore de l'élément aérien, d'autant plus qu'il s'élève au dessus des autres par la brillance de son esprit.

Godric, occupé à ranimer Helga : Impressionnant…

Tom : Et ça nous sert à quoi de savoir ça ?

Rowena Euh…

Harry : C'est Rowena Serdaigle je te rappelle…

Tom : C'est bien la seule qui correspond à ce qu'on a écrit et dit d'elle en somme.

Harry :Ouaip.

Excalibur Chut enfin ! Merlin va s'adresser aux quatre bestioles !

Merlin : Nobles créatures magiques,

Qui nous accueillez en ce mystérieux gîte,

Je m'en viens quérir une explication,

Sur notre présence en cette région.

Le sphinx se tenant parmi vous,

Serait-ce lui qui nous a donné ce rendez-vous ?

Sphinx : Donnez moi d'abord la première de toutes

Celle qui commence l'alphabet,

Enoncez ensuite la façon fort simplette

D'assurer que vous n'avez point de doute.

Ajoutez ce qui deux mots peut lier,

Et ce que fait un menteur

A la troisième personne du singulier,

Voilà votre réponse, rimeur !

Narratrice : La charade demanda un bon quart d'heure de réflexion en commun, jusqu'à qu'ils en comprennent le sens.

Rowena C'est « assurément », la réponse.

Salazar : Ne pouvait-il point dire « oui », comme tout le monde ?

Harry : C'est assurément dans sa nature.

Salazar : Du moment que ce n'est pas lui qui nous explique la raison de notre présence…

Tom : Sinon les astres vont vraiment prendre du retard…

Narratrice : Le centaure lui jeta un regard noir.

Tom : … prendre de l'avance, je veux dire !

Centaure : Votre quête touche à sa fin, mais avant de pouvoir atteindre le Graal, il vous faut tous prouver votre valeur au travers de quelques épreuves.

Harry : Et qu'est-ce que les êtres de l'eau viennent faire là-dedans ?

Centaure : Vous le saurez en temps utile. Les astres ont prévu votre venue, mais votre victoire, ou votre échec, n'a pas encore écrit dans la voûte céleste, alors prenez garde.

Excalibur Bon, par quoi on commence ?

§§§

Narrateur alias Mordred : Mais voyons Reine Guenièvre, bien sûr que je ne révélerais pas votre petit secret au roi… Ce serait fâcheux pour sa réputation comme pour la vôtre…

Guenièvre : Mon neveu, ce que vous avez vu… ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous avez vu !

Lancelot : Tout à fait !

Narrateur : Ecoutez, je ne révélerais pas votre petit secret, mais en échange, rendez moi un service.

Guenièvre : Demandez, mon neveu.

Lancelot : Nous ferons notre possible.

Narrateur : J'ai besoin d'un rôle dans cette histoire pour exister en tant que personnage et non juste comme un narrateur intérimaire un peu égaré… Comme ça j'appartiens à l'histoire, et la narratrice ne peut plus me trouver quand elle est occupée ailleurs, vu que je ne serais plus dans l'espèce translocatif-alterdimensionnel propre aux narrateurs, juste en dessous de la réalité omnisciente de l'auteur, mais dans l'espèce unidimensionnel de cette fanfiction.

Guenièvre, cillant deux fois avant de répondre : C'est-à-dire ?

Narrateur : Je veux qu'on parle de moi dans l'histoire ! Trouvez-moi un rôle !

Lancelot : Bon, eh bien nous allons vous faire chevalier.

Narrateur : Trop bien ! Hey ! Je peux être roi aussi ? Comme ça vous vivez votre amour peinard pendant que je dirige le monde ?

Guenièvre, haussant les épaules : Au point où on en est…

Lancelot : Allons-y, vous prenez la direction des opérations.

Narrateur… enfin Mordred plutôt : Hourra !!

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, dans un château en Ecosse…

Centaure : Bien, vous devez pour arriver au Graal, prouver la pureté de vos cœurs, ainsi que votre capacité à conserver et protéger le Graal.

Harry : Pureté de nos cœurs ? On est mal barrés là…

§§§

A suivre…

- Quelles épreuves vont subir nos héros ?

- Atteindront-ils (enfin) le Graal ?

- Harry et Tom rentreront-ils chez eux un jour ?

- Et qu'en est-il du cas de Jack Sparrow ?

- Et Mordred dans tout ça ?

- Réussira-t-il à échapper à la terrifiante Narratrice ?

§§§

(1) Pour la petite anecdote, il s'agit de la devise d'Isabelle d'Este, célèbre dame de la Renaissance, grande mécène, et avec un certain caractère ce me semble… elle et Rowena se seraient bien entendues… ou étripées . Sinon la devise dit grosso modo « Ni par l'espoir, ni par la crainte ».

(2) Tiré des pages roses du Larousse (enfin de Wikipédia pour le coup mais c'est pareil), avec dans l'ordre : Gloire aux Vaincus / La voix du peuple est la voix de Dieu / Il faut détruire Carthage / Cueille le jour /Attention au chien.

(3) En fait la question est de Fenice pour ceux que ça intéresse… Elle fait un très bon Tom à ses heures perdues .

§§§


	13. Où l’on subit ce qu’il y a subir

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu**

Dédicace : Ce chapitre ne serait pas sans les idées tordues (inconscientes ou non) de Fenice, et une rapide relecture de Gred/Jaune

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros sont arrivés dans le château où semble-t-il se trouve le Graal, et ils sont entrés, ce qui est déjà un vaste accomplissement si on prend en compte la tendance naturelle de l'auteur à dériver. A l'instant précis où je vous parle, un centaure s'apprête à leur faire passer une série d'épreuves saugrenues…

Epidose 13 : Où l'on subit ce qu'il y a subir pour trouver le Graal…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Aucune idée particulière en tête, essayons donc en vrac et sans préférence les concerts du Naheulband et de Belyscendre disponibles sur le site de Zoc Radio, The Fountain de Clint Mansell et un poil de radio tout simplement…_

_Dans l'épidose précédente_

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, dans un château en Ecosse…

Centaure : Bien, vous devez pour arriver au Graal, prouver la pureté de vos cœurs, ainsi que votre capacité à conserver et protéger le Graal.

Harry : Pureté de nos cœurs ? On est mal barrés là…

_Et maintenant, votre chapitre…_

Narratrice : Nos héros se tenaient donc là, le cœur vaillant, prêts à affronter l'impossible pour ramener le Graal.

Tom : L'impossible ? Ah ça oui le terme est adapté ! Déjà pour commencer on ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se faire expédier mille ans dans le passé, encore moins… mfff

Salazar, occupé à le bâillonner : C'est pour ton bien.

Godric : Oui, il faut qu'il garde sa virulence et son énergie contre nos vrais adversaires.

Arthur, approuvant tout à fait cette idée : Exact. Bien, qu'attendons nous pour commencer les épreuves ?

Centaure : Lorsque Mercure passera dans la constellation du Cygne, alors les épreuves pourront commencer.

Harry : Ah

Helga : Et c'est quand ?

Rowena, qui du coup avait sorti sa sphère armillaire de poche : Dans très exactement… maintenant !

Centaure : Exact. Bien. Voilà la première épreuve : afin de pouvoir prétendre à approcher le Saint Graal, vous devez avoir un cœur et une âme pure.

Harry : Au risque de me répéter, on est vraiment mal barrés…

Narratrice : Harry, l'autrice fait des efforts pour assurer la continuité scénaristique sur une période d'écriture très étendue, et toi tu casses tout ! Ah bravo !

Centaure : Hem hem.

Narratrice : Et on se passerait bien d'un autre cardigan rose, merci M. le Centaure.

Tom : Et bien quelle humeur…

Narratrice, au bord des larmes : Mon narrateur m'a quitté !

Salazar, à Godric : A ton avis, il faut la plaindre ou le féliciter ?

Godric, à Salazar : Pour notre sécurité, la plaindre. Pour nos croyances, le féliciter.

Narratrice : Le dragon derrière la fenêtre se mit à grogner, ce qui permit de faire taire tout le monde.

Centaure : Comme je le disais, un cœur et une âme purs sont nécessaires. Et comme il parait évident qu'aucun de vous…

Tom, désignant Harry : Même lui ?

Rowena, désignant Arthur : Même lui ?

Narratrice : Le centaure secoua tristement la tête.

Helga : Ma foi, me voilà bien déçue.

Centaure : Bref !

Narratrice : L'être de l'eau poussa un cri suraigu.

Merlin : Ami aquatique,

Ne prenez point la tique,

Mais nous n'avons saisi mot,

De votre palabre au ton si haut.

Messire Centaure avez-vous compris,

Ce qui signifiait son cri ?

Centaure : Oui.

Merlin : Pourriez-vous nous renseigner,

Sur ce que ce cri signifiait ?

Centaure : Certes. Pour la version polie, il a dit « Comme vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de nazes pourris jusqu'à la moelle, on a dû trouver un moyen de vous faire passer les autres épreuves quand même »

Helga : Je n'ose imaginer ce que donne la version non polie.

Godric : Comment diantre ose-t-il mettre en doute nos compétences ?

Sphinx : Donnez-moi d'abord la troisième lettre de l'alphabet,

Ajoutez ensuite, la quatrième note de la portée,

Puis ce sur quoi votre mascara, vous étalez,

La réponse vous sera donnée.

Rowena : « C FA Cil », il n'a pas tort. Bien, et que nous proposez-vous pour racheter nos fautes passées ?

Etre de l'eau : cri incompréhensible, mais sensiblement moins violent que le précédent

Centaure : Il a dit « Enfin une qui suit ». Oui, nous avons prévu une épreuve de rattrapage pour purifier vos cœurs et vos âmes.

Arthur : Quelle en est la teneur ?

Centaure : Vous allez racheter vos âmes et les nettoyer de toute noirceur en récurant l'intégralité du château. Au travail.

Narratrice : Nos héros sorciers, du moins ceux maîtrisant les sorts de nettoyage, c'est-à-dire Harry et Tom, en tant qu'hommes nouveaux du XXe siècle (mais aussi hommes de ménage à l'orphelinat et chez les Dursley accessoirement), ainsi Rowena et Helga, en tant qu'anciennes bonniches et femmes soumises de leur temps…

Rowena : Soumises ?

Narratrice : Ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Enfin bon, ces quatre-là sortirent leur baguette magique.

Centaure : Et sans magie ! Vous avez tout ce qui faut dans le placard à coté de l'entrée. Il va de soit que vous devez tous participer.

Narratrice : Nos héros soupirèrent et se dirigèrent tous en traînant des pieds vers le placard à balai. Harry se saisit d'un seau et d'une serpillière, et tendit un balai à Tom.

Harry : On fait équipe ?

Tom, contemplant le balai dans sa main : En arriver là pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Arthur : Une bonne âme pourrait-t-elle m'expliquer comment on se sert de cet étrange instrument ? Je croyais que cela servait à voler Messire Harry ?

Rowena : C'est un instrument moldu pour faire le ménage. Mais j'avoue en ignorer le fonctionnement exact.

Narratrice : Les regards penauds d'Helga, Merlin, Godric et Salazar s'accordaient à merveille avec les déclarations d'Arthur et Rowena.

Harry, à Tom : Je rêve…

Tom, à Harry : Même moi je sais m'en servir…

Harry : Bon, je crois qu'une démonstration est à l'ordre du jour.

Narratrice :Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se lança dans une brillante démonstration de ménage qui aurait fait pâlir un elfe de maison, sur le maniement conjoint et successif du balai, du seau et de la serpillière, pour nettoyer dans son intégralité du sol au plafond n'importe quelle pièce du château.

Harry :Bon évidemment, ce serait mieux avec du produit spécial pour les vitres, de même qu'un chiffon à poussière éliminera bien mieux la poussière que le balai sur un meuble, mais nous n'en avons point à notre disposition, et c'est déjà pas mal que nous ayons du savon…

Tom : STOP ! Ca va, je crois qu'on a saisi le principe. Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur là…

Harry : C'est toute mon enfance ça.

Tom : Moi aussi, mais toi on dirait que ça te passionne ! Mince si j'avais su ça je t'aurais proposé un emploi d'homme de ménage chez moi au lieu d'essayer de te tuer.

Harry : Tu l'aurais regretté dès que tu aurais laissé traîner UNE chaussette en dehors du bac à linge sale.

Merlin : Messire Harry,

Excusez cette incongrue interruption,

De cette passionnante conversation,

Mais vous à qui le balai et la serpillière sourient,

Comment pouvez-vous nous conseiller,

D'aborder la tâche qu'on nous a imposé ?

Arthur : Merlin a raison. Vu votre talent, je vus confie la direction des opérations.

Harry, tout rouge de cet honneur : Bon, c'est très simple. Le meilleur moyen de procéder est de balayer chaque pièce tout en faisant les vitres et la poussière, puis de passer la serpillière aussitôt derrière. Donc il faut procéder par équipe de deux. Un balaie et fait la poussière pendant que l'autre fait les vitres et passe la serpillière. Nous sommes huit, ce qui fait quatre équipes. Chacun part dans une direction, au choix Nord, Sud, Est ou Ouest, et on marque les pièces où nous sommes passés. En avant !

Narratrice : Et Harry partit aussitôt vers le Nord, en traînant un Tom qui protestait derrière lui. Les quatre futurs fondateurs s'entre regardèrent. Chacun se saisissant d'un outil de travail, Helga et Godric partirent vers l'Est, tandis que Rowena et Salazar se dirigeaient vers l'Ouest. Abandonnés dans la Grande Salle, Merlin et Arthur se résignèrent à travailler de concert sur la partie Sud du château.

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, à Camelot, dans la salle du trône…

Mordred : Le roi Arthur est mort pendant sa quête, échouant lamentablement. Etant son fils caché, cela fait de moi le roi ! Agenouillez-vous tous devant moi ! rire maléfique

Morgane : Bravo mon fils, je suis fier de toi, tu as enfin accompli ton destin.

Le reste de la salle : applaudissements

Guenièvre, au fond de la salle, à Lancelot : Oups. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a fait une bêtise…

Lancelot : Certes ma mie, mais voyons le coté positif de la chose : nous sommes libres de vivre notre amour comme bon nous semble !

Guenièvre : Lancelot, doux sire, vous êtes mon seul réconfort.

Lancelot : Guenièvre, lumière des jours…

Mordred : Bon, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de me voler mon seul et uniquement moment de gloire dans toute l'histoire au profit d'une histoire d'amour stupide ?!?

Narratrice : Voyons Mor… narrateur ?! Mais comment ?! Que !? Je… Qui as fait ça ?

Mordred : C'est moi ! J'ai démissionné du poste de narrateur pour celui de personnage méchant. Ainsi, bientôt, dès la fin de l'histoire qui ne saurait tarder, je serai libéré de votre infâme présence ! Oui, Mordred sera libre ! Libre !

Narratrice : Mais…

Morgane : Voyons ma chère future-ex-bru, vous n'allez pas regretter mon fils. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne vaut rien. Si je ne lui avais pas soufflé son texte, nous n'en serions pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

Narratrice : Mais enfin, c'est peut-être un bouffon, mais j'y étais attachée moi ! explose en sanglots

Morgane, lui tendant un mouchoir : Allons ma fille, reprenez-vous. Cela ne sied guère à une narratrice de se comporter ainsi.

Narratrice, se mouchant : Je… vous avez raison. Les hommes ne valent pas la peine que l'on pleure pour eux !

Morgane : Exactement !

Narratrice : Autant que je retourne m'occuper des autres zigotos en quête du Graal alors…

Morgane : Oui, si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'ils ne reviennent pas…

Narratrice : Ma chère ex-belle-maman, n'allez pas croire que je vais vous aider !

Morgane : J'étais en droit de tenter.

Narratrice : C'est de bonne guerre, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Dites-moi au fait…

Morgane : Oui ?

Narratrice : La dernière fois qu'on a entendu parlé de vous, vous n'étiez pas poursuivie par un espèce de petit gnome vert aux oreilles pointues venu tout droit d'une saga spatiale archi-connue ?

Morgane : Euh… si. Mais j'ai transplané à Camelot pour me débarrasser de lui.

Narratrice : Ah ? C'est intéressant en venant j'ai justement croisé un étrange être vert qui se déplaçait en flottant au dessus du sol…

Morgane, palissant à vue d'œil : Ah ?

Yoda, passant par une fenêtre de la salle du trône et brandissant sa canne : La politesse, je vais t'apprendre, jeune padawan ! De la vue de son adversaire, disparaître comme ça, il n'est pas permis !

Morgane : Par les pommes d'Avalon ! Pas encore !

Narratrice :petit rire sadique et revanchard

§§§

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, dans le sans-aucun-doute-futur château de Poudlard, nos héros faisaient le ménage. Par exemple Harry et Tom…

Tom, balayant : T'es vraiment un malade ! Je suis sur qu'on aura fait la moitié du château à nous deux d'ici la fin de la journée. Tu te rends compte du traumatisme que tu vas provoquer chez tes fans si la gazette révélait ce TOC ménager ?

Harry : Qui oserait…

Narratrice : Il regarda suspicieusement Tom.

Harry : Oh et puis un scandale de plus ou de moins, à ta guise. Mais figure toi que je me suis dis que si on ne peut rentrer chez nous qu'en trouvant le Graal, ça serait pas mal de fouiller voir s'ils ne l'ont pas planqué dans un placard…

Tom : Pas bête. Profitons de cette séance de nettoyage qui tombe à pic pour fouiner…

Narratrice : Laissons là nos deux larrons pour nous intéresser au cas d'Arthur et Merlin…

Merlin : Messire roi,

Vous voyez bien que nous n'avançons pas,

Cessez séance tenante vos bêtises,

Où je vais devoir piquer une crise !

Arthur : Ma noble condition fait que je ne devrais pas m'abaisser à ce genre de tâche.

Excalibur : Tu ne disais pas ça avant d'être roi Artie…

Arthur : Avant d'être roi tu n'étais pas là, stupide épée parlante !

Narratrice : Jetons un œil au cas de Salazar et de Rowena…

Rowena : Frottez plus fort Salazar, vous voyez bien qu'il reste des traces !

Salazar : Oui mon amour. En tout cas vous maniez le balai avec grande habileté.

Rowena : J'ignore comment dois-je prendre cette remarque.

Salazar : Je trouve qu'il serait bien dommage d'abîmer votre si jolie silhouette en vous servant toute votre vie de cet instrument de torture. Nous aurons des elfes de maison après notre mariage !

Rowena : Voilà une bonne idée !

Narratrice : En voilà un qui est malin… Reste à voir ce que font Godric et Helga.

Godric : Ma douce dame, vous êtes aussi resplendissante que la pièce que vous venez de nettoyer !

Helga : Messire Godric, vous me flattez ! Je vais rougir si vous continuez…

Godric : Cela vous va si bien au teint…

Helga, rouge pivoine : muette d'émotion

Narratrice : Pff ! Voilà qui ne nous avance guère. Toujours est-il qu'à la fin de la journée, tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour faire un rapide état de l'avancée du nettoyage.

Harry : Quoi ! Vous n'avez fait que ça ?

Tom, couvert de poussière : J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est les seuls à avoir bosser correctement. Tu crois que ça veut dire que j'ai le cœur pur et pas eux ?

Harry : Je ne parierais pas dessus non plus. Bon on va changer les équipes ou bien nous n'y arriverons jamais !

Godric : N'allons nous point dormir ?

Arthur : Et nous restaurer ?

Harry : Pas avant qu'on ait terminé. Bon cette fois-ci je fais les équipes ! Messire Godric avec Dame Rowena, Messire Salazar avec Dame Helga, Tom et Merlin, et Sa Majesté vient avec moi. Et le premier qui se plaint se retrouve tout seul !

Tom : Hum… d'où tu tiens cette violence ?

Harry : C'est la Rogue attitude !

Tom : Ah… ton espion soi disant infiltré…

Harry : Mais non, c'est le tien !

Tom :…

Harry :…

Tom : On réglera ça plus tard non ?

Harry : Oui, y'a comme quelque chose à élucider.

Narratrice : La nouvelle distribution des équipes se révéla fort efficace : Rowena houspillait Godric pour lui faire payer sa séparation avec Salazar, qui lui, ne rêvant que d'impressionner sa belle, devint tout un coup un génie du ménage : Tom, lui martyrisait Merlin sans se priver, et Arthur, face au tourbillon « M. Propre » (anciennement Harry Potter) préféra judicieusement bosser avant de se retrouver à manger un savon (sans eau pour faire passer). Et c'est ainsi que bien plus tard…

Centaure : Toutes mes félicitations pour ce brillant travail. Votre âme a été purifiée. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite des épreuves.

Godric : Pouvons nous dormir avant ?

Arthur : Et nous sustenter ?

Helga : Et nous refaire une beauté ?

Rowena : Et profiter un peu de ce désormais charmant et propre château ?

Salazar : Et ôter les toiles d'araignée qui nous recouvrent nous, désormais ?

Merlin : Voyez messire Centaure,

La parole de mes compagnons vaut de l'or,

Pouvez vous nous accorder,

Une petite pause bien méritée ?

Centaure : Bon…

Narratrice : Nos héros firent donc une petite pause bien méritée avant la suite des festivités

§§§

Narratrice :Et c'est ainsi que plus tard, frais et dispo, du moins plus que quelques heures plus tôt, après quelques heures de repos, dans une pièce propre du château, reparurent enfin nos héros, devant le centaure tout pas beau.

Merlin : Voilà, ma Dame,

Un bien charmant couplet,

Que le diable me damne,

Si point je vous le reconnais !

Narratrice : Vos rimes croisées ne sont, ma foi, pas si mauvaises que ça.

Harry : Bon, si on en venait au vif du sujet ?

Centaure : C'est exactement ce que le passage de Venus dans la constellation du Grand Chien….

Narratrice :Le Centaure regarda un moment le ciel de la Grande Salle tout en déblatérant un charabia sur les étoiles et les astres en général, que n'écoutait guère notre joyeux groupe de compagnons attendant avec angoisse la prochaine épreuve.

Centaure :Et donc l'éclipse de cinquième étoile de la constellation de la lyre par le passage de Pluton, ajouté au retour de la comète B-8934 dans notre système solaire, tout cela me laisse à penser que la prochaine épreuve sera…

Narratrice : Grand maître d'éloquence, le centaure laissa planer un silence qui sortit de leur torpeur nos héros.

Centaure : Une épreuve intellectuelle, afin que vous prouviez qu'outre un cœur pur, vous possédez également un esprit vif, qualité importante pour toute personne susceptible d'approcher le Graal. Il me faudrait un volontaire.

Helga : Un seul ?

Centaure : Oui, étant donné vos incroyables… talents… Nous avons jugé préférable de vous laisser choisir pour chaque épreuve une ou deux personnes qui seront capables de triompher.

Arthur : Voilà une idée tout à fait valable. Qui souhaite se présenter ?

Godric : Majesté, vous savez très bien que l'intellectuel n'a jamais été mon fort…

Helga : Messire Godric, ne vous dévaluez pas comme ça. Vous avez bien d'autres capacités tout aussi valeureuses !

Harry : Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle ?

Tom : J'allais le dire !

Harry : Aurais-je bien entendu ?

Tom : Oui, et avant que tu deviennes sarcastique, il s'agit tout simplement d'utiliser une stratégie élémentaire qui consiste à envoyer la chair à canon devant pour essuyer les plâtres…

Harry : Je me disais aussi… Donc avec ton intelligence de futur maître du monde, tu ne te sens pas capable de relever l'épreuve ?

Tom : Disons que je considère qu'on a bien bossé et qu'on peut faire une petite pause. Après tout, sans nous, ils seraient encore à la porte !

Harry : T'as raison… Et on ne parle même des histoires de balai… Bon, t'as un jeu de cartes ?

Arthur : Messires Harry et Tom, êtes vous volontaires pour…

Harry et Tom, à l'unisson : NON !

Arthur : Bon. Messire Godric et Dame Helga sont exclus aussi. Messire Salazar ? Vous qui avez vaincu par l'habilité même de votre éloquence la terrifiante Morgane ?

Salazar : Et bien… vous savez, je ne pense pas être à la hauteur. Ce serait tellement dommage que j'échoue, alors que ma fiancée, lumière de vie, douceur de mes jours, est si intelligente et sage non ?

Rowena : Vous dissimulez votre couardise dans un compliment, voilà qui est malin mon futur époux. Puisque personne ne souhaite…

Merlin : Je ne souhaite point vous offusquez,

Dame aux cheveux noirs de jais,

Mais personne ne m'a demandé,

Si je souhaitais, moi, y aller.

Arthur : Voilà qui est nouveau Merlin. Depuis quand êtes-vous candidat à quoi que ce soit ?

Merlin : Messire roi,

Une vérité m'est apparue,

Je sais enfin pourquoi je suis là,

Si ce n'est pour appuyer vos vues,

Je suis druide, enchanteur et barde,

Narratrice : Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Merlin : Aucun commentaire, si vous voulez pas que ça barde !

Je suis donc, en la contrée du savoir,

Le meilleur représentant qu'il vous soit donné d'avoir,

Laissez donc moi, pour vous, réussir,

Cette épreuve qui a voie du Graal, va nous ouvrir !

Arthur : Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas besoin de vous motiver… Faites donc.

Rowena : Mais… et moi ?

Merlin : Comme le centaure, notre ami,

L'a judicieusement énoncé,

Un volontaire, il recherchait,

Et non une, ma mie !

Rowena : Je suis ne suis pas votre mie ! Et cela ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de Serdaigle. Prenez garde Merlin ! Que cela soit dit !

Merlin : N'essayez point de me faire peur,

Je suis sur que la prochaine épreuve vous fera honneur.

Rowena : J'attends cela avec impatience.

Centaure : Bien, puisque vous avez désigné votre représentant. Si vous voulez bien venir ici et vous asseoir.

Narratrice : Merlin s'installa sur un tabouret à trois pieds installé à coté du Sphinx.

Centaure : Voici l'épreuve qui vous attend, enchanteur. Résolvez l'énigme du Sphinx, et vous réussirez. Echouez… et vous le regretterez.

Merlin : Oups.

Sphinx : Ecoute donc, enchanteur,

La question que je vais te poser,

Sache qu'il pourrait t'arriver malheur,

Si tu venais à te tromper,

En proposant une mauvaise réponse,

Sachant qu'à une seule tu as droit,

Il n'y aura pas de coup de semonce,

Merlin : Gloups.

Sphinx : Retiens cela,

Et maintenant réfléchis bien,

Aux propos que je tiens,

L'énigme, la voilà :

J'ai autant de frères que de sœurs,

Mais mes frères ont deux fois plus de sœurs,

Qu'ils n'ont de frères.

Alors, rimeur qui êtes mon confrère,

Combien d'enfants mes parents ont-ils ?

D'après ce que comptent vos doigts agiles ?

Narratrice : Le visage de Merlin devint tout à coup très blanc, puis très rouge, puis carrément verdâtre en passant par une petite nuance de violet, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la solution de l'énigme du Sphinx. Il tripotait nerveusement sa barbe tout en comptant sur ses doigts. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, déplia ses doigts nerveusement crispés, et fit face au Sphinx, dans un grand élan d'héroïsme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusque là…

Merlin : Confrère en énigmes,

Je n'essaierai sur vous nul paradigme, (1)

Ni figure de style, ni allégorie,

Je vous présente la vérité,

Sans aucune mise en pli,

Voici la réponse à donner,

Il s'agit du nombre cinq,

Confirmez-le vite, qu'après on trinque !

Narratrice : Le Sphinx regarda fixement Merlin

Sphinx : Est-ce là votre réponse ?

Est-ce là votre dernier mot ?

N'ajoutez-vous à votre réflexion aucune once,

De calcul pouvant changer vos totaux ?

Merlin : Je ne reviendrais point sur ma conclusion,

Ceci est mon dernier mot, foi de faucon !

Sphinx : J'entends ceci,

A mon énigme, vous avez proposez,

Le cinquième des chiffres, juste avant six

Merlin écoutez, et soyez jugés :

La réponse, cela n'en est rien

Vous faites un piètre mathématicien.

Voilà donc votre châtiment,

Je ne vous dévorerais pas,

De peur que vos boniments,

Mettent à mal mon estomac,

A la place j'ai une idée derrière la tête,

Pour vous qui ne toute évidence n'avez pas toute votre tête,

Peut être qu'en restant auprès d'un cerveau plus compétent,

Vous améliorerez vos capacités à compter mentalement !

Que votre corps s'adapte en fonction,

Pour réaliser votre punition !

Merlin : Mais…

Narratrice : Il y eut des éclairs et du tonnerre, qui se voyaient et s'entendaient dans la Grande Salle. De fortes bourrasques se mirent à souffler à l'intérieur, en particulier autour de Merlin. L'atmosphère s'assombrit, puis il y eu un grand éclair blanc qui tomba sur l'enchanteur. Le bruit fut si assourdissant, sans compter le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, que le reste de notre petite troupe se coucha à terre, mains sur les oreilles. Puis finalement, le vent se calma, les lumières revinrent, et nos héros se relevèrent.

Harry : Vache, ils ont mis le paquet dans les effets spéciaux…

Tom : Ce n'était pas des effets spéciaux !

Harry, soupirant : C'est une expression.

Tom : C'est surtout de la belle et ancienne magie comme on ne sait plus en faire à notre époque. Je me demande vraiment comment on se retrouve avec ces sacrés numéros qui savent tout juste tenir une baguette comme fondateurs alors que de toute évidence il y a des gens qui savent faire bien mieux que ça…

Harry : Des questions de budget sûrement…

Tom : Je pense surtout que vu que c'est eux qui ont fondé Poudlard, personne ne s'est soucié de savoir si c'était mieux ailleurs…

Harry : Possible.

Narratrice : En fait c'est surtout pour des questions de budget.

Harry : Vraiment ?

Narratrice : Ouais on a eu du rab pour cette partie de l'histoire, du fait de son caractère quasi conclusif…

Harry : Du rab ? Comme du rab ou comme du R.A.B. ? Parce que si c'est le deuxième ça m'intéresse.

Narratrice : Harry tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est carrément hors sujet vu que ça dépend du six ! D'ailleurs c'est du rab et pas du R.A.B. !

Harry : Quel dommage…

Merlin : Si ça ne vous dérange pas,

Pourriez-vous plutôt vous occupez de mon cas ?

Arthur : Mais Merlin, vous êtes en vie !

Merlin : Evidemment,

Bande de déments !

Narratrice : Tous se précipitèrent vers le lieu où il s'était tenu pour la dernière fois…

Godric : Ma foi, je n'avais jamais vu ça…

Helga : Voilà un châtiment bien cruel !

Rowena : Mais non, le Sphinx l'a dit, c'est parfaitement adapté !

Salazar : C'est ce que vous pensez ma mie. N'empêche que…

Harry : Oui, le chapeau est un choix humiliant

Tom : Je dirais même plus, le choixpeau est un chat humiliant… (2)

Harry : Tu penses vraiment que… ?

Tom : Parce qu'il t'arrive encore de douter ?

Harry : Non, t'as raison…

Narratrice : En effet, comme venaient de le pointer du doigt nos deux héros favoris, Merlin trônait désormais sur un tabouret à trois pieds, sous la forme d'un chapeau pointu bleu avec des étoiles.

Arthur : N'empêche que changer le seul barde enchanteur druide de ma cour en chapeau, quelle idée saugrenue ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Excalibur : Tu te débrouilles seul, ou tu écoutes mes sages conseils…

Arthur : Vaste choix… Je préfère encore la première solution.

Rowena : Maintenant que notre candidat à l'épreuve a été changé en chapeau, quel choix s'offre à nous pour la suite ?

Centaure : Vous avez un autre candidat à proposer ?

A suivre…

§§§

- Mais alors, qui sera le prochain candidat ?

- Sera-t-il changé en calamar géant ou en escalier mouvant ?

- Nos héros réussiront-ils à atteindre le Graal ?

- Ou juste à atteindre la grêle ? _(N/A : je tiens à préciser que l'origine est une tendance à la dyslexie du clavier )_

- Morgane va-t-elle échapper à Maître Yoda ?

§§§

(1) Oui, ça n'a aucun sens, mais allez trouver une rime en « igme »

(2) Applaudissez, il s'agit de ma première contrepèterie, pitoyable, je l'admet, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte

Bien la bonne nouvelle c'est que la suite est déjà dans la boite en relecture ou en finissage d'écriture… Au final d'ailleurs vous aurez le droit à 3 chapitres et un épilogue, bande de veinards ! (Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire vos valises pour l'Amérique du Sud…). A très bientôt !


	14. Où l’on passe encore quelques épreuves…

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu **

Dédicace : Ce chapitre cette fois-ci doit un certain nombre d'éléments à Hendack, Booh, et Jaune/Gred. Fenice à la relecture a corrigé pas mal de circonflexes (ma bête noire du moment ).

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Les épreuves ont commencé pour nos valeureux héros, hérauts du bien en quête du Graal, mais cela ne va pas sans pertes. Merlin, déjà, est tombé, sous la forme d'un chapeau…

Epidose 14 : Où l'on passe encore quelques épreuves…

_Musique de fond recommandée : La Leçon de Piano de Michael Nyman, aucun rapport avec le sujet mais c'est ma foi bien beau ! _

Narratrice : Nos héros, toujours dans la Grande Salle du mystérieux château écossais connu plus tard sous le nom de Poudlard, se sentaient psychologiquement diminués depuis la transformation de Merlin, et discutaient âprement afin de déterminer qui allait le remplacer pour l'épreuve.

Rowena : J'irais !

Salazar : Non ma mie, n'allez pas mettre votre vie en danger !

Rowena : Ce ne sera pas le cas.

Salazar : Si quoi que ce soit vous arrivait, je ne pourrais le supporter.

Rowena : Rien ne m'arrivera, n'avez vous donc confiance en moi et en ma suprême intelligence ?

Harry : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on appelle ça une âpre discussion ? Pour moi ça ressemble plus à une scène de ménage…

Narratrice : C'est une licence poétique.

Arthur : Bien, si Dame Rowena est volontaire, je ne vais point l'en empêcher…

Tom : Au pire ça fera un chapeau de rechange…

Rowena : Sa majesté est trop bonne… Monsieur le Centaure, je suis prête à passer l'épreuve !

Centaure : Soit. Assez-vous alors…

Narratrice : Merlin le Choixpeau protesta vivement lorsqu'on le descendit de son tabouret, mais se tut quand le Sphinx émit un feulement menaçant.

Sphinx : Dame Rowena,

Dois-je vous rappeler,

Ce à quoi vous répondrez ?

Ou une réponse avez-vous déjà ?

Rowena : Si l'énigme est la même, je connais la solution.

Sphinx : Voulez-vous l'énoncez ?

Après quoi je trancherais,

Sur sa validité.

Rowena : La réponse est « sept », et j'en suis plus que sûre.

Sphinx : Et bien Dame Rowena,

Votre réputation ne déçoit pas,

Vous avez tout à fait raison,

Sept est bien la solution.

Narratrice : Le Sphinx s'inclina devant Rowena et quitta tranquillement la pièce.

Salazar : Je savais que vous trouveriez ma mie !

Arthur : Notre honneur est sauf, nous avons au moins une personne ici qui a un peu d'intelligence… Dame Rowena, ne voulez-vous point devenir l'enchanteur de la cour ?

Rowena : J'y réfléchirais messire roi.

Arthur : Bien. Quelle est l'épreuve suivante ?

Centaure : L'épreuve suivante est une épreuve d'endurance. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un sachant danser.

Narratrice : Nos héros échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre la danse et l'endurance ? Hormis le fait que cela rimait ?

Rowena : Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne connais qu'une personne qui sache danser parmi nous, sauf si nos deux envoyés du futur…

Tom : Un Seigneur des Ténèbres ne danse pas !

Harry : Le monde et moi n'avons pas la même définition du verbe « danser »

Rowena : Il ne reste donc que Dame Helga.

Helga : Moi ? Vous pensez que ?

Rowena : Helga, vous êtes la femme de la situation !

Salazar : Ma fiancée a tout à fait raison. Voilà une occasion de montrer vos talents.

Godric : Mon amour, je sais que vous manquez considérablement de confiance en vous, mais je connais assez bien vos talents de danseuse pour savoir qu'ils viendraient à bout de n'importe quoi !

Helga : Vous le pensez vraiment messire ?

Godric : Oui, complètement.

Excalibur : Ils ont tous surtout aucune envie de se ridiculiser, mais c'est vrai que ça passe toujours mieux avec des compliments !

Arthur : Silence, épée parlante, ou je t'envoie danser à sa place !

Helga : Votre confiance en moi m'honore. Je ne faillirai pas.

Narratrice : Elle s'avança donc, la tête haute, vers le centaure.

Centaure : Bien. Réussir cette épreuve est simple, il suffit d'être assez endurant pour danser plus longtemps que notre amie l'Etre de l'eau ici présent.

Helga : Ca a l'air simple. Y'a-t-il une danse imposée?

Centaure : Non.

Rowena, à Salazar : Elle est mal barré, les Etres de l'eau adorent chanter et danser (1). Elle a intérêt à être résistante.

Tom, qui avait entendu : C'est une Poufsouffle, c'est résistant et tenace ces petites bêtes-là… c'est bien leur seule qualité d'ailleurs…

Narratrice : Le centaure sortit une baguette de bois d'on ne sait où, et tapota le sol avec pour demander le silence. Puis il la leva et de la musique se fit entendre comme par magie… pardon par magie tout court dans la pièce. L'Etre de l'eau et Helga se mirent à danser. Les spectateurs se firent très vite des commentaires.

Rowena : Elle n'est pas douée en grand-chose, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle danse drôlement bien. Il serait peut-être temps que j'apprenne moi aussi…

Salazar : Ma Dame, je vous aime que vous sachiez danser ou non. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si moi, je savais danser…

Godric, à Arthur : Sire, Je suis fière de ma Dame. Elle est extraordinairement courageuse d'avoir accepté l'épreuve, et elle s'en sort merveilleusement.

Arthur : Certes. Si nous revenons vivants de cette quête, je ferais instaurer des cours de danse obligatoires à la Cour de Camelot.

Narratrice : Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les deux concurrents dansaient avec enthousiasme. Cependant, Helga commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue…

Harry : Je sais pas pourquoi mais là, je la sens pas trop cette épreuve…

Tom : Toi aussi ?

Harry : On aura l'air malin si on se retrouve avec une paire de chaussons de danse qui parle… Franchement faudrait peut-être…

Tom : Peut-être quoi ?

Harry : Faire pencher la balance du côté de Dame Helga…

Tom, intéressé : Tu as une idée ?

Harry : Hélas non !

Rowena, écoutant leur conversation : Voilà qui est bien décevant, après toutes les chausse-trappes dont vous nous avez sorti. Votre connaissance du futur ne vous donne aucun avantage ?

Harry : La danse moderne ne va pas nous aider des masses… Et son cher et tendre, il n'a aucune idée ?

Salazar : Pas vraiment, il a l'air d'avoir perdu l'esprit à force de la regarder danser…

Tom : Doit sûrement admirer son jeu de jambes…

Rowena : Il faut reconnaître que sa tenue est quelque peu inconvenante…

Arthur : Oui, il faudra m'expliquer comment une quête qui doit s'effectuer avec l'âme pure peut se conclure sur une danse avec une robe aussi courte…

Narratrice : Tout à coup, une idée commença à se former dans l'esprit de Tom…

Tom : Euréka ! Je crois que j'ai une idée !

Harry : Tu sais que si tu lances un sort sur l'être de l'eau, ça sera mal vu ?

Tom : Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne vais ensorceler personne. C'est notre chère Dame Helga qui va s'en charger…

Harry : Je ne te suis pas là…

Tom : On a bien quelques légendes d'êtres de l'Eau qui séduisent les humains et vice-versa non ?

Rowena : Un bon nombre même, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, messire Tom.

Tom : Je pense qu'il serait bon de tester l'endurance de l'être de l'eau plutôt…

Rowena, visiblement la seule à comprendre où il voulait en venir : Oh, c'est astucieux… la magie de l'amour somme toute !

Tom, qui n'aimait guère le terme : Mouais, plus ou moins.

Harry : Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Tom : Très simple. L'être de l'eau est de toute évidence trop résistant pour arrêter de danser avant Helga. Donc il faut le perturber.

Harry : Le perturber ?

Salazar : Est-ce encore une ruse ?

Harry : Ca y ressemble… Tom, tu peux expliquer clairement ?

Tom : Je ne sais pas si tes prudes oreilles sont prêtes à entendre ça.

Harry : Mais encore ?

Tom : C'est simple, il faut qu'elle se serve de ses nombreux atouts féminins pour déstabiliser l'être de l'Eau.

Harry, comprenant enfin : Oh. Genre danse du voile ?

Tom : Oui, mais sans les voiles.

Harry : Le pouvoir de l'amour ? Bah j'espère que c'est pas ce qu'entendait Dumbledore en parlant de ce « pouvoir que je possède au plus au point »

Tom : Et moi donc…

Salazar : Je crois que je commence à saisir le concept de ruse. Est-ce toujours aussi… intéressant ?

Narratrice : Rowena lui jeta un regard assez explicite sur ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il suggérait qu'elle utilise ce genre de « ruse ».

Rowena : Bon, je vais tacher d'expliquer ce plan à Helga. Avec un peu de chance, notre ami l'être de l'Eau n'y comprendra rien… Messieurs, si vous voulez bien quitter la pièce…

Narratrice : Certains bougonnant (comme Godric), d'autres franchement soulagés (comme Harry), tous sortirent de la pièce, laissant seules Rowena et Helga avec l'être de l'Eau et le centaure. Rowena entreprit donc de…

Rowena : Narratrice ?

Narratrice : Oui ?

Rowena : Pouvez-vous sortir aussi ?

Narratrice : Mais pourquoi ? Je suis une fille aussi !

Rowena : J'ai besoin de vérifier que les hommes ne trichent pas…

Narratrice : Bon, bon… Résultat, je ne peux que vous dire que dans la pièce à côté, les hommes n'étaient pas en train de se rincer l'œil. Toujours est-il que quelques minutes plus tard, l'être de l'eau quitta la Grande Salle en courant, passant sans regarder devant nos héros, pour aller plonger directement dans le lac. L'histoire ne nous dit pas ce qui avait pu le perturber à ce point. Quand tout le monde revint dans la Grande Salle, Helga était toujours (ou à nouveau ?) vêtue de sa robe déchirée, le seul indice que quelque chose d'étrange avait pu se passer étant ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

Centaure, visiblement pas affecté par les évènements récents : Bien, vous avez prouvé votre endurance. Pour poursuivre votre quête, vous devez montrer votre courage.

Arthur : Ah enfin !

Godric : Quelque chose qui est dans nos cordes !

Salazar : Harry, Tom, ça vous tente ?

Harry : Ah nous, on a assez donné… On verra pour la suite… Et vous ?

Salazar : Si je n'y vais pas, Dame Rowena me trouvera pleutre. Il me faut sauver mon honneur.

Tom : Ah, les avantages du célibat…

Arthur : Voilà enfin une occasion de montrer que je suis roi pas uniquement parce que je me trimballe une épée magique…

Narratrice : Arthur, Salazar et Godric s'avancèrent donc vers le centaure, la tête haute, la poitrine gonflée, prêts à en découdre avec quoi que ce soit.

Centaure : Ma foi, voilà une chose que les astres n'avaient pas prévu. Je suis navré, mais seules deux personnes sont autorisées à passer cette épreuve.

Tom, sarcastique : Comme c'est dommage, pour une fois qu'ils étaient motivés…

Harry : Si ça se trouve l'épreuve était prévue pour nous…

Arthur : Bien, comme je suis roi, j'y vais. Messires Godric et Salazar, il va falloir que l'un de vous se désiste…

Godric : Zut…

Salazar : Encore une occasion de se distinguer qui nous échappe…

Rowena : Vous n'avez qu'à tirer à la courte paille…

Helga : En voilà une bonne idée ! Et je propose que le roi participe aussi au tirage, afin que personne ne soit lésé dans l'affaire et que tous aient la même chance !

Arthur : Mais…

Centaure : Ces dames ont raison. Laissons les astres décider de qui participera.

Narratrice : Nos trois valeureux et courageux candidats tirèrent donc leur sort à la courte paille.

Merlin : Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous si pressés,

D'être comme moi transformés ?

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi que fut éliminé…

Arthur : Par la barbe de mon père ! Me voilà condamné à ne rien faire !

Merlin : Majesté, ne soyez point triste,

Peut-être reste-t-il encore une épreuve,

Pour pouvoir faire vos preuves,

En prenant des risques !

Excalibur : Exactement, mon ami le chapeau a raison ! Il faut toujours écouter les objets parlants !

Arthur : Je vais finir par croire, maudite épée, que tu n'es qu'un malheureux qui a échoué lors de sa propre quête du Graal !

Excalibur : Bien essayé ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Centaure : Bien, maintenant que vous avez choisi vos champions. Voilà votre tâche. Elle est fort simple. Avez-vous repérez notre ami draconide dehors ?

Godric : Certes…

Salazar : Tout de suite, cela me plaît moins…

Arthur : Moi je ne regrette rien…

Tom : On en reparlera quand ils se seront fait cramés et que ce sera ton tour…

Harry : Fais pas ton malin, je suis quand même le seul ici à avoir affronter deux dragons d'affilé et à avoir survécu.

Tom : Avec un balai. Remarque y'en a encore plein dans le placard… Y'a juste à appeler Rowena…

Harry : Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée. On sait jamais, mieux vaut être prévenu… Dame Rowena ?

Rowena : Je vous suis.

Helga, se jetant sur Tom : Messire, il faut que vous me souteniez, j'ai peur de défaillir devant l'épreuve que mon futur époux doit affronter !

Tom : Ca ne vous dirait pas qu'on aille aider le balafré à fabriquer des balais volants ?

Helga : Je… vous avez raison, je ne veux pas voir ça…

Narratrice : Arthur quitta également la pièce en boudant. Du coup, Salazar et Godric se retrouvèrent seuls avec le centaure et se sentirent un peu abandonnés par tous, comme s'ils étaient condamnés d'avance.

Centaure : Bien, donc comme je vous l'ai dit, vous allez sortir, aller trouver le dragon, et vous débrouillez pour récupérer l'arc et le carquois magique qu'il garde précieusement. Bonne chance !

Salazar : Je croyais que votre espèce ne croyait pas à la chance ?

Centaure : Sauf quand les astres ne révèlent rien en ce qui concerne le futur.

Godric : C'est notre cas ?

Centaure : Oui.

Narratrice : Godric et Salazar se sentirent vraiment rassurés du coup. Ils eurent l'air nettement moins chevaleresque et courageux lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de sortie, ignorés par leurs camarades plongés dans l'enchantement de balais. Ils entendirent tout juste le chapeau Merlin, abandonné sur son tabouret, leur déclamer :

Merlin : Courage, les braves,

Allez au devant du danger,

Et gardez-vous bien de reculer,

Car il ne peut vous arriver rien de plus grave,

Que de finir, comme moi l'enchanteur,

Changé en un objet bien peu flatteur !

Salazar, une fois dehors : Le Salazar grillé, tu crois que c'est mieux que Salazar le chapeau ?

Godric : Je suis sceptique.

Salazar : Une idée pour aborder cette épreuve ?

Godric : On fonce dans le tas et on réfléchit après ?

Salazar : Ca me laisse sceptique. Et si on négociait ?

Godric : Avec un dragon ?

Salazar : On peut au moins reconnaître le terrain et dire bonjour…

Godric : C'est une idée pertinente. Allons-y.

Narratrice : Ils firent donc le tour du château, jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait le dragon.

Dragon de la fumée et des flammèches sortant de sa gueule : Grr

Salazar : Je le sens mal…

Godric : Haut les cœurs, mon valeureux ami. Et soyons aimables ! Bonjour ami dragon ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Salazar, bégayant un peu : B… bo… bonjour.

Dragon : Bonjour misérables vermisseaux.

Godric : Heureuse rencontre, magnifique dragon ?

Dragon : Cela dépend de vos intentions…

Salazar, se reprenant en voyant que son ami n'avait pas peur : Nos intentions ? Mais cela dépend aussi des vôtres non ?

Dragon : Certes, cela va sans dire, mais la politesse exige que vous énonciez les vôtres les premiers…

Godric : Nos intentions sont de récupérer l'arc et le carquois que vous gardez.

Salazar : J'aimerais ajouter, « peu importe la méthode », mais j'ai peur que vous vous en offusquiez. J'y préférerais donc le terme « de la manière qui soit le plus profitable à nous tous ».

Dragon : Voilà qui est intéressant… Que me proposez-vous ?

Godric : Un échange équitable.

Dragon : Hum… Mais encore ?

Salazar : Pourrions-nous échanger ce dont nous avons besoin contre quelque chose dont vous pourriez avoir besoin ?

Dragon : Je ne dirais pas non à un jardinet, mais cela est dur à trouver. Par contre j'ai désespérément besoin de quelque chose pour avoir une haleine fraîche, parce que toutes les dragonnes me fuient…

Salazar : On va se renseigner !

Godric : Oui, à tout de suite !

Narratrice : Nos deux valeureux compères revinrent donc dans le château où leurs camarades étaient toujours plongés dans leurs balais…

Salazar : Arrêtez vos histoires ! Il nous faut de quoi donner une haleine fraîche à un dragon !

Narratrice : Il recueillit les regards intrigués et sceptiques du petit groupe.

Harry : Genre du dentifrice ?

Tom : C'est pas censé être une épreuve de courage ?

Godric : Il faut beaucoup de courage pour préférer discuter avec l'adversaire, plutôt qu'on l'affrontant.

Rowena : Que voilà une bonne idée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est de vous Salazar !

Salazar : Oui ma mie, j'ai pensé à vous en concevant ce plan. Bien, quelqu'un a une idée pour satisfaire notre ami le dragon ?

Arthur : De la menthe ?

Harry : Ca m'étonnerait que ça suffise. Et c'est pas avec Rogue qu'on aurait pu apprendre ça. Dommage que Hagrid ne soit pas là…

Tom : Ouais, sa passion des dragons nous aurait bien aidé…

Harry : Bien sûr, il aurait adoré te donner un coup de main…

Rowena : Dame Helga ? Qu'utilisez-vous pour garder vos dents toujours aussi blanches ?

Helga : Et bien… cela m'ennuie de révéler mes secrets…

Excalibur : Tu préfères que ton chéri crame ?

Helga : Bon, bon. J'utilise une pâte à base d'argile, de menthe, de sauge, de thym, et avec une pointe de gingembre…

Salazar : Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais je doute que ça ait de l'effet sur un dragon…

Tom : Je vote pour du plus abrasif sur les dents…

Harry : De la pierre ponce ?

Tom : Plus encore !

Salazar : Le diamant, c'est l'idéal, encore faut-il en avoir sous la main… et en poudre.

Rowena : C'est un dragon, vous ne croyez pas qu'un peu de charbon et de souffre lui feraient du bien ?

Arthur : C'est une idée à suivre…

Godric : On pourrait pimenter tout ça non ? Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait.

Harry : Poivre, piment, gingembre, peut-être du basilic…

Tom : Ca va pas la tête ?!

Harry : Je parlais de la plante…

Tom : Ah.

Rowena : Et de la sauge et du thym, c'est antiseptique, ça ne peut pas faire de mal…

Arthur, décidé à diriger les opérations : Bien, qu'on aille chercher les ingrédients…

Narratrice : Nos héros partirent donc en vadrouille dans le château et aux alentours pour trouver de quoi réaliser un délicieux dentifrice pour dragons. Ils découvrirent sans peine de l'argile en bord de lac et du charbon dans une cheminée mal nettoyée. Quant à la poudre de diamant, ils se débrouillèrent avec ceux des bijoux d'Helga. Mais les autres ingrédients se faisaient eux plutôt rares, surtout pour une quantité aussi énorme de dentifrice…

Harry : Où est Force Rose quand on a besoin d'un coup de main…

Tom : Ouaip…

Harry : Dommage qu'on puisse pas l'appeler comme Superman.

Godric : Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Harry : Libre à vous de beugler dehors en espérant qu'il vienne…

Godric : J'y vais !

Narratrice : Les murs se mirent à trembler sous les cris de Godric…

Tom : Attends, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin d'un coup de main s'il veut se faire entendre…

Narratrice : Il sortit, et pendant un instant, Godric se tut. Il y eut le bruit distinct d'un sort qu'on lance, et l'instant d'après, alors que Tom rentrait en courant et en se bouchant les oreilles, Godric poussa un cri si fort que le château trembla distinctement sur ses fondations…

Godric : FORCE ROSE NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS !

Narratrice : Puis il y eut un petit bruit de clochette, et dans une fumée violette, apparut devant nos héros médusés, Force Rose, le seul, l'unique.

Tom : Zéro pour la précision des coordonnées géographiques, mais il faut reconnaître que côté rapidité il assure !

Force Rose : On a besoin de moi pour sauver le monde ?

Harry : Non, juste pour faire du jardinage.

Force Rose : Encore…

Godric : FORCE ROSE NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS !

Narratrice : Le château trembla à nouveau.

Rowena : Mais personne ne lui a dit qu'il pouvait arrêter de beugler ?

Force Rose : BON CA VA, JE SUIS LA MAINTENANT !

Narratrice : Godric rentra en entendant ça. Tom annula le sort qu'il lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche.

Arthur : Bien. Messire Force Rose, nous avons besoin de quelques plantes pour une décoction. Nous pensons que vous pouvez nous aider. La réussite de la quête du Graal est en jeu.

Force Rose : Mais pas le monde…

Godric : Il faut savoir commencer petit.

Force Rose : Soit. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Narratrice : Rowena lui lista aussitôt les ingrédients qui manquaient. Force Rose s'éclipsa dehors, et dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec un charmant bouquet garni d'aromates divers. Helga put enfin se lancer dans la fabrication du dentifrice draconide, qu'ils placèrent dans des seaux pour le transport.

Force Rose : Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?

Excalibur : Je serais toi, je resterai dans les parages, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer…

Godric, un seau au bout de chaque bras : Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller affronter son destin !

Salazar, portant aussi deux seaux : Soit, en avant !

Narratrice : Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Harry, tenant des balais : Attendez !

Salazar : Oui ?

Harry : Vous allez avoir besoin d'une brosse à dents pour tout ce dentifrice !

Tom : Pas bête…

Harry : C'est pas pour autant que tu te presses pour me donner un coup de main !

Tom : C'est toi le maniaque du ménage !

Arthur : Messire Tom, je suis sûr que vous saurez vous rendre utile… Les dragons ont une grande gueule après tout…

Narratrice : Les deux chevaliers accompagnés de leurs anciens écuyers sortirent donc à la rencontre du dragon. Celui-ci, les voyant enfin arriver, se mit à beugler, non sans crachoter quelques flammèches.

Dragon : Alors !?

Godric : Messire Dragon, nous avons là une pâte qui… comment expliquer…

Harry : C'est simple, vous vous frottez les dents avec une brosse enduite de cette pâte, et hop, à vous l'haleine fraîche et les dents propres !

Dragon : Mais j'ai jamais voulu avoir les dents propres !

Salazar : Croyez-moi, pour conquérir les femelles, c'est un atout essentiel !

Narratrice, avec des éclairs dans les yeux : Tu parles des femelles dragons-là ?

Salazar, trop vite pour être crédible : Bien sûr !

Dragon : Très bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour commencer votre œuvre ? Et faites attention, ma canine du fond au troisième rang me fait mal ces temps-ci…

Narratrice : Les quatre courageux héros traqueurs de tartre et plaque s'attaquèrent donc à la difficile tâche de nettoyage de dents de dragons. Une bonne demi-heure et de crampes dans les mains et les balais plus tard, c'était fini.

Harry : Si vous voulez bien aller vous rincer la bouche…

Narratrice : Le dragon vida un tiers du lac pour se rincer la bouche, tout en prenant garde à ne point éteindre le feu qui couvait dans son gosier. Puis une fois cela fait, il cracha une longue flamme rouge en direction du ciel pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait normalement.

Dragon : Ah, je vous félicite chevaliers, voilà une excellente formule. La prochaine fois, mettez-y quelques os de vierge pilés et ça sera parfait ! L'arc et le carquois sont à vous !

Narratrice : Il leur donna leur récompense, et s'envola vers de nouveaux horizons, et l'amour sûrement.

Godric : Des os de vierge ?

Salazar : Nos dames ont eu chaud !

Tom : Mouais, même pas sûr avec ces deux numéros…

Harry : Ca dépend, elles sont nées fin août ou pas ?

Tom : Potter, c'est bas ça…

Harry, tout bas : Je viens de te sauver la vie, avant que Godric et Salazar ne te tranchent en deux pour avoir insulter leur dame de leur coeur…

Tom, levant un sourcil : Oh merci.

Narratrice : Ils rentrèrent dans le château et remirent l'arc et le carquois au centaure.

Centaure : Bien, une dernière épreuve vous attend, avant que vous puissiez connaître la voie du Graal. Il s'agit d'une épreuve de dextérité.

Arthur : Doit-on choisir un champion ?

Rowena : Ou une championne ?

Centaure : Non. L'épreuve est simple, et vous y participez tous. Je tire des flèches, vous les évitez. Et ça commence maintenant.

Narratrice : En effet, il se mit aussitôt à tirer des flèches, et de toute évidence l'arc était sacrément magique, parce que des flèches partaient dans toutes les directions, à grande vitesse et en grand nombre, si bien que nos héros durent plonger à terre au plus vite, puis s'organiser avec des tables pour se faire un abri.

Force Rose, dans un instant héroïque : Je vais essayer quelque chose.

Narratrice : N'…

Harry : Stop !

Narratrice : Bon, bon très bien. Force Rose essaya donc d'arrêter les flèches en faisant pousser les plantes, puis carrément d'atteindre et d'immobiliser le centaure archer fou, mais cela ne marcha pas. Normal, quand on essaye.

Harry : Et gna gna gna.

Tom : Arrête de me piquer ma réplique !

Arthur : L'heure est grave. Nous voilà coincés. Comment sommes nous sensés éviter ces flèches ?

Salazar : Peut-être qu'en se glissant sournoisement entre elles…

Godric : On attaque de front ?

Helga : On leur fait du charme ?

Rowena : On construit une machine récupératrice de flèches ?

Merlin : La magie doit nous aider,

Trouvons un sort pour les éviter !

Harry : J'ai rien en stock moi…

Tom : Bon, ça suffit, je m'en charge.

Narratrice : Dans un grand élan héroïque, il se leva sous le regard sidéré de ses camarades, prêt à affronter son destin, sans doute sous la forme d'une volée de flèches tueuses. Comme dans un film, au ralenti, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le centaure et…

Tom : Avada Kedavra !

Narratrice : Le centaure tomba raide mort, et la pluie de flèches cessa enfin.

Arthur, se relevant : Ouf. Merci Tom !

Narratrice : Tous se précipitèrent pour le remercier sauf un…

Harry, sarcastique : Oui, c'est ça, merci Tom ! Et maintenant, qui va nous indiquer où se trouve le Graal ?

§§§

A suivre…

- Mince, Harry aurait-il raison ?

- Comment vont-ils faire pour trouver le Graal ?

- Vont-ils étriper Tom à la place ?

- Et Morgane, Mordred et compagnie dans tout ça ?

- Va-t-on reparler d'eux un jour ?

§§§

(1) Pure affabulation de ma part, mais bon je voyais mal un dragon ou un centaure valser…

Note de f(aim) : Voilà la fameuse recette du dentifrice, qui a nécessité l'intervention d'Hendack et de Booh : _Argile, charbon, piment, diamant, menthe, poivre, sauge, thym, gingembre, basilic et os de vierge pour le calcium_. Et encore je n'ai pas tout intégré… La vanne foireuse sur les signes astrologiques est signée Booh au passage, je me suis permise de l'intégrer parce qu'elle est terrible

La suite assez vite (encore 4 ou 5 pages et le 15 est bouclé).


	15. Où l’on trouve peutêtre le Graal

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu**

Dédicace :Finissons-en avec les dédicaces, cette fois-ci, y'a une piste de Popoyo amplifiée par Fenice. Qu'ils en soient remerciés. Relecture et correction par Fenice et Jaune/Gred (histoire de soigner le final).

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Nos héros ont passé maintes épreuves qui ont pris fin brutalement avec le décès non accidentel du centaure.

Epidose 15 : Où l'on trouve peut-être le Graal avant de rentrer chez soi.

_Musique de fond recommandée : The Piano de Michael Nyman et Pirates of the Caribbean 3 : At World's end, made in Maître Zimmer, et ptêtre une pointe de Beowulf by Mister Silvestri (on sent que le chapitre a été écrit sur une sacrée échéance de temps )_

Narratrice : Nous voilà bien avancés, le centaure est décédé, et voilà une bien curieuse destinée, qui me pousse de nouveau à rimer…

Arthur : Sans doute faut-il remplacer Merlin…

Merlin : Je vous reconnais bien là, messire roi,

A vouloir ainsi vous débarrasser de moi,

Mais gardez vous bien de trop vous avancer,

Je ne vous pas encore, loin de là, abandonné !

Arthur : Mouais…

Excalibur : Ce qui veut dire grosso modo « On verra si tu arrives à nous suivre quand je quitterai ce château ! »

Godric : Pourrions nous revenir à des sujets plus pressants ?

Salazar : Comme le fait que nous sommes dans une impasse en ce qui concerne la Quête ?

Arthur : J'allais oublier ! Messire Tom !

Tom, doucereux : Oui ?

Arthur : Vous rendez vous compte que vous venez de mettre un point final à cette grande aventure ?

Tom : Ce que je vois, c'est que je viens de sauver à la vie à une bande de loques qui n'en valent même pas la peine. C'est la dernière fois que j'essaye d'être gentil !

Rowena : Il marque un point.

Helga : Mais il a tué délibérément quelqu'un !

Harry : Loin de moi l'idée de prendre sa défense, mais n'est ce pas l'idée d'employer ce sort plutôt qu'une épée ou du poison ou que sais-je d'autre qui vous choque ? Après tout, il a raison, nous sommes en vie.

Force Rose : Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi maintenant tu le défends, alors que deux minutes plus tôt tu pointais du doigt la catastrophe qu'il venait de provoquer…

Harry : Esprit de contradiction, cherchez pas… Entre moi et Tom, c'est une longue histoire…

Tom : Ouaip, et on ne serait pas fâchés qu'elle se finisse enfin !

Arthur : Revenons à nos affaires ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Godric : Nous ne pouvons que revenir en arrière et renter chez nous, Sire.

Salazar : Ou ne pas rentrer du tout et rester dans ce château désormais propre, afin d'éviter la honte publique.

Helga : Ca se défend. C'est plutôt agréable comme endroit.

Rowena : Oui, c'est grand, lumineux, avec des espaces verts autour.

Arthur : Et personne à cent lieues à la ronde ! Bon une fois que vous aurez terminé avec vos sottises…

Godric : Ce ne sont pas des sottises messire !

Salazar : Ma… nos femmes ont raison. Rester ici pour le restant de notre vie me parait une très bonne solution. Une opportunité incroyable de vivre comme nous l'entendons !

Rowena : Dame Helga, nous sommes enfin tombées d'accord sur un point.

Helga : Comme quoi tout est possible Dame Rowena. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous partager le château et vivre en paix et en harmonie…

Godric : Nous n'avons plus qu'à organiser nos mariages !

Salazar : En même temps, cela va de soi, que nos invités ne fassent le trajet qu'une fois…

Tom, à Harry : Ca dérape vite non ?

Harry, à Tom : Oui. Dans trente secondes ils vont parler du papier peint dans la chambre des enfants…

Helga : Godric, mon fiancé, je veux que nous appelions notre premier-né Salazar si c'est un garçon, ou Rowena si c'est une fille, en l'honneur de nos amis proches avec qui nous avons vécu de si grands moments.

Salazar : Voilà une très bonne idée Dame Rowena, non ?

Rowena : Je suis flattée de tant d'attentions

Salazar : Ne devrions-nous point faire de même ?

Rowena : Cela va sans dire, dès que nous serons venus à bout de la liste de prénoms que j'ai prévue.

Salazar : Nous allons vite nous en occuper…

Harry, à Tom : Je viens de réaliser une chose…

Tom, à Harry : Tu a des dons de voyance ?

Harry, à Tom : Oui, enfin non. Ce que je pensais, c'est qu'en fait si ça se trouve, tu es descendant d'un Salazar Gryffondor, tu sais, il a suffit que quelqu'un se plante en recopiant son nom…

Tom, à Harry : Et le fourchelang ?

Harry, à Tom : Tu paries combien qu'ils comptent marier leurs gamins ensemble ensuite ?

Helga : Un mariage entre nos enfants pour que nous ne formions qu'une seule et grande famille ? Quelle merveilleuse idée Messire Salazar !

Tom, à Harry : Là, ça devient flippant…

Harry, à Tom : Oui, nous sommes en fait descendants de tous les fondateurs en même temps !

Tom à Harry : Je te parlais de ton don de voyance ! Mais mais… attends une minute… Ca fait de nous des cousins ?

Harry, à Tom : Rien d'étonnant dans le monde sorcier.

Tom, à Harry : Monde pourri ! Bon assez de guimauve, on fait quoi nous ?

Harry : Tant qu'on a pas trouvé le Graal, on ne rentre pas… D'ailleurs à ce sujet, où est passé Arthur ?

Tom : Aucune idée, mais il me semble pertinent de le retrouver et de l'aider, si on veut revoir un jour une prise électrique.

Harry : Tu te sers de l'électricité ?

Tom : Pour la télévision pardi !

Force Rose : Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire un peu de jardinage dehors. Si vous avez besoin de moi…

Harry : Pas envie de chercher le Graal ?

Force Rose : C'est pas mon boulot ! Moi je sauve le monde, c'est tout !

Tom :Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

Narratrice : Ils trouvèrent le roi dans une pièce, en train de se décharger sur son épée parlante…

Arthur : Regarde moi ces imbéciles, tous à ne penser qu'à faire leur vie. On leur promet le Graal, la vie éternelle, la gloire, et ils préfèrent discuter robes de mariage et berceaux !

Harry : Messire ?

Arthur : Quoi encore !?!

Tom : Nous venons vous aider à trouver le Graal.

Arthur : Très drôle ! Vous pouvez disposer et rentrer chez vous, comme tout le monde, cette quête est terminée !

Harry : Mais non. Sinon nous restons coincés ici pour toujours !

Arthur : Les quatre autres imbéciles s'y plaisent non ?

Tom : Ici maintenant, pas ici le lieu. Dois-je rappeler à sa Majesté que nous avons remonté le temps ?

Harry : Et que nous ne pouvons rentrer avant d'avoir terminé la Quête ?

Arthur : Et vous croyez que je m'en soucie ? Moi, je rentre à Camelot, fin de l'histoire.

Harry : Bon…

Excalibur : L'écoute pas, petit, il est vexé.

Tom : Et si nous aussi on l'est ?

Excalibur : Vous avez une idée de où chercher ?

Harry : Pas franchement non.

Excalibur : Moi j'ai réfléchis un peu. Il doit forcément être dans le château, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, sinon pourquoi le lieu, les épreuves, les gardiens ?

Tom : Mouais, admettons… Ca veut dire qu'il faut qu'on refouille tout le château ?

Harry : Au moins il est propre maintenant !

Excalibur : Vous nous tenez au courant ?

Tom : Ouais, ouais…

Narratrice : Nos deux héros, les deux seuls qu'il restait à l'autrice pour tenter de conclure cette invraisemblable histoire, partirent donc à nouveau en expédition dans le château, d'abord dans les pièces qu'ils n'avaient pas nettoyé eux, tant il leur paraissait évident que si le Graal était à quelque part, ce n'était certainement pas dans un endroit que Harry la tornade de ménage avait visité.

Tom : C'est une coupe qu'on cherche au fait ?

Harry : En principe… M'enfin si jamais tu vois deux portes avec des runes bizarres, ça peut être utile aussi (1) histoire de rentrer chez nous…

Tom : Hein ?

Harry : Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Narratrice : Et Harry et Tom cherchaient…

Harry : Faudra qu'on m'explique quand même comment on a pu se retrouver dans un tel bordel…

Tom : Le pire c'est que nous n'avons aucune explication.

Narratrice : Et Harry et Tom cherchaient, cherchaient, cherchaient…

Harry : On a fouillé cette pièce là ?

Tom : Non, mais par contre y'avait la même dans la tour Nord.

Narratrice : Et pendant ce temps, les Shadocks pompaient…

Harry : Franchement un petit voyage à l'époque de mes parents pour les prévenir, ou à la rigueur pendant ta jeunesse soit pour me débarrasser de toi, soit pour te faire changer tes vues… mais là…

Tom : Ouais, moi aussi je remonterais bien le temps…

Harry : Ah oui ?

Tom : Jusqu'à l'imbécile qui a précisé qu'il fallait deux guignols du futur pour retrouver un plat à tarte !

Harry : C'est une coupe.

Tom : Peu importe…

Narratrice : Et les Shadocks pompaient, pompaient, pompaient… Si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches dans tout le château, passages secrets compris, Harry se laissa tomber dans un couloir du septième étage, pendant que Tom réfléchissait en faisant les cents pas.

Tom : C'est ridicule ! Où pourrait-on cacher quelque chose dans ce fichu château, surtout à nous ?

Harry : Ils auraient mieux fait de demander aux jumeaux Wealsey de leur trouver le Graal alors… Mais quel est le meilleur endroit pour trouver le Graal ?

Tom : Je sais pas… un endroit pour trouver le Graal, ça doit pourtant être facile à trouver… un endroit pour trouver le Graal, un endroit pour trouver le Graal…

Narratrice : Tom tournait en rond dans le couloir, passant et repassant infiniment devant Harry, jusqu'à que tout à coup…

Harry, se relevant brusquement : Mais…

Narratrice : Une porte était soudainement apparue dans le couloir !

Harry : Mais quelle bande de censuré. Comment on a pu oublier la Salle sur Demande ?

Tom : Euh…

Harry : T'as jamais trouvé un petit salon bien cosy à Poudlard correspondant pile poil à ce que tu imaginais d'un appartement digne d'un Serpentard futur maître du monde ?

Tom : Euh… comment tu sais ça ? Encore la voyance ?

Harry : Non, la Salle sur Demande !

Tom : Oh.

Harry : Allez, en avant, le Graal est à portée de main !

Narratrice : Il alla ouvrir la porte et entra sans même jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Tom s'empressa de le suivre. La porte se referma derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent…

Harry : Oh non dis moi que je rêve…

Tom : J'ai bien peur que non, ou alors tu es encore en train de bricoler dans ma tête…

Harry : Je ne sais pas qui a organisé ça… mais franchement, la prochaine fois, qu'il envoie un hibou ! Harrods, c'est à deux pas du chemin de Traverse !

Tom : Oui, en plus, tout le monde sait qu'on trouve tout chez Harrods !

Narratrice : Effectivement, comme vous veniez de le comprendre, nos héros venaient de se retrouver transportés dans la Salle sur Demande moldue la plus efficace du monde, le grand magasin Harrods à Londres, et de toute évidence vu les éclairages, à l'époque de nos héros, quelque part dans les années 1990

Harry : Rayon vaisselle ?

Tom : Ca me parait un bon début…

Narratrice : Ils repérèrent le dit rayon sur un plan, et trouvèrent assez vite une vendeuse pour les renseigner.

Vendeuse en tailleur au sourire colgate : Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Harry : Nous cherchons une pièce de vaisselle décorative d'un genre un peu particulier…

Tom : Un Graal.

Vendeuse sortie d'une pub pour dentifrice : Vous avez de la chance messieurs, nous en avons justement un en stock en ce moment.

Narratrice : Elle s'absenta un instant et revint en portant une boite, dont elle sortit une coupe assez banale en bois, sans décor particulier ni aucun ornement.

Harry : C'est ça le Graal ?

Vendeuse : Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à le vendre. Personne n'irait chercher un objet aussi courant chez nous !

Tom : Effectivement. Bon, combien il nous en coûtera ?

Vendeuse : Cela dépend de votre moyen de paiement.

Harry, perplexe : C'est-à-dire ?

Vendeuse : Et bien étant donné la valeur patrimoniale de l'objet, je ne peux vous laisser l'acquérir sans une accréditation de la part de votre chef de quête (2), ainsi qu'une autorisation de l'église de transport d'objet à caractère de relique dotée de pouvoirs surnaturels. Je pense qu'il va également falloir un formulaire bleu du ministère de la magie, département de contrôle de l'équipement magique. Une fois que vous aurez tous ces documents, je vous céderai cette pièce pour une somme symbolique d'une livre sterling, mais nous acceptons aussi les gallions.

Tom : Et sans toute la paperasse ?

Vendeuse : Deux mille gallions minimum.

Harry : Nous allons y réfléchir.

Narratrice : Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour comploter en paix.

Tom : T'as cette somme sur toi ?

Harry : Non.

Tom : Et la paperasse ?

Harry : L'accréditation du chef de quête, encore, ça se trouve, mais le reste… je me vois bien aller remplir le formulaire machin au ministère, tiens !

Tom : Bon. Une autre idée ?

Harry : On prend la coupe puis la fuite ?

Tom : Vu le lieu, on va vite avoir la Sécurité sur le dos…

Harry : Et si on convainc la vendeuse qu'elle ne nous a jamais vus ?

Tom : Comment ?

Harry : Mais enfin, tu dois bien connaître un sympathique panel de sorts pour ça non ?

Tom : Potter, c'est une idée fantastique ! Ca m'étonnes de toi que tu utilises ce genre de procédés…

Harry : Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard…

Tom :Tu parles d'une excuse !

Narratrice : Ils revinrent vers la vendeuse avec un sourire angélique. Un Imperium et un sort d'oubliettes plus tard, ils avaient leur Graal. Ils repartirent donc par là où ils étaient arrivés et atterrirent à nouveau dans le couloir du septième étage. C'est au moment où la porte de la Salle sur Demande se ferma qu'ils se rendirent compte d'une chose…

Harry : Non, ne te ferme pas !

Tom : Tu parles aux portes maintenant ?

Harry : Mais enfin ! Si ça se trouve on avait le moyen de rentrer chez nous sous le nez !

Tom, sur le point de se taper la tête contre les murs : Une bande de véracrasses décérébrés, voilà tout ce que nous sommes ! Et encore je suis gentil avec nous. Même mon mangemort le plus incapable y aurait pensé !

Narratrice : Et quoi qu'ils demandent, la porte de la Salle refusa de réapparaître. Ils se résignèrent donc à rentrer chez eux de manière plus conventionnelle, en terminant leur quête. Ils retournèrent voir Arthur.

Arthur, contemplant le Graal avec incrédulité : Vous… Mais… Comment… C'est impossible !

Tom : On est les meilleurs voilà tout !

Harry, lui donnant une tape dans le dos : Exact ! Une équipe d'enfer !

Tom, retirant la main d'Harry : Pousse pas non plus !

Harry : Excuse-moi, j'ai été emporté par l'émotion.

Arthur : Bien. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer à Camelot. Enfin !

Harry : Et nous ?

Arthur : Il faut sans doute demander à Merlin.

Narratrice : Ils allèrent donc retrouver Merlin dans la Grande Salle.

Merlin : Je pense qu'ils repartiront,

Quand ils auront accompli leur mission,

Certes le Graal, il leur fallait trouver,

Mais aussi le ramener en sécurité !

Tom : Génial. Bon… on se met en route ?

Arthur, se levant avec entrain : En avant, en route pour Camelot !

§§§

Narratrice : A côté de ce trio enthousiaste, tout le monde, dans la Grande Salle du château, ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de motivation pour partir, les quatre futurs fondateurs par exemple…

Rowena : Je reste ici, et je propose que nous y installions une école pour apprendre la magie à tous, et qu'on ne se retrouve plus avec des équipes de bras cassés pendant les quêtes !

Godric : Je reste ici, et je propose que nous créions ici même un centre d'entraînement à la quête, vu que nous avons tout le matériel pour, dragon compris.

Helga : Je reste ici, et je propose que nous y installions un magasin de vêtements que les chevaliers puissent mener leurs quêtes dans des tenues adaptés, solides, chics et dans la mode du moment.

Salazar : Je reste ici, et je propose qu'on se mette les doigts de pied en éventail dans un coin tranquille pour profiter d'une pause bienvenue.

Narratrice : La proposition de Salazar fit l'unanimité dans ce petit groupe.

Tom : Sont pas prêts de la fonder leur école…

Harry : Ca va bien finir par leur sembler évident…

Narratrice : A coté de ces quatre loustics qui n'étaient pas prêts de donner des cours de métamorphose, d'autres souffraient non pas d'un manque de motivation, mais plutôt de moyens, comme Merlin :

Merlin : Il est en hors question,

De me laisser ici comme un vieux chiffon,

Messire roi,

Je pars avec toi !

Narratrice : Et comme le roi était content d'être enfin débarrassé de cet enchanteur qui décidait de ses moindres mouvements depuis bien avant sa naissance… Bref son sort semblait réglé, qui sait, les fondateurs finiraient bien par trouver un usage à un chapeau parlant et chantant…

Tom : Oui sans doute qu'un jour Godric pas très réveillé et un peu ivre le mettra sur sa tête et découvrira… enfin plutôt Merlin découvrira des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir…

Harry : Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il a suggéré de m'envoyer à Serpentard. C'était sûrement pour se venger de l'avoir laisser ici…

Narratrice : Enfin, il y avait Force Rose, indécis quant à savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, en restant au château, il pourrait peut-être devenir le premier professeur de botanique de Poudlard…

Harry : Rentrez avec nous, avec un peu de chance on arrivera enfin à être renvoyés d'où on vient, vous pourrez peut-être nous accompagner…

Force Rose : Bonne idée, je vous suis. Je pourrais toujours envisager une carrière professorale plus tard.

Tom : Genre d'ici un bon millénaire…

Arthur : Bien, braves compagnons qui n'abandonnez pas en cours de route, nous sommes prêts à rejoindre Camelot.

Harry : Mais… le matériel ? Les montures ?

Arthur : En fouinant dans le château, Dame Helga et Dame Rowena nous ont déniché des capes neuves et des provisions. Pour ce qui est des montures, j'ai peur que nous devions voyager à pied…

Harry : Et Merlin ?

Arthur : Rowena a suggéré qu'on le laisse ici. Elle compte essayer de briser le maléfice.

Tom : Elle est pas au bout de ses peines.

Salazar, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Merlin : Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle comptait franchement faire des recherches dans cette direction… Juste tester différents sorts… Il y avait une étrange lueur rouge dans ses yeux quand elle a dit ça…

Tom : Elle me plait mon (autre) ancêtre, d'un coup elle remonte dans mon estime.

Narratrice : Vint alors le moment des adieux. Tout le monde salua très poliment Arthur (c'est le roi après tout !) et Force Rose (qu'ils connaissaient tout juste). Helga serra ensuite Tom et Harry très fort dans ses bras, en les étouffant presque.

Godric : Helga… ma douce fiancée… je crois que Messire Harry aimerait beaucoup respirer.

Helga, pleurant à chaudes larmes : Ca me fait tant de peine de laisser partir notre arrière-arrière-arrière… petit fils !

Godric : Moi aussi, mais c'est là notre destin d'être séparés…

Narratrice : Lui-même se contenta de taper sur l'épaule des deux descendants, les envoyant à terre du même coup. Une fois qu'il les eu relevé, il se contenta de leur prodiguer quelques conseils.

Godric : N'oubliez pas de ne pas tenir votre épée comme un plumeau, que la colère mène au côté obscur, que des cendres un feu s'éveillera et que des ombres une lumière jaillira, que ce sont les choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes bien plus que nos aptitudes, qu'il n'y a que Maille qui m'aille, que c'est dans la lumière que viendra la lumière et resplendira… (3)

Harry : Je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée générale, merci Messire Godric…

Narratrice : Rowena salua poliment le roi, et remit à Tom et Harry en souvenir de leur quête, une épée enchantée chacun…

Rowena : Elles ne peuvent combattre l'une contre l'autre, j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait, vous qui avez su faire fi de vos différences et de vos différends pour trouver le Graal…

Tom : Ca va nous changer tiens !

Harry : Ca pourrait donner des combats originaux remarque… Merci en tout cas, je pourrais toujours m'en servir pour couper ma viande sur la route du retour…

Narratrice : Puis ce fut le tour de Salazar. Ce furent les adieux les plus déchirants. Harry s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, ses manières, ses incertitudes, et plus généralement le fait qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son descriptif dans les livres. Tom détestait évidemment ça, mais il respectait l'ancêtre, le lien de sang, et le fait que ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu ressembler à Godric par exemple !

Salazar : J'ai bien peur de n'avoir ni conseils, ni cadeaux à vous faire…

Harry : Honnêtement, les conseils, on peut s'en passer…

Tom : C'est dommage, moi qui voulait compléter ma collection d'armes qui ne peuvent PAS tuer Harry Potter…

Salazar : A la place, je préfère donc vous dire que j'ai été très content de vous connaître, et de vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur dans la vie, les filles, l'argent, et tous ces trucs là…

Tom : La célébrité aussi ?

Harry : On l'a déjà ça !

Tom : Certes.

Salazar : Enfin voilà. Vous allez me manquer.

Harry : Vous nous manquerez aussi. Ca vous dirait pas de former des tas de petits jeunes à la vie pour vous consoler ?

Salazar : J'en parlerais à Rowena après le mariage.

Tom : Et vous avez jamais pensé à l'élevage de Basilic ? C'est super affectueux comme bestiole !

Harry : Euh… je crois que le roi s'impatiente, alors salut !

Narratrice : Et il entraîna Tom loin de son ancêtre.

Tom : C'est stupide, c'est déjà écrit qu'il va le faire, tes manigances n'empêcheront rien.

Harry : Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer

Narratrice : Leur départ se fit sur un fond sonore assez particulier, en effet, du haut du tabouret sur lequel il était posé, Merlin hurlait des litanies d'injure, toujours en rimes, qui auraient fait rougir plus d'un mécréant, ce qui explique que nous ne les reproduisions point ici. Rowena, exaspérée, finit par lui jeter un sort de Silence, afin qu'Helga ne tombe pas en pamoison, elle qui déjà s'accrochait au bras de Godric pour ne pas s'effondrer, tout en pleurant et en agitant la main à l'attention de nos quatre héros qui finissaient de traverser le lac sur une barque. Salazar, lui, était resté à l'intérieur, trop ému par les évènements pour avoir envie que qui se soit le voit dans cet état.

Salazar, pour lui-même : Je me demande si les Basilics sont affectueux…

§§§

Narratrice : Je ne vous conterais point le voyage du retour de nos quatre héros, qui ne fut évidemment exempt d'embûches. Mais la combinaison des talents d'épéistes d'Arthur, de fleuriste de Force Rose et de sorciers de Harry et Tom les sortit de toutes les embrouilles. Le soir, ils profitaient de plus des talents de cuisiniers de Force Rose qui n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher des fruits, légumes et aromates rares et goûteux en plein milieu de nulle part…

§§§

Autrice : En tout cas, ça va être beaucoup plus simple d'écrire uniquement sur quatre personnages.

Correctrice : Et beaucoup plus simple à corriger. Franchement j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait corriger quasiment tout un chapitre juste parce que les dialogues et leurs auteurs étaient décalés de un. Du coup Harry parlait en rimes à la place de Merlin !

Autrice : Je suis distraite…

Correctrice : Et les participes passés ? Quand comprendras-tu que ces machins s'accordent ? Sans parler des accents circonflexes là où il n'y en a pas besoin, et le contraire... Tu aimes toujours beaucoup « coté », à croire que tu joues en bourse... (4)

Autrice : Mais…

Correctrice : Non mais franchement, c'est à se demander si tu lis ce que tu écris !

Autrice : Tout ça parce que…

Correctrice : Tout ça ? Mais je n'ai pas encore fait le tour de la question ! Tiens ton scénario, il ne tient pas debout. C'est complètement capillotracté la façon dont ils trouvent le Graal…

Narratrice : Dites…

Autrice/Correctrice : QUOI !?!

Narratrice : Vous pourriez régler vos comptes à la fin de l'histoire ?

Autrice, qui a soudainement envie d'augmenter sa narratrice : Je ne demande que ça.

Correctrice : Pas moi !

Narratrice : En même temps c'est elle qui écrit, pas toi…

Autrice, se frappant le front : Mais comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail ! Reprenons où nous en étions…

§§§

Narratrice : Bref après moult péripéties impliquant un chevalier noir, un chevalier au lion, un chevalier invincible, un chevalier querelleur, un chevalier vengeur, un chevalier en péril, un chevalier à la fontaine, un chevalier à la cloche, un chevalier bleu, un chevalier venu d'ailleurs, un chevalier chasseur de dragons et moult autres rencontres et batailles des plus enrichissantes…

Arthur : Dès que je rentre, je mets fin aux adoubements. Je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de chevaliers dans mon pays.

Narratrice : Nos héros arrivèrent enfin à Camelot, demeure du roi Arthur. Jamais un tas branlant de cailloux en forme de château n'avait été aussi longtemps guetté à l'horizon…

Arthur : Hem, hem.

Excalibur : Après le château qu'on a visité, c'est vrai que celui-ci fait un peu misérable.

Arthur : Mais c'est mon château, le château du roi Arthur, qui a trouvé le Graal, et pas un château perdu au fin fond des terres de Calédonie, avec quatre péquenots à l'intérieur qui ne pensent qu'à prendre des vacances.

Narratrice : Je disais donc, ils étaient en vue du château, mais à la surprise générale, personne ne vint les accueillir avec des bannières, ni sonner de la trompette pour annoncer leur venue.

Force Rose : L'accueil était meilleur la dernière fois que je suis passé.

Tom : C'est à peu près ce que je disais. Pour un peu on croirait qu'ils préfèrent que leur roi ne revienne pas.

Voix mystérieuse : Qui parle ainsi du roi ? Le roi, c'est moi !

Narratrice : Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent une très belle escouade de chevaliers en armure, avec à leur tête un homme portant une cotte de maille noire, et le reste de l'équipement assorti.

Arthur : Cette voix m'est familière…

Narratrice : A moi aussi… Mordred !?! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié de vous prévenir de quelque chose Majesté…

Arthur : Me prévenir de quoi ?

Tom : Mais bien sûr ! Je me souviens de la légende arthurienne ! En fait, Lancelot s'est sauvé avec sa femme, et son fils a prit le pouvoir, du coup il se retrouve sans trône ni reine !

Narratrice : Le roi commença à virer au rouge.

Excalibur :Hum… il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle le tact…

Harry : Ca ne fait pas partie de ses aptitudes j'en ai peur…

Arthur : A l'assaut ! Vengeance !

Excalibur : Artie, calme-toi, il faut que…

Narratrice : Levant son épée, Arthur partit à la rencontre de Mordred, décidé à reprendre son trône.

Harry : Et on fait quoi nous ?

Tom : On regarde ?

Harry : Bonne idée, ça nous changera !

Force Rose : Et on rentre quand chez nous ?

Harry : Quand le Graal sera en sécurité… Dis Force Rose, tu crois que y'a moyen d'avoir un peu de pop-corn ?

Force Rose : Techniquement, le maïs n'a pas encore été introduit en Europe…

Harry : Allez… un spectacle sans pop-corn c'est ennuyeux !

Narratrice : Nous passerons sur le processus de fabrication du dit pop-corn, impliquant un botaniste aux ailes roses, une poêle, de l'huile, et du miel (faute de sucre sous la main…). Sachez néanmoins qu'un millénaire plus tard, des archéologues perplexes s'interrogeront sur la présence de graines de maïs lors de la fouille d'un village anglais du dixième siècle… (5)

Harry, tout en se baffrant littéralement de pop-corn : Vous savez, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe…

Tom : Oui, des postillons. Si tu pouvais arrêter d'imiter les habitudes alimentaires des cochons…

Harry : Oh, ça va hein ! Tu peux parler toi, tu as encore du maïs dans les cheveux…

Tom : Si tu avais pensé à couvrir la poêle…

Harry : Oui, et toi à pas mettre autant d'huile au point qu'on en mette de partout… bref. Je disais que quelque chose m'échappait…

Tom : Ah oui ?

Force Rose : Si je parle des miettes, je vais me faire frapper ?

Harry : Oui !

Force Rose : Ok, je me tais alors.

Harry : Merci.

Tom : Donc tu disais ?

Harry : En fait je médite sur le pourquoi de notre présence ici. Parce qu'à part manger comme des porcs, on ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Narratrice : C'était effectivement le cas. De même que les chevaliers accompagnant Mordred, ils étaient assis autour des deux combattants et mangeaient, buvaient, discutaient… Force Rose avait même échangé du pop-corn contre un tonnelet de bière et un jambon.

Tom : Non, mais ça n'est pas nouveau.

Harry : Alors pourquoi on ne rentre pas chez nous ?

Tom : Si j'avais la réponse, je ne serais pas là à parler avec toi…

Harry : Ouaip… Sous-entendu « De toute façon tout ce que tu dis mène nulle part alors tais-toi » ?

Tom : Exact.

Narratrice : Pendant ce temps, Arthur et Mordred se battaient toujours, malgré l'état lamentable de leurs armes et armures.

Force Rose : Ce qu'il m'étonne, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas encore faim.

Narratrice : Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent un instant.

Arthur : Tiens c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense…

Mordred : Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause pour casser la croûte ?

Arthur : Pour que tu essaye de me casser du sucre sur le dos pendant ce temps ?

Mordred : Si c'est plus facile à manger après…

Arthur : Fils indigne !

Mordred : Père ingrat !

Arthur : Empêcheur de manger tranquille !

Narratrice : Et ils reprirent leur combat de plus belle…

Mordred : Je t'empêche pas de faire une pause, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer !

Harry : soupir

Tom : Attends, on va s'amuser un peu. Mordred ! Attrape !

Narratrice : Tom lança à l'ancien narrateur un pop-corn, que celui-ci attrapa directement avec sa bouche pour ne pas interrompre le combat.

Mordred : Merci !

Harry : Hey ! Ca a l'air super marrant comme jeu. Majesté ! Arthur ! Attrapez.

Narratrice : Deux minutes plus tard, le combat était devenu un concours de lancer et de rattrapage de pop corn. Force Rose regarda la scène avec perplexité, puis décida soudainement de se joindre au jeu.

Force Rose, lançant un pop-corn : Le premier qui l'attrape !

Narratrice : Arthur et Mordred se précipitèrent ensemble vers le pop-corn. Ils avaient juste oublié deux choses : primo, ils venaient de directions opposées, et deusio, ils tenaient toujours leurs épées levées, à deux mains, tournées vers un adversaire potentiel. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous raconter ce qui arriva quand ils se percutèrent.

Arthur / Mordred : couic

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi que moururent Arthur et Mordred. Tom, Harry et Force Rose s'entreregardèrent, mortifiés.

Force Rose : J'ai tué quelqu'un, j'ai tué quelqu'un, j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Harry : Roh, on a qu'à dire que c'est de la faute de Tom, tout le monde nous croira.

Tom : Ca me plairait qu'on m'associe à un plan aussi maléfique, mais malheureusement il faut attribuer cette mort à leurs véritables responsables : ces deux imbéciles que sont Arthur et Mordred.

Force Rose : C'est vrai, on est pas obligés de s'éterniser sur cette histoire de pop-corn, ça aurait très bien pu arriver sans.

Harry : Tout à fait.

Narratrice : C'est à ce moment là qu'une baignoire volante (remplie d'eau, bien évidemment) tomba du ciel devant nos trois « héros du jour ». A son bord se trouvait, tous trempés de la tête aux pieds, une Dame du Lac enchantée, un Lancelot fâché et une Guenièvre apeurée.

Dame du Lac : Ah, quel voyage entraînant !

Lancelot : Oui, c'est tellement romantique, serrés à trois dans un baquet d'eau glacée, avec une conductrice qui ne sait pas aller droit…

Guenièvre : Je crois que je vais vomir…

Lancelot : Et tout ça pour aller se battre avec son propre souverain parce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui piquer sa femme !

Dame du lac : Je ne veux rien savoir mon fils, je veux que tu t'expliques avec Arthur, et que vous mettiez les choses au point. Ca ne se fait pas de partir en douce avec la femme de son roi. Bref, où est mon cher Artie ?

Excalibur : Ad patres.

Narratrice : La Dame du Lac repéra d'où venait Excalibur, et remarqua très vite les deux corps et la mare de sang autour. La voix de l'épée venait de quelque part par là en dessous.

Dame du lac, à personne en particulier : Ils sont morts ?

Harry : Ouais.

Dame du lac : Oh.

Lancelot : Ca veut dire que je n'ai plus à m'excuser ?

Guenièvre : Et que je suis libre de t'épouser ! O mon Lancelot, c'est merveilleux !

Tom : Elle va vite en besogne tout de même…

Narratrice : Elle prit Lancelot par la main et l'entraîna avec elle vers… ailleurs. Nous ne les reverrons plus dans l'histoire, mais nulle doute que le reste de leur vie serait riche en déclarations à l'eau de rose et aventures amoureuses diverses (le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » étant compris dans le paquetage).

Dame du lac : Il semblerait finalement que j'ai fais le trajet pour rien. Je ne peux même pas dire que je rends visite au roi, il est mort.

Tom : Les deux rois sont morts même.

Dame du lac : Et bah…

Excalibur : Et moi alors ? On va me laisser là-dessous ?

Dame du Lac : Excuse-moi, ô épée parlante.

Narratrice : Elle agita sa main, et l'épée fut translocalisée de sous les cadavres à dans sa main.

Excalibur : Merci.

Narratrice : Au même moment, Morgane se téléporta sur la scène du désastre.

Morgane : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir encore une fois raté mon coup ?

Dame du Lac : Morgane, ça par exemple, en voilà une surprise !

Morgane : Pour sûr, tous mes plans viennent de tomber à l'eau. Avec mon fils mort, je ne pourrais jamais prendre le pouvoir dans le pays…

Tom : Ah non, ça s'annonce très mal…

Morgane : Cache ta joie.

Tom : En fait je m'en fiche un peu, c'est pas comme s'il y avait une opportunité pour moi…

Dame du lac : Morgane, j'avais justement besoin d'une assistante à Avalon, et tu m'as l'air assez teigne pour t'adapter tout à fait au poste. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Morgane : Combien je suis payée ?

Dame du lac : un coquet salaire chaque mois en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, des commissions à l'acte, et un treizième moi sous forme de crédit d'impôt à la conquête du monde.

Morgane : Tope là !

Narratrice : Qui eût cru que tout ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était un boulot stable ?

Tom : Il faut reconnaître que dans le domaine du mal, ce genre d'opportunités est assez rare…

Harry : C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé le bien !

Tom : C'est pas mieux de votre côté !

Narratrice : Pendant que ces deux-là se disputaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, Viviane et Morgane négociaient les termes du contrat, avec l'apport juridique imparable d'Excalibur. Force Rose en profita pour faire un semblant de tombe à Arthur et Mordred en faisant pousser quelques fleurs. En fait, il n'en avait pas fini avec les chrysanthèmes que les « familles » s'en mêlèrent.

Viviane : Mais on va pas l'enterrer ici voyons ! Je l'emmène à Avalon !

Force Rose : Si vous voulez, mais il faut bien que je m'occupe de son fils.

Narratrice : Je l'enterrerai moi-même, je m'en sortirai très bien, merci ! Mon pauvre narrateur…

Harry : Et v'là qu'elle se met à pleurer…

Tom : On est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Force Rose : Mais sa mère ne veut pas s'occuper de ses funérailles ?

Morgane : Qu'elle s'en occupe, moi j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper de mon imbécile de fils…

Narratrice : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à me regarder ! L'histoire est finie ! Partez !

Dame du lac : Bon, bon… Morgane, nous avons un roi à emmener sur l'île. Je sais que nous devrions être sept, mais la plupart de mes prêtresses ne se sont pas encore remises de leur dernière fête de la Maude. (6)

Morgane : Ces jeunes, de nos jours…

Dame du lac : Bon j'ai l'épée avec moi, je la rangerai quelque part dans mon lac. Arthur…

Narratrice : D'un geste de la main, elle fit voler le corps dans la baignoire.

Dame du lac : Voilà, allons-y.

Harry : Attendez !

Dame du lac : Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ?

Harry : En fait… vous croyez que vous pourriez nous renvoyer chez nous ?

Dame du lac : Dans le futur ? Mais bien sûr mon petit, tout de suite.

Tom : Attendez une minute, vous savez faire ça ? Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Dame du lac : Evidemment, ça fait partie de mes attributions.

Force Rose, tombant à genoux : Notre sauveuse !

Tom, devenant de plus en plus rouge : Depuis le début…

Harry, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tom : Oublie ça veux-tu.

Narratrice : La Dame du lac fit un nouveau geste de la main, et une sorte de porte lumineuse s'ouvrit dans l'air.

Dame du lac : Voilà, elle vous ramènera chez vous. Ne tardez pas, elle ne restera pas là éternellement.

Narratrice : Sur ces entrefaites, elle monta sur un rebord de la baignoire corbillard volante, Morgane s'installa sur l'autre, et l'étrange appareil s'envola à destination d'Avalon.

Harry, hurlant pour se faire entendre : Attendez ! On fait quoi du Graal !

Dame du lac, au loin : Ca fera super sur votre cheminée !

Tom : J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir…

Harry : Toi aussi ?

Force Rose : Bon, je propose qu'on rentre !

Harry/Tom : Ouais !

Force Rose : N'empêche, si je comprends bien, on devait tuer Arthur et Mordred ?

Harry : C'est ce qu'il me semble. Ca fait un sacré destin…

Force Rose : Surtout vu comment ça s'est déroulé…

Tom : Comme quoi le pop-corn mène à tout (7).

Narratrice : Ils passèrent la porte censée les ramener à leur époque, et on ne les revit plus au temps d'Arthur.

§§§

Narratrice : Ecosse, en plein milieu de nulle part, un château, quelques temps après les évènements précédents. Sur la porte a été accrochée une grande bannière « Ecole de Sorcellerie ». Quatre personnes d'ascendance noble attendent devant la porte.

Godric : Je ne comprends pas, on a pourtant tout préparé…

Rowena : Les salles de classe, les dortoirs, la bibliothèque… même un stade des fois que l'invention de Messire Harry se développe et serve à un sport populaire…

Helga : Les réserves débordent de victuailles, on a dessiné des superbes uniformes…

Salazar : Et pourtant il n'y a personne. Pourquoi personne ne vient ?

Narratrice : Nos quatre fondateurs restèrent à se lamenter un moment. Tout à coup un chapeau vint vers eux en sautillant.

Merlin : Comment voulez-vous,

Situés dans un coin aussi perdu,

Qu'on sache que vous existiez,

Et que des élèves on vous demande d'éduquer ?

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles !

Rowena :Ma fois, ce problème ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit…

Helga : C'est ennuyeux, si on faisait autre chose de notre joli château à la place…

Salazar : Je suis pour un nouvelle conférence de réflexion sur que faire de notre avenir ! (8)

Godric : Bonne idée !

Merlin : Qui a dit que les mettre sur le droit chemin serait facile…

§§§

(1) Qui a dit que les références aux autres fanfictions (genre les Portes d'Alohomora ) étaient interdites ?

(2) S'il vous venait à l'idée un jour de lire la nouvelle « Chevalerie » dans le recueilMiroirs&Fumées, signé Neil Gaiman, il se pourrait que vous compreniez

(3) Dans l'ordre : Monkey Island 1 / Star Wars / Seigneur des Anneaux / Harry Potter / Pub pour la Moutarde / Tintin /

(4) Pour l'anecdote, la fin de la phrase est un rajout de Fenice à la correction siffle

(5) En fait le tout est une référence assez complexe aux Royaumes Renaissants, un jeu de rôle en ligne où l'on incarne un paysan de la fin du moyen-âge, et où l'on peut cultiver du maïs même si celui-ci n'a pas encore été importé du Nouveau Monde. Une manière de rappeler que ce n'est qu'un jeu et pas une reconstitution rigoureusement exact.

(6) Cf chapitre 4

(7) Phrase copyright Fenice ou presque (la phrase exacte est « tu vois, le pop corn mène à tout). Elle a indirectement conditionné la fin puisque je lui trouvai un côté tellement « conclusif » que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière phrase de nos héros (si on oublie le cas des fondateurs et la conclusion…)

(8) Ecrit bien avant une fantastique AG dont l'une des phrases chocs a été « tout le monde est potentiellement un comité de réflexion », y'a des jours comme ça où je suis médium…

§§§

Et ne reste que l'épilogue qui ne saurait tarder, le temps que je finisse sa relecture…

§§§


	16. Epilogue

**Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu**

Résumé de l'épidose précédente : Le Graal a été trouvé, Arthur, Merlin et les fondateurs ont rencontré leur destin, plutôt sympa pour certains, carrément moins pour d'autres… Quant à Harry, Tom et Force Rose, les voilà repartis, on l'espère, chez eux…

Epidose 16 : Epilogue, où l'on apprend ce qu'il advient de nos deux héros du futur…

_Musique de fond recommandée : Quelques nécessités facilement représentables, comme l'Homme à l'Harmonica d'Ennio Morricone (dans Il était une fois dans l'Ouest), la jolie fanfare de HP4, et de la chanson à texte pour le reste, quoique… oh yes, je sais ! Du Ray Charles pour le reste (Merci Jaune !)_

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi que Force Rose, Harry et Tom furent ramenés semble-t-il à leur époque, juste devant le château de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit.

Harry, tenant le Graal : Enfin rentrés !

Tom : Si cette magicienne de pacotille a réussi son sort. Enfin au moins on est à Poudlard, ça fait déjà un bon point de repère.

Harry : Reste à trouver l'époque. Bon, on entre pour voir ?

Tom : Tu rigoles, je vais me faire descendre à vue si je mets les pieds là-dedans !

Harry : Mais non… de toute façon personne ne se souvient de ta tête d'avant alors…

Tom : Ma tête d'avant ?

Narratrice : Et oui ! Le grand méchant Voldemort avait semble-t-il gardé un petit souvenir de son voyage temporel. Il était resté jeune et beau.

Force Rose : Regardez là-haut ! C'est un avion ! Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! Je suis rentré à mon époque !!!!!!

Narratrice : Pour exprimer sa joie, il fit pousser des marguerites partout autour de lui tout en courant et en hurlant.

Harry, hausse un sourcil : Il a plus l'air d'avoir toute sa tête, dis-donc…

Tom : Il a fait une bonne déduction quand même… nous sommes sans doute à notre époque.

Harry : Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour vérifier ?

Tom : T'es sûr que…

Harry : De toute façon ils ne pourront jamais croire que tu es rentré avec moi à Poudlard sans essayer de me tuer de ton plein gré.

Tom : Certes. Fais gaffe, t'es en train de devenir intelligent !

Harry : Hem hem !

Tom : Bon, on y va ?

Harry : Et Force Rose ?

Narratrice : Celui-ci était occupé à faire le tour du lac, qui serait bientôt entouré d'une large plate-bande de dahlias.

Tom : Il finira bien par se calmer.

Narratrice : Ils se dirigèrent vers le château en longeant eux aussi le lac. Tout à coup Harry butta dans quelque chose de métallique. Il se baissa, posa le Graal et sortit de la terre fortement remuée par la brusque croissance des fleurs un objet rectangulaire grand comme la main et en métal. Intrigué, il alluma sa baguette et reconnut un harmonica.

Tom : Hey ! Mais c'est mon harmonica !

Harry, l'air interloqué : Ton harmonica !?!

Narratrice : Tom lui prit l'instrument des mains, le nettoya d'un coup de baguette, et joua un rapide air avec pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en état, avant de répondre à Harry.

Tom : Ouais, je l'avais piqué à un môme qui m'énervait à l'orphelinat. Dumbledore, quand il est venu me chercher, m'a ordonné de le rendre, mais j'ai… oublié.

Harry : Oublié ?!?

Tom : Mais il me cassait les oreilles à en jouer ce gosse, alors que moi quand je jouais, les écureuils venaient limite me manger dans la main !

Harry : Pardon ?!? Toi, les écureuils venaient te manger dans la main…

Tom : Bon pas tout à fait, mais… toujours est-il que j'aimais bien en jouer, mais en arrivant à Poudlard j'ai vite compris que ça nuirait à ma réputation, d'autant plus que ça faisait pas très sorcier… alors je l'ai planqué pour le reprendre à la fin de mes études, pour pouvoir continuer à en jouer, et qui sait, même donner des concerts… mais je l'ai VRAIMENT oublié ce coup-ci.

Harry : Tu viens de détruire un mythe là…

Tom : Lequel ?

Harry : Le tien.

Tom : Dans le fond, il m'a bien manqué toutes ces dernières années… des fois je me demande ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais gardé…

Harry : Tu aurais fini à jouer dans le métro londonien avec une guitare country, et un chapeau de cow-boy ?

Tom, se renfrognant : Ouais, t'as raison, c'est ridicule. Bon rentrons.

Narratrice : Harry récupéra le Graal. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte, et avancèrent vers la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient closes. D'après les échos qu'ils captaient, Dumbledore était semble-t-il en train de faire un discours.

Tom : C'est sans doute un éloge funéraire à ta gloire.

Harry : Ahah. Très drôle. Si ça se trouve on est 1970 et je vais me retrouver nez à nez avec mes parents pendant que t'iras faire une carrière de joueur d'harmonica. On entre ?

Tom : Allons-y doucement, qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

Harry : Bon idée.

Narratrice : Ils entrouvrirent légèrement la porte, qui fort heureusement était bien huilé et ne grinçait donc pas, et observèrent la situation. Harry dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient bien revenus à leur époque, puisque assis à la table des Gryffondor se trouvaient Hermione et Ron. Le reste des professeurs et des élèves lui semblait tout à fait convenir à sa sixième année qu'il aurait du commencer s'il n'avait été faire un tour à une époque de barbares.

Dumbledore : Et c'est ainsi que cette année, à nouveau, suite à de longue négociations avec le Ministère de la Magie et les écoles de Beauxbatons et Drumstrang, que va de nouveau avoir lieu…

Narratrice : Dumbledore marqua un temps de silence pour faire durer le suspense.

Harry, en aparté, à Tom : Dis-moi pas ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense…

Tom : A mon avis, tu penses trop bien.

Narratrice : Dumbledore leva les bras et rouvrit la bouche pour continuer. C'est alors qu'un être mystérieux apparut en plein milieu de la grande salle, dans une étrange fumée rose fushia à l'odeur de fruits rouges. L'être portait une longue robe de bure qui le dissimulait complètement, au dos de laquelle était écrit, comme sur une robe de quidditch, « Dark Raspberry », avec en dessous une énorme framboise.

Hermione : Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

Narratrice : Dark Raspberry, puisque c'est son nom, fit venir d'un geste de la main le pot de confiture favorite de Dumbledore (celle à la framboise), avec lequel il se faisait systématiquement une tartine à la fin du repas. Le pot disparu dans la manche de l'être mystérieux, qui leva ensuite une main menaçante vers Dumbledore.

Dark Raspberry : Personne d'autre que MOI n'a le droit de manger des framboises ! Et tout contrevenant sera puni ! FRAMBOISE POWA !

Narratrice : Il fit un bond en direction de Dumbledore. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal annuel se jeta sur la route de cet étrange personnage pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le directeur, et trouva ainsi la mort avant même d'avoir été présenté, foudroyé par de mystérieux éclairs rouges provenant des mains de Dark Raspberry.

Dark Raspberry : ricane méchamment pour permettre à la narratrice de respirer

Narratrice : Les élèves se recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaises, Dark Raspberry leva une deuxième main menaçante… et tomba sur le sol, assommé par un Graal lancé avec habileté par Harry.

Tom : Mince, tu l'as amoché !

Harry : Qui ça ? Le type qui voulait tuer Dumbledore ou le Graal ?

Tom : Les deux, mais j'avoue que je regrette surtout le type.

Narratrice : Les élèves, après le silence de mort qui avait suivi l'effondrement de Dark Raspberry, se mirent à discuter entre eux :

Elève : Mais oui, c'est bien Harry !?!

Autre élève, certainement une élève (quoique…) : C'est qui le type mignon à côté de lui ?

Elève n°3 : Il a l'air flippant…

Elève répondant au n°3 : Qui ça ? Harry ou l'autre ?

Hermione, courant vers Harry et le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer : HARRRRRRRRRRYY !!!

Narratrice : Derrière elle, Ron arrivait avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme à l'idée de devoir être responsable de la mort d'Harry par asphyxie.

Ron : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse reprendre ta respiration. Content de te revoir Harry.

Harry, soufflant limite sifflant à la mode Dark Vador dont le respirateur débloque : Merci ça fait plaisir.

Hermione : Et qui est donc ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne Harry ?

Harry : Euh… c'est Lancelot !

Tom, à voix basse, lui filant un coup de coude : Mais ça va pas la tête !

Harry, aussi à voix basse : J'allais pas dire Merlin non plus !

Tom : Euh…

Narratrice : Dumbledore s'avança vers eux d'un pas tranquille, récupérant au passage son pot de confiture qui avait roulé de la manche de Dark Raspberry.

Dumbledore : Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Et ma parole serait-ce…

Narratrice : C'est alors que dans un nuage de fumée violette, Force Rose apparut dans la grande salle.

Force Rose : J'arrive pour tous vous sauv… (puis remarquant le méchant assommé sur le sol) Y'a plus personne à sauver ?

Harry : Non.

Force Rose : Zut.

Tom : Bon, faut que j'y aille, tchao !

Narratrice : Sur ce, Voldemort (le méchant, le terrible, le maléfique), s'éloigna en vitesse vers la porte sous le regard ahuri des élèves… Harry le rattrapa à la porte

Harry, tout bas : Tu prends la fuite devant Dumbledore !

Tom : Mais non je…

Harry, un peu moins bas : Tu prends la fuite devant Dumbledore !

Tom : Je…

Harry, pas bas du tout : Tu prends la fuite devant Dumbledore !

Tom : Mais chuuuuut ! C'est une retraite stratégique !

Harry : C'est cela oui… J'aurais vraiment du t'appeler Merlin alors !

Tom : Mais ça va pas la tête ! A t'entendre on dirait que tu veux que je me batte avec lui et que je le descende !

Harry : Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que… bon, tu t'en vas alors ?

Tom : Quoi, ne me dis pas que je vais te manquer !?!

Harry : C'est toi qui l'as dit !

Tom : Non, tu l'as pensé tellement fort que… et j'ai rien dit du tout que je sache !

Harry : Oh, c'est pas la peine de te fermer comme une huître… c'est la vérité qu'on s'est quand même bien amusés ensemble…

Tom, du bout des lèvres : Oui, certes.

Harry : Bon, maintenant va falloir qu'on se retape dessus à nouveau en permanence…

Tom : On avait jamais vraiment arrêté…

Harry : Mais c'était pas pareil ! Enfin bon… tant pis… ça aurait été marrant de remballer Dumbledore ensemble…

Tom : Ouais mais bon, tu sais, ma réputation… Puis là il faut que j'aille jeter un œil à l'état de mes forces, me faire une petite laideur éventuellement…

Harry : La routine quoi…

Tom : Ouais… Bon… à une prochaine fois alors ?

Harry : Ouais… tu veux pas récupérer le Graal au fait ?

Tom : Tu rigoles !?! On ne sait même pas s'il marche vraiment… Bon salut.

Narratrice : Et il quitta le château. Harry revint vers la Grande Salle.

Harry, en entrant, à Dumbledore : Désolé, mon ami avait à faire ailleurs, il n'a pas pu rester. Il devait… annuler un rendez-vous de coiffeur pour aller soigner sa rage de dents chez le dentiste.

Dumbledore : Voilà une bien triste affaire… J'aurais bien aimé qu'on reparle lui et moi… Soit, j'attendrai, ce n'est pas grave. Bon, revenons à nos moutons.

Narratrice : Il se dirigea vers le Graal qu'il ramassa et polit avec la manche de sa robe.

Dumbledore : Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite… Maintenant, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer.

Narratrice : Il sortit de sa poche une grande enveloppe qu'il ouvrit, en sortant des badges, ainsi que des papiers à l'air officiel.

Dumbledore : Harry, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta place à la table des Gryffondor… mais avant voilà tes résultats de BUSE, que des O évidemment, ton insigne de préfet en chef des Gryffondor, et celui de capitaine de l'équipe intermaison de Quidditch de Poudlard, poste créé spécialement pour toi. D'ailleurs vu son décès prématuré, tu récupères également celui de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, tu trouveras bien un coin où caser ça dans ton emploi du temps… ah oui, et tu as désormais le droit, en ta qualité de chevalier de la table ronde, de faire de la magie même pendant les vacances…

Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise : Professeur…

Dumbledore : Et j'oubliais les 500 points pour Gryffondor, merci de me le rappeler !

Harry : Professeur…

Dumbledore : Oui Harry ?

Harry : En quel honneur ?

Rogue, juste pour le plaisir de lui filer une réplique : Ca, on se le demande tous Potter ! Sans doute pour vous féliciter d'avoir sécher les cours !

Dumbledore : Voyons Harry, tu viens de ramener le Graal ! Tu a accompli une fois n'est pas coutume ton destin de héros !

Harry : Euh… Attendez une minute…

Dumbledore : Oui, une prophétie précisait que tu serais celui qui ramènerait le Graal, à notre époque !

Harry, dans le vague : Une prophétie…

Dumbledore : Et te voilà donc revenu avec le Graal, une formidable coupe que seuls les cœurs les plus purs…

Harry : Cœurs purs ? C'est la meilleure !

Dumbledore, l'ignorant poliment : … Peuvent contempler sans perdre la vue. Ce qui fait un excellent moyen de sélection pour notre nouveau tournoi inter-écoles, qui associe cette année certes les écoles de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Drumstrang, mais aussi l'Institut de Salem, le temple de la Sagesse de So-Yun-Ching et l'Université Invisible de Ankh-Morpork.

Harry : …

Dumbledore : D'ailleurs, Harry, tu as été officiellement sélectionné pour être le premier champ…

Harry, se ruant vers la porte de sortie la plus proche : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Narratrice : Il sortit avec fracas, sans fermer la porte derrière lui, détalant comme s'il avait Voldemort aux fesses.

Dumbledore : Mais qu'ai-je donc dit ?

Rogue : Il est sans doute allé se remaquiller.

McGonagall : Vous n'y êtes pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère Albus, ça faisait peut-être beaucoup à digérer d'un coup. Et encore, vous n'avez même pas parlé de l'ordre de Merlin première classe.

§§§

Narratrice : A l'entrée du parc, un Tom perdu dans ses pensées jouait de l'harmonica, révisant ses classiques tout en passant le portail.

Harry, lui courant après : Attttttttteeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnds moi !

Narratrice : Tom se retourna, surpris, et cessa de jouer.

Tom : Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? T'es pas censé recevoir tes lauriers de vainqueur ?

Narratrice : Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir, c'était pas prévu dans le script cette fuite que je sache.

Harry, reprenant son souffle : Pas … pu… supporter… ça… affreux… tous ces gens… les points… les récompenses… et ce vieux fou… il savait… prophétie…

Tom, le saisissant par le col de sa robe : Quoi !

Harry : C'est… ce qu'il… a dit !

Tom : Oh le… !

Harry : Toi aussi tu penses que c'est lui qui nous a envoyé à cette époque de cinglés ?

Tom : , Penses-tu ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Je devrais y retourner juste pour lui faire manger son chapeau à ce vieux schnoque !

Harry : Si ça se trouve, il attend que ça… Non, j'ai une meilleur idée… tu te souviens de ce que disait Merlin à propos de ma voix… toi, tu as ton harmonica… et bien je me suis dis que… chuchotements

Narratrice : tend l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre

Tom : Hey oh ! C'est une conversation privée !

Narratrice : Bon, puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais.

Tom : Voilà, c'est ça.

Narratrice : Et c'est ainsi qu'après un conciliabule loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, nos deux héros prirent une décision capitale pour leur avenir et quittèrent Poudlard, bras dessus, bras dessous, pour ne jamais y revenir. On ne reparla plus d'eux dans le monde sorcier, si ce n'est pour commenter leur mystérieuse disparition.

§§§

Narratrice : Deux ans plus tard, dans une salle de concert londonienne, dans une ambiance de folie…

Ron : Hermione, je le sens pas bien ce coup-là…

Hermione : Ron, ce n'est qu'un concert de rock'n'roll ! C'est fréquent d'y aller entre amis chez les moldus.

Ron : Ca me laisse perplexe. C'est quoi ces gros machins noirs sur la scène ?

Hermione : Des enceintes, Ron, des enceintes…

Ron : De quoi ?

Ginny : Ron, la ferme !

Neville : Quelqu'un a vu Luna ?

Ginny : Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait un autographe du chanteur. C'est elle qui nous a déniché les places, elle doit connaître.

Neville : On est pas prêts de la retrouver vu le monde.

Ginny : Elle se débrouillera.

Présentateur : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Foule : hurlements de folie

Présentateur : Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme ce soir ! Et bah c'est tant mieux !

Narratrice : Il fit une pause pour laisser le temps à la foule déchaînée de s'exprimer.

Présentateur : Ce soir, nous accueillons une grosse pointure du rock ! Ils sont deux !

Foule : cris

Présentateur : Ils sont talentueux, doués, innovants…

Foule : cris de moins en moins contenus

Présentateur : Et leur style est inimitable, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir les chevaliers du rock…

Narratrice : Il marqua un nouveau silence pour faire monter la tension.

Présentateur : Les Princes de sang-mêlé !

Foule : se déchaîne

Narratrice : Deux musiciens montèrent sur scène. Ils avaient des cheveux très noirs, et portaient de longs manteaux de cuir. L'un s'installa devant un micro, repoussant les cheveux en bataille qui lui mangeaient le visage. L'autre prit une guitare et sortit son harmonica. Et la musique commença…

Hermione, tachant de couvrir la musique : Ron…

Ron : Quoi ?

Hermione : Ron…

Ron : Quoi ?!?

Hermione : Ron !

Ron : Mais quoi enfin ! On ne peut pas profiter du concert tranquille !

Ginny, remarquant tout à coup la même chose qu'Hermione : C'est bien ce que je pense, sur le front du chanteur ?

Hermione : Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Oui… Et vous avez vu le joueur d'harmonica ?

Ginny : Un bel air à la Tom Jedusor…

Ron : Faudrait qu'on m'explique là…

Neville : Moi aussi.

Ginny : Que font Voldemort et Harry, deux ennemis héréditaires, sur une scène moldu en train de jouer du rock'n'roll ?

Luna : Mais voyons, qu'auraient-il pu faire d'autre ?

§§§

FIN

§§§

Voili voilou, c'était la conclusion de trois ans d'écriture de délires sans noms, tout en essayant de coller au maximum à la légende du roi Arthur… J'avais prévu une trentaine de pages, j'en ai eu 180 au final…

Bref je tiens à remercier tout d'abord mes deux sources d'inspiration majeures, facilement reconnaissables : Tout d'abord Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Monty Python Sacré Graal !), une référence du genre en terme de saccage de mythe, avec ses hirondelles, ses noix de coco, ses chevaliers qui disent Ni et son Bridge of Death… L'autre, c'est Kaamelot, bien évidemment.

Ensuite, une petite pensée à mes correctrices parfois sources d'inspiration à l'insu de leur plein gré, Fenice et Jaune, et accessoirement à tous les gens qui m'ont inspiré par hasard ou volontairement certains passages.

Enfin, un grand merci à tous les revieweurs pour leurs petits mots, qui font toujours plaisir que ce soit 2 lignes ou 3 pages…

Sur ce, je vais m'en aller m'occuper de mes autres fics, parce que j'en ai quelques autres sur le feu…


End file.
